Unova's Battle Academy
by DeathsLights
Summary: An abandoned childhood home is suddenly brought back to life with the appearance of two sisters. Two sisters who throughout their time there will heal wounds, cause trouble, and occasionally blow up a room. But really that's just what's needed to kick start love.
1. Chapter 1: Boys are Stupid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. 4-26-2013: I just fixed up the dialogue also Dances-like flames edited some of the earlier chapters YAY!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 1: Boys are Stupid **

Touko bent down and picked up a heavy box, struggling with the weight. Samurott quickly helped to carry it inside where she set it down and smiled at him "Thanks Samurott" Samurott affectionately rubbed his cheek against hers.

Both turned around as they heard a loud thud "Ugh" Touko rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister sprawled on the ground. "Why do we have to help move this stuff? We hired movers!"

"Because, little sister, it's nice to help" Mei grumbled but got up anyways to help while Touko held back a smile.

By the time they had finished noon had set. Touko thanked the movers and their Pokémon for all their help and waved as they drove away.

"I don't remember this place."

Touko turned around to look at Mei "You were so small when we lived here so it's no surprise." Mei looked down at her feet "But even so, we'll make new memories here."

Mei looked up at her sister with wide eyes. She smiled widely "Yeah, we will. It's beautiful though, isn't it?"

Touko turned to look at their house; it was just as she remembered it all those years ago.

Their old Victorian style home was large, so large, in fact that it resembled more of a mansion, and the house was painted white and lined with black gothic style windows.

She turned to look at the pathway to the gate and smiled as she saw the trees that lined the path on either side; although they were bare now, she knew once spring came around the trees would bloom beautifully.

"Serperior will love the trees once they bloom."

Mei nodded "And Samurott will love the pond out back."

Touko smiled in happiness; this would be their home from now on.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sis I'm going to go check out the town, okay?"

Mei waited for her sister to answer "Fine, but make sure you come back before the sun sets and don't get into trouble."

Mei huffed "It's not like I go looking for trouble...it just, you know, comes and finds me."

Touko sighed "Just come back before the sun sets" Mei nodded and quickly left.

Touko shook her head, she knew that Mei would find trouble in even the most peaceful town; well she just hoped that that no public property would be destroyed this time as a result.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei glanced around looking at the town. Her sister had told her that although the town seemed rural, it was actually quite modern due to the Academy, a place where students from all over Unova came to study.

She wondered what kind of place the school was. She knew that the school helped to train some of the best trainers in the region, but other than that she knew nothing else.

Damn, she should have paid attention when her sister was telling her about the school. Oh well, she'd ask her later on.

"No! Let Purrloin go!" Mei stopped as she heard crying. She quickly sprinted around the corner.

Her eyes widened as she came to a stop; two teenagers surrounded a little girl, holding her Purrloin up by its collar.

"Weak little kids don't deserve Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah, we should just take it, shouldn't we?"

"Just what I was thinking" the little girl cried even harder.

Mei's eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands tightly as she felt rage course through her veins.

Her body trembled in anger; she never had felt so repulsed in her entire life.

"Give. Purrloin. Back." The two teenagers turned around in alarm but laughed as they saw Mei. Mei ground her teeth together "I won't say it a second time" they laughed even harder and grasped each other's shoulders to steady one another.

"Oh? And who is going to stop us?"

Mei smirked and withdrew her pokeball "Serperior let's end this" their eyes widened as they came face to face with the grass snake.

Serperior hissed threateningly, Mei glared "You want to try your luck against him?" Serperior coiled around Mei and glared at the two.

"W-We can't win man, let's get out of here!"

The one who held Purrloin scowled "You want Purrloin, right? Well here you go" Mei's eyes widened as he threw Purrloin.

She quickly ran forward and caught Purrloin, sliding on the dirt road, hissing as her arms scraped the pathway.

"Serperior, don't let them get away! Use Leaf Blade!"

The little girl watched in awe as Mei and Serperior quickly knocked out the thieves.

"Damn, where is she?"

The little girl turned around "Big Brother!" Hyuu ran towards his little sister. She quickly clung to him, crying "B-Big brother, t-they tried to t-take Purrloin from me".

Hyuu's eyes widened; someone had tried to take her Pokémon. He growled, he would make then regret every moment of their miserable lives.

Hyuu looked up as he heard footsteps "it's okay. Here, I got Purrloin back and I beat those guys up as well!"

Mei squatted down and held Purrloin closer to the girl. She quickly hugged Purrloin, crying even more. "I'm so happy you're okay". Mei smiled and rubbed Purrloin's head "Thank you, big sis!"

She smiled even bigger and scratched her head in embarrassment "It's nothing really." Mei got up and looked at Hyuu, smiling as she held her hand out "Hi, I just moved her-"

"I didn't need your help."

Her smile fell along with her out stretched hand "What?"

Hyuu glared at Mei so fiercely that she found herself taking an involuntary step back. "You had no need to stick your nose in this" Mei stared wide eyed; she narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands tightly by her sides.

"You idiotic, arrogant piece of-" Mei stopped herself and clenched her mouth shut.

She turned around and angrily stomped away. Hyuu turned and looked away.

He looked up again as he heard footsteps, Mei shakily pointed her finger at him, opening and closing her mouth without making a sound "ARGH". She threw her hands up in frustration and angrily stomped away with Serperior following after her.

Hyuu looked at his feet to avoid the accusing look his sister gave him. His eyes widened as he saw blood on the ground. He quickly looked up in alarm only to find the brown haired trainer gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Touko glanced up as she heard the front door rattle and raised an eyebrow as Mei stomped in and collapsed onto the dining chair "BOYS ARE STUPID".

"Good, keep thinking that way for the rest of your life" Samurott looked at Serperior questionably as he slithered up next to him.

Serperior sighed tiredly and coiled himself into a ball.

Touko narrowed her eyes "What. Did. You. Do."

Mei huffed "Nothing" Touko looked at her sister in disbelief "Okay, I may have sort of saved a little girl's Pokémon from being stolen. Which is a good thing, right? But apparently not because that blue headed freak actually yelled at me for butting in, can you believe that?"

Touko bent down next to Serperior and rubbed his head "You had your hands full, huh? Thanks though, for looking after our idiot" Serperior nuzzled Touko's face warmly.

Her eye twitched dangerously as Mei continued to rant.

"Mei, shut up and stop whining. Come here and help me with dinner."

Mei pouted "You don't even care!"

Touko blankly stared at her sister "No I don't. It's not like I can go beat him up, now can I?"

"But if we see him again, will you?" Touko turned around, picking up a cucumber and chucked it over her shoulder, smiling in satisfaction as she heard Mei's pained cry.

Once dinner had been eaten and everything had been cleaned, the two sisters sat on the sofa watching TV; well, Mei watched TV with her head resting in her sister's lap while Touko read a book.

Mei hissed as she shifted onto her arms to get into a better position. Touko glanced down in confusion "What's wrong?" Mei brought her arms closer to her to inspect them.

"Damn, I skinned my arms when I saved Purrloin..."

Touko sighed and pushed Mei off of her "Wait here."

Touko came back with a first aid kit. She withdrew the rubbing alcohol and dabbed it onto a cotton ball; Mei clenched her eyes shut as Touko brought it closer to her.

Touko rolled her eyes "You aren't five anymore, besides, with the all the times you injure yourself you should be used to this."

"But it burns" Touko shook her head and lightly dabbed the wounded area. Mei hissed in pain "IT BURNS!"

"It's your own fault, now shut up and take the burn".

-.-.-.-.-.-

Touko kicked her sheets in irritation. She had been in bed for three hours with no signs of sleep ever coming her way.

She got up and quietly stepped over the slumbering Samurott and pulled a jacket over her pajamas. She'd walk around the town to clear her mind and hopefully when she returned she'd able to sleep.

Touko froze as she felt something tug at the back of her shirt; Samurott sleepily looked at her, waiting for her to talk. "I couldn't sleep so I was just going to take a walk" Samurott nodded and slowly got "Samurott?"

He glanced over his shoulder and pointed his head to the entrance; he couldn't let her go outside alone. Touko smiled and hugged Samurott tightly "Thanks". Touko shivered "It's cold, isn't it?" Samurott nodded as Touko glanced around "Do you remember when we used to play here?"

Her eyes took a distance look "We'd come back all dirty and ruffled. Mom would throw a fit..." Touko smiled sadly, remembering the past.

Samurott nuzzled his trainer gently; he hated to see her so sad. Touko shook herself out of her memoires and hugged Samurott tightly "It doesn't matter, I have you and everyone else. I don't need or want anything more than you guys".

Touko let go of Samurott and smiled "Come, let's walk a little further, okay?"

They continued to walk through the darkness side by side. Touko frowned as she came across unfamiliar surroundings "I don't remember this place..." she glanced around looking for any sign that would tell her where she was.

"I guess we'll walk until we see something" they walked further along the path "I think we're lost".

Touko lightly chewed her nails. She had no memory of this place at all "You are trespassing on private land" Touko froze as she heard a voice from behind her; she held back a scream.

She quickly spun around in alarm, coming face to face with a green haired boy. He looked at her questionably, waiting for her to speak.

"I didn't know, we just go-"

"You're lying."

She looked at him in confusion "Excuse me?"

"You are lying; everyone in this town knows not to trespass here."

Samurott looked at Touko in concern; if the boy continued to talk, Touko was going to lose it.

Touko narrowed her eyes "I don't lie."

He looked at her blankly "I don't believe you. You'll have to come with me" he reached out and grasped Touko's arm.

Touko gritted her teeth and yanked her hand back; he stared at her in disbelief.

She clenched her hand into a fist and quickly aimed at his eye; he let out a pained cry and cupped his eye.

Touko crouched, kicking his feet out from underneath him.

Samurott quickly clutched the back of Touko's shirt and started to drag her away "No, let me go! I'm going to teach this asshole a lesson. Let me go!"

The boy groaned in pain "Samurott, let go of me!" As he got up gray clashed against blue.

Touko glared at him "This isn't over! I'm going to kick your ass."

Samurott continued to drag her away, only releasing her once the boy was out of sight.

Touko fixed her shirt in a huff. Mei was right, boys were fucking stupid.


	2. Chapter 2: You

**4-26-2013: All the nasty grammatical, spelling and other errors have been fixed : )! Thank you Dances-like-flames.**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 2: You**

Touko's eye twitched as she heard Mei yawn again "How the hell can you still be sleepy? You slept for like nine hours."

Mei frowned at her older sister "What's wrong with you so early in the morning?"

Touko ignored the question and focused her sole attention ahead of her; they had to reach the school much earlier than anticipated to meet the Headmaster of the Academy.

Mei turned to look at her sister when she made no remark; she paused as she noticed something and leaned closer to get a better look "Are those bags under your eyes?"

Touko paused as Mei's face flooded her vision "Get. Your. Face. Away. From. Me."

"Oh? And what'll you do if I don't?"

Touko stopped walking and grinned wickedly at her little sister.

Samurott and Serperior sighed as Touko pushed Mei to the ground; they shook their heads, no matter how old they were, once they were together they turned into giant children.

Both of the Pokémon laughed as Touko lent a hand to pull Mei up only to be pulled down herself; but no matter, it was just another reason they loved their trainers as much as they did.

Mei and Touko looked at each other and cracked up in hysterical bouts of laughter. Samurott and Serperior went over and helped to steady their trainers. They clutched their Pokémon's sides, giggling "I haven't laughed like that in awhile little sister."

Mei smiled "Me either."

Touko smiled gently, reaching out and hugging her sister. She let go and turned "Come on, let's get going."

Mei nodded and followed her sister, enjoying the affectionate smile that she showed just her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Both of the sisters stood in front of their new school, not really believing what they were seeing. Mei stared wide eyed, her jaw slacking slightly open "I-Is this real?

Touko didn't reply, still transfixed by the sight in front of her. Their school was ridiculously huge like some sort of castle. All around, a cast iron gate defended the area which she found odd, why would a school need a gate?

She shook herself out of her stupor and opened the gate, clenching her eyes shut as the sound of rusted metal opening penetrated the air. "Come on Mei, let's go" Mei slowly nodded and followed after her, still a little dazed by the appearance of their school.

As they got closer they got a better look at it. Its red bricks were made out of the most expensive material and now that she looked closely, she noticed that hard carved designs of various Pokémon adorned the front of the building.

"Where are we going?" Mei questioned as she looked around, trying to see the back of the school.

"The first door we see when we enter" Touko led the way, expecting everyone to follow her. As they stood in front of the grand door, they suddenly felt very small. Touko turned as she heard Mei gulp. She smiled gently and cupped Mei's hand soothingly.

Mei smiled as she gazed at their hands; her sister's little gestures always made her feel better, no matter how small they were, she was thankful that she had someone like Touko as her sister.

Mei looked at her sister and nodded, this time ready to face whatever was on the other side of the door. Touko took a deep breath, knocked on the door and went inside.

As they walked to the center of the large room they were greeted with the sight a large expensive oak desk. Behind it stood a black desk chair situated in front of a glass panel which overlooked a meadow.

"Welcome children" the chair spun around with a creak. Their eyes widened and they stood speechless as they saw the individual seated on the chair.

"G-Grandfather?"

Alder let out a boisterous laugh as he saw the look of surprise and shock on their faces. His laughter slowly turned into a chuckle. He smiled warmly and stood, walking over to them and hugging them tightly "How I've missed you two." Touko and Mei buried their heads into his shoulder, missing his warm hugs.

He slowly let them go, cupping Touko's face and then Mei's "My, how big you two have gotten and look at your Pokémon! Last time I saw them, these two were just a little Oshawott and Snivy, newly hatched."

Mei giggled "Of course we've have, it's been years since you saw us. We've raised each other...okay, maybe sis raised us."

Touko smiled and looked questionably at him "Grandfather, are you the Headmaster of this school?"

Alder laughed happily "As always, you get straight to the point, don't you? And to answer your question, yes I am."

Mei smiled giddily "That's just awesome, we can see you all the time now." Alder nodded, reaching over and ruffling their hair.

He sighed "Now shall we get down to business?" Alder went over and pressed the intercom "Send in Drayden."

A knock followed by a click echoed throughout the room "You called, Headmaster?"

Alder rolled his eyes "Just call me Alder, how many times have I told you that? We've been best friends since childhood so I think you are allowed to call me by my name."

Drayden merely raised an eyebrow "Why am I here?"

Alder grinned joyfully, quickly walking over and grabbing his granddaughters "These are my granddaughters, Touko and Mei. And girls, this is Drayden, the Principal of this very school. "

Drayden smiled; at least that's what it looked like to Touko but she really couldn't be sure with his beard in the way. "Your grandfather goes on and on about you two all the time, so I feel as if I know you quite well."

"And guess what Drayden, they will be attending this very Academy!"

Drayden looked at his friend in amusement "You sound more excited than they do."

Alder laughed, rubbing his head in embarrassment "I guess I do, huh."

Drayden shook his head "Girls, why don't you head to the student council room and get your uniforms. Also, you'll be able to get acquainted with the members of the council. The Student council is just down the hall way, you see it as you walk."

Mei and Touko smiled and nodded, leaving to do as they were told.

Alder watched them leave, smiling sadly. Drayden looked at his friend in concern "What's wrong? Are you not thrilled to see your granddaughters?"

Alder shook his head "I am...but I feel remorse and guilt."

"Why?"

Alder laughed bitterly "I made a choice years ago that I've been regretting..." he looked down at his hands and clenched them. "I had to choose between being the Champion or raising them. I chose to remain the Champion."

Drayden frowned "You didn't have a choice. All those years ago, this region needed you."

Alder looked at him "Even if that was the case it doesn't change the fact that I've lived with the guilt for years."

Alder's eyes softened "You know what, they never blamed me once for not being there even after their parents died...Touko was around four or five and she told me that she'd raise Mei all by herself and that I should do what I needed to do."

Drayden listened in silence, knowing that his friend needed to talk about the things that had been burdening his heart for years.

Alder turned and returned to his desk, turning his chair to face the glass wall. He stared distantly "I robbed them of their childhood Drayden."

-.-.-.-.-.-

N glared, waiting for anyone to make a comment, the tension in the room becoming unbearable. Cheren and Hyuu kept their eyes focused on their work, not glancing at the dark cloud behind them.

Bianca rushed into the room, almost falling flat on her face "Sorry guys, I'm so late! I slept too late and couldn't wake up this morning and then I spilled orange juice on my shirt so I had to find a new one."

They sighed in relief as Bianca obliviously broke the tension. She blinked innocently as she saw N's eye "Why is your eye black?" Hyuu's and Cheren's eyes widened as N twitched.

"I walked into a door."

"Must have been a pretty strong door..." Cheren muttered under his breath causing Hyuu to snicker.

N gritted his teeth and ignored Cheren; there was no way he would ever tell them he had been taken off guard by a girl and wound up with a black eye and a damaged ego. "Get back to work. The student council does not have time to sit idly."

Bianca squeaked at N's sharp tone and quickly sat down at the desk next to Cheren. After a few uncomfortable moments Bianca spoke, suddenly remembering something "Hyuu, why was your little sister so mad at you?"

Hyuu looked at her sharply and glared "No reason" and returned to his work.

Cheren smirked "It's because someone saved his sister's Purrloin and he was ungrateful about it. He actually yelled at the trainer to mind her business."

Bianca's mouth fell open "You seriously did that?"

Hyuu clenched his teeth shut and pressed so hard down on his pencil that the lead snapped off and flew across the room.

N shook his head and reached for more paperwork "Ah...It looks like we'll be having two new students attending our school, sisters from the look of this."

"Who are they?"

Before he could answer a soft knock resounded throughout the room. Bianca sprang to her feet "It must be them, I'll get it" she practically sang as she raced to the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What kind of people do you think are in the student council?"

Touko looked at her sister weirdly "Why would you even care?"

"T-Touko? Mei?"

Touko swiftly looked up, only to be tackled into a hug. Her eyes widened "Bianca?"

"Cheren! It's Mei and Touko." Cheren quickly got up and ran over to door, wide eyed when he found what Bianca said to be true.

Bianca hugged Touko tightly, her face streaming with tears "I thought we'd never see you again."

Touko slowly pulled away and smiled, wiping Bianca tears "Still the same cry-baby as back then" Bianca sniffled, her eyes a little red and puffy.

Bianca turned to Mei and gave her the same treatment as Touko "Aw Bianca, don't cry."

Touko turned to look at the silent Cheren "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Cheren smiled "I think Bianca hugged you enough for the both of us." But even so, he reached over and hugged her tightly "We've missed you two so much."

Cheren slowly let go and took a deep breath "Aw that's not fair. Don't I get a hug too, Cheren?" He laughed a little and hugged Mei as well.

He let go and glanced at the two of them "Why are you here?"

Mei and Touko looked at each other and then looked back at Bianca and Cheren, grinning widely. Bianca's eyes widened and she looked in disbelief at them "You two are the new students?"

They nodded. Bianca tackled them once more, crying happily "I'll introduce you to everyone, come on." She dragged them in like a giddy child "N, Hyuu look! These are our childhood friends. They're going to be attending school here."

N and Hyuu got up to greet them only to freeze as they saw Touko and Mei. A strained silence settled into the room. Bianca glanced between them in confusion "Um...is something wrong?"

Touko glared darkly at N "You."

Mei shakily pointed her finger at Hyuu "You arrogant piece of-! Sis it's him, beat him up!"

Touko turned to her sister "What?"

"He's the asshole who yelled at me after I helped his sister."

Bianca's mouth fell open "That trainer was Mei?" Hyuu looked down at his feet, uncomfortable looking at Mei.

Cheren looked at Touko in confusion "Wait, how do you know N?"

Touko, as if suddenly remembering him, returned to glare at him darkly "He forcefully tried to take me with him!"

N's eyes widened "W-What?! You were suspicious, and who the hell goes out in the middle of the night!"

"Who grabs a girl in the middle of the night!"

"You punched me and gave me a black eye!"

"So you shouldn't have grabbed me!"

"...Touko gave you a black eye?" Silence blanketed the room before Cheren and Hyuu burst out in laughter.

Hyuu clutched Cheren's shoulder "That's just epic. President here got beat up by a girl." They laughed even harder at Hyuu's comment. N glared at the two darkly.

Mei turned to her sister "Wait, what were you doing going out at night?"

Touko cursed silently in her head, not expecting to get caught about her nightly walk "I may have gone for little walk last night."

"What!? That's not fair! I'm not allowed to leave the house after 10 pm."

Touko rolled her eyes; of course Mei would bring that up "Because whenever you leave the house, chaos finds you and I rather not let it find you out at night where it's a thousand times more dangerous." Mei puffed her cheeks out, not liking what her sister had just said.

Touko sighed "Anyways, that's not important. What is important is kicking his ass." But before Touko could move, Samurott grabbed the back of her shirt "No! Not again! Samurott, he deserves to be beat up!"

"Yeah and this pompous jerk deserves-" Mei paused as Serperior curled around her, preventing her from moving. Mei looked up at Serperior in shock, struggling, trying to get him to release his grip "Serperior, let go of me."

Even so, neither Pokémon did as they were told, merely letting their trainers throw their tantrums. Once they realized they couldn't escape, they reluctantly quieted, both huffing with anger.

"Tch fine, I won't do anything, I promise Samurott. Can you please let go of me now?" Samurott nodded and slowly released her. N and Touko glared at each other heatedly before turning their heads away from each other.

"Serperior, let go. I won't do anything, let go." Serperior looked her skeptically "...I promise, okay?" Satisfied, he let go of her. Mei met Hyuu's gaze and narrowed her eyes "This doesn't mean this is over, not by a long shot." With that, Mei turned her head and ignored his presence altogether.

Bianca and Cheren shared looks of disbelief and surprise at the attitude of their friends. Bianca laughed awkwardly "How about we get your uniforms guys?" Mei and Touko nodded, following Bianca to the door by the side.

Once they were no longer in the room, Cheren turned and glared at N and Hyuu "That was real classy guys." They sharply looked at him "Hyuu, what's wrong with you? After she helped your little sister? And N, you are at fault, you shouldn't have scared her. Those two won't hold grudges if you apologize sincerely."

They turned as they heard the door open. Touko and Mei stepped out in their uniforms and Bianca skipped out, glowing "Don't they look cute?"

Touko blushed and looked down at her uniform which consisted of a light blue pleated knee length skirt, a white dress shirt with the initials of the school embroidered on its breast pocket in gold, and a blue tie tied perfectly around her neck.

Mei wore the same thing and twirled around happily "We look good, don't we? Sis, you should wear skirts more often. You look adorable."

Touko blushed even harder and glanced down at her feet in embarrassment. She looked up as Samurott nuzzled her side with his head. Mei grinned "See, Samurott agrees. You look good."

Touko smiled and rubbed Samurott's head softly. Mei and Bianca looked at each other and grinned mischievously and jumped onto Touko "You are just too cute."

Touko stumbled from the impact, stuttering "N-No I'm not, g-get off of me."

Cheren laughed at the scene and turned around in confusion when he heard no sarcastic or scathing remark. He raised an eyebrow as he found Hyuu watching Mei intently. He turned to look at N and found both his eyebrows rising as he attentively watched Touko.

It was odd; Hyuu and N never concerned themselves with others, more so with girls, calling them annoying shrieking sirens that couldn't take a hint. But even so, they couldn't keep their eyes of Touko and Mei.

Cheren grinned; this would prove to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Used to it

******4-26-2013: Edited.**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 3: Get Used to it**

Cheren smirked as he got an idea "Since Hyuu and N have the same schedules as Mei and Touko, why don't you guys escort them to class?"

Bianca frowned; that didn't sound like a good idea "Cheren I-" before she could finish her sentence Cheren quickly covered her mouth.

"Bianca come on, we have other things to do" he swiftly dragged her away.

Touko blinked "...what just happened?"

Mei stared wide-eyed "I think Cheren just set us up."

Touko and Mei glanced behind them at the boys, well this would get awkward fast. N sighed in defeat "We shall escort you to and from class for today."

Hyuu frowned, he didn't want to do that and judging by the dark look Mei was giving him, he highly doubted he would walk out of school today without something broken and bruised. He glanced over at N, silently trying to convey that is was a horrible idea.

N rolled his eyes and went over to his desk, shuffling some papers around, when he found what he was looking for. He turned around and handed it to Touko and Mei. "These are your class schedules. It would do you well to memorize them."

Touko looked down at her schedule; Pokémon Origin, Physical Education, Science of the Pokémon Body, and Mythology. She squinted her eyes at the last two on her sheet. Bonding? Battle Tactics and Practice? She looked up at N confused "Bonding?"

"It is to strengthen the bond between trainer and Pokémon so that both move as one and trainers learn what it truly means to have Pokémon by their sides. They also learn the responsibility of becoming a trainer." N suddenly remembered something "But these classes will change after two-three months. Our school is sort of strange in that area."

Touko nodded in understanding. She expected that whatever school her grandfather ran had to be weird and unique in some aspects. "What the hell am I taking?" Touko turned to her sister in confusion, seeing the look of dread coating her face. She leaned over to take a look at her sheet, snorting a little as she read it.

Mei looked at her sheet in terror. Species Evolution, Field Studies, Breeding, The History of Pokémon and Human interaction, Type Studies, and Home Economics? She paused and quickly glanced up "H-Home E-Economics?"

Touko quickly covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughter from escaping; she bent over to the side, her shoulders shaking with her muffled laughter.

Hyuu looked at her questionably "What's wrong with it?"

Mei gulped "N-Nothing." She was so screwed if she had to do it alone. Her eyes met Hyuu's and suddenly an idea sprang into her mind "You need a partner for this class right?" Hyuu nodded "Well then you're my partner."

"What? Don't I get a say in this?"

Mei frowned "It's the least you could do being such a prick to me, especially after I helped your little sister."

Hyuu grimaced as he felt a pang of guilt stab his heart and nodded his head reluctantly. Mei grinned and quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room; Hyuu blushed fiercely, trying to pull away.

"This is going to end badly" N glanced at the Touko waiting for her to explain. She merely cheekily smiled "You'll see soon enough."

N decided not to question her "Shall we proceed?" Touko nodded, trailing after N as he led the way out.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko stood in front of her class in a bored manner, not really caring or paying attention to her surroundings. She had tuned out the teacher minutes ago.

Touko sighed, it seemed like the rambling women had forgotten about her "Excuse me, may I take a seat?"

The teacher paused and laughed, a little embarrassed "It must have slipped my mind. Um, why don't you sit next to... N." Silence penetrated the room; Touko raised an eyebrow at the frozen students.

Her vision travelled to N, finding him in a bored manner, leaning his hand over his month, uninterestedly and lazily staring out the window, not really caring about the sudden turn of mood in the room.

Touko shrugged, not really caring either and went over to sit next to N. She put her bag on top of her desk, waiting for the lesson to start.

The teacher cleared her throat "As I was saying, I'm Ms. Smith and I will be your supply teacher for these two weeks. Your original teacher is busy with some matters so he won't be here. So with that said open your text books to page five and read the paragraphs until chapter two."

Touko tuned out Ms. Smith as she began to ramble once more. She glanced around; she didn't have a textbook so what was she suppose to do?

She looked down at her desk as she heard a heavy weight fall on it, quickly looking over at N, who continued to stare out of the window.

As if sensing her eyes, he spoke "I have already memorized mine. You may keep that and I'll give you the rest in the other classes."

N watched from the corner of his eyes as Touko looked down at her textbook and smiled warmly at him "Thanks."

He grunted in response and returned his gaze to the window, watching the leaves fall. Touko decided not to argue and reached in her bag to pull out a notebook and pencil to make notes.

The class watched in silent awe as the new girl was actually able to sit next to N without freezing over and getting frostbite. They turned away as N turned around and narrowed his eyes.

Whoever was able to actually get near N without a scathing remark directed at them or combusting on the spot when he glared was really something.

Touko looked up as she felt eyes on her. She glanced around in confusion as she found everyone averting their eyes. She looked at N "Is there something wrong?"

N glanced over at her "Just do your work."

Touko narrowed her eyes "Why do you have to sound so damn condescending."

N frowned "What did you just say?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did his highness not hear? Perhaps you are too high up on your little throne."

N narrowed his eyes "What was that, you foolish commoner?

Touko stared at him blankly "Commoner?"

"If I am a king then that would make you a commoner."

Touko scoffed "I wouldn't be a commoner because..."

Everyone turned as they heard a thud, their jaws slacking a little. N stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, flinching as a sharp pain throbbed at the back of his head.

Touko leaned down smirking "A commoner wouldn't do that now, would she?"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu was ready to just give the hell up and go back and crawl into bed. The last two class periods had been the most difficult times in his life. No matter where he sat, Mei ended up being his partner. She hated his guts and spent the last two hours just ruining his day.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered her tripping him as they walked down the hall and she had the gall to walk away laughing; and not mention that she pulled his seat from under him and then toppled his desk onto him.

Hyuu bit his lips; at this rate, if he didn't get away from her he was sure he'd commit murder. He sighed, at least breeding class was held outside so he'd be able to keep his distance from that girl. It wasn't like this class would require him to partner up or anything.

He looked up as he heard the old day care worker talk "Well today I've decided to have you guys partner up for the remainder of this class term."

Hyuu's eyes widened. He quickly looked around for a partner and felt dread form a pit in his stomach as he found almost everyone partnered up. He cursed; the only drawback to being part of the student council was that the regular students tended to keep their distance.

He looked down at fingers and sighed; there wasn't anything he could really do about it.

Mei frowned as she saw everyone partner up but Hyuu, she glanced around at the other students and found them keeping a noticeable distance from him.

Hyuu looked up as a shadow fell on him; he squinted up "Mei?"

Mei sat down next to him "Since I don't know anyone else, you're going to be my partner for all my classes."

He stared at her for while and then looked down, smiling a little. Mei glanced around as she heard whispers "Wow, look at that, she's actually sitting next to someone from the student council."

"I know! Isn't she a new student?"

"Yeah, I heard that her and her sister just transferred here..."

"Hmm, but you have to admit, there must be a reason as to why she's able to get along with someone from the student council."

Mei looked up and glared "Is there something you want to say to me?" The students quickly scattered in various directions. Mei huffed angrily "Dumbasses."

"Wow, and here I thought only Cheren and N could get everyone to disappear with just a look."

Mei looked at him confused "Why are they doing that?"

Hyuu sighed "The thing about the student council is that all its members are decided based on rank, so in simple terms, everyone in the student council is an elite."

"It's because you guys are on the top that everyone is intimidated by you..."

He nodded "That is one of the reasons. The other is just jealously."

Mei rolled her eyes and lay on her back, staring up at the sky "Don't let it bother you. Those people are just stupid. Plus, you should be glad, that way you won't have such superficial friends that only want to befriend you for their own gain. And I'm sure that sooner or later, you'll make a lot of friends that don't care about any of that and you don't have to worry because you have everyone in the student council."

Hyuu went over what Mei had said; she was right, he had everyone in the student council. He looked over at her; maybe he had already found a friend like that.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko yawned tiredly, rubbing away the excess moisture from her eyes. She was glad that it was lunch time; she could nap then for some time.

N quickly grabbed her hand "Watch where you are going. You could have walked into that window."

Touko yawned once more, rubbing her eyes sleepily. N sighed and grasped her hand firmly, at least it was lunch; he'd take her back to the student council room and dump her onto someone else.

The students quickly made way for him as he rushed through the hallway, watching shocked as he walked hand in hand with someone.

Everyone looked up as they heard the door slam. N walked through the room and shoved Touko onto the sofa and then proceeded to collapse into his chair.

He rubbed his head, wincing as the pain in the back of his head flared up again "Someone get me an icepack and tea."

Cheren handed both of the mentioned items to N "What happened?"

N glared darkly at Cheren "Your childhood nightmare over there has been harassing me all morning."

Cheren turned to look at Touko who was currently snuggling into a pillow "She truly is frightening."

N growled "She is nothing but a tyrant! She-"

"Why is my sister asleep on your couch?"

They both turned as Mei and Hyuu walked through the door "Because even the devil needs to rest" N muttered under his breath.

Cheren rolled his eyes and ignored N in favour of getting some work done. Mei walked over to her sister and sat down next to her "How long as she been asleep for?"

"Five minutes."

"...I'll wake her up in a half an hour, that way she'll be able to catch up on her rest."

Hyuu glanced over at N "Why do you have an icepack?"

Cheren removed his glasses and pinched his nose, sighing at his misfortune. Hyuu took a step back as N glared "I am holding this icepack because that thing currently asleep over there is bent on physically injuring my being."

"That doesn't explain what happened." Cheren rolled his eyes; of course Hyuu wouldn't leave it at that.

N growled low in his throat "She kicked my chair over."

"You mean it happened to you too?"

"What?"

Hyuu turned and glared at Mei "Her little sister did the same thing, expect she added a desk to the equation." Mei started to whistle and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Seriously? A desk?"

Mei stopped mid whistle and angrily pointed at Hyuu "He deserved it! Maybe if he had apologized, then he wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt."

Hyuu's eye twitched "What did you say?"

Mei stepped closer to Hyuu until they were merely millimeters from each other and glared at him "You deserved every second you fell on your ass."

"It's not my fault you can't keep out of things that don't concern you."

"Well then it won't be my fault that you keep falling on your ass today." With that said, Mei huffed and turned her head.

Cheren sighed as Mei and Hyuu argued and turned to see N calmly doing his paperwork. No matter happened, N adapted quite quickly. As he turned his attention back to Hyuu and Mei his eyes widened "Damn it Mei, PUT THAT POKÉMON STATUE DOWN, ITS EXPENSIVE!"

Mei stared at the figure in her hands and slowly, sheepishly, put it back in its place. Once Cheren was sure no property would be broken, he returned to his work.

As Mei and Hyuu continued to bicker, Cheren found he really didn't mind. It was a nice change to a room that was usually filled with just the sound of pen on paper.

Bianca burst through the doors, precariously carrying a tray stacked with food "Guys! Lunch is here."

Hyuu quickly grabbed everything before it could tip over and gently set it down on the table "You would think that with knowing how Bianca is we wouldn't leave getting our lunch up to her."

Cheren got up as well "I know. I guess we're just too lazy to really care."

Bianca went over to couch and smiled as she saw the sleeping Touko "She's having trouble sleeping again?"

Mei shrugged "I don't think so. It hasn't happened in years so this is probably something else."

Bianca softly touched Touko's shoulder, shaking her awake. "Touko?"

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, sitting up. She stared, a little dazed ahead of her. Bianca laughed a little at that look "Come on sleepy, it's lunchtime. I brought enough for you guys as well."

"You shouldn't have Bianca, my sis made lunch for us."

"Touko did?''

Mei nodded "Oh I really missed eating her food."

Touko yawned and stretched "I'll make enough for everyone here tomorrow."

"Touko you don't have to..."

"It's no big deal Cheren. Besides, I want to."

"Touko's food..." Bianca drooled a little at the thought "I can't wait!" she practically squealed.

Cheren shook his head, when it came to food, more so, Touko's food, Bianca lost it; but then again, if it was Touko's food he'd probably do the same.

He coughed a little "Okay guys, let's eat." Everyone settled down and began to pass the food around. Mei dug around Touko's bag for their lunch and handed Touko's to her.

Touko looked down at her food, still a little dazed and looked back up to see N "Why isn't he eating?"

Bianca quickly swallowed her food "Who, N?" Touko nodded "He doesn't eat anything from the school; he's really umm... what's the word?"

"Particular, about who prepares his food and where" Cheren added helpfully.

"...So he won't eat anything?" Everyone nodded. Touko frowned, that wasn't healthy at all. She looked down at her sandwich and she slowly got up and went towards him.

N paused and looked up at Touko as she stood beside him "Here" he looked down at the sandwich offered to him.

He looked back up to her, confused "You don't eat at lunch and that isn't healthy so eat this, don't worry, it's very healthy."

Everyone in the student council watched in silence waiting for N's reaction, most of them expecting him to just ignore her and throw it away.

N looked from the food up to Touko, wondering why she was doing this even though it would hold no benefit to her. He thought about just going back to work, but for some reason unknown to him, he found himself reaching for the sandwich.

Cheren spit out his water coughing, Bianca quickly pounded on his back "Are you okay?" He nodded, trying to breath.

Hyuu's mouth hung wide open "D-Did he just accept the food?"

N stared at the sandwich questionably and slowly brought it to his mouth, chewing it and found that it was good, quite good in fact. He quickly ate it and looked back up at Touko "Next time make me a bigger helping."

Touko narrowed her eyes "Don't make it sound like an order. I'm not your servant."

N looked down "...Will you please make me a bigger helping next time?"

She nodded "Of course. I'll be making it for everyone else as well."

Hyuu choked on his noodles and Cheren absently passed him some water "Did he just say please?"

"Although I know Touko's food is good, I didn't know it would be so good that it'd make N civil."

Touko reached over and gently wiped away a crumb off of N's cheek "Okay, so do you have any food allergies? Foods you dislike?"

He shook his head "No and I don't really care."

Touko nodded "Good; that'll make it much easier to make you food."

Bianca's spoon clattered on the ground "D-Did h-he just l-let her t-touch him?" Cheren nodded, a little shell shocked.

"And N didn't kill her?" Hyuu asked in disbelief.

Mei looked between the three open jawed and wide-eyed student council members weirdly "What's wrong with you guys?"

Touko returned and picked up a bowl of vegetable rice and started eating, not bothering with that fact that three out of the five people in room were frozen in shock.

She slowly chewed still a little dazed. She turned and stared at the three of them blinking slowly " Is something wrong?"

They quickly shook their heads and went back to eating; Touko shrugged and continued to eat.

Everyone had finished eating with ten minutes to spare "Bianca? Cheren? Which classes do you have?"

"Actually we have the-" Cheren cupped Bianca's mouth shut, muffling her.

"Oh, do I hear a teacher calling? We should get going Bianca" with that he quickly bolted, taking Bianca with him.

Touko blinked "He did it once again."

Mei frowned "But why does he keep doing that?"

Hyuu sighed and picked up his bag "Who cares, he's just weird. Let's get going." Mei nodded and trailed after him.

The room filled with silence. N finished his last piece of paperwork and glanced up to find Touko asleep. He looked up at the clock and found that they had five minutes left. He walked over to her to her and gently shook her awake.

She slowly blinked her eyes, awake and stood up. N quickly reached out and steadied her as she almost fell. He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and led the way to class.

Alder chewed on his candy, listening as Drayden explained the new curriculum. They watched as N walked by. He stopped in front of them, nodding at them before continuing.

They turned, watching him until he disappeared around the corner, Alder slowly chewed "...Was that N?" Drayden nodded "...And my granddaughter?" Drayden nodded again "Walking hand in hand?"

"I believe so..."

"Ah, so I wasn't seeing things" Alder continued to walk in the other direction.

Drayden quickly tried to catch up "How come you are so calm about this?"

"Hmm...Because I expected as much. My granddaughters are very special, Drayden."

"I do not understand."

Alder grinned "You will with time. Until then, I suggest you get into the habit of being surprised from now on."


	4. Chapter 4: Good Luck Partner

******4-26-2013: Edited.**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 4: Good Luck Partner **

"Well class, as you can see I am not your regular teacher. But don't worry, your teacher left very clear instructions." Touko frowned; another supply teacher?

She turned to N "Why have we just had supply teachers today?"

He glanced over at her "...I will tell you later" Touko nodded and turned around to pay attention to the teacher.

"For this class we will head outside to the field, so if you will get going, I'll meet you there."

Touko watched as everyone cleared the room and then turned to N, waiting for him to move. As he collected his stuff he turned, pausing as he noticed her "Why are you still here?"

She scratched her head awkwardly "I was waiting for you to take me to the field."

He blinked slowly "I am not going to class."

"What? Why not?"

"...I do not attend this class regularly, as I feel it is not required."

Touko narrowed her eyes "Well how am I supposed to get to the field?"

N stared blankly at her "I suggest you find an alternative method to get to class" and then he calmly walked towards the exit.

Touko stared at his retreating figure in disbelief; there was no way she'd let him get away with just that.

N let out a strangled sound as the back of tie was pulled. He fell back from the force and stared at the ceiling in bewilderment.

Touko leaned over him and smirked "You will take me to the field and you will attend class."

He scoffed and looked at her defiantly "I'd like to see you try to make me."

Touko smirked even wider "Oh I will, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

-.-.-.-.-

N angrily breathed through his nose, clenching his teeth so tightly that a creaking sound could be heard.

He had never been so humiliated before. He compressed his fists tightly as he remembered being dragged through the halls by his tie like some sort of common dog.

As Touko's eyes met N's across the field she winked and waved at him, laughing quietly as he twitched. She would enjoy going to this school if it meant she'd be able to see such amusing reactions from him.

She turned her attention to the teacher as he began to talk "So class, today you will be instructed not by me but by-"

"By me" everyone quickly turned as a loud, gruff voice resounded through the area. Drayden strolled into the field, his presence making such an impact that all the students except for N and Touko gulped and took a step back.

The Principal looked around at the students "For today's lesson I will be your instructor, but before anything else I want to tell you that is will also be an evaluation for all of you ."

The class froze, looking around at each other in fear.

He frowned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he didn't know what Alder was planning by ordering him to teach this class, but whatever it was, he knew that Alder would force him to partake no matter what.

He shook his head, that didn't matter right now as he had a job to do "Children, the objective today will be to see how well you and your Pokémon understand each other on a deeper level. So we will be using the advance test field."

Drayden sighed as he saw the panic in their eyes; of course the children would be afraid of the advance area as only four students had passed; the student council members. And even then, they struggled; the only one able to easily pass it was N.

He turned as he saw Touko innocently looking around. He didn't want to do this to her but he trusted that Alder would never put her into a dangerous situation. "All of you follow me to the arena."

Touko's eyes widened as the enormous black coliseum came into view; how could a school even afford that? As she entered the stadium she spun around to get an entire view of it. It looked exactly like the ones she had seen in her textbooks, it even had the part where the emperor would sit and judge the battle.

Drayden frowned as he watched Touko twirl around like a little child, her eyes sparkling with joy. He frowned; he hoped Alder knew what he was doing. "Touko, you are up first." All the students sighed in relief, happy that they weren't going first "For this session you will use only one of your Pokémon but you will not give out orders. This is to test how far the level of your bond goes between you two."

Touko nodded, already deciding who she would use "Samurott, let's do this!"

Drayden nodded and turned "Class, take up your seats in the stadium and then we shall begin." As he watched them walk to the seats he turned to look at his assistant "Turn the danger level to maximum."

"But sir-"

"Do as you are told" the man meekly nodded and went to do as such. Drayden turned and made his way off the field to the seats.

Touko and Samurott both took a step back as the field digitized and water appeared over what was once brown ground, along with small round steps that went halfway into the water.

Both of them looked up as a giant time board sprang forth from the ground.

She turned as Drayden spoke again "For this test you must defeat the obstacles as they arise and make it to the other side. So with that said, your time will start in..."

Touko and Samurott turned to each other and nodded, then looked out at the field "Now!"

Samurott dove into the water vanishing from sight while Touko skipped on the steps.

As she reached the middle of the body of water she closed her eyes, waiting for the test to start.

N leaned his mouth into his hand watching her; it was odd, most people shook when doing this test but she was barely fazed.

Touko quickly opened her eyes and looked up as she felt the water ripple; a pillar of water emerged and aimed for her.

Drayden's eyes widened as she did not dodge the water stream aimed at her.

A beam shot out from the water, freezing the water mid stream, merely a millimetre from Touko.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes as she noticed movement from the side.

She quickly ducked as massive rock was thrown.

She jumped up, turning over in the air, and landed a few steps back from her previous position as the stone she was originally on shattered a few moments later.

She glanced up as she noticed an orb floating in the air; the orb started to glow and released a beam of light.

Touko swiftly jumped back as the light hit the stone, vaporizing it.

She frowned as she looked at the orb, analyzing it; so it sensed movement.

She looked down as Samurott appeared next to her.

She smiled at him and turned to look back at the metal object.

Samurott glanced at it as well, understanding what his trainer meant and dove down in the water again.

Touko took a breath and stared at the machine, making sure that it was focused on her, and waited.

The class watched in horror as the robotic orb glowed again, ready to attack, but she did not move.

Just as the orb collected energy and started to release it, Samurott sprang from the water, tackling it and sending it flying into the wall.

It shattered, its wired circuits lying cluttered on the field.

Samurott swam next to his trainer, both glancing around for more surprises. When they found none, Touko climbed onto his back and he swam them to the other side.

Touko slowly got off of his back, she glanced up as she heard clapping, the students stood from their seats, wildly applauding and whistling,

She turned to Samurott, smiling "Shall be take a bow?" he nodded.

Both of them turned and bowed. The students clapped even louder, hooting as well "That was wonderful."

She turned to see Drayden walk down the steps "And you did it all within forty seconds, a feat that only N has achieved."

Touko smiled "I guess he has some competition, right N?

N scoffed as he walked down to them "I highly doubt that."

Just as Touko decided to retaliate, Drayden spoke "But why was it that you did not move when you were attacked?"

Touko smiled and turned to Samurott, gently rubbing his head "Because I trust Samurott. I know he would never let me get hurt and likewise, I would never let him get hurt either."

Samurott closed his eyes and rubbed his face against Touko's as N watched in silence "Amazing, is it not?"

He turned to Drayden "Her bond with him is the strongest I have ever seen. I did not think it was possible from a Pokémon and a human to have such a bond."

N turned his attention back to her, his eyes lingering on her, observing her smile, her happiness; neither did he.

-.-.-.-.-

"So today class, we are going to try our hand at making chocolate cake. So if all of you could prep, we will start."

"Oh! My sister loves chocolate anything."

"I guess you can give her some when you finish."

"...I wouldn't want to poison her like last time" Mei muttered under her breath.

Hyuu looked at her in confusion "Did you say something?"

"Nope." Hyuu shrugged and got to preparing everything.

As she looked around, she noticed that there were mainly girls; okay, so only females except Hyuu "Now that I think about it, why are you taking Home Economics?"

He turned to look at her, debating whether or not to give her answer. It couldn't do him any harm. He handed her an apron and tried to tie his "I'm doing this for my little sister."

He growled as he couldn't get a knot. Mei rolled her eyes and grasped the apron, tying it effortlessly "You could have just asked. And continue explaining."

Hyuu turned to face her "Since we live in dorms like most of the students here, my sister gets homesick and misses my mom's cooking. Even though I know I won't be able to make it taste the same, this is the best I can do."

Mei nodded and tied her apron "My sis learned to cook for me and our Pokémon when she was very little" she smiled sadly "She probably did it for the same reason you did."

He looked at her confused as he saw a glimpse of sadness on her face that vanished just as fast as it had appeared and was replaced by a grin; one that even he knew was forced "Okay let's start."

Mei busied herself with grabbing some bowls. Hyuu frowned, he didn't know her well enough to ask her to share anything with him, but even so, for some reason it bothered him.

He shook his head, getting rid of the odd thought and turned to focus on the task at hand. His eyes widened as he saw Mei pick up a bottle, ready to pour it in. He quickly snatched it from her hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS HOT SAUCE!"

She looked at the bottle closely "Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

Mei shrugged "It happens. Come on, we have to finish this."

Hyuu sighed and took a deep breath, deciding to let it go; he didn't need to stress over this.

He turned around calm and colle-"PUT THAT DOWN! THOSE ARE PEPPER FLAKES!"

-.-.-.-.-

N and Touko walked toward the student council room silently. He frowned as he noticed that she was not following him. He turned around, looking at her.

He looked at her questionably as he found her in front the Headmaster's room "What are you doing?"

Touko turned around startled "You scared me."

He frowned "What are you doing?"

"Um...I have some business to take care of, so I'll see you in awhile."

N frowned, not liking the evasive answer but decided not pry. He nodded and went his way.

Once she was sure that he was gone, she went quickly inside.

Alder went over some notes on the new curriculum; he scratched his head with his pen, why the hell was it so hard to plan this?

"Grandfather?"

"ARGH!" Alder jerked up in surprise, his pen sliding down his paper, leaving a pen line.

He quickly looked up "Touko? Never do that again, my heart can't handle it."

Touko sheepishly nodded "Sorry grandfather."

He coughed and straightened himself, smiling "Never mind that. Why are you here?"

She met her grandfather's gaze "Why will you not live with us?"

Alder's eyes widened "I-I just can't" he looked down at his hands.

Touko walked up to her grandfather, kneeling down so she could meet his gaze. She took his hands in hers "Grandfather? You feel guilty, don't you?"

Alder sighed, he could not hide anything from her; she was much too sharp.

Touko frowned "I won't press this matter any further but I want you to at least show up for dinner sometimes."

Alder smiled and reached out and hugged her tightly "Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca and Cheren exchanged looks "You don't think he..."

Cheren shook his head "He couldn't have, could he?"

N slammed his fists down on the table, startling both of them "What is it? You two have been whispering in the corner for awhile."

"Umm..." N raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue "D-Did you kill Touko and hide her body?" Bianca squeaked and covered her mouth as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

N frowned "What foolishness is this? Of course not."

"Then why are you so dirty and ruffled? And where is Touko?"

N twitched "If you must know, your childhood nightmare went off to see the Headmaster after she dragged me around the school by my tie."

Cheren quickly covered his mouth as he snorted, the image of N being dragged around by his tie imprinted into his mind.

N growled "You piece of-" everyone in the room looked up as the door slammed open.

Cheren's and Bianca's eyes widened while N merely offered an amused smirk as a slightly charred Hyuu stalked through the room "You say anything and I'll burn each and every one of you alive."

"Ah, so that was what she meant" N muttered to himself, realizing the meaning of the words Touko had spoken in the morning.

"Hyuu, what happened?" Bianca questioned, trying her best not to laugh at him; he didn't reply as he angrily breathed through his nose.

He went ridged as he heard the clacking sounds of shoes heading his way. Mei awkwardly snuck her head into the room, hiding her body behind the door.

Her face also smudged with black soot, she yelped and hid her body further behind the door as he turned and glared at her.

Bianca and Cheren glanced between the two of them "...Mei did this?"

"She blew up the Home Economics classroom after setting it on fire" he growled out, twitching a little as he remembered it.

Cheren and Bianca stared at Mei in disbelief. She jumped out from the behind the door "SO I'M NOT GOOD AT COOKING, OKAY!"

Hyuu glared down at her "NOT GOOD! YOU FUCKING SET THE ROOM ON FIRE TRYING TO TURN THE OVEN ON!"

N reached for more paperwork, ignoring the two slightly charred teens. The student council had to go over the funding for clubs, it seemed.

Touko walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the two arguing teens "I take it Home Economics went badly?" she said grinning.

"Badly is an understatement. She blew the classroom up."

"I wasn't my fault...things just caught on fire and that led to others things..."

Touko sighed and reached into her backpack, getting out a handkerchief and wiping Mei's face "Honestly, only you could do something like this."

Mei closed her eyes as her sister rubbed her face "I'm just not good at cooking or baking."

"I know, I've seen your attempts, all us of still shiver when we think about it."

Mei huffed and went to sit on the couch, sulking. Touko turned to Hyuu and patted his back with sympathy "Good luck."

Mei grinned sinisterly from her seat at him "You're going to need it, partner."

He collapsed onto a chair as it finally dawned on him; he was her partner for the entire period of the class. He looked up at Mei, wordlessly trying to get his mind around the matter.

Cheren waved his hand in from of Hyuu, trying to get him to snap out of his horror "...I think you damaged what little part of a brain he had left."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll snap of out soon" Mei waved her hand nonchalantly in the air.

Touko ignored her and turned to N "You said you were going to tell me why we only had supply teachers today?"

"Ah yes. Well, all the other teachers are busy with certain matters in the region and will not be back for two to three weeks. Until then we are to just follow written instructions."

"Oh, I see" Touko shrugged and turned to Mei "What, exactly, were you trying to make?"

Mei smiled "Chocolate cake!"

-.-.-.-.-

"So how did it go?"

"Like you wouldn't know."

Alder laughed "So it went just as expected?"

"Better. She scored the same as N in the test."

Alder smiled "I expected nothing less from her."

Drayden's eyebrow rose "Are you still not going to fill me in on this plan?"

Alder waved his hand at Drayden as if shooing his question away "I will fill you in later, but for now, just help me."

Drayden sighed "It's been years since you have schemed like this."

Alder grinned "I know, is it not marvelous!"

Drayden, despite his sigh, grinned as well. It had been years since he had seen his old friend this happy and it was all thanks to two very unique girls. He had a feeling that the coming days would bring a new feeling to the Academy.


	5. Chapter 5: Trust me

**I am so sorry guys for not updating last week actually I got really sick T.T apparently around here we had one of the worst flu seasons. But that doesn't matter, this chapter was edited by one of my good friends in real life Dances-like-flames :P I love you for it! So people enjoy I tried a little bit of cuteness in this chapter please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 5: Trust me**

"Mei, come we should get going."

"No! You can't leave!"

Touko frowned as Bianca grasped her sleeve in a death grip "Bianca?"

Bianca shook her head and gripped Touko's sleeve tighter. Touko frowned "Fine we'll stay okay? So please stop looking at me like that."

Bianca quickly looked up and smiled brightly at Touko hugging her "YAY!

Touko smiled and patted her back "Okay let go of me now."

Bianca let go of Touko skipping back to her desk. Touko turned to Mei and said "I guess we'll finish our homework here."

Mei's eyes widened. "NO!" she screamed but before she could run away from the room, her sister caught the back of her shirt, dragging her to the couch.

"Like I'd let you get away" said Touko as she shoved Mei on the couch leaning over, smirking "You will finish your homework and you will do so without any interruptions."

Mei's bottom lip quivered as she looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes. Touko leaned down "Aw". Mei internally grinned, it was working! Touko wiped away her tears "You still have to finish your work."

With that said Touko sat down next to her, grinning at the look on her little sisters face. "Well? Get to it."

Mei stared at her sister in disbelief, her mouth gaping. "Quit gaping like a dumbass and start."

Mei huffed, reaching into her bag she pulled out her books "Stupid sadist..."

Touko narrowed her eyes "What did you say?" Mei's eyes widened, she had said that out loud!

"I-I..Umm didn't m-mean it?" She squawked out, putting a little distance between her and her sister.

"Oh? Well then don't worry about it" Mei let out a relieved sigh as Touko smiled at her gently "Because you can do all your homework by yourself."

Mei quickly grabbed Touko looking at her fearfully "NO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO IT BY MYSELF!"

She detached Mei from herself and reached out, opening Mei's textbook "I guess you'll never know unless try."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko sighed, tipping her head over the couch; she had never been so bored in her life. She glanced over at Mei and found her glued to her book, chewing her bottom lip as she read it. Well at least she had been able to get her to do something; she glanced around the room looking for something to fill her tediousness.

Mei looked up as she heard her sister sigh again, frowning. "How come you aren't doing any work?"

"Hmm, it's because I finished it before I came here in my other classes."

Mei looked at her blankly "Seriously?"

"You can ask N, we both finished at the same time."

Mei turned to look at N who merely continued his work; he reached for another piece of paper. "She did."

She turned to her older sister "That's not fair!"

Touko rolled her eyes "Just because I'm not stupid doesn't make this an injustice, it just means you need to work harder."

Mei thought over her sister's words for a few minutes before quietly returning to her work. Touko smiled; Mei wasn't by any means stupid, it was just that she learned at a different pace. It was the same with her life, she lived it at her own rate; it was one of the many reasons that made her so unique and loveable.

Touko looked around noticing that everyone was busy doing something. Her eyes landed N, a mountain of paperwork hid his body with only a little bit of green hair peeked through. She grinned; she had finally found something to do.

N glanced up as a shadow fell over his work, "What?"

She pulled up a chair next to him. "I'll help you, I'm bored and this way it'll benefit us both; you will finish your work sooner and I'll be occupied."

"I highly doubt that you'll be able-"

"You can maximize the club's funding by buying produce and other food items locally, that way the farmers here will make a profit and the school will get a discount. Plus I am pretty sure that the food will be healthier for the students." Touko grinned triumphantly as N was left speechless.

The remaining student council members stopped working and stared at Touko is shock. N frowned as he looked down at his sheet. He had spent hours analyzing the problem yet no solution had come to him. He looked up at Touko "I had not thought of the equation in such terms..."

"That's why you shouldn't rely on just on yourself. It's good to take the input of others." The student council's eyes widened. N was really going to maim Touko, he didn't take being told what do well.

N silently turned to his work, glancing down at his sheet "Do you have any more ideas?"

Touko smiled, bringing the chair closer to him. "Sure just show me what you're doing."

"...Cheren I think the Earth is spinning in to wrong direction" said Bianca, the disbelief showing clear in her eyes.

"Bianca I think you may be right."

Hyuu shook himself out his stupor "I think I have seen a lifetime of...whatever the hell you call it with N."

"...Yeah it's weird. Suddenly N's accepting criticism, if any of us tried to say anything to him he'd glare at us calling us brainless morons and to mind our own business." said Bianca.

"I know, I remember the last time I suggested something to him he dumped tea onto my head." Hyuu twitched as he remembered the feeling of warm tea seeping into his clothes.

"At least he didn't throw the tea-cup at you" Cheren muttered bitterly.

Bianca's eyes widened "Really Cheren? Did he hurt you?"

"No I ducked in time."

"But still you kind of wonder why N is suddenly so docile."

"It's because of sis." piped up Mei.

They turned to look Mei "What?"

She looked up at their questioning stares; she rolled her eyes "Come on, Cheren and Bianca you two should know better than anyone else what makes my sister so special. Although she's blunt and never lies somehow you don't feel offended, I don't know how to explain it other than it just being her."

Bianca smiled a little "You know she's right, I remember when I was little nobody would play with me because I couldn't do anything right. But one day Touko found me crying under a tree far away from everyone and the first thing she said was "_You're kind of slow aren't you? But don't worry I think it's cute_."

She laughed a little "After that I stopped crying and we became inseparable. Even if I would fall, she'd never just walk ahead; she'd come back and help me, smiling."

Cheren offered a small smile "It was the same for me, I was always alone, one day she came up to me and told me "_You know the reason why you're alone is because you use big words that most kids don't understand, it makes you hard to understand. But don't worry I'll be your friend."_ I wasn't mad when she told me that, instead I guess I was happy to know why people avoided me."

Bianca smiled softly "I guess Touko saved us" her eyes drifted over to the N and Touko huddled together looking over some figures "I think she'll do the same for him."

Cheren hid his grin. So he wasn't the only one that noticed how their childhood friend was affecting N.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko stretched her arms above her, sighing in pleasure. She smiled as she felt accomplished, she turned to N "We finished!"

"...You at least have some intelligence."

"Ah I forgot, if you ever said a nice thing or complimented someone you'd break out in hives" Touko rolled her eyes and got up and went over to sit next to Mei.

"I've finished! Look Sis I finished!" exclaimed Mei.

N felt his eyes widen as he saw Touko smile gently at Mei, rubbing her head fondly. He quickly looked away feeling as though was intruding on something that was just for the two of them.

"Wow I didn't think it was possible to finish all of our work this early."

Touko and Mei turned looked out the window "...But the sun is starting to set Bianca."

Hyuu grunted as he loosened his tight muscles "We never finish our work before eight pm the earliest, this is the first time since we took office that finished when the sun was still around."

Mei gaped "Damn they work you guys to the bone...now that I think about it what are your positions? I mean N is the president, obviously. What about you guys? "

Bianca scratched her head "Now that I think about it we haven't really assigned ourselves positions, N just told us to do what we do best. But to put it into title I guess Cheren would be the accountant, Hyuu the secretary, and I'm..." Bianca looked down at the ground what was her job?

"She is n charge of event planning and being a mediator." said Cheren.

Bianca smiled brightly at Cheren, who offered her a soft smile in return "I can see why it works though, even if you're angry as soon as you see Bianca's smile you don't feel mad anymore."

Touko laughed a little "Or when she accidentally loses balance you find it so amusing you forget you were ever angry."

"Hey! I don't lose my balance that much!" Bianca angrily approached Touko, her eyes widened as she stumbled.

Touko let out a curse as Bianca fell on her. Mei's eyes widened as she heard the sound of Touko's head hit the table "Sis!" she shouted. Everyone but N crowded around looking down at the two in concern.

Bianca quickly got off Touko; she looked down at her fearful "T-Touko?"

Touko groaned and slowly opened her eyes "What was that about you not your losing balance?" She slowly got up and touched the back of her head wincing as it throbbed "Ouch."

"Touko I am so sorry, are you okay?"

Touko closed her eyes as the pain up started again "Yeah I'm fine, someone just help me up."

N narrowed his eyes as Hyuu offered her a hand up; he briskly walked over to them swatting away Hyuu's hand and put his own out.

Hyuu cradled his hand; everyone stared at N in disbelief as he pulled Touko up. He brought his hand to the back of her head pausing at the slight bump he found "Bianca, get her an ice pack."

"H-huh yeah okay" she scampered away to do as she was told. N sat Touko down on the couch and pulled her down next to him. He grabbed the ice pack from Bianca's hands and pressed to Touko's head; she hissed at the coldness.

Touko tried to move away from the ice pack. "Stop moving, this will take the swelling down and you won't feel pain." said N. She decided to listen to N and stopped moving, letting him keep the ice pack on her.

The remaining student council members huddled in a corner looking at N oddly "...What's wrong with him?" Bianca whispered so N could not hear them.

"I know he smacked me pretty hard" Hyuu cradled his hand to his chest.

"...I think he finds Touko interesting."

Bianca and Hyuu stared at Cheren blankly, once their minds had processed what he had said both jumped back and shuddered "No way not N."

"Hyuu is right. N isn't interested in anyone, he can barely tolerate us!" said Bianca.

"I know, plus N isn't normal. Cheren you should know that better than anyone else! We are talking about the one who rips up love confessions in front of girls. The one, who on Valentine's Day called everyone to the outdoor stadium and then proceeded to burn all the candy, chocolate, and valentines given to him."

"Not the mention the fact that he hates people in general! When girls confess to him his reply is "...With your below average intelligence I'm surprised you had enough courage to come and think I would ever agree." Do you really think someone like that could ever be interested in a girl?"

"...Then how do you explain that?" replied Cheren, pointing to the subject of their conversation. They all turned around to the scene on the couch.

"...I-It's true" Bianca's eyes widened "We have to stop this! There is no telling what N will do to Touko!"

She turned, ready at to tell N to stay away from Touko, but her mouth was quickly covered. She turned around and looked Cheren in disbelief "N, Hyuu will you two take Touko and Mei back home? Bianca and I will clean up here."

Bianca made a muffled sound and tried to get out of his grip "Um Cheren I d-"

Cheren turned around and smiled at Hyuu chillingly "You better hurry Hyuu, the sun is setting."

Hyuu quickly closed his mouth and ran over to Mei "Huh? Hyuu what are do-" he grabbed her hand and swiftly ran out of the room.

Bianca narrowed her eyes. She would not let him play everyone. Closing her eyes, she dug her teeth into his flesh. Cheren flinched and looked down at her, so she wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily "N, Touko you two should hurry and catch up to Hyuu and Mei."

Once both of them had left Cheren let go of Bianca, she turned around and glared at him "What the fuck Cheren?"

"Bianca, listen to m-"

"NO! What do you think you're doing trying to set them up? You know how N is!"

"That's exactly why! Bianca, N isn't normal! He doesn't get close to anyone, and we can barely be called his friends. But Touko's only been here one day and she's changed him, you've seen it. He's let her touch him, accepted her food, and listened to her advice Bianca! If she can teach him to be human, to feel, why stop this?"

"But Cheren, you know how N is about things that interest him, he becomes really possessive. He won't let anyone touch or even see it, hell he'd probably lock her in a room."

"Bianca, this is Touko we're talking about. She can protect herself, she'll probably knock N out if he ever tried it."

"But-"

Cheren sighed "Bianca as much as Touko is our friend the same applies to N and we want to help our friends, right? Will you please trust me on this one?" he said as his eyes pleaded to her.

Bianca stared at Cheren for a few minutes and looked down at her feet "Fine I'll trust you." she looked up at him "But if Touko gets hurt I won't forgive N and neither will I forgive you."

-.-.-.-.-

"You two don't have to take us home, we'll go on by ourselves." said Touko.

"Yeah sis is right, we're fine. You guys can go back to the dorms."

N shook his head "I cannot allow you two go home alone at night."

"Yeah N is right, we can't allow two girls...may be one girl and whatever you are to go home alone." said Hyuu, looking at Mei.

Mei narrowed her eyes "Whatever I am? You asshole take that back!" she clutched his collar, shaking him.

"Wow let go of me you she devil!"

"SHE DEVIL! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET GO OF YOU AFTER YOU SAID THAT!" screamed Mei, shaking him harder.

N and Touko ignored the two and continued to walk. Mei stopped shaking Hyuu as she heard something "H-Hyuu d-did you h-hear anything?"

Hyuu shook his head, trying to make the dizziness stop "What?"

She grasped Hyuu's arm and clung to it "T-There it w-was a-again" she looked around fearfully "W-What do y-you think that w-was?"

Hyuu looked down at the trembling Mei and oddly found the sight to be cute. His eyes widened, he thought this demon was cute? What was wrong with him? No he did not just think that she was cute, nope it did not happen. "H-Hyuu g-go look p-please?"

Hyuu looked down at her in shock. Had she just said please? Why the hell was she being so docile all of a sudden? "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mei looked up at him terrified "I-I c-can't tell you, p-please Hyuu check?"

Hyuu didn't know whatever was scaring Mei, but he didn't like it. He liked the Mei he had gotten to know, the mischievous trouble maker, not this trembling one. He nodded and tried to walk over but stopped as Mei tugged on his arm "Be careful okay?" He turned around and walked closer to the bush reaching out to check behind it.

-.-.-.-.-

As Touko and N walked, N found himself examining her. He found her fascinating; no other human being in his life had captured his attention like she had. He wanted to know more about her "Touko who is in your family?"

She looked up at him confused "Um well it's just me and Mei and our Pokémon but we have a grandfather and a cousin who is really close to us in age."

"Oh your parents are dead?"

Touko nodded "Yeah my parents died when we were really young so I brought Mei up."

"...That is an admirable feat."

"I don't think it is really much I mean Mei is a really great kid."

N opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a bone chilling scream penetrated the air.

Touko felt her body freeze "MEI!" she quickly ran back her heart thudding against her chest. She couldn't lose Mei; Mei was the only thing she had left.

They found Mei burying her head into Hyuu's chest, Hyuu tried his best to calm her, but he himself looked extremely shaken.

Touko fell to her knees and pulled Mei apart "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mei turned and clutched her sister "Sis o-over t-there g-ghost" Touko soothingly rubbed her back trying to calm her gently. She frowned, they had seen a ghost?

She turned to Hyuu looking for a better answer "There's something in the bush, it has yellow beady eyes."

Touko rolled her eyes and turned N who merely shrugged, she let of Mei and stood ready to take a look at their so called ghost "S-Sis?"

"N and I will check it out, okay? I want both of you to stay here."

Mei immediately turned and clutched Hyuu, nodding into his chest. Touko turned and looked at N. "Shall we?" N nodded and walked up next to her; Touko took a deep breath and reached her hand out brushing the bush aside.

"..." N and Touko looked at each and then back at the bush "Seriously?"

N turned to look at Hyuu "You were scared by a Litwick?"

"What no way!" exclaimed Hyuu.

Touko shrugged "Take a look for yourself" Hyuu got up with Mei still attached to him and looked down, the Litwick waved and smiled at them. Hyuu opened and closed his mouth, and then covered his eyes, his face igniting.

Mei let go of Hyuu and bent down to look at Litwick closely "It's cute" she smiled and picked it up giggling "You scared us little one."

Touko shook her head smiling "Come, let's go Mei."

Mei put the little Litwick down and waved at it as it waddled away. She stood up and looked at Hyuu who refused to make eye contact, she smiled and went up on to her toes and kissed his cheek. If possible his face turned a darker red "W-W-What!?"

"Thank you for that, I thought you were pretty brave. Sis and I will go alone from here, our house is just around corner."

Mei grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along. Hyuu and N watched them walk down the road. Once they weren't in sight N turned to Hyuu raising an eyebrow "You were scared by a Litwick?"

Hyuu blushed again "SHUT UP!"

"Seriously, a Litwick?"

"FUCK YOU!"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko added the sauce to the pasta as Mei skipped over "Sis, what are you making?"

"Hmm pasta for everyone tomorrow at lunch" she gently stirred the mixture "Hand me some spices."

Mei did as she was told "Are you going to make dessert?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Yeah I'm sure everyone will love it! Oh for Bianca make something with lemon, for Cheren something with blueberry and for N..."

"He doesn't look like someone who would enjoy sweets, I'll make him something else. What about Hyuu?"

"Oh Hyuu, he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth but he loves dark chocolate."

Touko looked at her sister oddly "Hmm you seem to have gotten to know him well" she narrowed her eyes "Have you started to like him?"

Mei blushed "What?! NO!"

"Yeah right."

"What about you and N?" said Mei, looking at her mischievously.

Touko's cheeks flushed "M-Me and N?"

"Yeah I saw the way you were so close together."

"Hey I didn't kiss him did I?"

No words came out of Mei's mouth, her face getting hotter as she remembered what she had done "SHUT UP I'M GOING TO BED!" she said as she ran off to her room.

Touko just laughed and went back to making lunch.


	6. Chapter 6: It's On

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, I needed an outlet so this came up as a result. And once again my best friend who has taken up the mighty challenge of editing my work (...I am not the best speller in the world people) Dances-like-flames is my beta as well my partner she gets me to think : ) I wouldn't have been able to write or put my ideas into words if not for her. So I am thankful to have someone who understands my weird (^_^) and helps to get me to update once a week...because I would get lazy XD.**

**GUYS GUESS WHAT! I HAVE A POLL WHERE YOU, YES YOU CAN HELP WITH MY STORY! CHECK IT OUT! (It's in my profile :p) This is more so a treat for you guys for all your love and reviews! **

**I own nothing everything belongs to Nintendo. **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 6: It's on**

Touko fumbled with her alarm clock trying to silence its shrill cry, once she had turned it off she lay there just going through what she had to do. She had to make sure Mei was awake and alert so she wouldn't fall down the stairs again, make breakfast, get ready, and lock the doors, windows, and the front gate when they left.

Touko sighed, well there was not point staying in bed. She got up letting the blanket slide off her and stretched her body, sighing in pleasure as her muscles finally relaxed. She grabbed her uniform and headed to the shower to get ready.

Touko smiled as she came out of the bathroom. She felt much more attentive. Now came the hard part; waking her little sister up. Touko opened the door to her sister's room and rolled her eyes at the mess. They had only been here for two days and she had managed to make her room look like she had lived there forever.

She went over and smiled at the sight of her little sister cuddling the Snivy plushie she had gotten her when they were little; Mei had given her a Oshawott one in exchange that she kept in her room.

Touko gently shook Mei; the only reaction she received was Mei burying herself deeper into the plushie. She tried again but got no response. Touko narrowed her eyes; if that was how she was going to be then she'd play dirty.

She quietly withdrew a poke ball from her hip and summoned Samurott. He glanced between the two of them and sighed; of course Touko would make him do this. She grinned as Samurott pulled back and collected power, not enough to seriously injure Mei, just enough to get her up.

Mei screamed and quickly got up shivering "C-C-Cold!" she cried as she hugged herself. She looked up at her sister in disbelief "I c-can't believe y-you ice b-beamed me. WHO DOES THAT!?"

Touko smiled "I do when someone won't get up, now get ready. I'll make your favorite chocolate chip strawberry pancakes."

As Touko headed to the door to give Mei the privacy to get ready, she stopped as Mei started to talk again "Make it-"

"Extra strawberries, yes Mei I know."

Mei smiled and got up and kissed her sister on the cheek "And good morning big sis."

Touko kissed the top of her head "Morning, now get ready" with that said she closed the door and went to start their morning.

Mei smiled at her sister's show of affection. Although she knew that her sister loved her more than anything, she only occasionally showed it. But mornings were always an exception; her sister kissed her forehead everyday without a fail and same went for her.

Mei glanced at the clock "WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S SIX AM!"

Touko grinned as she went down the stairs laughing a little at the dark curses Mei whispered.

-.-.-.-.-

The scent of pancakes wafted through the air, the sound of sizzling filled the house. Touko flipped a pancake into the air, easily pressing down on it once it landed.

She turned off the stove as the last one was ready and Samurott carried them on his head to the table while Touko got the plates and cups. She nodded to herself, everything was set, all the Pokémon food bowls had been filled and their food had been made so everything was good.

Touko looked up as Mei stumbled down the stairs "Did you-"

"No I did not fall. I stumbled okay?"

Touko shook her head "Sure you did and that bruise on your knee is just my imagination right?"

Mei looked down at her knee "Damn it."

Touko grabbed a bandage from her pocket and handed it to Mei "Put that on and get everyone for breakfast."

Mei nodded and took the bandage. Touko reached to pull out her poke balls "Everyone come on out, it's time for breakfast."

Liepard, Whimsicott, Musharna, and Braviary appeared all crowding around Touko; she smiled and affectionately rubbed everyone's head "Okay guys it's time for breakfast so go eat, okay?" They nodded and each went to their personalized food bowl.

"You guys heard sis, everyone dig in!" Serperior, Flygon, Lucario, Ninetales, and Umbreon nuzzled Mei with affection and then went over to start eating. Once they were sure that their Pokémon were eating, Touko and Mei started their breakfast. Mei quickly loaded up her pancakes and drizzled a bit of syrup on hers.

As she took a bite she groaned in pleasure "Your food is heavenly sis, I couldn't live without it."

Touko smiled and took a bite of hers, closing her eyes at the chocolaty taste "Chocolate is the best."

Mei rolled her eyes "I wonder how you never have cavities considering all the chocolate you eat."

Touko shrugged and drank some orange juice "Come, let's finish eating. You need to help me pack everyone's lunch."

Mei nodded and started to wolf down her pancakes "Damn it Mei, don't do that, you'll choke yourself!"

She snorted, she would not choke, there wa-Mei's eyes widened as she gagged a little, coughing. Touko rolled her eyes. Of course Mei wouldn't listen to her she thought as she handed Mei some orange juice.

Mei quickly gulped it down, sighing in relief as she could finally breathe. Touko shook her head "Eat like a normal human and try not to die."

Mei pouted; it was not like she meant to choke. "Mei stop making faces and eat."

-.-.-.-.-

Once everything had been cleaned and packed Mei and Touko headed out. Samurott and Serperior quickly grabbed the packages from their trainer's, not really trusting them to hold them...okay so not trusting Mei to hold it.

Mei glared "We can hold them, give it back!" Serperior looked at his trainer doubtfully and continued to walk, ignoring his fuming trainer.

"Let it go Mei, they'll handle it better plus I'm sure you'd drop it."

"I WOULD NOT!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief "See, everyone agrees you would drop it."

"DAMN YOU GUYS! I WOULD NOT DROP IT!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued walking not playing attention to Mei. Touko turned and smiled at Serperior and Samurott and rubbed their heads gently "Thank you for carrying the food." They smiled and nuzzled her.

"I COULD SO CARRY IT!"

Touko twitched "SHUT THE FUCK UP MEI, YOU CAN'T AND WON'T CARRY IT FOR THE LAST TIME!"

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca fidgeted in her seat; she was dying to know what had happened last night. She looked to the door waiting for N and Hyuu to walk through it.

Cheren twitched as Bianca's started up again "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!"

Bianca flinched back having not expected the outburst. She tumbled out of her chair falling on to the ground. She used the table to pull herself up, glaring at Cheren "You didn't have to yell."

"Anyone would if you HAD BEEN FIDGETING FOR THE PAST HOUR!"

Bianca reeled back from the outburst; Cheren took a deep breath and went back to writing. Bianca peeked over the desk making sure Cheren wasn't going to kill her before picking up her seat and sitting down.

She perked up as she heard the door open; quickly rushing to her feet she greeted Hyuu and N with a smile "So how did dropping Touko and Mei go?"

N glanced over at Hyuu smirking "It was interesting. I learned some new things."

Hyuu narrowed his eyes "Shut up!"

N walked over to desk to his sitting down he gazed up at Hyuu "Did I say anything abou-"

"WAAA" Hyuu quickly clamped his hands over N's mouth, silencing him.

N narrowed his eyes; Hyuu gulped and removed his hands "Don't you dare say anything. If you do I-I'll TELL ALL YOUR FAN GIRLS YOUR CELL NUMBER!"

"You wouldn't dare" N growled out.

Hyuu grinned knowing he had the upper hand "You don't want to test it out, do you?"

N glared darkly and turned his attention to his work. Hyuu sighed in relief, having won. He did not want anyone to know what happened last night, he was sure Bianca and Cheren wouldn't let him live it down.

Bianca glanced between the two of them questionably. She opened her mouth but stopped as Serperior and Samurott walked through the doors. They deposited their packages on the counter and looked at everyone in the room "Serperior? Samurott? What are you doing here?"

"Ah they are here to deliver lunch" Touko said as she walked into room, she smiled at everyone "As promised."

Bianca squealed and tackled Touko "YAY! Touko's home cooking!"

Cheren got up and smiled at Touko "You didn't have to, Touko."

"Cheren stop being so polite and reserved, I've known you for most of your life."

"In that case" Cheren also tackled Touko "I CAN'T WAIT!"

Touko laughed a little and patted their backs. Hyuu turned to N "Her food must be good if it makes them freak out like that."

"I found it to be... adequate."

Hyuu's eyes widened. If N had actually given a sort of compliment to her cooking it must have been pretty amazing.

"I can so carry it" Mei muttered as she walked into the room causing Touko to roll her eyes "I totally could have carried it."

Mei fell on the couch pouting and muttering to herself. Hyuu, Cheren, and Bianca looked her at in confusion. "Umm Touko, why is Mei doing that?" Bianca questioned.

"Ignore her; she's being childish and stupid."

"I'M NOT!" Mei said as she glared at her sister and the Pokémon "I'M NOT TALKING TO ANY OF YOU."

Serperior whined sadly and nudged Mei. She huffed and turned her head. Serperior slithered over to the side and looked at his trainer sadly, and he nuzzled her face. Mei tried not to look at his face knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be angry anymore. She glanced at the Pokémon from the corner of her eye and felt her resolve crumble.

Mei sighed and hugged Serperior "You are so lucky I love you as much as I do." Serperior grinned, Mei could never stay mad at him, all the years he had spent with her had taught him how to guilt trip her.

Touko rolled her eyes and turned to Bianca "So do you have a refrigerator here or something?"

Bianca nodded and reached for one of the two packages, Touko quickly stopped her "Ah someone else will help me, you really don't have to."

She titled her head "Why not?"

"Because..." Touko looked around the room. If she let Bianca handle the food it was going to end up on the floor. Her eyes landed on Hyuu "Because Hyuu will help me instead."

"Huh?"

Touko quickly pulled him next to her "Yes, Hyuu will help me."

Hyuu shivered as he felt a dark gaze aimed at him. He peeked over his shoulder and found N staring at him threateningly. He quickly looked away and stepped away from Touko. "I think N would be more than willing to help you.'

With that said Hyuu swiftly went over and hid behind Cheren, using his body as some sort of human shield. Touko looked at Hyuu weirdly; she turned as N bent down and picked up a package "Shall we go?"

Touko mutely nodded still a little confused about what had just happened and followed N to the other room. N put his package in the refrigerator and took Touko's placing it next to the other. "So what have you made for us?"

Touko grinned "You'll just have to wait until lunch to see what I made for you."

N stepped closer to Touko and looked down at her "Is there a reason for not telling me?"

Touko smiled, looking up at him "It's part of the surprise, I'm sure you'll like once you eat." She thought about it for a moment "You really aren't picky. You find eating to be merely consumption to fuel yourself right?"

"Is it not merely that?" he asked, curious about her answer.

"Scientifically speaking it is, but food can warm and soothe you when you are sick, it can also bring people together and it can also show the affection or love you feel for someone." Touko walked back to the door but paused as N spoke again.

"I do not understand such things."

Touko met his gaze and smiled gently "You will someday when you find someone you love."

"...I do not think I'm capable of feeling such things."

Touko tilted her head and walked closer to N until they were merely a few centimetres apart. He looked at her oddly as she reached out and put a hand over his heart. He looked at her curiously "What are you doing?"

She smiled "I was wondering if you had a heart. With the way you talk you make it sound like it does not exist. N, as long as you have this you'll love and you'll feel many more things, you just have to open it to someone."

N looked at her, his eyes settling on hers. At the back of his mind he noted they were blue, a really pretty blue. "How will I know who that person is?"

She softly smiled "You will because you'll feel it." With that she removed her hand and headed out leaving N to his thoughts, she understood that he needed time to process what he had been just told.

N leaned his back against the wall and sighed, Touko's words running through his mind. Let someone in? He snorted bitterly. It was much too late for that; the time that someone could have reached him had long passed. He laughed harshly and the one who had gotten to him was- N grasped his hair trying to quell the memories that threatened to spill from his head.

He slid to the ground and clenched his eyes shut and pulled out his necklace from his pocket, tightening it in his hands. He gritted his teeth and stomped down the memories, forcing them into the back recesses of his mind.

He took a deep breath and tipped his head back staring at the ceiling, he was much too damaged and broken to let anyone in.

-.-.-.-.-

Once N had collected himself he exited room "Shall we go to class?"

N quickly looked up and found Touko seated on the couch "Why are you here? Class started twenty minutes ago."

Touko tilted her head and glanced at the clock "I guess we are late, so shall we get going?"

She got up and grabbed her bag and handed N's to him "That does not explain why you are still here; you should have memorized how to get to your classes by now."

Touko grabbed his hand "It's because I feel like you shouldn't be alone."

N frowned. There was no way she would know that; he narrowed his eyes "Why do you feel that way?"

Touko squeezed his hand tightly "I just do."

N looked down at their entwined hands "Why are you holding my hand? You aren't sleepy."

Touko's eyes widened "Ah...I'm sorry. I'm really useless when I wake up from a nap or when I feel sleepy" she laughed awkwardly and scratched her head. The only time she'd ever do that was if Mei was around her, this was the first time in her life she had actually done that with someone else.

"You have not answered my question."

"Well usually a hug or some sort of human contact makes people feel better, but I think if I did that you'd kill me so I thought that maybe holding hands would be okay. But if you hate it I'll let go."

N down at their hands and found he didn't mind, if it was anyone else he'd have beaten into a blood pulp or scorched them on spot. His fan girls had tried to do the same; he'd just slap their hands off and push them away, glaring at them. So why did he not mind her touch?

Touko frowned sadly as N didn't say anything and slowly pulled her hand away. N looked down as he felt her hand slip from his and quickly caught it "...Your touch it is…" N struggled trying to find the right words.

Touko stared at him oddly "It is what?"

"It is not...unwelcomed." In fact, if he was to be truthful it helped to calm him and suppress the dark memories that he tried to stomp down.

Touko smiled and nodded, pulling him along "Come on N we can still make it to class if we hurry." As they rushed through the halls N found himself unable to keep his eyes off their hands. Touko turned around and smiled gently at him before looking forward again.

N felt odd. She had offered him many smiles today. Many people offered him smiles but he knew hidden behind them was the intention of benefiting themselves, but Touko never gave him any of those. Hers were just smiles, nothing more than that, they hid no meaning. Why did her smiles, no not just her smiles, everything about her, why did it make him feel so odd?

Touko sighed in relief as their classroom came into to view and quickly knocked and entered. The class became quiet as N and Touko entered; they all did double takes as they noticed their hands. "We are so sorry we're late, it's just that N and I had some problems to take care."

The teacher sighed "You can explain yourself in the office, I don't really care. It's your second day in class and you do this? Are you even serious about your education?"

Touko glanced down at her feet; she gritted her teeth together and clenched her fists tightly.

N narrowed his eyes; this woman had no idea what she was talking about. Touko was intelligent, far more than any of the brainless students that went there. "Ms. Smith, I assure you she was helping me sort out a matter in the student council."

"Well N I-"

"As the student council president if you want I will write a note, so may we take our seats?"

N did not wait for the teacher to respond, pulling Touko to their seats at the back. As they sat down he glared at the teacher waiting for her to say anything. Ms. Smith gulped and turned around; she didn't want to make eye contact with such a frightening child.

N turned to look at Touko who stared sadly down at her desk, he frowned "Touko."

She looked up at N "Do not pay any mind to what she has said; I know you are serious about your studies and it's my fault that you were late."

"It's not your fault N, I willingly waited" Touko smiled "It was funny how you shut her up though; your glares are seriously powerful."

"I've had years to perfect it."

Touko giggled a little imaging N practicing his glare in a mirror. N looked at her confused "Why are you laughing?"

Touko shook her head and covered her mouth trying to stop. Once she was relevantly under control she looked up at N and bit her lip to stop from laughing anymore "It's nothing."

N narrowed his eyes but decided to let it go. As long as she was back to normal he'd let it go. He turned his attention to the window, watching the clouds.

Touko glanced over to the door as she heard knocking. Her eyes widened as Bianca and Cheren entered. They were in the same class? Bianca turned and smiled brightly at Touko and rushed over tackling her "TOUKO!"

Touko's chair teetered dangerously from their combined weight; she quickly clutched the desk to stop them from falling "BIANCA LET GO."

Bianca quickly let go and looked at Touko sheepishly "Sorry, I got too excited. Did you know we all have the same classes?"

Touko looked at her confused "If we do why didn't you guys just show me around?"

"Ah...um... b-because" she didn't want to lie to Touko, what was she suppose to do?

"Because the teachers needed some help getting materials, among other things." Cheren said as he reached the table, he glanced over at Bianca silently telling her not to say anything.

Touko noticed the exchange but said nothing "So where do you sit?"

Bianca looked around and settled her eyes on the seat in front of Touko and N "Here."

Touko frowned "Bianca, if you didn't notice someone already sits there..."

Bianca smiled and turned to the two students "You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" The students quickly shook their heads and collected their stuff stumbling over each other to get away. Bianca turned to Touko "See they don't mind."

Touko didn't say anything at the odd display "Touko isn't this great? We can be together all the time and we can sit together!"

Cheren glared at Bianca. Their plan was to bring N and Touko closer so they could be friends and this ditzy fool was ruining it.

Touko glanced over at N staring at him for a few minutes; she turned to Bianca and smiled "I want to sit next to N." Bianca pouted "But don't worry, we'll always be together, so don't worry about it."

She thought over what Touko had said and smiled "Yeah we can go to class together, have lunch together, and just spend a lot of time together!"

As Touko and Bianca talked to each other no one noticed the breath of relief that N released when he had heard Touko say she was fine sitting next to him.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu kept his distance from Mei, his mind replaying the kiss she had given him. He blushed as he remembered it again. He wanted to bang his head into a tree. Hyuu did not think she was cute nope, he couldn't, she was menace and she hated him.

Hyuu stopped and frowned. Yeah she hated him, how could he forget that? He felt a pang resonate through his body. There was no way she'd ever-"Hyuu, hey Hyuu? HYUU!"

He jumped and turned to the voice. He felt his face heat up as he was merely a millimetre from Mei's face. Mei blinked "What's wrong with you?"

"H-Huh nothing i-is wrong with me" he pulled away from her and looked down at his hands. Mei frowned and leaned closer to him. Hyuu looked up with wide eyes "W-What are y-you doing?"

Mei leaned forward and put their foreheads together. Hyuu felt himself blush harder "Hmm you don't have a fever" she leaned back and looked at him "Are you sick?"

Hyuu shook his head "Why did you do that?"

Mei stared at him blankly "Do what?"

Hyuu rolled his eyes and pointed to his forehead "The forehead thing."

"Oh that my sis used to check my temperature like that when we were kids. I guess I picked up that habit from her."

Hyuu frowned "Wouldn't your parents do that?"

Mei looked across the field distantly, smiling sadly "Our parents died a long time ago, I don't even remember them." Mei turned to Hyuu and smiled "But it doesn't matter because my sister is my mom, my dad and well…my everything."

"Your sister sounds amazing."

Mei smiled, her eyes shining brightly "She is. You'll feel the same way once you get to know her better." She looked up as the bell rang and got up, offering a hand to Hyuu. "Come on, you'll get to taste my sis's amazing home cooking."

Hyuu smiled and nodded, accepting her hand. Mei quickly pulled him along, running and giggling as Hyuu stumbled trying to keep up with her "SLOW DOWN!"

Mei turned around and stuck her tongue out at him "Nope" laughing as Hyuu cussed and tried to keep his balance.

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca drooled as the smell of Touko's food swam through the air causing her stomach to growl "Touko food!"

Cheren rolled his eyes "Can't you act more civil? Or at least like a woman?"

Bianca ignored Cheren, bouncing in her seat. She squealed as Touko brought their food. Touko handed everyone theirs and went to sit next to N.

Bianca frowned and opened her mouth "Bianca shut up and eat. Let them be together." Cheren hissed. Bianca quickly shoved a spoonful of pasta in her mouth to stop from saying some rude and inappropriate things. She moaned as the pasta touched her tongue; it was so fresh and wonderful.

N looked up as Touko set down a bowl in front of him and pulled a chair close to him; she smiled at him "Well, let's eat."

"You do not have to sit beside me every second of the day."

"I want to."

N frowned. Why was she doing this? "Why?"

"Because I feel like I shouldn't leave you alone and don't ask why N, I told you it's a feeling."

N stared at her for a while. It wasn't like her presence bothered him, it was more like it was soothing for him and he had never felt that way about anyone, not even his older sisters. N sighed; nothing made sense to him anymore. "N, eat it'll get cold" he nodded and reached for the spoon.

As he took a bite he found himself enjoying the food. It was the same as yesterday; her food was different from everything he had eaten. Touko smiled as she saw N savour the food. She looked up as Mei and Hyuu propelled into the room.

Mei panted a little, lightly laughing at Hyuu who was bent over trying to catch his breath. He wheezed "Why...did...you...make...me...run?"

Mei grinned "I just felt like it." Hyuu glared at her, still trying to catch his breath. Mei skipped over to Bianca and grabbed a container and began to eat. "Ah sis's food is the best!"

"I know" Bianca squealed kicking her feet out in excitement as she ate some more. She closed her eyes and cupped her cheeks "So tasty!"

Hyuu plopped down next to Mei and reached for the remaining bowl. As the pasta touched his mouth his eyes widened "This is amazing! I see now why you praise it so much!"

Touko laughed a little "Really it's enough, just eat, and after you're done you'll get dessert." Touko plugged her ears as Bianca screamed in happiness.

N turned to Touko "...I do-"

"I know. You don't like sweet things, right? I made something especially for you."

N looked at Touko, surprised "How did you know?"

She shrugged "You look like you don't enjoy them."

He looked at her oddly "Don't question it N, just eat okay? Not everything needs an exact logical answer."

"I-"

"N, just be quiet and eat alright." N opened his mouth to argue but the look from Touko made him turn back to his bowl. Touko smiled; that look worked on everyone. She used it on Mei when they were younger to do things she didn't like and now she was using it on N.

-.-.-.-.-

Once everyone had finished Touko brought out another container "And now for dessert you all get cupcakes. Bianca's has lemon frosting, Cheren's has blueberry frosting, Mei's is the one with vanilla and Hyuu's is the dark chocolate one." She handed them out and went over to give N his dessert.

"And lastly for N who does not like sweets, a lemon meringue."

"...You know how to make this?"

Touko smirked "I know how to bake and cook a lot of things, now just eat."

N took a bite and found it to be perfect. It was not too sweet and it had just the right amount of salt and sugar. He found himself devouring it. Touko smiled, it looked like she had done well. She turned as she heard Bianca.

Bianca squealed "It's a Munna!"

"Mine is a Pansear" Cheren said as he looked down at the cupcake, smiling.

Hyuu stared at his in horror "It's a L-Litwick."

N smirked as Hyuu looked at Touko, who held her hands up in defence "It was Mei's idea."

Mei looked up from her cupcake, her face covered in frosting. She grinned "I know how much you like them, more so after yesterday."

Bianca and Cheren looked at her oddly "What happened yesterday?" Bianca questioned.

Mei smirked "Well Hyuu here got-"

"SHUT UP! WHO GET'S THEIR HAIR DONE A BAKERY!?"

Everything went silent. Cheren, Bianca, and Touko stared wide-eyed at Hyuu. Did he have a death wish? You did not make fun of a girl's hair, especially not Mei's hair.

"What did you say?" Mei growled out, giving him the chance to take it back.

Hyuu narrowed his eyes "You heard me, bun head."

Mei scoffed "That's funny coming from someone whose hair resembles a Qwilfish."

N smirked, Cheren snorted and Touko and Bianca covered their mouths giggling. Hyuu gritted his teeth "Qwilfish?" he said dangerously.

Mei thought it over for a second "Ah but frankly, they wear it better."

Bianca and Touko couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Cheren wiped a stray tear "Ah good one Mei" he said as he chuckled.

Mei and Hyuu glared at each other darkly before turning around, huffing.

-.-.-.-.-

Once everyone had finished their dessert they sighed in pleasure "I could use some tea after such a great meal." Cheren announced as he patted his stomach.

Bianca nodded "I think we all could, I'll go make some."

She came back a few minutes later carrying a tray. She handed the tea out to everybody. As she went over to give Cheren his, she tripped over the table's leg, splashing the hot tea on to his pants.

Cheren looked down at his pants and jumped up "FUCK! IT BURNS!"

Bianca quickly rushed over "I am so sorry Cheren. Here, take your pants off."

"WHAT? NO!"

Bianca reached to unbuckle his pants "We have to or your legs will burn! Stop being childish!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PANTS!"

"TAKE THEM OFF CHEREN!"

"NO! BIANCA, STOP! DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS THERE!"

Mei and Touko stared at the two of them in horror. N looked over and quickly covered Touko's eyes as he saw the look of horror and Hyuu did the same to Mei's as she let out a whimper. N and Hyuu stared at the scene unable to take to their eyes off.

Bianca triumphantly smiled as she held Cheren's pants like a trophy. As Cheren stood pant less in front of everyone he felt the need to run far away and hide.

Hyuu cracked up, his hand slipping from Mei's eyes. As Mei's eyes landed on Cheren she covered her mouth trying to stop her laughter from escaping but failing. N snickered, Touko raised her head up to see what was making everyone laugh, and her jaw slacked before she too began laughing.

Cheren's face flamed and he tried to cover his boxers in vain. Hyuu clung to Mei, laughing into her shoulder "Holy shit Cheren, I can't believe you're wearing pink teddy boxers!" Mei grasped Hyuu and laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"SHUT UP! THESE WERE MY LAST PAIR!"

Bianca looked down at his boxers "...Are the teddies wearing bow ties?"

If it was possible they laughed harder. Unable to stand it anymore, Cheren growled and grabbed his pants, hurrying to the next room.

Hyuu and Mei looked at each before laughing again, falling back on to the couch. "Teddies!" Mei gasped out before laughing again.

"Pink teddies!" Hyuu said as gasped for air.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YOU BIANCA!"

-.-.-.-.-

Mei and Hyuu entered Home Economics trying to stifle their laughter. They quickly sobered up as the teacher glared at them.

"As you all know our classroom was destroyed do to an...unfortunate event" everyone turned and glared at Mei, she sheepishly waved at everyone. "So our classes will be held in the other room. So if you'll collect your things and follow me."

Mei hid behind Hyuu as everyone passed them, giving her dirty looks. Once everyone had left, Hyuu and Mei trailed behind them to the other room.

As they all prepared for class, Hyuu stopped her "Mei just stay out of the way. I have enough work to do with the student council; I don't need you to add to that burden."

"Hyuu I-"

"Just stay out of the way Mei."

Mei narrowed her eyes "I can do what you can do."

Hyuu rolled his eyes "You can't. If you can't even turn on something without it exploding, what makes you think that can do any student council work?"

Mei gritted her teeth, she yanked her apron off and threw it at Hyuu "You're a real asshole you know that?" Mei grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Hyuu clutched her apron and groaned and he banged his head against the counter. Great, now she really hated him! Why couldn't he have found a nicer way of say it? Just when they were starting to get along he'd fucked up and went back to where he started from when he first met her.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder and Drayden calmly sipped their tea, enjoying the afternoon sun shining through the glass, warming the air around them. "Drayden, today is a wonderful day is it not?"

"I agree, we rarely have such pleasant days of calm and peace."

Alder nodded and reached for his cup and slowly took a sip. Ah this was the lif-*SLAM*, he spit his tea out as the door slammed opened. He quickly looked up "Mei?"

"Grandfather, sis and I want to join the student council now." She said it with such unwavering confidence that the room itself froze.


	7. Chapter 7: Thought this through

**...Okay guys I finished this chapter two days before XD ah the things I do for my best friends -_-. Anyway guess what! I have a ball planned in future chapters, you have until chapter 9 comes out to get in your votes. 2 WEEKS PEOPLE 2 WEEKS! But the sooner the better because Dances-Like-Flames says you have to o-o**

**Dances-Like-Flames: Hi guys! So you guys are in for a treat since it turns out this is going to be one very long story (MORE than 26 chapters!). What can I say, the author is crazy, but lovable ^_^ shhh *push her away no one needs to know that anyway VOTEEEE!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 7: Thought this through**

Drayden spit out his tea all over Alder. Alder didn't pay any heed as he was too shell shocked to even really care. Alder shook himself out of his stupor; his brain trying to process what had just been said. "What?" he questioned, really not believing what he had heard.

"I said sis and I want to join the student council" said Mei, a determined look on her face.

Alder opened and closed his mouth and put his head into his hands "Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare."

"It is not Alder, if it was we both would not be able to see and hear the same thing."

Alder looked up at Mei "No" he said simply.

Mei glared "No? Is that what you have to say? No? I don't care; we will join the student council no matter what."

Alder met his granddaughter's stare evenly "You haven't asked Touko, have you?"

Mei flinched "Um...well it's not like she'll say no...probably" she whispered the last part, okay may be she hadn't thought everything through, but it wasn't her fault, it was Hyuu's.

Alder sighed tiredly knowing that once Mei decided something she would not back down, although he had loved her persistent nature, this time it came to bite him in his ass. "Let's ask Touko, if she, listen to this carefully if she says yes then I permit you to take the test, otherwise you will drop this matter and will never bring it up again."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko wiped the sweat off her brow as she and Samurott finished their part in the Battle Tactics and Practice. They looked up to the board to find that both of them had earned a perfect score. Touko smiled and hugged Samurott "Good job boy, you were amazing."

Samurott nudged his head closer to Touko asking for her to rub it. Touko laughed and scratched his head lightly, both enjoying the affection. She and Samurott headed off to the practice area and on to the field and settled under a tree, she leaned on Samurott's side just relaxing.

She looked to the field and found Bianca and Cheren still practicing, closing her eyes and looking away as Bianca tripped and fell. She shook her head, no matter what happened Bianca would always be clumsy, even time would not fix that about her.

Touko looked up as a shadow fell over her; N looked at her "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

She turned to look at Samurott silently asking if it was fine, he nodded and put his head on his paws closing his eyes but keeping an ear out just in case. "Sure" Touko said as she patted the ground next to her.

N gracefully sat down next to her. As both of them sat in silence N struggled to find the words "I..."

Touko turned him, waiting him to continue. N sighed, this was going to be hard "I wanted to-"

"Will Touko from the senior class please report to the Headmaster's office. Will Touko please report to the office."

Touko frowned, grandfather wanted to see her? But why? She turned to N "Sorry I guess we'll talk later." She grabbed her backpack and waited for Samurott to get up, and then they were on their way.

As N watched her walk away he sighed. He highly doubted he would able to continue the conversation. If he hadn't been able to do it now, he sure would not be able to later. Why was it so hard to thank someone?

-.-.-.-.-

As Touko neared the office she rolled her eyes as she heard the bickering. Of course she would be called to play mediator between Mei and her grandfather. She didn't even bother to knock, she sighed as her grandfather and little sister were face to face yelling. "I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM DOING THIS!"

"I CAN AND I WILL! I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"YOU WILL NOT DO THIS!"

"Now now you two calm down, I am sure you can-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Alder and Mei screamed at Drayden before turning back to each other, glaring.

Drayden tried again to "There is no point, when they get like that there is only one thing that will stop them from killing each other. Oddly enough Mei gets the arguing and temper from grandfather." Touko said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"I can see that, but what will you do?" Drayden asked, truly curious about it. If he had not been able to break the fight how would she?

Touko grinned and turned to Samurott who nodded; he opened his mouth and doused both of them. Silence overtook the room. The only time it was broken was when the water dripped off of Mei and Alder "Sit!" Touko ordered.

Mei and Alder quickly did as they were told, afraid that Touko would use ice beam. Drayden snorted; of course Alder was afraid of an eighteen year old girl. Alder narrowed his eyes as he met Drayden's amused stare, silently he vowed to get back at friend for enjoying his predicament.

Touko leaned against Samurott and rubbed her head tiredly, she sighed "Okay you will explain to me one, why you are fighting and two, why I am here. And if I am here to be a mediator because you two couldn't act like adults I will ice beam you and leave you like that for days."

Mei and Alder gulped knowing that she wasn't lying about her threat, Mei began "Well sis, I told grandfather that we wanted to join the student council but he said no without even considering it!"

"It's because you have no idea how dangerous the test is going to get!"

Mei turned to her grandfather "WE HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO! I KNOW YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"WE WILL NOT!"

Touko twitched dangerously as they started up again "ENOUGH!"

Alder and Mei flinched and quickly quieted; Touko sighed and turned to Mei "You decided that I would enter the student council without my permission?"

"AH HA I KNEW SHE WOULDN'T SAY YES!" Alder said as he pointed at Mei.

"What are you, five?" Drayden said as he looked Alder.

Touko narrowed her eyes "Don't get too happy, you're next." Almost immediately Alder deflated, his hand hanging limply at his side.

Mei looked down at her hands guiltily. Once Touko was sure that Mei was taken care of she turned to her grandfather "We may be your granddaughters but here we are students. You do not have the right nor the authority to tell Mei or me what we can or cannot join. Do I make myself clear?"

Alder glumly looked down at his feet. Touko nodded; good they were both repenting "Now Mei what brought this on?"

Mei looked up "It's all Hyuu's fault" Mei rubbed her eyes, she wasn't going to cry.

Touko frowned and went over to Mei, kneeling like she had done many times when Mei had been upset. Touko cupped her face forcing her to look up at her "What did he say?"

"He said I was adding to his burden and that someone like me, who couldn't even turn on something without it exploding, would never be able to join the student council."

Touko gently ran her hands through Mei's hair "It'll be alright" she pulled Mei away and leaned their foreheads together "We'll join the student council okay? Together, now smile."

Mei gave her sister a watery smile, hugging her, "Thank you big sis."

Alder stood up "I WILL NOT PERMIT THIS!"

Touko stared at her grandfather blankly and turned to Drayden "Can he say no without a reason?"

"He can't. All students that wish to join the student council are allowed to take the test, but it is up to them to pass."

"Damn it Drayden! You could have lied!"

Touko closed her eyes "I see. Well then, shall we start the test?"

Alder groaned in defeat. Now there was no way that they would back down; one of them was hard enough to convince but when the both of them joined forces it was impossible to stop.

He looked up at the two of them "This test is dangerous. Everyone who has tried has either been seriously injured or frightened beyond belief. The only ones to make it out relatively unscathed are the current members and even then N was the only one able to do it with ease."

"You know you just made it sound more fun, right?" Touko said as she grinned, excitement dancing in her stomach. She really did love a good challenge.

Alder wanted to cry, why would no one listen to him?

-.-.-.-.-

All the students paused their work as the heard the crackling sound of the P.A. system. Alder's voice filled the rooms "Will all the students please report to the outdoor stadium. I repeat, will all the students report down to the outdoor stadium."

The student council members frowned, Bianca turned to Cheren and N "Was there an event planned for today?"

"No, there isn't" Cheren said as he mentally went over all the school events planned for the year.

"That's odd. What's going on then?" Bianca questioned.

"I guess we'll see when we get there." N said as he headed to the stadium.

As Hyuu saw everyone else he quickly ran over to them "We don't have an event planned, right?"

Bianca shook her head, "It's strange. Headmaster never does anything without discussing it with us." Now that everyone thought about it, it was odd for him to do things without telling them about it. They all turned as the Headmaster and Principal approached.

"What's going on?" Bianca questioned as they neared them. Alder gritted his teeth and walked away toward their seats on the high rise. Bianca blinked, what had just happened?

Drayden rolled his eyes. Alder was acting like a teenage girl "Let us all take our seats and then I will explain what is happening."

The student council members took their seats above the stadium, away from the rest of the student population. Drayden cleared his throat knowing that Cheren and Bianca would not like what he was about to say. "Well we are here because two students have decided to join the student council."

Bianca smiled "Oh who are they?"

"Stupid girls, no one listens to me" everyone turned to look at Alder as he pouted in the corner, grumbling darkly.

Drayden twitched "STOP ACTING LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL!"

"SHUT UP DRAGON FREAK! IF I WANT TO ACT LIKE ONE I WILL!"

"DRAGON FREAK?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A GROWN MAN WHO STILL POUTS LIKE A TWO YEAR THAT WON'T GET HIS WAY!"

Alder narrowed his eyes and pouted even further knowing that it would drive Drayden mad. Drayden's eye twitched dangerously "THERE! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! ACT LIKE A GROWN MAN OR AT LEAST LIKE A MAN!

Bianca, Hyuu, and Cheren watched the bickering as if they were watching a tennis match. N sighed, in his right he looked like a bored king, his long legs crossed over each other while his hand supported his head.

His eyes shifted to the two adults "If you two called us to watch this pointless interaction then may I say you are wasting your time as well as mine."

Alder and Drayden instantly stopped and gulped. Although they didn't admit it out loud, N freaked out most of the teachers in the school, even them sometimes. "Well then, continue" N said, well more like ordered.

Drayden coughed "As I was saying two students wish to join the student council, two students that both Cheren and Bianca know very well."

Bianca looked at Cheren confused "We know them?"

Drayden nodded "Very well in fact, they are your childhood friends."

It took a minute for Cheren and Bianca to process what had been said, before their eyes-widened "TOUKO AND MEI!?"

Hyuu's jaw dropped. She actually went and did it?

"But why? I mean it's so sudden, what brought this on?" Cheren questioned trying to understand the situation.

Alder sneered "You can blame it on Hyuu, it's his fault."

Bianca turned and clutched his collar, bringing their noses together "What. Did. You. Do."

Hyuu gulped, truly afraid for this safety "N-Nothing! I s-swear!" She growled, not buying it "ALRIGHT! I may have told Mei she wasn't capable enough to do what I do."

Bianca narrowed her eyes and released him. Hyuu not expecting it fell. Bianca looked down at him "I'll deal with you later." She turned to look at Alder and Drayden "You couldn't convince them, could you?"

Alder shook his head "Convincing one of them is near impossible but when both of them come together it is impossible."

Bianca rubbed her eyes "Did they know what they were getting into? Stupid question, of course they did. Okay, which test are they doing?"

"...The forest trial."

Bianca and Cheren collapsed on to their chairs "Did they-"

Alder pointed to the eight poke balls sitting beside him "Yes, they each only took one Pokémon with them."

Everyone turned to the giant screen as it came to life. Mei and Touko appeared on it, their starters standing beside them.

"Well whether or not you agree with their decision, they have made it. The least you could do is to cheer them on." Drayden said as he took his seat, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It is easy to say but hard to do Drayden" Alder said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"They will return soon enough, it is not like they will be able to complete the test" N said uninterestedly, his steel gray eyes staring at the screen in a bored manner.

Hyuu nodded "Y-Yeah N's right! If all of us except for N struggled during the test there is no way they'll be able to get through it."

Cheren rolled his eyes "You two underestimate them. Both of them are very strong trainers, especially Touko. You two haven't seen them fight, so you don't understand how powerful they are." Cheren smiled bitterly "I have never won a match against Touko."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko stretched her muscles and yawned, Mei rolled her eyes "The test hasn't even started and you're already bored?"

Touko ignored her and leaned into Samurott's side resting her head on him; she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

Mei huffed "Great, we've lost her" she turned to Serperior "Are you ready for this?" Serperior nuzzled her.

"It's about to start, Mei get ready."

Mei turned and looked at her, who remained in the same position as before. She looked up as two objects buzzed around them. Mei frowned "What are these?"

"Camera's, really annoying looking ones though."

"Touko, Mei" Mei wildly looked around for the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Calm down Mei, this area is equipped with microphones and cameras to keep an eye on us."

Mei sighed in relief. She really hated forests "Do you two understand the rules of this trial?" Mei nodded "As well as the risks involved?" she nodded again "Just in case I shall review them. Rule one, only one Pokémon is allowed to be used, the rest will be kept back at the Academy. Rule two, outside help forbidden; if you are helped you will fail the trial. Any injury sustained whether it is physical, emotional, or mental will not be the fault of Academy. Lastly, the goal of this trial is to successfully beat the traps and obstacles as they arise and make it back to the Academy."

"If you wish to back out, the chance is right now."

Touko opened her eyes and smiled "We won't back out. Shall we start?"

"...I understand. The test shall commence in three seconds, three...two...one." Mei flinched and clamped her hands over her ears as a loud buzzer signaled the start of the test.

"Well there goes my hearing" Mei muttered in disdain, she took a deep breath and nodded. She would make Hyuu eat his words. "Sis, let's go!"

Touko smiled and walked over to Mei and nodded, they both set off into the forest with their partners by their sides.

Touko narrowed her eyes and turned to Samurott who nodded, Mei turned around in confusion as her sister stopped "Sis?"

Mei's eyes widened as something whizzed past her head and hit the solid tree trunk, embedding itself in the bark.

She flinched as she felt as sharp sting on her cheek; she tenderly touched it, frowning as she noticed blood.

She narrowed her eyes "COME OUT! NO ONE DAMAGES MY FACE! NO ONE!"

Two metal orbs appeared from the sky, glowing red as they flew towards them.

"SERPERIOR, USE LEAF BLADE!" Serperior jumped up and sliced one of the orbs.

The other flew directly towards Touko.

The orb released metal disks; Mei ducked and covered her head.

The metal disks implanted themselves into the ground leading a trail up to Touko.

She blinked unfazed as one came directly for her, merely moving tilting her head.

The disk missed her by an inch and struck the tree behind her.

Samurott quickly slashed the other metal orb from behind.

Touko picked up a few of the disks examining them and put them into her pocket, they would prove to be useful. She looked up as she heard crunching and sighed.

"Stupid piece of scrap metal! That'll teach you to hurt a girl's face!" Mei stomped on the broken parts a few more times, before kicking it angrily.

Touko rolled her eyes and walked forward "Mei, I'm going to leave you if you don't hurry up" Mei stomped on the machine a few more times before running after her sister.

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca sighed in relief as both of them were safe after the first obstacle "That was close."

Cheren smiled "Touko still knows how to put you on edge. Even after all this time watching her battle sends shivers down your spine."

Bianca nodded "Her Pokémon and her have such a unique bond that without talking they are able to battle together. Not to the mention the fact that she's always calm and composed in these situations."

N frowned. He'd never seen anyone so composed in this trial and that it bothered him. She should have been shaking but she wasn't. He leaned his head further into his hand, the TV screen dancing on his eyes. She intrigued him; it would be amusing to study her.

Hyuu let out a breath of relief. She was okay, Mei was okay, and he hoped that she would remain so. He looked down at his feet; this was entirely his fault. If Mei or Touko got hurt...he shook his head, he couldn't think like that. They'd be fine.

-.-.-.-.

Mei stared curiously over the edge cliff "That's a big drop." They had followed the trail and had ended up in the part of the forest that was divided by a giant chasm. One side went deeper in to the forest while the other led oblivion.

Touko glanced around looking for anymore traps; Mei got up and looked at her sister grinning widely "This test is nothing!"

Touko rolled her eyes "You are too reckless Mei. You need to learn not to be rash as your actions don't just affect you; they also affect your Pokémon."

Mei frowned "I am not reckless! I-" her eyes widened as her feet slid from underneath her. She teetered dangerously on the edge of cliff; she looked at her sister with panic filled eyes.

"Mei!" Touko quickly yanked her back from the edge of the cliff. But because of the unbalanced weight she tipped herself forward. Samurott followed after his trainer, Touko sighed, and of course he'd jump off a cliff for her.

She withdrew his poke ball "RETURN!" the red light zapped him back into his ball, Touko turned around and met Serperior's gaze and nodded, entrusting him to take care of Mei. Touko flipped in the air and braced herself for the fall.

Mei felt her stomach drop "Sis? B-Big Sis?" she looked over the edge of the cliff, she turned to Serperior looking at him shakily "Serperior, w-we have to f-find her!"

Serperior yanked her from the edge of the cliff "Let go! I have to find her! Serperior she could be hurt!" Serperior threw Mei on the ground and stood in front of the gap preventing her from getting closer. He met her gaze.

Mei closed her eyes and squeezed her hands, digging her nails into them till they bled. "I know, I know she'll be fine, she always is." Mei wiped her eyes roughly "Fine. We'll finish this thing and we'll see her again." She nodded to herself and looked at the cliff one more time before she turned around and went deeper in the forest.

-.-.-.-.-

As Touko fell she cradled Samurott's poke ball to her chest protectively.

She flinched as she fell into a wooded area; tree branches and twigs cutting into her as she fell. Touko gritted her teeth and grabbed a tree branch, swinging to a stop.

She let go of it and gently landed on the ground. She dusted herself off and smiled, this was getting fun.

Touko released Samurott from his ball and glared at him "You don't jump off a cliff to save me unless you have wings!"

He whined sadly and tried to nudge himself closer to her, but she stepped away "Samurott you know how much you mean to me and you still pull a stupid stunt like that?"

Samurott nudged his head into her shoulder and nuzzled her face. Touko sighed rolling her eyes "Yes yes I know I mean just as much to you..." after a moment she laughed a little "I guess we're both kind of stupid in that area."

She rubbed his head gently and buried her face into his fur "Promise me you won't do that next time?" Samurott frowned, he wouldn't be able to keep such a promise and he knew that Touko knew it as well.

-.-.-.-.-

Silence overtook the stadium before the students burst out in applause, hooting and whistling at Touko. Alder released his tight grip from the chair and sighed tipping his head back. These two girls were going to be the death of him.

Bianca jumped from her chair excitedly, clapping loudly "WAY TO GO TOUKO!"

Cheren quickly caught the back of her shirt and yanked her back; she fell on his lap and looked up at him. "Be careful, we don't need you to fall to your death."

Bianca pouted getting up and returning to her seat "Sucks the fun out of anything" she muttered under breath.

Cheren narrowed his eyes "What did you say?"

Bianca eyes widened he had heard her "N-Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Cheren nodded, not believing her but letting it go. She was lucky he was watching the test or she'd be in trouble.

N leaned back in his seat. For once in his life he was truly interested in something other than numbers and equations. He realized that Touko fascinated him; her being here would prove to be entertaining.

"Oh so this where you all were" Everyone turned and looked at behind. Skyla grinned and waved to everyone "Looks whose back guys!"She pointed behind her as Cilan, Chili, Cress, Burgh, Elesa, Brycen, and Marlon appeared smiling at everyone.

"You guys are early. I thought you'd be away for at least two more weeks at the most!"Alder said in disbelief.

"We finished up matters swiftly, as the winter festival well soon commence. But Colress will take a bit longer." Brycen said softly. He glanced up at the screen, frowning. He looked over at Alder "What is going on here?"

Alder frowned "They both wanted to take the test to become part of the student council."

Chili and Marlon both quickly sprinted to the edge of the railing, "AWESOME! IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE ANYONE HAS DONE IT!" Chili exclaimed, grinning widely.

Marlon nodded "I know! Things were so boring, none of the students wanted to take part in it. FINALLY SOME ACTION!"

Cilan and Cress sighed at their brothers antics, Brycen frowned "Those two enrolled recently, correct?"

Drayden and Alder nodded towards their old friend "Just yesterday" Alder said tiredly.

Skyla's jaw dropped "Seriously? Elesa did you hear that?"

Elesa nodded to her friend "But what brought this on so suddenly though?"

Alder and Bianca glared at Hyuu, who quickly shrunk down into his seat trying to hide.

Chili turned to Hyuu "Dude, what did you do?"

N narrowed his eyes; it was getting much too loud "If you are teachers at this school, act like it. You are disrupting the show."

Everyone gulped and quickly quieted knowing better than to piss of N. They shuddered remembering the last time someone had bothered N. It didn't end well at all. Chili touched his hair remembering that N had set fire to it when he had decided prank him, the prank had failed miserably as well.

Once everyone had quieted, N turned his eyes back to the screen, his eyes lingering on Touko. She would make things amusing.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko looked up as snow gently fell she smiled, she really did love snow. She turned to Samurott and smiled as he watched the snow fall, as one snow flake landed on his nose he crossed his eyes to look at it. Touko giggled a little at the sight, but stopped as she sensed something.

Samurott stiffened; he sensed it as well. Both of them quickly turned scanning the area, their eyes darting around from one place to the next. Touko looked around in confusion. Something was watching them, she knew it was. She quickly jumped back as something burned the ground she was standing on.

She looked up and frowned. It was an aerial attack; it would be harder to deal with. She smiled as she suddenly remembered something. "Samurott go hide in the forest."

He nodded and did as he was told.

Once Touko was sure he was safe she turned and scanned the sky and smiled as she noticed the winged machine.

Touko dodged another attack, jumping up in the air as she grabbed a tree branch and swung herself on it. She quickly manoeuvred herself through the branches and within a few seconds she was standing on the topmost branch.

She dug into her pocket and withdrew a few of the metal disks; the winged machine noticed her and quickly dove for her. Touko smiled, everything was going perfectly.

She threw two of the metal disks in her hands cutting both of the wings off the machine.

She jumped into the air and jabbed one of the disks straight into the center of the robot and quickly jumped back as it sparked. The metal object exploded sending sharp debris into different directions.

Touko gently landed back on the ground, she turned as Samurott reappeared next to her. She rubbed his head "One more obstacle down." She sighed and looked up at the gray sky. She hoped Mei was alright, she didn't fare well in forest ever since she was a little girl.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei rubbed her arms roughly. Serperior slithered closer to his trainer knowing that she was uncomfortable in the forest. Mei dug her nails into her arms shivering uncontrollably. She stopped walking; she couldn't do this, not alon-

Her eyes widened as the earth merely millimetres from her was suddenly split apart. She quickly looked up as a Druddigon advanced towards them, flaring its nostrils at them.

Serperior quickly put himself between Mei and Druddigon. He narrowed his eyes and hissed threateningly at Druddigon.

Druddigon growled and rushed towards Serperior ready to tear him apart "DODGE! AND FOLLOW UP WITH LEAF BLADE!"

Serperior quickly dodged the attack and used Leaf Blade, knocking Druddigon to the ground. "DON'T LET UP! USE GIGA IMPACT!" Serperior slammed into Druddigon, knocking it out.

Mei rushed to Serperior and hugged him tightly, silently thanking him for being there. She buried her head into his side. She really should have thought this whole thing through.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko and Samurott stared at the stone wall blankly. Touko sighed "I guess we go back from where we came from."

Just as they turned around to go back, they came face to face with a Haxorus. Samurott quickly stepped in front of Touko protectively and prepared for battle.

Haxorus did the same and Samurott's horn clashed with Haxorus's tusks. Samurott used his strength and pushed Haxorus to the ground. Haxorus dodged Samurott's attack and used Dragon Pulse.

Samurott stumbled back from the force of the attack, caught off guard, "Samurott calm down and use Ice Beam on Haxorus's legs."

Samurott did as he was told. Haxorus tried to free itself from the ice "Samurott use Ice Beam and follow up with Blizzard."

Samurott gathered his energy and released a beam of ice from his mouth and then used blizzard. Haxorus fell back from the force attacks, knocked out.

Touko leaned over Samurott to check on Haxorus. She reached out and brushed its scales. Haxorus slowly opened its eyes and met Touko's gaze. Samurott got ready to release another attack but stopped as Touko shook her head.

Touko gently touched Haxorus's head "Sorry" she whispered softly. Haxorus slowly got up to its feet and leaned his head down. Touko slowly put her hand on Haxorus's head and rubbed it gently, she smiled "It's good you aren't hurt."

Haxorus smiled as well and nuzzled Touko gently before walking away. Touko turned to Samurott "Shall we go?"

-.-.-.-.-

Mei looked around fearfully as she and Serperior walked further into the forest.

Where was her sister? Mei needed her. She hugged herself closer and gulped. She really hated forests. Mei looked down in confusion as the ground shook; she slowly looked up and felt her heart drop as a giant mechanical robot thundered towards her.

Its red eye focused on her. Mei suddenly felt frozen; she couldn't move as the robot prepared to launch an attack at her, and she couldn't tear her eyes off of the robot as it collected power.

Touko and Samurott burst through the tree line. Samurott quickly head butted the robot moving it a few inches. Touko smiled "Where has all the confidence gone?"

Mei quickly ran to her sister and hugged "Big sis!"

Touko rubbed Mei's back gently soothing her "I'm here. I'll always be here Mei."

Mei sobbed into her sister's neck, Touko gently pulled her back and wiped her eyes and smiled "Let's end this test, okay?"

Mei gave her sister a watery smile and nodded; Touko turned to look at the robot and narrowed her eyes.

"SAMUROTT, HYDRO PUMP!"

"SERPERIOR, LEAF STORM!"

Both of the starters released a barrage of water and leaves, combining them into one powerful attack. The attack was so powerful that it created a hole right in the middle of the robot. It fell back with back with a thundering thud.

Both Touko and Mei looked up as they heard the shrill buzzer once again "Congratulations! You have passed the forest trial!"

-.-.-.-.-

The crowd went wild. All the students stood up and cheered, stomping their feet for both of them.

Bianca jumped and cheered "THEY DID IT!" She turned to Cheren and hugged him "CHEREN THEY DID IT!"

Cheren hugged her back tightly, lifting her up and spinning her around "THEY DID IT!"

Alder sighed and tipped his head back. His granddaughters were okay, they were coming back to him. He closed his eyes. He was suddenly reminded of how old he truly was.

"The oldest one is very powerful, the younger one is as well but she is much too rash" Alder turned to Brycen.

"I see, so you see it as well?" Alder met Brycen's gaze.

Brycen nodded "The oldest one is more calm and collected while the younger is much more wild and uncontrollable. It is not a bad thing though; battling against both of them would prove to be a great struggle for anyone."

Drayden nodded "But even then, Mei has much more to learn. Touko does as well; there is no telling how strong those two will become with time."

Alder grinned "My thoughts exactly. Shall we all head down and greet them?"

-.-.-.-.-

As Touko and Mei entered the stadium, they looked around a little startled, not expecting such a large audience. Touko and Mei grasped for air as they were suddenly tackled to the ground "YOU GUYS MADE IT!"

Both of them sighed, only Bianca. Cheren quickly removed Bianca off of them and helped them up, smiling. He hugged both of them tightly "Congratulations guys!"

Touko and Mei both smiled and tackled both Cheren and Bianca "WE DID IT!" All of them looked at each other before laughing happily.

They looked up as everyone else approached. Alder and Drayden helped Mei and Touko off the ground smilingly happily. Alder hugged both of granddaughters tightly, needing to reassure himself that they were with him. "You two came back."

He let go of them and cupped each of their faces, frowning as he noticed a gash underneath Touko's eye and one on Mei's cheek. Drayden shook his head as Alder inspected them "Alder, aren't you forgetting something?"

Alder turned around confused "I am?"

Drayden sighed. "The announcement perhaps?"

A look of recognition graced Alder's face "Oh" he turned around and grabbed the microphone from Drayden's hand. "Students, with great happiness and pride I present the student council's newest members Touko and Mei!"

The students all applauded loudly and cheered wildly "And now it is time to assign positions! If you will all turn to the board we will start!"

Everyone turned to the board waiting for the results to be displayed; Mei's name appeared "Mei has scored seventy-five points! She will be the student council's historian! Next we have Touko who has scored..."

Everyone's eye widened not really believing the board; even Alder had a hard time believing it. Touko looked around at everyone oddly. He quickly recovered "Touko who has scored a-a p-perfect, she will be the student council's vice president!"

Everyone applauded the two of them slowly.

After a few minutes all the students were dismissed, and only Alder and his granddaughters remained. Alder turned and hugged them again "What do you two want as a prize?" he asked grinning.

Touko and Mei looked at each and smiled "We only want one thing from you..."

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu sat on his bed replaying everything that had happened. No one else had noticed it but he had; the fear in Mei's eyes when she was alone in the forest. He felt his stomach knot as he remembered how she froze in front of the last robot. If Touko hadn't gotten there in time Mei would have…

He shook his head getting rid of the horrible thought. He fell back on his bed. Why did he care so much? It shouldn't have bothered him at all, the thought of her getting hurt or hating him made his heart clench. Why was that?

He frowned. This was much too hard for him to understand; he roughly rubbed his face, deciding to ignore the matter and not bother about it. Hyuu closed his eyes and suddenly feeling very tired he drifted off into slumber.

-.-.-.-.-

The white light from the computer screen danced over N's steel gray eyes. He kept replaying Touko's battles scenes.

He crossed his fingers together and leaned his head onto it; his eyes lingered on Touko's body. She battled quite beautifully and elegantly, her moves were calculated and precise not to mention deadly.

If anything, the footage only excited him even more. He would enjoy studying her. He had finally found a fun toy to play with.

-.-.-.-.-

"You could have asked for something more materialistic, you do know that right?"

Mei smiled cheekily as she helped her sister set up dinner "Nope this is what we wanted, dinner with our grandfather once a week."

Alder sighed "Why can't you be like other teenage girls and ask for cars or other ridiculously expensive things?!"

"Because we don't care about such things" Touko said as she filled up Alder's plate.

"You two aren't normal!" Alder said as he pointed his finger in accusation at them.

Touko and Mei looked at each and turned to their grandfather "We know."

Alder shook his head not bothering with it anymore and started to eat. He smiled; Touko had gotten very good at cooking. As he looked up from his plate he found himself truly blissful and happy, thankful that his granddaughters had come back to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Fair Chance

**So I have a question for you guys do you think my writing as gotten better as the chapters have progressed? On another note I would like to say that Hyuu will never have an easy love for two reason one Dance-Like-Flames(you guys can thank her) and the fact I love messing with Hyuu it's so much funnnn.**

**ANYWAY YOU GUYS HAVE UNTIL CHAPTER 9 NEXT WEEK TO GET YOUR VOTES IN FOR WHAT THEY WILL WEAR TO THE BALL HURRY GUYS HURRRYYYY!**

**...and the art scene you will read was inspired by a very good my very best artist friend ;).**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 8: Fair Chance**

Touko smiled as Mei hummed and skipped to school. She loved it when Mei was like this; it made her happy as well. Mei turned around, spinning in a circle. She stopped and ran over to her sister, hugging her tightly "We did it!"

Mei grinned brightly and threw her hands up in the air "HA! I SHOWED HYUU!" Touko shook her head and smiled; Mei would never change. Mei grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her along "Come on! I want to see the look on his face!"

"I thought you saw it yesterday." said Touko with an amused smirk.

Mei shook her head "Nope, I was too busy focusing on everything that I forgot to rub it in his face properly."

"...True sportsmanship should be learned from you."

Mei merely stuck her tongue out at her sister and ran, pulling Touko with her "Come on I want to get there early!"

She stopped as she noticed something shining in the grass; Mei tilted her head and reached into the grass pulling out a watch. Touko looked over Mei's shoulder confused "A watch?"

Mei turned the watch noticing something engraved on it. She gently brushed the dirt off, squinting her eyes as she tried to read the faded words "T-Tetsu?"

"Probably the name of the person who lost the watch..."

Mei nodded "It must have been really important. It's very old yet so well taken care of..."

Touko glanced down at the watch "It might belong to a student. Carry it with you and if you find the person give it to them and if not we'll give it to the police station."

Mei nodded and carefully put the watch into her pocket; she got up and grabbed her sister's hand once again, pulling her toward the school "MEI!"

Mei smiled "It's been awhile since we've run like this hasn't it?" she turned to her sister "Let's enjoy it!"

Touko smiled and gripped her sister's hand tightly and switched their positions, this time pulling Mei along "Hey! No fair!" Mei said as she stumbled trying to keep up with her sister.

Touko laughed "You better keep up then!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Touko and Mei panted as they reached the entrance of the school. They turned to each other grinning; they both laughed loudly "That was fun!"

Touko nodded "I never realized how much I missed doing that."

Mei smiled softly and nodded. She grinned mischievously as an idea suddenly sprang into her mind. She quickly sprinted "LET'S RACE!"

"HEY! YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" Touko grinned and ran after her little sister; she wouldn't let Mei win that easily.

Mei panted as she turned the corner and stopped trying to catch her breath

"Damn it! Where could it have gone?" She looked up curiously as she heard another curse.

The green haired boy looked down at the ground angrily "Man let it go Tetsu, buy another one."

Tetsu glared at his friend "It meant a lot to me. If you aren't going help then leave."

Mei's eyes widened; Tetsu! She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch "Tetsu!"

He turned around as he heard his name called and rolled his eyes; great, another fan girl "Hey look, I don't have tim-" He reeled back as the girl thrust her hand into his face. He frowned and looked down at her hand "My watch!"

He quickly snatched and looked at it, smiling in relief as he finally found it. Mei smiled "I'm glad you found your watch, I thought it'd mean a lot to you."

Tetsu looked at Mei oddly "You don't know who I am?"

"Umm...Tetsu? If not, I need that watch back."

He shook his head "No, I am Tetsu. It's just that… do you have any idea of who I am?"

Just as Mei opened her mouth to respond Touko ran by "Better keep up brat!"

"HEY NO FAIR I WAS TALKING TO SOMEONE!" Mei quickly ran after her sister completely forgetting about Tetsu.

Tetsu watched her run until she disappeared "Who was that?"

His friend turned to Tetsu "Dude, don't even try it. She's the newest member of the student council, Mei. You weren't here yesterday so you don't know, but you..."

Tetsu tuned his friend out and looked down at his watch, smiling. So her name was Mei.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone in the student council looked up as they heard the sound of footsteps; Touko quickly ran into the room and collapsed on the couch, panting.

They looked at Touko oddly as she burst out into a fit of giggles. They turned as they heard another set of footsteps. Mei panted heavily as she entered the room "No...fair...I...wasn't...ready."

"I wasn't either."

Mei pouted and went over to her sister and fell on her. She rolled over so her head was rested on Touko's lap and grinned "That was fun though, right?"

Touko gently brushed the hair away from Mei's face "Yes it was little sister."

Bianca cooed at the scene "SO CUTE!" Both of them turned sharply and stared at Bianca. She laughed and waved her hand as if shooing away her pervious interruption "Please continue being all sisterly and cute."

Mei slowly got off her sister and sat up suddenly remembering something. She went over to Hyuu "HA!" Hyuu stared crossed eyed at the finger Mei pointed at him "LOOK WHO JOINED THE STUDENT COUNCIL!"

Hyuu slowly swatted her hand away "We'll see how well you do after the next three days."

She looked at him confused "Next three days?"

"The winter festival will start then and we have to prepare so we will not be going to classes for the time being" N said as briefly glanced up from his paperwork.

Touko frowned "Wait but after that is Christmas break...and what does this winter festival mean?"

Bianca excitedly skipped over to Touko and grabbed her hands "It's the greatest thing ever Touko! There will be games, food stalls, prizes, a tournament and oh A BALL!"

Touko reeled back from Bianca's outburst "Ball?"

Bianca quickly nodded "Yeah and the students get to pick who you partner up with and what you wear! The fashion students will make the dresses and suits. "

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Mei it'll be fun! Oh two should see who you'll be going with!"

Mei looked at Bianca fearfully "W-Who am I going with?"

Bianca clapped her hands together happily "With Hyuu of course!"

"WHAT!" Hyuu and Mei yelled in unison, outraged at the idea.

Touko quickly went over to N, he looked at her oddly "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to get involved in this at all" she said as she sat down next to him, using his body to shield her from the upcoming disaster she knew was coming.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH HER!"

"I'M NOT GOING WITH HIM!"

They both turned to look at each other glaring "HEY! YOU'D BE LUCKY TO GO WITH ME!'

"WELL THEN AREN'T I FUCKING LUCKY!" Mei turned to look at her sister "SIS DO SOMETHING! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM!"

Touko held her hands up in defeat, she looked up at N hoping he'd help her "This is part of your duty as a student council representative. Your sister has no choice either, we will be going together.'

Touko looked up at N startled "What?"

N smirked "Yes we will be each other's partners for the dance. That does not bother you, does it?" He stared down at her in amusement.

Touko smiled forcefully "No of course not" she turned to Mei "You'll go with Hyuu and I'll go with N."

"But sis-"

"You will go with Hyuu and I'll go with N" Mei gulped and quickly quieted at the look her sister gave and judging by the faint twitching she saw her sister would seriously explode.

Hyuu opened his mouth to argue "Hyuu, if I have to go with N you will go with Mei. Before you open your mouth I suggest you think twice about what you will say because I can and will beat you down."

He quickly closed his mouth and sat down shivering. Touko was truly frightening; much scarier than N.

Touko sighed and turned to N "So what are our duties?"

"You will assist me in my duties which range from various things. While Mei will need to brush up on the school's history including all the rules and laws in case something happens."

Mei frowned "Where will I learn all this?"

"From the archives. They are in the basement of the school" Cheren said as he looked up at Mei "Hyuu will take you there."

Hyuu let out a sound of disagreement but stopped as Cheren glared "Everyone else is busy, you are the only who is sitting around rotting away, now go be useful and help her. And if you seriously say why can't Touko do it, I will start doubting your level of intelligence and will have to re-teach you again. We don't want to do that again, do we?"

He shivered as he remembered the Spartan style teaching Cheren had given him. He swiftly nodded and quickly grabbed Mei, pulling her out of the room.

Touko slowly blinked "What's wrong with Cheren?"

Bianca smiled and offered Touko some tea "The winter festival budget planning always makes him grumpy."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei glanced around the room in awe, there were so many books! She suddenly felt overwhelmed. She turned to Hyuu "Where do I start?" Hyuu shrugged and pushed the ladder towards her, Mei sighed "You are so helpful."

Hyuu grinned "I know, I should be given an award for how helpful I am."

Mei rolled her eyes and rolled the ladder toward where she thought the beginning was and climbed up on it to start her work. Hyuu sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, his eyes glancing around the room in boredom.

She looked down from the large volume she was reading as she heard Hyuu tap a beat with his finger "You can go back, no point in both of us being miserable."

Hyuu looked up at her startled "You aren't afraid of being alone? "

Mei looked at him confused "No."

"Or the dark?"

She shook her head. Why was he asking her this? Hyuu frowned; she wasn't afraid of the dark or being alone, was he wrong in thinking she was afraid? No, he wasn't. He had seen that fear twice, when he was walking her home and then during the trial. His eyes widened "Forests?" Hyuu quickly looked up at Mei "That's what you're afraid of right, forests?"

Mei, in her startled state, missed a step on the ladder and fell. Hyuu quickly caught her. She stared up at him shocked as he met her gaze "I'm right, aren't I?"

Mei looked away. Shivering, she rubbed her arms roughly. Hyuu frowned and slowly set her down "If you don't want to tell me its fine, okay?" He said gently, trying his best to calm her down.

Mei slid to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest, shivering even harder. Hyuu turned looking for something to help her; he turned around as he felt Mei tug on his shirt. She pulled his shirt gently; he slowly sat down next to her.

Mei stared at the ground blankly "When you're a kid you don't understand how small you truly are and how the big the world is." Mei smiled bitterly "When I was around six I got lost in a forest. I spent three days in it." She gripped her arms tightly "I remember that I was mad that my older sister thought I was kid, so I thought that I'd show her by going into the forest and coming back."

Mei scoffed "I was stupid and because of it I got lost...every time I'm in a forest I'm reminded of those three days." Mei buried her head into her knees and closed her eyes, the memories of dark forest sweeping into her mind "Even now I can't go into a forest alone without breaking down. Pathetic, isn't it?"

She quickly looked up as she felt warmth envelop her "Don't say that. Everyone has a weakness Mei" Hyuu whispered as he hugged her tightly "I know that regardless of that one little weakness, you have many strengths. Like your ability to drive me mad..."

Mei giggled a little, Hyuu smiled "And how you make everything more fun, even running. And your sense of humor and I'm sure the more I get to know you the more I'll find things that I like about you."

Hyuu leaned back against the bookcase and brought Mei into his lap talking about various things. Mei listened to his gentle voice and his heartbeat, letting it ease her fear. She closed her eyes and smiled. Hyuu was sweet when he was like this, then again she really didn't hate his idiotic arrogant side either.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bianca went over what Cheren had asked her to bring from the storeroom "Um...he needed the account book from this year as well as last year...what else did he need?" She muttered as she stared down at the floor as she walked.

*CRASH*

Bianca quickly covered her mouth to stop from screaming "Oh man my drink!" she quickly looked down at the voice.

The boy groaned. It had taken him forever to get the drink, it sold out very fast in the cafeteria and now it was all over him and the floor.

He narrowed his eyes "WHAT ARE YOU, B-" he turned around ready to yell but stopped as he came face to face with Bianca.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, it's all my fault! I ruined your drink and your shirt. Oh no I really should watch where I'm going..." She looked down at him worried "Did I hurt you? OH NO I DID, DIDN'T I? DON'T WORRY I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE INFIRMARY!"

Bianca quickly reached down and hauled the boy up, flustered, quickly taking his hand, "Don't worry, even if you're broken I'll make sure that I'll fix you." She stopped and turned to look behind her as she heard laughter, Bianca's gripped loosened. The boy clutched his stomach, laughing even harder.

Bianca frowned. She fearfully brought her hands over her mouth "OH NO I'VE GIVEN YOU BRAIN DAMAGE!"

The boy laughed harder "N-No I'm fine" he laughed a little more "And no you haven't given me brain damage." He looked up at her and smiled "I'm Kyouhei."

"Oh I'm Bianca...but are you sure you aren't hurt? I mean I could take you to the infirmary."

Kyouhei quickly shook his head, very amused "No worries I'm good. And I know who you are."

Bianca looked down at his shirt "I ruined your shirt! I am so sorry!" she quickly took out a handkerchief from her pocket and lightly dabbed his shirt "Oh I'm always told to pay attention but I never do and now because I didn't I ruined your shirt."

Kyouhei smiled "Don't worry about it, you didn't mean for it to happen."

Bianca looked up at him worried "But still I-" she quickly looked down at her phone as it buzzed. _Bianca why is it taking so long?_ She groaned. She had completely forgotten about Cheren! She looked up at Kyouhei "I am so sorry but I need to go. Here, keep the handkerchief and here, to make up for your spilled drink I'll give you mine. Bye!"

She quickly ran down the hallway; Cheren was going to kill her!

Kyouhei looked down at the handkerchief and juice box in amusement; he had met someone very interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Touko sighed and looked around for Bianca. She really hoped Bianca hadn't gotten lost but knowing her, she probably had or she had fallen and taken someone down with her.

She stopped as she heard the rustling of paper.

"Damn it" Touya frowned. It would take him forever to find all the sheets. He moaned in pain, why did this have to happen to him?

He looked up as a hand appeared in his vision. Touko glanced down at him "I found these ones scattered in the hall; I think these are the only ones there."

Touko bent down and collected the others scattered around and handed them to the boy "Are these all of them?"

Touya checked the papers, counting them "Yeah I have all of them." She nodded and got up; she still had to track Bianca down. "Ah wait" Touko looked down at the boy who grabbed her hand "Sorry" he quickly let go "I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem..."

"I'm Touya" he said as he got up extending his hand out to her "It's nice to meet you, vice president."

Touko shook hand lightly "...I guess after yesterday everyone knows about me."

Touya smiled "Why wouldn't they? Your battle was great! I think the only time any of us were that excited was when N battled! Even then, yours was much more fun."

She smiled gently "I'm glad everyone enjoyed the show." Touya stared at Touko somewhat dazed by her smiled. Touko looked up at him "It was very nice to meet you" with that she turned around and went to find Bianca.

Touya watched her retreating back and then looked down at the papers in his hands. Not all the student council members were scary then.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei and Hyuu emerged from the basement and headed toward the student council room. Mei stopped in her tracks "Hyuu?"

Hyuu turned and looked at her "Yeah?"

"I want to be alone for a little bit" she wrung her hands together "C-Could you umm..."

He smiled and nodded "Don't worry, I'll tell everyone you're busy with your work okay? So just go and do whatever you need to."

Mei smiled softly; Hyuu turned and stuffed his hands into pocket waving one hand in the air before he left her alone.

As Hyuu entered the student council room Cheren narrowed his eyes "Where is Mei?"

"She's working and she told me to stop bothering her and do something else...so here I am" he shrugged lazily as he lay down on the couch.

Cheren frowned but ignored Hyuu as Bianca and Touko finally came back "Took you long enough."

Bianca sheepishly smiled "I'm here, aren't I?"

Cheren sighed "Just give me the books."

Hyuu sighed, happy that Cheren wasn't going to grill him about Mei. Even then he wouldn't tell him about Mei, even if Cheren invoked his Spartan style methods. Whatever happened in the archive room would remain between them.

Mei took a deep breath. She wanted to draw but she didn't bring any of her things. She frowned, it had been awhile since she had last drawn anything, with shifting back to their old home she didn't have the time.

She looked down as she felt something nudge her "Liepard?" Liepard grinned. Mei looked down at her confused. What was her sister's Pokémon doing here? Her eyes fell on the bag Liepard held carefully in her mouth "What do you have in your mouth?"

Mei reached over and took the bag from Liepard and looked inside. She smiled as she saw her art supplies. She reached inside and pulled out a sticky note. "_Mei I had a feeling today would be one of your art days so I brought your art supplies with me. When you're done I want to see it!"_

Her eyes softened, her sister knew her needs even before she did; she reached down and rubbed Liepard's head gently "Do you want to join me while I draw? Liepard wrapped her tail around Mei's leg and rubbed her head against Mei's side purring softly. Mei giggled "Okay let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei settled under a tree using Liepard as a cushion. Liepard rested her head on her paws and curled her tail around Mei protectively and settled down for a short nap.

Mei picked up a pencil and started to sketch the idea that formed in her mind. Her hands flew across the page rapidly as she drew. The scratching sound of her pencil filled the desolate silence around her.

She looked down at the scene, the memory she had drawn of Snivy and Oshawott napping under the tree, both of their mouths slightly open as they dozed. She smiled at Oshawott who drooled a little.

Mei carefully went over Snivy and Oshawott, adding more detail. Once she was satisfied with the expression and realism of their starters she reached for the water colors.

She gently dipped the brush in water, wiping away the excess moisture before dipping it into the blue and she lightly brushed Oshawott. Once he was done, she started on Snivy, once again meticulously coloring him making sure every color was blended and perfect.

Liepard's ears twisted up and she cracked up an eye as someone approached. She was ready to defend Mei if needed, but she lowered her guard as it merely a student.

Mei colored the tree remembering how the bark looked, how it felt on her fingertips. Lastly she blurred the picture making it hazy, making it resemble the memory she had. She looked down at her finished piece "That is amazing..."

She quickly looked up, startled to see the boy she had run into earlier. Tetsu smiled "I didn't mean to scare you; I was just about to go to lunch when I saw you out here so I decided to say hello." He looked down at the picture "You are very skilled."

Mei looked down at her picture and quickly covered it "Please don't do that. I want to look at some more...please?" he pleaded. She looked back up at him and nodded. Tetsu smiled and seated himself close to Mei and looked down at the picture.

He had never seen anything so beautiful painted, it looked like Oshawott and Snivy were really before him asleep. Everything that Mei had drawn seemed so life like that it took his breath away. He felt like if he brushed the page he'd feel every single blade of grass, every leaf, every fiber and being in the drawing on his fingers.

Tetsu turned to Mei his eyes meeting hers "This is beautiful."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu roughly shoved hands into his pockets and stomped down the halls looking for Mei. Why couldn't Cheren just let it go and leave Mei alone? He hoped that Mei would be feeling better now.

He stopped as he heard laughter, quickly looking out the window as he heard it again. There Mei sat under a tree next a green headed boy. Hyuu narrowed his eyes as he noticed how close they were sitting. So close in fact that their shoulders were brushing.

A low growl spilled out of Hyuu's throat as Mei laughed again. He quickly opened the window and jumped through it, not liking what he was seeing.

Mei and Tetsu looked up as a shadow fell over them, Mei squinted her eyes "Hyuu?"

Hyuu narrowed his eyes at Tetsu "Mei your sister is looking for you..."

"Oh okay" Mei put her things away and stood up; Hyuu roughly grabbed her hand giving her no time to say bye to Tetsu and swiftly dragged her away from him. "Hyuu, why are you walking so fast?!"

Liepard lazily stretched her body and yawned slowly, walking after them.

Tetsu frowned as he watched them walk away. It looked like he wasn't the only one interested in Mei.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Touko looked up as the door slammed open; Hyuu angrily stomped into the room with Mei barely keeping up with him. Mei huffed and snatched her arm back, rubbing it "What's wrong with you?" She turned to her sister "Sis why did you call me?"

Touko looked at Mei confused "I called you?"

"Yeah you did, Hyuu said so."

She turned to look at Hyuu who wildly waved arms making strange motions behind Mei "Yes...I did call you...I don't feel so good Mei, my head hurts a lot." Touko brought her hand to her head hopping that Mei would buy it.

Mei quickly rushed to her sister's side "Are you alright? I'll go get you some medicine, okay?" Mei ran out of the room.

Silence overtook the room, Touko stared at Hyuu "...Will you explain why I lied to my sister?"

Hyuu looked at the ground frowning "It was because she was with this guy...I don't think he's good for Mei...I felt weird see them together, like something wasn't right."

Touko was slightly startled by his confession; she got up and ruffled his hair gently "Thank you for protecting Mei." She grinned with a knowing smile "Watching two idiots fall in love will be fun."

With that said she followed after Mei, she had to tell her she was fine. Hyuu quickly ran after her "WHO'S FALLING IN LOVE?! DO I KNOW THEM?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

N turned to Cheren, looking up from his work "Did you bring the boxes up from the basement?"

Cheren frowned "Boxes? Shit I forgot all about them."

N sighed "Fine the three of us will go after we finish our work."

Touko looked up "Why don't the three of us go? Mei's finished her work, and Bianca and I only have a few more things left, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"...You will not be able to do it."

"Why not?" Touko questioned N.

"Um...Well" Cheren said as he started unsure of how to even continue.

"You're girls, that's why" Hyuu said from the couch, his tone stating the obviously.

Touko looked down at herself "Wow I didn't even notice that fact." She looked up at Hyuu blandly "Now stop being brain dead and explain properly."

"Well what he means to say is that because you're girls you won't able to lift the boxes" Cheren said gently.

Silence filled the room before three sets of eyes narrowed "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" The three girls growled out.

Fuck. Cheren groaned, that didn't go as planned "He said you wouldn't be able to lift the boxes because you're girls and he's right." Hyuu added, oblivious to the danger of his words.

"THAT'S IT! WE'LL SHOW YOU COME ON SIS AND BIANCA. LETS GET THOSE BOXES!" Mei quickly grabbed her sister and Bianca and angrily stomped out of the room.

Hyuu closed his eyes and flinched as the door was slammed "Wow, what just happened?"

Cheren tackled Hyuu "YOU FUCKING MORON WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY IT THAT WAY!?"

"WOAH, GET OFF ME! LET GO CHEREN! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!"

"LET ME BEAT INTO YOUR HEAD WHAT YOU DID WRONG!"

"...Even I thought that was idiotic. Although I am neither social nor do I know all the social norms, I at least know not to tell a girl she cannot do something because of her gender." N snorted "And here you call me socially inept when the truth of the matter is you two are no better than me."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Touko's arms shook from the weight of the box; she looked over and found Bianca and Mei not fairing any better. She gritted her teeth and continued her trek to the student council room.

Mei groaned but she wouldn't give up. She'd make Hyuu swallow his words and then beat some sense into him.

Bianca frowned struggling with the weight; she couldn't believe what Cheren had said! Stupid idiot didn't know what he was talking about! She'd-

She let out a squeak as the box started to slip from her grip "Wow, be careful!"

Bianca quickly looked up "Kyouhei?"

Touko and Mei also looked up as their boxes were suddenly lifted from their hands "Tetsu?"

"Touya?"

They three boys smiled warmly at them, "Where are you guys going? We'll drop these off there." Kyohei questioned, his two friends nodding at the suggestion.

"Oh um to the student council room" Bianca said flustered.

"You don't need to do that, we can do it ourselves" Touko said as she stared Touya.

Mei nodded her head "Yeah, we'll manage."

Tetsu smiled and shook his head "No we can't do that."

Touya nodded "But if you're going to the student council room shouldn't the others help you?"

The three boys blinked as the girls were suddenly surrounded by a dark aura "Stupid assholes" Mei muttered under her breath.

Bianca twitched "Might as well take these boxes and shove them down their throats."

"...Or beat them with the boxes" Touko muttered bitterly.

Kyohei laughed awkwardly "Sorry wrong thing to ask I guess?"

The three male student council members sulkily walked around looking for the girls. Hyuu froze as he heard laughter, it couldn't be and he quickly turned toward the sound.

Cheren frowned as he noticed that Hyuu wasn't following them "What's wrong?" He followed Hyuu's vision and felt himself also stop.

N paused as he found Cheren and Hyuu froze, he curiously turned his attention to whatever they were looking at and narrowed his eyes. Who was that with Touko? He sneered as she gave him gentle smile.

Cheren gritted his teeth as Bianca blushed and wrung her hands together nervously. Hyuu growled lowly as Mei laughed at what the green haired boy said.

The girls looked up as shadows fell over them. Hyuu, Cheren, and N stared at the boys coldly before forcibly taking the boxes.

Cheren smiled forcefully "Shall we go?"

Touko, Mei, and Bianca nodded quickly, somewhat frightened by his look. N narrowed his eyes as he saw Touko turn back to the boy; he quickly grabbed her hand and stared at her "We need to finish our work as soon as possible."

Cheren gripped Bianca's hand tightly and pulled her along "Bianca did you get me my school supplies?"

"Oh no Cheren I am so sorry, I forgot. Can you borrow mine for today? I promise to go get them tomorrow."

Hyuu did the same as the other two but offered no explanation as to why he was dragging Mei away, "Hyuu! Not again! Why do you keep doing this?!"

N, Cheren, and Hyuu glared over their shoulders at the three boys before quickly dragging the girls away.

The three of them blinked. Touya turned to his friends, a strange smile on his face "I wonder if they realize what they feel for them?"

Kyohei tilted his head "I don't think so..."

Tetsu smiled "Well then, we all have a fair chance, don't we?" He looked up at his friends, grinning widely.

* * *

**GUYS YOU HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT TO GET YOUR VOTES IN FOR WHAT THEY WILL WEAR THE BALL*POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO GET THEM IN!**


	9. Chapter 9: We Are so Dead

**So first off I just want to say I pulled an all-nighter just to make sure I kept up with my update day because of that this work was horribly error ridden. So I would like all of you to thank Dances-Like-Flames for editing something so horrible T.T I LOVE YOU!**

**Anyway Happy Valentines Day people! So because of that I wrote FLUFFLY SCENES FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**The poll is closed people! (^_^) Thank you for all those who voted.**

**So for the song in this chapter imagine the beat to be like the song My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K (Because I like rock : [) anyway the song was written by someone who wishes to remain disclosed (Which well I don't understand because it is fucking awesome) but I will respect privacy. **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 9: We Are So Dead**

Touko yawned and rubbed the excess moisture from her eyes. She tried to focus on the numbers again. She blinked as they blurred, day two of being in the student council and the numbers were already starting to make her head spin.

She looked up as a tea cup was placed in front of her; Bianca smiled "Don't work too hard Touko."

"Hmm...Where are the boys?" Touko said as she glanced around the room.

Bianca frowned "Now that you mention it I don't know...they don't really leave the room to often because they find everywhere else to be a hassle."

Touko's eyes turned to Mei. It was odd for her to stay quiet for such a long time; she had even been quiet on the way to school in the morning. "Mei?"

Mei looked up at her sister frowning "...Don't you guys think that yesterday was weird?"

Touko looked down at her sheet as she replayed the events that had happened the previous day; she had found N's behaviour to be peculiar.

Bianca also felt that way about Cheren; she'd known him since they were little kids and she had never seen him so agitated. Not even the time when she accidentally lost all of his exam notes before the exam.

"And I mean after that as well, they were grumpy the entire time and they wouldn't let us the leave the room."

"...I'm sure they had valid reasons for doing so Mei."

"Really, Bianca? You mean that they had a reason for dragging us around and then pretty much locking us up in the room until we were done our work?"

Bianca fidgeted "Umm...I guess it was strange, but we don't know the reason why they did it."

"See! Even you think it was weird!" Mei pouted; this was starting to bother her. She had spent the entire night and this morning trying to figure it.

"Did you see them at all today?" Mei questioned.

Bianca quickly shook her head "I haven't seen them." This was starting to bother her as well. The more she thought about it, the stranger it became.

Touko sighed "Wouldn't it make more sense to just ask them? It would be better than running around in circles right?"

Mei and Bianca nodded; they wanted to figure this it out.

-.-.-.-.-

Tetsu sighed. Even though he had agreed to sing (more like forced and threatened to by Kyouhei and Touya, he rolled his they were such assholes sometimes) there were still two problems; firstly the song was a duet, that apparently Kyouhei didn't know what the fuck a duet was when he announced quite loudly to everyone that he would be singing.

The second problem was that the song required both a guitarist and a bassist, and although the guitarist was here there was no bass player present. "Tetsu come on! Why are you just sitting there making faces?"

Tetsu narrowed his eyes as Kyouhei's face appeared before him. Touya gulped as he saw Tetsu's eyes narrow, this wouldn't end well.

The girls paused as they heard the sounds of arguing drift through the open window. They curiously looked out of it toward the sound.

Tetsu grabbed Kyouhei's collar shaking him roughly "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME BEFORE YOU OPENED YOUR BIG ASS MOUTH!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A DUET IS? OR WHAT A BASSIST IS?" Tetsu growled out, shaking Kyouhei harder.

"MAY BE I WOULD IF MY BRAIN WAS NOT BEING SCRAMBLED AS WE SPEAK!"

Touya gently tried to ease the situation "Now now let's calm down and try to fix this in a calm and gentle manner." He smiled at his two friends hoping that it would help to relieve the issue.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! FIRST HE TELLS EVERYONE THAT I'M GOING TO SING WITHOUT ASKING ME AND THEN HE PICKS A SONG THAT WE CAN'T PLAY! TOUYA, OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS HE HAS DONE, THIS IS IN THE TOP FIVE!"

Tetsu stopped his yelling as he heard giggles, all three of them quickly to the sound. Mei and Bianca giggled hysterically; Touko covered her mouth smiling behind it. Tetsu quickly released an unsuspecting Kyouhei, causing him to fall on his ass.

Kyouhei groaned in pain "First my head and now my ass, anything else you want to injure Tetsu?"

Mei and Bianca laughed even harder after hearing Kyouhei's comment, Tetsu awkwardly coughed. The three boys slowly made their way over to the girls, Touya smiled gently at Touko "Vice president, it's good to see you."

Touko shook her head "Just call me Touko; it sounds weird to hear that."

Touya nodded "Touko it is then" he said brightly.

Mei smiled at Tetsu "So what seems to be the problem?"

Tetsu turned and glared at Kyouhei who shrug away "Kyouhei over here decided to tell everyone that I'll sing a song, a song that is a duet and needs a bass player that we don't have."

Bianca blinked "Oh are you a good singer?"

A cold breeze blew by as the three boys stared at her blankly "You seriously don't know me?"

All three of them shook their heads slowly; Kyouhei turned to Tetsu "They actually exist, here before us stand three people who don't know who you are."

Touko's eyebrow rose "Is there a reason as to why we should?"

Touya gently pushed his way into the conversation "Tetsu is sort of an idol; he appears on most TV shows."

"Oh." The three female student council members said unison, blinking slowly.

"Oh? That's it, oh? You don't care that Tetsu here is on TV?" Kyouhei said as he gestured wildly at Tetsu, who only rolled his eyes and shoved Kyouhei's hand away from his face.

Mei leaned down on the windowsill and met Tetsu's gaze "Tetsu is a normal boy, and I think he would feel better being treated like that, right? Rather than having fan girls fuss and tug at you and put you on some pedestal, you'd rather have a normal time, right?"

Tetsu lowered his eyes, feeling the sincerity and truth behind Mei's word. He smiled as he felt warmth spread through him; everyone he had met wanted something from him. He had only met a few who cared for him and even then those people small in number, but it was the first time he had met someone like Mei. Tetsu looked up as he heard Touko speak.

"And I frankly don't care if you appear on TV; all I care is how well you battle." Touko said as she lazily leaned on the side of wall.

Bianca smiled "Even if you do come on TV, I wouldn't be your friend if you were as asshole."

Tetsu burst out laughing "You three are so weird."

Mei grinned widely, Touko sighed she knew where this was headed "I know something that would help you with your problem."

-.-.-.-.-

The three male student council members all stood in different corners of the room; Hyuu shifted his weight to his other leg feeling awkward in the room. He glanced over at N who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He shifted his attention to Cheren who looked down at his phone typing away at it.

"...So why are we all here?" Hyuu questioned hoping to get rid of the discomfort he felt.

Cheren typed a few more words before he put his phone away; he glanced up at the two of them "We are here because of yesterday."

Hyuu frowned; he didn't want to talk about yesterday "What is there to talk about?"

Cheren rolled his eyes "Do you really think the girls will let this go without getting answers?"

"Do you think we know why we did it? Because I for one don't" Hyuu deadpanned.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds, does it?" Cheren said blandly.

N opened his steel gray eyes "I do not like sharing things that interest me, that is all there is to it..."

Cheren and Hyuu stared N in silence, Hyuu shivered "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CREEPY!"

Cheren adjusted his glasses "You try saying that to Touko and her whole Pokémon team will tear you apart and then Mei's team will join in and proceed to make your death even more painful."

"I am merely stating the truth."

"That sort of truth should be kept inside...deep inside" Hyuu muttered, trying to not to throw up.

"Is-"

"Yes N it is a social norm; you do not say such creepy things so bluntly...just don't say it to anyone else alright?" Cheren muttered hoping to never have this conversation again, he sighed tiredly but knowing N it would be repeated in the future.

"Fine."

"Okay, now what will you two tell Mei and Touko?"

N shrugged "I will be fine, but you should be more concerned about Hyuu. His lying is just as bad as his rage."

"Hey! I can lie." N and Cheren blandly at Hyuu, "I CAN LIE!"

"You once told me that a wild Magikarp wet your paperwork. I could see the tipped glass over your shoulder and let's not forget the fact this all happened in the student council room." Cheren recounted.

"Or the time you told us that a wild Pidove attacked but the truth was that the Pidove thought your hair was a nest...We knew because you ducked when you saw another Pidove while screaming _IT'S NOT A NEST_." N said as he smirked at the memory.

"Or-"

Hyuu face quickly turned red "SHUT UP!" he quickly ran out of the room, N and Cheren slowly followed after him both smirking in amusement, teasing Hyuu would never get old.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko picked up the bass and strummed it; listening to the sound she quickly tuned it. She looked up as a shadow fell over her "Just try to follow my lead and its okay if you can't, it is a pretty fast song to play after all" Touya said warmly as he picked up his guitar and slung it over his neck. Touko scoffed and shook her head going back to tuning the bass; he would be in for a rude awaking soon.

"Mei, are you sure you'll be able to sing?" Tetsu asked worriedly as he set up both microphones.

Mei grinned as she looked up from the sheet music "You'll just have to trust me!"

Bianca and Kyouhei sat down on the grass in front of the impromptu stage, Kyouhei turned to look at Bianca "Can they do it?"

Bianca smiled "You'll just have to see it for yourself."

Tetsu sighed in dread as more people gathered in front of them taking seats for the show; he turned to look at Mei and Touko. Although it was better than nothing he didn't know how well it would go. He met everyone's gaze and nodded, better get it over with.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" counted the drummer as he and Touya began filling the silence with sound. Touya ran his fingers down his guitar, changing note after note, and a few seconds later Touko joined in, effortlessly keeping up with him. Touya and Tetsu looked at Touko, startled. She merely grinned, even though her eyes were closed she knew the impact she had made.

Slowly Touya and Touko built a steady rhythm their instruments weaving through each and together beautiful in sync as the drummer kept the beat. Even then Touya had a hard time believing she could get the rhythm and tempo to be so perfect in only ten minutes.

The three male student council members paused as they hard a melody drift through air; they looked at each oddly and followed the sound. As they neared the source N frowned as he noticed the bassist "Touko?"

Hyuu's jaw dropped as he noticed the one clutching the microphone "Mei?"

Tetsu closed his eyes and relaxed his body and opened his month

"_I never knew what love could be until I had met you_

_I'll do anything to show you this is true_

_You're the perfect girl; I wish that you could see _

_How beautiful you'll always be to me"_

His voice mixed into the harmony perfectly and the students cheered as they heard his voice. For them, being at one of his concerts was the most fun they could have.

"_My world has never been so bright_

_I feel that I could now take flight_

_All I need is only me and you_

_That's why we are the perfect two"_

Tetsu quickly looked over at Mei as she perfectly kept in tune with him; even then she was singing it much better than him! Hyuu quickly swallowed as Mei's beautiful voice filled the air, he didn't know she could sing so well.

"_You always seem to think that you are not worthy_

_But I see you for who you are just like how you see me_

_I don't know where I'd be if you weren't around_

_I fell so easily in this love that I have found"_

The students stared in amazement as Mei's voice penetrated the air; her voice startled Tetsu and Touya even more. Tetsu smiled so Mei had surprised both of them, her mischievous streak had made things much more fun.

Tetsu and Mei looked at each other smiling as they once more sang the chorus together

"_My world has never been so bright_

_I feel that I could now take flight_

_All I need is only me and you_

_That's why we are the perfect two"_

Hyuu growled lowly as the two of them sung without taking their eyes off of each other "What the hell is this? A love song?"

"...Yes it is."

Hyuu glared at Cheren "Well then they shouldn't be looking at each other the entire time!"

"Why does this bother you so much?" N questioned his eyes though still remained on Touko.

"I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST DOES OKAY?!" The students around them turned and glared at Hyuu, he growled showing his teeth "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME HUH DO YOU!?" The students turned pale and quickly scattered in various directions as they realized he was a student council member.

Hyuu clenched his fists roughly, twitching in anger as they shared smiles with each other; he'd blow up the stage! He reached down to his belt to do just that but before he could reach his poke balls Cheren grabbed his hand.

"What are you trying to do?" Cheren smiled chillingly "I hope you weren't thinking of burning anything down now are you?"

Hyuu quickly shook his head "N-No I w-wasn't."

Cheren looked at Hyuu coldly "Okay, then enjoy the music."

Mei moved her body to the music letting the fast and fun pace move her.

"_If I never met you, I'd never feel this way_

_If I never met you, you couldn't make my day_

_If I never met you I wouldn't be complete and if I never met you life couldn't be so sweet_"

Tetsu grinned watching her dance feeling excitement bubble in his chest; he had never felt so exhilarated singing before. Touya's guitar slowly came to a stop.

Mei stepped back leaving all eyes to fall on her sister, Touko opened her eyes her fingers flying down the bass sending note after note. It felt as if there was a different aura surrounded her, her music left everyone speechless. It was odd, her playing did not overshadow the song it only elevated it, taking it to another level.

N watched in silent shock although his face betrayed nothing, he never much cared for music but watching Touko play sent shivers down his spine. If she played for him he'd enjoy and savor every second of it, he felt the need monopolize the sound and keep it for himself.

Touko steadily built a beautiful beat and ended her solo with a powerful swing and stomped her foot, falling back into the beat, and letting Touya become part of music once more.

Tetsu smiled widely, remembering the amazing feeling of singing just because he had wanted to and having fun with it. He looked at Mei as he sang deeply, grabbing her hand and spinning her around making her smile wide.

"_When I first saw you, you can bet_

_That you were someone that I'd never forget_

_You are the best I'd ever known, and now we'll never have to be alone"_

Once more Mei and Tetsu sang the chorus in unison, their voices aligning perfectly with each other, still holding hands from when he spun her.

Hyuu let out a low growl as he noticed their hands, his eyes narrowing into mere slits. Cheren turned to him questionably; it was odd for Hyuu to be so angry. He shrugged; Hyuu would tell him sooner or later what was bothering him. He turned back to the performance

"_My world has never been so bright_

_I feel that I could now take flight_

_All I need is only me and you_

_That's why we are the perfect two"_

Tetsu stared deeply into Mei's eyes, smiling softly as the drums and bass disappeared, leaving the gentle sound of the slow guitar.

"_If I never met you, I'd never feel this way"_

Mei also smiled, it had been awhile since she had sung, and it had also been awhile since her sister had played anything as well. Mei's voice gently sang the verse

"_If I never met you, you couldn't make my day"_

Tetsu let go of Mei's hand and brought his hand to her cheek, leaning in alarmingly close. Hyuu growled at the action and clenched his fits tightly, he'd burn everything! Tetsu and Mei combined their voices once more

"_If I never met you I wouldn't be complete and if I never met you, life couldn't be so sweet"_

Slowly the song came to any end and Mei and Tetsu both turned around grinning. Tetsu grabbed Mei's hand and lifted it up in the air as they both bowed deeply. The students erupted in wild cheering and applauding, never had they heard anything like that.

Bianca and Kyouhei got up and cheered as well "THEY DID IT!"

Cheren quickly turned as he heard Bianca's voice, and gritted his teeth as he found her embracing the boy from yesterday and jumping up and down. Bianca quickly went over and hugged Touko and Mei "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Bianca let go of them, smiling broadly "You two have gotten even better than the last time I heard you!"

Mei blushed a little "Thanks."

Touko looked down as Touya grabbed her hands, she looked up at him oddly "That was amazing; you played so well, even better than me! I can't believe how powerful your playing is!"

She grinned and laughed quietly "You shouldn't have assumed I couldn't play, Touya."

Touya sheepishly looked down "Sorry."

"Thanks you two, if it wasn't for you our performance would have been horrible" Tetsu said softly looking at the two sisters. "I haven't enjoyed singing like that in a while" he said truthfully, a little bit embarrassed.

"No we should be thanking you, my sister and I haven't played in a while, it was fun!" Mei said as she smiled.

"I did not know you could play the bass."

They quickly turned to the voice; the three student council members approached looking displeased. Touko looked at N oddly "I play various instruments, bass being one of many."

"Hmm...I see" his eyes shifted to their hands, he looked at Touya coldly, Touya gulped and quickly released her hands, stepping back a little. He shivered, N was truly freighting; it wasn't false when people talked about how chilling N was both personality wise and attitude wise.

N sneered before moving next to Touko "I would like to hear you play again sometime."

She looked up at N, confused by the silent exchange "Sure?"

Cheren turned to Bianca "I see you enjoyed the show."

Bianca quickly went to Cheren excitedly, balancing on her heels "Did you see it Cheren?" He nodded; Bianca threw her hands up in the air "WASN'T IT JUST GREAT! THEY'VE GOTTEN BETTER!"

Cheren smiled at Bianca, as he looked over her shoulder he narrowed his at Kyouhei. Kyouhei huddled up, suddenly feeling very afraid for his safety.

Hyuu gritted his teeth growling lowly, Mei frowned "Hyuu what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, bun head." he spat out.

Mei stared in disbelief "BUN HEAD!? YOU CALLED ME BUN HEAD!?"

Hyuu leaned close to her "I did, bun head."

She twitched "THAT'S IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'VE ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE FOR A WHILE NOW! UGH I'VE HAD ENOUGH, LET'S SETTLE THIS!"

"A battle it is then."

"FINE!"

Mei stomped her feet and quickly went to find a spot to battle. Hyuu shoved his hands into his pocket and followed after her at a much slower pace.

Touko groaned, this wouldn't end well, something was going to get destroyed, she just knew it.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei huffed in anger and stared at Hyuu darkly, she'd put him in his place! "SERPERIOR LET'S DO THIS!" Serperior uncoiled and sighed, judging from the angry atmosphere this was going to be a destructive battle.

"EMBOAR!" Emboar shook his head; his hot headed trainer had started yet another fight because of uncontrollable rage.

Mei and Hyuu glared at each other "LEAF STORM!"

"FIRE BLAST!"

Serperior quickly slithered down the field and aimed his attack.

Hyuu's eyes widened as Emboar stumbled from the force of the attack. "EMBOAR SHAKE IT OFF!" Emboar shook his head and slammed his fists together, his flame growing wilder. The two Pokémon stared at one another and grinned; this was going to be a fun battle.

"EMBOAR, FIRE BLAST!" Emboar ran down the field, his mouth erupting with flames ready to burn.

"DODGE IT!" Mei shouted, but even so it was too late. Emboar opened his mouth and released his attack directly into Serperior's face. Mei cringed as Serperior was pushed back from the force of the attack. Serperior got back up a little charred; he shook his head ready to battle, it would take much more than one attack to take him down.

"SERPERIOR, USE COIL!" Serperior quickly wrapped around Emboar tightening his grip to the point where Emboar couldn't move an inch.

Emboar tried to wiggle out of Serperior's grip but it proved to be futile, the grass snake's grip was iron clad, almost impossible to get out of.

Hyuu ground his teeth together "HEAD SMASH! EMBOAR KEEP DOING IT UNTIL HE RELEASES HIS GRIP!"

Emboar reeled back and brought head back down with force, but even then Serperior did not relinquish his grip. Emboar leaned back and brought his head down once more, and Mei flinched as Emboar's head collided with Serperior's.

Mei clenched her teeth together as Emboar reeled back again "SERPERIOR, BACK DOWN!"

Hyuu and Mei stared heatedly at each other; unknown to both that a small audience had gathered to watch them. The students stared at the match wide-eyed and speechless

Emboar and Serperior panted, both bruised from their battle, they could both on take one more attack and even then that was pushing their limits. Mei and Hyuu frowned; they'd have to make the last move count.

Both trainers stared at each other "FIRE BLAST!"

"SERPERIOR, DON'T LET HIM RELEASE THAT ATTACK!"

Serperior quickly slithered down the field and used his tail to unbalance Emboar "SERPERIOR, LEAF STORM!"

Both of the Pokémon collected their power for one final attack.

-.-.-.-.-

The remaining student council members looked around in alarm as the ground shook; Bianca quickly clutched Cheren. Touko grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be N and tried to steady herself.

Bianca looked around in fear "W-What was that?"

Touko sighed "Mei destroyed something...Well let's go and see the damage."

All of them quickly walked in the direction they had last seen Mei and Hyuu walking.

As Mei and Hyuu looked at the scene of horror only one thing ran through their heads "Fuck, we are so dead" both of said quietly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" They quickly turned, both paling as the rest of the student council members stood behind them. Mei let out a frightened squeak at Cheren's voice and hid behind Hyuu. Hyuu himself backed up pressing against Mei, fuck he was going to die.

Touko looked at the destroyed wall in amazement "I knew you were going to destroy something...but to think you would take down a part of the school..."

Touko shook her head leaving it up Cheren to chew them out; Bianca and Touko went over to the injured Pokémon. She frowned as she looked down at Serperior; she gently touched his side "Serperior?"

Serperior slowly opened his eyes and nuzzled Touko, and tried to move "Hey no don't move, alright?" Serperior nodded and laid back down watching his trainer cower in fear; he snorted, of course this would happen.

Bianca turned to Emboar and tenderly she touched him, he shifted a little and grinned broadly down at her, Bianca shook her head "Still has tough as ever." He turned his attention to his trainer and rolled his eyes, what did Hyuu expect would happen after their battle.

Touko and Bianca quickly went to work healing both of them, they both bit their lips to stop from laughing at Mei's and Hyuu's misfortune.

N inspected the damaged room, silently calculating the expenses it would cost to fix the room.

Hyuu and Mei sat down on their knees looking down at the ground as Cheren continued to yell. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS WILL COST!? DO YOU!"

"300,000 roughly...ah the handmade crystal chandeliers and the handmade Pokémon statues are broken..." N muttered as he looked at the room.

Cheren twitched "300,000! WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO BRAINLESS HOT HEADS DONE?!"

Mei and Hyuu opened their mouths to speak but quickly shut their mouths as Cheren glared down at them. "NOT JUST ANY PART OF THE SCHOOL, YOU DESTROYED THE BALLROOM, THE FUCKING BALLROOM!"

Mei flinched down at Cheren's voice "THE BALL IS IN THREE DAYS! THREE DAMN DAYS! WE DO NOT HAVE THE FUNDING OR THE TIME TO FIND ANOTHER ONE!"

As Cheren paced in front of them cursing loudly, Mei shakily brought her hand up "C-Cheren?"

He eyes landed on her "WHAT?!"

Mei squeaked fearfully "W-W could h-hold the b-ball at our house?"

Cheren thought about the idea for a moment "Since it will cost us nothing your idea is approved."

Hyuu frowned and turned to Mei "You can't hold a ball at a house..."

Mei grinned "You'll see."

"He'll see what?

Mei quickly turned around startled and stared at her sister is shock. Fuck, she hadn't run it by her. "Um...well you see..." Mei fiddled with her fingers "I kind of told Cheren that...he could hold the ball at our house."

Touko sighed and clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her face roughly "Fine. But you will be punished for this later Mei."

Bianca looked coldly at Hyuu "And yours will be doubled."

Mei and Hyuu both whimpered pathetically knowing that they couldn't escape their punishments.

Serperior and Emboar walked next to their trainers standing behind them, Serperior nuzzled Mei gently, she smiled sadly "...I'm sorry I got so angry."

Emboar nudged his trainer roughly, he could learn something from Serperior's trainer; Hyuu growled and turned his head to the side. Emboar glared, Hyuu huffed "Sorry" he muttered looking away, Emboar grinned and roughly patted Hyuu's back, so forcefully that Hyuu was pushed face first into the ground.

Mei laughed into Serperior's side; Emboar sheepishly looked down at Hyuu and rubbed his head, he had underestimated his strength. Hyuu twitched; he slowly got up and glared "REALLY?" Emboar grinned and picked up Hyuu, setting him down his feet.

Hyuu sighed, today just wasn't his day.

-.-.-.-.-

N and Hyuu followed the rest of them to Mei's and Touko's house, as they turned the corner the mansion came into view. Hyuu's jaw slacked "YOU GUYS LIVE IN A FUCKING MANSION!?"

N sighed "You have no tact do you" N turned to Touko "...You two live in the White Manor?"

Mei grinned "We don't just live here, we own it!"

"YOU TWO ARE RICH!?"

Bianca and Cheren glared at Hyuu and both of them slapped the back of his head "Why do you have to be so stupid" Cheren hissed.

"OUCH MY HEAD, WHAT THE HELL!?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING STUPID!"

Touko rolled her eyes and opened the gate, leading everyone to the ballroom; they paused at the side entrance of the house. She tried to open the door but frowned as it wouldn't budge, she tried again, grunting, but it wouldn't move.

She swore and tried again, Touko looked up as two arms appeared on either side of her head, N looked down at her "You should have just asked for help." Touko narrowed her eyes, N eyes crinkled in amusement. Together they forced to door to open, N quickly pulled Touko back into his chest as a cloud of dust wafted out.

"...Well fuck" they all said in unison as the stared inside the massive black room.

Everything in the room was covered in dust; the curtains that hung around the room were tattered and dirty. The largest window that opened to the terrace was the worst; its curtain was on its thread. The floor wasn't even visible; the years of dust that had accumulated had made it practically invisible.

Touko sighed sadly "...Mom and dad would hold parties here, and now look at what it has become." The memories she had held of this place no longer fit what it had become due to the years of neglect.

N stared down at Touko and he slowly let go of her "We will return it back to the way it was in your memories."

Touko looked up at N and smiled "Thanks."

He nodded and turned to look at the room, this was going to take forever "...All of us will need to work together; this is not something that can be completed without hard work."

Cheren nodded "Since this is entirely their fault, they will clean off all the dust from the floor, Bianca and I will handle all the windows and N and Touko will handle the terrace."

Mei and Hyuu opened their mouths but stopped as Cheren turned around and glared "If you complain about this I will make it a hundred times worse." They gulped and nodded fearfully, Cheren frightened them beyond belief.

"Mei, this is in no way your punishment, so do not think that you will be let off this easy." Mei whimpered knowing that whatever her sister had planned would make her unable to move for days.

Bianca glanced over at Hyuu "No need to look so pleased, the same goes for you." The grin that had worked its way up to Hyuu's face died instantly before, he too, groaned in despair.

"Okay, let's each use one Pokémon to help us with this, that way we won't spend such a long time cleaning." Touko said trying to ease their workload.

Everyone nodded N summoned his Zoroark, Touko her Samurott, Mei her Umbreon, Cheren his Unfezant, Bianca her Musharna and Hyuu his Flygon.

Touko turned to her sister and Bianca "Get cleaning supplies and the ladder, I'll help with the floor" Mei nodded and went to get everything she was told to. Touko turned to Samurott and nodded; he opened his mouth and doused the entire floor in water.

She turned to Cheren and Hyuu who nodded; they quickly told their winged Pokémon to flap their wings creating a tornado of wind, drying the floor and getting rid of the dust.

Mei and Bianca quickly handed out the cleaning supplies and everyone nodded and went to their tasks with their partners. Samurott filled all the buckets with water and then the rest of the Pokémon quickly carried the buckets to their trainers.

Lastly, he filled N's and Touko's buckets, Zoroark picked up N's bucket and Samurott carried his to Touko. She smiled and grabbed the bucket and reached up to climb her ladder, N frowned and put his hand over hers "What are you doing?"

She looked at him confused "Getting ready to clean."

"It's dangerous...I'll climb the ladder."

Touko rolled her eyes "Nope." She shook his hand off and quickly climbed to the top, and sat down on the top-most step and grinned down at N.

N narrowed his eyes "...Do not fall."

-.-.-.-.-

Mei and Hyuu silently put soap into their buckets, an awkward tension hung between them but neither said anything about it. Mei quickly dunked her mop into the bucket; wringing it roughly she started mopping, ignoring Hyuu's presence.

Hyuu watched her mop and felt his heart clench, he glumly looked down at his mop. She hadn't even talked to him ever since their battle. He frowned, it wasn't his fault! He angrily dunked his mop in the water and roughly wrung it, well if she was going to ignore him so would he!

Mei turned to look behind her as she heard water spilling; she looked at Hyuu oddly as he angrily began mopping. Mei shook her head, weirdo. She walked back ready to dunk her mop back in, her eyes widened as she slipped on the wet surface.

She clenched her eyes shut as felt herself fall back, but she quickly opened her eyes as she was yanked forward by a tight grip on her waist. Hyuu glanced down at her; he quickly steadied her before returning to his work.

Mei frowned, if anyone should be ignoring anyone it should be her, not him! She huffed but he had saved her. Hyuu paused as he felt his sleeve being pulled; he turned around and looked at Mei questionably. Mei blushed "Um...Thanks for saving me."

Hyuu nodded and returned to his work, Mei frowned "Why are you ignoring me?"

He sighed and turned around "Because you are ignoring me."

"...I'm not anymore."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because you acted like that again" she met Hyuu's gaze "Why do you do that? Sometimes you're really sweet and I feel like we are getting closer and then turn around do something like that."

Hyuu frowned, how could be explain it when he didn't even understand himself, he gripped the mop handle "...I don't know Mei."

Mei sighed "Fine. If you don't know then I believe you..." She smiled "Come one let's finish this."

Hyuu smiled gently and nodded, both of them laughed as they shoved each other, racing to the end of wall while mopping the floor.

Umbreon and Flygon watched the exchange oddly; they turned to each other hoping that other would explain things.

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca gripped the curtains and yanked them down roughly; she frowned as they wouldn't budge. Musharna looked at her worriedly. Bianca smiled "Musharna don't worry, I'll be fine!"

She yanked down the curtains but because of the force she dislodged the curtain rod, Cheren quickly grabbed her stomach and yanked her back into his chest as the rod fell with a loud thump where she once stood.

Cheren sighed "Why do you always do something that will hurt you?"

Bianca smiled "Even if I do something that might hurt me you'll always save me, won't you?"

He smiled "And I wouldn't trade that job for anything."

Musharna and Unfezant exchanged knowing grins, it was amusing to watch them, but even so after years of Bianca's unnatural dense nature it was starting to bother them and the rest of their Pokémon teams.

Bianca turned and looked at Cheren "Why have you been so agitated lately?"

He bent down and picked up the curtain rod "Someone has been trying to steal something I have protected and cherished for years" he gripped the rod tightly in his hands.

She frowned "Then Cheren you shouldn't let it go. Anything that you feel strongly for you should fight for."

Cheren smiled at the irony of the situation, he shook his head and let the curtain rod slip through his fingers, he turned to Bianca "I won't let it go...I've spent much too long with it to let it go." He whispered the last part to himself.

Bianca smiled, happy that Cheren was happy, she was glad to see that he had returned back to normal.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko wiped the window down, happy that she could actually see outside, though it had now become evening she knew that in the day the view would be just as she remembered.

She frowned as she noticed she had a missed a spot, it was very high and although it shouldn't have bothered her, it did.

N wiped the last bit of his window and looked around; it seemed that only a little more work remained. He turned his attention up to Touko and felt himself freeze as he saw her.

Touko precariously balanced on one foot stretching to wipe the window "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Samurott and Zoroark quickly looked up in alarm, Samurott's eyes widened, WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!

Touko looked down surprised by the sudden outburst; in her astonishment she lost her balance. N quickly ran and caught her, cradling her to his chest.

He glared down at her "What foolishness was that?"

Touko guiltily smiled "I missed a spot."

"You could have seriously injured yourself for one spot."

She looked down at her hands "...Sorry."

N sighed "Next time you will ask for help, do you understand?"

Touko looked up at him and smiled nodding; she turned as Samurott quickly ran over and nudged her making sure she was alright. "Sorry, Samurott I won't do it again" Samurott glared darkly "...I promise?" Samurott sighed and nuzzled her, thankful that she was alright.

Zoroark glanced at the two of them oddly, N did not help nor did he save anyone. This was the same boy who'd walk away from fallen child without helping. Just last week N had seen a fallen student and continued on his way, ignoring the student.

It was unusual to see N concerned about anything, but then again Zoroark was glad N had found some norm in his life.

Touko glanced up at N noticing their position, she awkwardly shifted hoping that N would let go her. N looked down at her and smirked in amusement "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him embarrassed "Let go of me" she hissed trying to wiggle of out his grip.

N watched her struggle for a few more moments before he gently set her down, although he enjoyed evoking reactions from her he had to be careful and not push it too far. He didn't want her to run away from him.

-.-.-.-.-

By the time everyone had cleaned the ballroom it was very late into the night, everyone collapsed against the wall, tired and sore.

"I can't believe we did it" Bianca muttered, absolutely beat. She stretched her arms, sighing.

"I know" Mei groaned, everything hurt and throbbed in continuous increments.

Touko smiled as she remembered something, she slowly got up using Samurott to pull her up "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

Everyone grunted, much too exhausted to do anything else. A few minutes later Touko came back with steaming mugs and Pokémon food bowls, she quickly handed everyone a mug and gave all the Pokémon food bowls.

She settled down next to N and took a sip "Hot chocolate?" Bianca questioned looking down at mug.

Touko nodded "I think after all the work we did we needed something. So I made hot chocolate for us and some Pokémon treats for all the Pokémon since they helped so much."

N looked down at his mug in displeasure "N yours is made with dark chocolate, same with Hyuu's" he quickly turned and looked at Touko, who smiled as she took another sip, closing her eyes at the taste "I remember you don't like sweets."

Everyone took sips of their hot chocolate, sighing in pleasure as the warm liquid helped to ease their weariness. After their cups were empty all of them were overcome with the sudden urge to sleep.

Their Pokémon quietly picked up the food bowls and cups going back into the house, they deposited them into the sink. Samurott and Umbreon led everyone to the cupboard and they quickly grabbed some blankets, going back the ballroom.

The Pokémon smiled at the scene before them. Mei's and Hyuu's heads leaned together as they slept, Bianca cuddled into Cheren's chest, and Touko snuggled into N's neck while he loosely wrapped a hand around her waist.

They gently laid the blankets over their worn out trainers and then all of them settled into a pile, draping some blankets over themselves before they too fell into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: I Hate Him

**The winners for the poll have been decided in a clear cut way YAY! N and Touko: Zekrom and Reshiram, Cheren and Bianca: Munna and Musharna, and Hyuu and Mei: Litwick and Chandelure. The ball will happen in chapter 13! Stay tuned in until then ;P. **

**That is because the gowns and suits are being designed. Dances-Like-Flames and I might create an account to show you what the dresses and suits will look like but we aren't to sure yet, so we will see.**

**Guys the reason why this story is going so well and is being updated on time is thanks to Dances-Like-Flames...she keeps me on track and motives me to write when I don't want to XD so I would not be able to write this well without you buddy ^_^ you mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make absolutely zero profit...well I do find satisfaction writing this but that is a different thing altogether, now enjoy! **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 10: I Hate Him**

All the Pokémon intently watched their still slumbering trainers, waiting for the inevitable to happen. It would be amusing to see the reactions of their trainers.

Touko snuggled deeper into the warmth, sighing; she didn't want to wake up. She frowned as something tightly gripped her waist, Mei? She slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear, a neck?

She slowly looked up, blinking; N? As if sensing eyes on him he slowly opened his eyes and stared down at Touko.

The Pokémon curiously waited for her reaction. Minutes ticked away as they stared at each other. Touko's delayed reaction was due to her sleep clouded mind and N...well he was merely curious about her reaction.

Once Touko's mind had cleared she looked down at her waist where N's hand rested, she quickly looked up, her face flaming.

Mei quickly jerked up as she heard her sister's scream "SIS!" Hyuu, whose head had been resting against hers, quickly fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Hyuu slowly got up, disoriented "Why does my head hurt?"

Mei quickly got up and glared at N "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Bianca and Cheren looked around, dazed, not really understanding anything, but once they did Bianca sprang to her feet, went over and yanked Touko away from N. She put herself between N and Touko and glared at N "This better have been an accident."

With that she grabbed the two sisters and went inside the house, leaving the three boys in the ballroom. Hyuu looked around, his hair bent at odd angles and his forehead marred by a red mark "What just happened?"

Cheren sighed; Bianca was really protective of them, more so Touko. He turned to N, looking at him waiting for an explanation. N shrugged and got up, dusting off his uniform, and turned his back to them.

N frowned. He rarely slept, and even then never slept with anyone next to him, so why was it different when Touko was around?

Hyuu sleepily glanced at his watch "Oh, it's already 8 am..." It took him a few slow minutes before the time clicked into his mind "FUCK! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

-.-.-.-.-

An awkward silence settled over the student council room, only to be broken when someone wrote something down. Cheren twitched uncontrollably as the tension grated on his already thin nerves; they have been like that since the morning!

Everyone had rushed from the manor as they were late. The girls had kept their distance and had arrived first. Then they had all proceeded to all take up one side of the room to keep N and Touko away from each other.

They all had to sort out the festival matters and without N and Touko it would be nearly impossible. His eye twitched even harder; the festival was in two days! "THAT'S ENOUGH! N! TOUKO! FIX THIS NOW!" He quickly got up and grabbed N and Touko, shoving them into the other room and locked the door.

He looked up and smiled at everyone menacingly "If you so much as let them out before they fix things I will hunt you down" he hissed at Mei and Bianca.

Mei and Bianca quickly nodded, afraid that he'd explode if they made a sound. Cheren smiled and sat down at his desk; the festival would go as planned soon.

Touko scowled at the door; damn Cheren. She glanced over her shoulder at N, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She quickly looked away embarrassed as she remembered the cause of her unease.

They stood quietly in the room for a few minutes, Touko with her back to N and N merely staring at her. "Stop staring at me" Touko muttered stubbornly, keeping her eyes on the door.

"...He is not going to let us out, you know that very well."

Touko frowned knowing that N was right, but even so, she didn't want to bring herself to comment so she settled for ignoring N. She knew it was childish but it was easier to do that than admit anything.

N narrowed his eyes as Touko didn't respond. He felt something unpleasant flood his chest, she would not ignore him. Touko quickly looked up as a shadow feel over her, N glared down at her "Do not ignore me."

Touko tried to step away from N but before she could N grabbed her "Am I so unpleasant that you do not even want to be near me?" N paused, thinking over sentence. Why did it bother him so much that she didn't want to be near him? He looked down as she spoke.

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

"Just?"

Touko fidgeted, blushing a little "It's embarrassing...after this morning" she muttered, not looking N.

"...You were not the only one who found it odd, but perhaps it was unusual to us for different reasons."

Touko looked up "Different reasons?"

N met her gaze "I rarely sleep anymore...more so when someone else is around."

Touko's eyes softened as she understood the underlying message in his words "You have nightmares..." He slowly nodded, unsure of why he was willing to disclose such an important detail to her. Touko looked down "I have them too sometimes..."

N's mind flashed back to the conversation Mei and Bianca had about Touko's nap "You've had them since you were a little girl."

She nodded "But they aren't as bad as they were when I was kid, I would avoid sleeping for days and when my body couldn't take it anymore it would shut down and I wouldn't dream."

"It was much better than sleeping" N slowly let go of Touko, understanding what she meant perfectly. He stared at her; they were so similar but at the same time Touko held something different, something that made him drawn to her that he could not explain no matter how hard he tried to.

Touko smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly "Come on, we've got work to do." N looked down at their hands and nodded, Touko turned to the door "CHEREN! YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO LET US OUT OR-"

The door quickly opened and Cheren looked at Touko a little alarmed, Touko grinned "I guess you won't be getting wet then, come on we've got work to do."

Cheren sighed in relief. Finally they'd be able to get on track "Okay let's all sit down and discuss the festival."

Once everyone was seated, Cheren shuffled around, gathering papers "The festival is going according to plan. All the classes have more or less finished their booths..."

"What kinds of booths? But before that, why does this festival even happen?" Mei questioned curiously, she'd never been to a school festival before.

"The festival is sort of a tradition before winter break, it's just to give us a chance to wind down and have fun...well everyone else anyways. We're stuck with all of the planning and making sure things go right." Hyuu muttered glumly.

Bianca punched Hyuu's arm. "He's exaggerating. We'll have fun, don't worry. Wait until you guys see all the food booths! Oh, and the games!" Bianca excitedly squealed, her eyes sparkling joyfully "Touko, Mei, all of us should go together!"

Hyuu frowned and rubbed his arm; damn Bianca had a strong punch. Mei turned to her sister, her eyes twinkling "SIS! WE SHOULD GO!"

Touko smiled at Mei's happiness and nodded, it had been much too long since Mei had been so happy; it had been the right choice to return back their hometown.

"...Continuing with the pervious conversation, will everything be ready by tomorrow?" N questioned as he looked over some numbers, frowning. Fixing the ballroom was going to put a dent in the budget.

Cheren sighed "Hopefully yes, but the ballroom is still incomplete..."

Touko nodded "We'll be fine, if all of us work together we should have it decorated and ready in time...now that I think about it, what is the ball's theme?"

"IT'S A MASQUERADE BALL!" Bianca squealed.

"REALLY?!" Mei eagerly questioned, practically bouncing off her seat; it would be her first time at a masquerade ball or at a ball in general.

Touko scowled while Mei and Bianca excitedly talked about the ball "Is something wrong?" N questioned, curious about the current face of vice president.

"I hate dresses..." She muttered disdainfully, her face taking on a childish pout.

N's eyes crinkled in amusement, he would never grow tired of the different expressions and faces that Touko made.

Everyone quickly looked up as the door slammed open "WHO DESTROYED MY BALLROOM!?" Alder growled out darkly, looking around the student council room wildly.

Mei and Hyuu gulped. Both of them looked turned to look at each other fearfully, paling a bit. Bianca smiled "They did!" she said cheerfully as she pointed at Hyuu and Mei.

"YOU DID THIS!?"

Drayden sighed deeply as he walked into the room "Alder that is enough. What's done is-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THEY DESTROYED MY BALLROOM! AND RIGHT BEFORE THE BALL!" Alder growled out, stomping his foot roughly. He turned around and glared "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TO HAVE DONE!"

Hyuu and Mei quickly clutched each other, shaking violently, truly afraid for their safety. Touko sighed, although they deserved it she truly felt bad for them "Headmaster, the ball will be held at the White Manor and everything will go as planned. As for the school's ballroom, there is enough funding to repair it so it will be fine."

Alder paused his rant and turned to her "The White Manor?"

Touko nodded "Yes, we spent last night cleaning it. All that is left to do is to decorate it, which we will do soon enough, and to inform the students the ball will be held there."

"BUT THEY DESTROYED-" Drayden clutched the back of Alder's shirt and began to drag him away. "DAMN IT DRAYDEN! LET GO OF ME!"

Drayden rolled his eyes "Stop being childish, you still have work to do."

Alder's eyes widened "I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Everyone in the student council stared blankly at the door "...I can't believe he's our headmaster" Hyuu admitted.

"I don't think anyone can..." Mei muttered.

-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, so all that is left to do is to just inspect the class booths and then we'll head back to the manor to decorate."

Everyone nodded at Touko's plan. They looked up as they heard a knock at the door, and Bianca quickly went over and opened it "Oh, Elesa?"

Elesa gracefully glided into the room, smilingly gently as a few students awkwardly trailed in after her. "We're here to take your measurements for your dresses and suits."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that" Bianca muttered embarrassedly.

Elesa sighed "I knew you would, now come, let's get this done."

Touko groaned but got up and followed after Mei. Bianca went first to be measured, giggling a little as the measuring tape tickled her.

Touko turned to Elesa "Are you a student here?"

Elesa giggled a little "Why no, I am not. I'm the fashion teacher at this school."

"But you're so young! And so pretty!" Mei exclaimed.

Elesa smiled lightly at Mei's comment "Thank you but you two are amazing. You've been here for a week yet you have already joined the student council."

Mei grinned and grabbed her sister's arm "We are, aren't we?"

Touko rolled her eyes and but smiled nevertheless at Mei. She gently pulled her arm away and pushed her towards the female student "Go, it's your turn to be measured."

She turned to Elesa "So the teachers have returned?" Elesa nodded "...So what should I call you?" Touko asked awkwardly.

Elesa smiled "Elesa is fine; most of the teachers like to be called by their given names."

Touko nodded and held out her hand, smiling "It's nice to meet you Elesa."

Elesa softly shook Touko's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

They turned as one of the female students meekly approached "V-Vice P-President? It's y-your turn f-for m-measurement."

Touko stared at her oddly but nodded. The girl shook as she tried to take Touko's measurement. Touko frowned at the girl's nervousness "...I think that it's amazing for all of you to be making our dresses."

The girl quickly looked up startled at Touko "I-It i-is?"

Touko smiled warmly "Of course it is. All of us will be anxiously waiting to see what all of you will make."

The girl stared up at Touko for a few minutes before smilingly widely "Thank you, vice president."

Touko shook her head "Touko. It sounds weird to be addressed like that."

She nodded "Thank you vice- I mean Touko."

Elesa smiled; at least the school's vice president was kind; she turned to N who glared at the one holding the measuring tape, she rolled her eyes; unlike a certain president who instilled fear with just a look.

Touko smiled as the girl finished up her measurements and turned around as she heard a squeak of fear. N glared at the boy, daring him to step closer and take his measurement. The boy gulped, shaking even harder, close to tears. Why did he have to be the one to do this?

He quickly turned as the measuring tape was slowly taken from him. Touko smiled reassuringly at him and stepped closer to N, holding the tape. "Come on hold out your arms..."

Everyone in the room was frozen, watching the two of them intently. N stared down at Touko for a few minutes before he stepped closer to her and spread his arms. Touko smiled and wrapped the tape around his waist.

Elesa blinked in shock "He's letting someone touch him?" she questioned, not believing what she was seeing.

Bianca nodded "Yup, but it's only Touko who's allowed to do that..."

Elesa quickly turned to Bianca is surprise "He has a soft spot for her?! Him!?"

Hyuu slowly nodded "I know, it so freaky to watch."

Cheren rolled his eyes "Let's just be thankful that N is showing some form of normality."

Touko finished up her measuring and smiled up at N "See that wasn't too bad, right?" She turned around and handed the boy his tape "There you go; now everything is all done, right?" The boy quickly nodded and ran out, thankful to be getting away from N.

Elesa slowly nodded, the shock still not showing signs of leaving her alone "...Let's get going." She said quietly, walking out of the room somewhat dazed. The students quickly followed after her afraid to stay any longer.

N turned around and his eyebrow rose as he found everyone staring at him oddly "Shall we go inspect the booths now?" He turned to Touko "We will divide the high school and middle school level between Cheren and Bianca and Touko and I. Lastly, Hyuu and Mei will take the elementary level."

They quickly nodded and went to do as they were told.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei and Hyuu walked down the hallways "So what do the younger kids do at the festival?" Mei questioned.

Hyuu frowned, trying to remember. "Let's see, they put on magic shows, little plays and do tricks...I can't remember anymore."

Mei smiled "That sounds so cute! I can't wait to see it."

"BIG BROTHER!" A little blur raced down the hallways and crashed into Hyuu. Mei giggled as Hyuu stumbled back from the force. Hyuu's little sister nuzzled her big brother's stomach and stared up at him smiling.

Hyuu let out a pained sound "Don't do that...have you gotten fatter?"

Both Mei and his little sister glared at him "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Um...you've gained weight."

The little girl growled and stomped on his foot "SON OF- OW!" Hyuu hopped up and down in pain as his foot throbbed painfully. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"Trust me, you deserved it alright..." Mei muttered under breath.

His little sister narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. "You never tell any girl that she is fat!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I LIED!" Mei closed her eyes, flinching as Hyuu's little sister stomped on his foot again but this time she dug her heel into it. Hyuu groaned in pain, gritting his teeth trying not to scream in agony "You better run..." he hissed out pained.

Hyuu's little sister let out a squeak and ran down the hall with a furious older brother stalking after her. Mei laughed, shaking her head. Hyuu was so dense that it was cute...she paused. She found Hyuu cute? When had that happened? It couldn't be that she-

"Hey Mei."

Mei quickly turned around "Oh hey Tetsu" she looked at him oddly "What are you doing here?"

Tetsu smiled "I came here to run an errand for a teacher. What about you?"

"Student council work" Mei smiled, she liked the sound of that.

"And how are you doing with that?"

"I'm having a lot of fun. Actually I get to see a lot of fun and interesting things..." Mei's smile softened as she remembered Hyuu's sincerity and gentleness at times.

Tetsu felt his mouth go dry at the look on Mei's face; he'd never seen such a look before.

Hyuu limped back to where Mei was, his little sister at his side. "You didn't need to dig the heel in..." he muttered.

"You shouldn't have called me fat" she said like it was a fact.

Hyuu rolled his eyes "So I get hit for being truthful? How is-"

She turned to look up at her older brother as he stopped walking; she frowned at the look on his face, she had never seen her brother look so furious before. She followed his vision, Mei? Realization dawned on her "Oh."

Hyuu's hand clenched tightly as he saw the two of them together, he felt rage course through his body. It only heightened as he saw the soft look on Mei's face; he'd never seen her look like that before.

Hyuu's little sister quickly looked up as she heard him growl. Her brother liked Mei, but whether he knew it or not was a different story. She rolled her eyes; her brother was so stupid sometimes. Well she'd help him, what were little sisters for then?

"BIG SIS!" Mei spun around and quickly braced herself as Hyuu's little sister threw herself at her. "Big sis! You want you to see what I'm going to do for the festival!"

Mei smiled "Of course I do" the little girl grinned and began dragging her away; Mei looked over her shoulder and waved to Tetsu and then turned around, stumbling.

"Big brother, you come to!" She grabbed her brother and pulled him along; she smiled up at him "I want to show you what I'm doing for the festival!"

Hyuu glanced over at Tetsu feeling annoyance bubble away at his chest; he quickly turned his head, gritting his teeth. He really hated that green haired bastard.

-.-.-.-.-

"Bianca, you go inspect the other hallway and I'll take this side." Bianca nodded and went to do as she was told. She inspected two of the classrooms, making little jot notes about what they were doing and how far along they were.

She reached the third classroom and knocked, waiting for the door to open. She flipped through her notes; everyone as coming along nice so they'd be all set for tomorrow. "Bianca?"

Bianca quickly looked up "Kyouhei?"

Kyouhei smiled, his face smeared with blue paint "It's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here to just check on the preparation for the festival."

His smile widened "Come on in then" he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside "We're doing a costume café. It'll be so fun for everyone!"

"Oh um I shouldn't s-" Bianca said flustered, not really knowing what to do in the situation.

Kyouhei quickly pushed Bianca into a chair and gently pushed her forward until the chair was close enough to the desk. "I'll be right back."

Bianca shrugged and took out her notebook and made a few notes; this class was almost done from the looks of it. She glanced up as various plates we placed in front of her, Kyouhei smiled "These are all the things we will be serving."

She looked down at the various desserts and drinks placed in front of her and reached for her spoon and took a bite, she smiled "These are good!"

"Thanks, all of us worked hard on making them. Even the costumes are handmade!"

"Oh that's amazing. So what will you be wearing?"

Kyouhei blushed "Um...Well I'm to be..."

Bianca looked up confused "Hmm?"

"I'll be an elf...but it's because Christmas is coming!" he added swiftly, his face heating up. He quickly looked down at Bianca as she started to giggle hysterically.

She tried to collect herself "Are you going to be wearing a Christmas hat? And bells?" Bianca giggled harder at that thought "I have to come see that!"

"N-No!"

"I'm coming and I'm going to bring everyone with me!" Bianca said as she smiled happily.

Kyouhei groaned in fake displeasure smiling down at her "When you do come I'll serve you with the utmost love."

Cheren sighed deeply. Where had his ditzy friend gotten side tracked now, he wondered as he continued his search. As he passed by an open classroom door, he quickly turned and looked inside again. His eyes widened as he found Bianca laughing.

But why was she laughing? His eyes drifted up to Kyouhei. Cheren's teeth gritted together so angrily that the sound of teeth clacking together could actually be heard.

He quickly entered the room and grabbed Bianca "Are you going to make me do all of this work by myself" he hissed out through his clenched teeth.

Bianca's eyes widened at Cheren's tone. She stared up at him silently as Cheren quickly dragged her out of the room. As he passed by Kyouhei his eyes flickered up to his face, Kyouhei gulped and stepped back fearfully from the look of pure hatred that Cheren had directed at him.

As Bianca tried to keep up with Cheren she frowned sadly; the festival season really did piss Cheren off a lot. She smiled; she'd help him like it, now that Touko and Mei had returned everything would be better.

As Cheren dragged Bianca to next classroom they had to check he was fuming, he really hated that brown headed brat.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko stared amazed at the giant inflatable Samurott figure "N! Look, its Samurott! And there's a Serperior to! There's also an Emboar!"

N crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the tree; they had finished their inspection of the classrooms much earlier than he had anticipated. So he had decided to show Touko some of the things that would be used in the festival, his lips faintly quirked up into a smile as he watched her reach out and touch the giant Samurott.

Touko turned to N, smiling "N, it's a Samurott!" she said as she pointed to it.

Although it wasn't visible from the shadows, N's faint smile became more pronounced. He had made the right choice to bring her here then. Touko quickly ran over to N "I didn't know that the festival would have so much!"

N nodded "There is still much more that will be present. Not everything has been put up and prepared but once it has I'll take you to see it..." he frowned as his mind caught up with the last part of his sentence.

"I wouldn't mind coming to see it with you."

N quickly looked down at Touko who smiled gently up at him "You wouldn't?"

She walked ahead and turned around, still smiling "No I wouldn't. In fact, I think I'd enjoy it a lot." Touko left N alone as she noticed some students struggling to set up their booth for the festival, not that N noticed. He was too busy trying to wrap his mind everything that had just happened.

What was happening to him? Why was he so adamant on keeping her close to him? Not wanting to let her out of his sight? It was not even just that, he had gone out of his way to show her something he knew would make her happy...

This was something more than interest. Was it fascination? He frowned, no that word was wrong, but then what was the right word to describe what it was he felt with Touko?

He scowled; he had no answers, just more questions that he could not answer. He had never encountered such a problem before. So why was it happening now? N quickly looked up, perhaps Touko had the answer. If she was the cause of his plight then she had to be the answer.

He glanced around, looking for her. His eyes narrowed as he finally spotted her with Touya.

Touko quickly grabbed the wooden booth, stopping it from tipping over and helped to set it down properly "Wow dude, thank you so much...Wait, Touko!?" Touya's said, his eyes widening a little as he turned around and noticed her.

She grinned "It's me alright. Surprised that it's a girl who helped you?"

Touya quickly shook his head "N-No of course not...okay maybe a little, but that thing was heavy!"

Touko shook her head; boys. "So what booth is your class doing?"

Instantly he brightened "We're doing a game booth, where the kids will get a chance to win toys and stuffed animals! They just have to knock down poke balls to win! I hope the kids will love this game and have fun."

She laughed quietly "I think you're more excited than any of the kids." Touya blushed brightly, still a little amazed that he had actually made her laugh.

"T-Touko I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Touko" Touko looked up at N questionably "Everyone should have finished up by now and we still need decorate the ballroom. Shall we proceed then?"

She quickly nodded and turned to Touya "Sorry, what were you trying say?"

Touya's throat tightened at the cold look N gave "N-Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She shrugged and let N lead the way. N's eyes flickered back to Touya. He sneered; although he hated everyone equally, the brown headed vermin had topped the chart; he held a special position now.

-.-.-.-.-

"N, pass me the curtain."

N nodded and passed Touko the curtain, watching intently as she hung it "Be careful."

She rolled her eyes and continued to fix the curtain "You don't have to say that every time I'm on a ladder. I only fell because you startled me."

"...Even so, be careful."

Once Touko was finished with the curtain she glanced down at N and smirked. N's eyes widened as Touko stood up on the ladder, she quickly jumped off and landed gracefully in front of him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Touko grinned "Nothing, I was just getting off the ladder."

N narrowed his eyes "No one gets off a ladder like that."

"I do! Come on we still have other things to do."

N silently walked after her, knowing that she was right "That was not being careful..."

She rolled her eyes "Let it go, I fell one time! ONE TIME, N!"

Mei and Hyuu groaned as they pushed the giant flower vases into position "Why are they making us do this?" Mei whined, pushing the vase with all of her strength.

"Because we destroyed the ballroom" Hyuu muttered bitterly.

"I actually forgot about that."

"But they sure haven't" Hyuu said as he glanced over at the rest of the student council.

Once the last vase was finally in position they both collapsed, leaning on each other and using the other as support "Everything aches!" Mei said as she rested her head on Hyuu's shoulder. He wordlessly nodded, leaning his head against the vase.

"You two aren't done yet" Bianca said as she smiled "You two still have to set all the tables and chairs, not to mention the ornaments!"

Mei and Hyuu looked up horrified "THERE'S MORE!?"

Bianca grinned "A lot more" she walked away, leaving both Hyuu and Mei close to tears.

"Is that really necessary?" Cheren muttered as he draped a table cloth over the table.

She grabbed the side of cloth helping him straighten it "Of course it is. It's their fault that all of us had to do this" she growled as she rather forcefully soothed the cloth out.

"But because of them, we've fixed up the ballroom that meant a lot to them, not to mention that this is a chance for N and Touko to become closer."

"I'm fine with fixing the ballroom..." she glanced over at Touko and N "I don't think those two need to be too close to each other."

"Bianca-"

"I haven't done anything. I said I'd trust you so I will but that doesn't mean I'm happy about this Cheren, you know that." She walked over to the other table, draping it as well.

Cheren sighed and looked up at Touko and N. Things were going well with them, he hoped that N wouldn't screw it up.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko and Mei collapsed on Touko's bed, both beat. They all had managed to finish so the rest of members had gone back to the dorms.

"Sis, can I sleep here?"

Touko sleepily nodded and made room for her little sister, manoeuvring the quilt over them. Tomorrow was finally the festival so they could sleep in as they weren't required to appear until around 10 am.

Both of the sisters huddled together, drained from the day and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11: I Have a Plan

**So yes Dances-like-flames and I will make an account soon to show you what the ball outfits look like! YAY! I've been really busy lately XD I thought I wouldn't be able to make the deadline but I made it! **

**And Dances-like-flames I am so sorry for worrying you about the deadline but look I DID IT! Love ya!**

**Anyway people enjoy the chapter, it's cute!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 11: I Have a Plan**

Mei and Touko both yawned tiredly as they walked to the student council room, both beat and sore from setting up the ballroom.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

They both looked at each other confused as they heard the screaming. They quickly went inside pausing a little at the scene.

Cheren held back Bianca, groaning as she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Hyuu hid behind the couch "WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU FUCKED UP BIG TIME, YOU STUPID HOT HEAD!" Bianca growled out, trying to get Cheren to loosen his grip.

Touko and Mei turned to look at N who merely did his paperwork "...How can he still do his work?" Mei questioned silently, awed by his ability to ignore the screeching.

Her sister shrugged and went over to sit next to N, watching the scene lazily "...This doesn't bother you?"

"I have adapted to it and can now ignore it effortlessly" he said without looking up from the paper.

Touko nodded, yawning a little. She leaned her head back against the chair. N looked over at her "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No I did, just didn't get enough of it."

N slowly got up and went into the other room. Touko was too lazy to question it, more interested in what was happening before her.

Bianca lunged for Hyuu, trying to get away from Cheren's grip; Mei slowly walked over to the winded Cheren "What's going on?"

Cheren struggled to keep Bianca in his hold "They got into an argument about Hyuu's punishment." Mei flinched as Bianca stabbed Cheren's gut. Cheren wheezed, his grip slacking a little.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Hyuu growled out angrily.

Bianca glared; she'd force him no matter what, she struggled even harder. Cheren groaned as she dug her elbow back into his stomach, he quickly let go and clutched his stomach, Hyuu was on his own from now on.

Hyuu's eyes widened as Bianca jumped for him, "FUCK!" He quickly sprinted out of the room while Bianca closely trailed after him, angrily.

"Is Hyuu going to be alright?"

Cheren groaned "I don't care, Bianca can murder him. At least then I won't be repeatedly stabbed in my stomach."

Touko snickered. Cheren glared at her "You find this funny?"

"A lot actually" she said smirking, Cheren opened his mouth but let out a groan as his stomach throbbed again.

Touko looked up as a tea-cup was placed down in front of her. N looked down at her passively "It is my favourite blend, Camellia tea; it will help you wake up."

She looked back down at the tea and then up and N, smilingly "Thanks." N nodded and sat back down, resuming his work while Touko took a sip of tea. Her smile widened as the tea warmed her throat; she turned to door as Bianca walked through smiling.

Hyuu limped behind her looking defeated and slightly bruised; Bianca beamed brightly and turned to Hyuu "Next time accept your punishment. It's better for both of us, right Hyuu?"

He shivered and hid behind Mei because holly shit, Bianca was scary. "And me" Cheren muttered glaring at both.

Bianca looked at him confused "What happened to you?"

"You-"

"Enough."

Everyone quickly turned to N. Touko sighed; leave it to N to command attention like that. "The festival will start soon. I suggest that all of you act like you are part of the student council, not like you belong in the streets."

Touko shook her head as everyone quickly nodded; well N was the president for a reason. "Oh are we allowed to take part in the festival?" Mei questioned.

N nodded "We have no exact duties at this time, but keep an eye out for any trouble or disturbances."

"Oh! Do you guys want to come?" Mei questioned the boys, all of the shook their heads.

"I do not like crowds nor will I start to" N stated as he went back to writing.

"And I just don't want to" Hyuu added as he sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"Neither do I" Cheren said as he sat down next to Hyuu, he scowled and kicked Hyuu's feet down. Hyuu frowned but didn't say anything.

Mei shrugged and grinned quickly, grabbing her sister and Bianca and dragging them towards the door. "COME ON! WE NEED TO PLAY ALL THE GAMES AND VISIT ALL THE BOOTHS!"

Touko glanced over her shoulder at N, their eyes briefly before met before she was pulled from the room.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko smiled as Mei and Bianca ate their snacks, both excitedly pointing to booths they wanted to visit "Touko?"

The girls quickly turned in surprise, Kyouhei, Tetsu and Touya smiled softly at them "Are you alone?" Kyouhei questioned as he glanced around, looking for the other student council members.

"Yeah, it's just us" Bianca said smiling.

"That's great" Kyouhei smiled in relief, his body visibly relaxed.

Bianca looked at him oddly "Why is that great?"

"He meant that it's a shame...why don't we escort you ladies around then?" Tetsu said as he bowed dramatically.

Mei and Bianca giggled "Sure, why not?" Touko rolled her eyes at how easily Bianca let her go on her question.

Kyouhei and Tetsu smiled and quickly fell into step with them, leading them to various booths. While Touko hung behind "You don't have do this, if you aren't comfortable."

Touko turned to her side and stared at Touya "...It's not that I'm uncomfortable, I-" she looked down at the ground; she was supposed to go with someone else.

Touya smiled, his eyes dimming a bit "You wanted to go with someone else?"

She frowned and shook her head "No it wasn't that, I thought that we made a promise but it seems like I was the only one who thought of keeping that."

"Would you let me take on that promise?"

Touko quickly looked at Touya, his eyes hopefully brightened; she found herself unwilling to reject him. She slowly smiled "If you want to, then sure."

Touya smiled widely and slowly grasped her hand pulling her along "I'll show you my favourite food booth, hopefully you'll like it!"

She let Touya pull her along. She silently nodded to herself; she'd enjoy the festival with Touya then. Touya carefully manoeuvred them through the crowd and lead them to a small booth "Chocolate..."

Touya embarrassedly rubbed his head "You don't like it?"

Touko stared down at the miniature faces, the three starters in the Unova region smiling "I love chocolate, can you please give us two of each?"

The student behind the booth nodded and quickly handed them to Touko, she reached for her wallet, but Touya quickly beat her to it and paid the student "Here you go."

She stared at Touya "Quiet the gentleman, aren't you?"

He sheepishly looked down at her "It's more than enough for me that you actually want to spend the festival with me."

Touko lightly smiled "Come on, let's sit down and enjoy the treats." They both sat down on a nearby bench, Touko gave Touya's share to him and popped a Tepig into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as the chocolate melted on her tongue "It's good, isn't it?" She opened her eyes and nodded; Touya smiled and ate another, happy that Touko was enjoying herself with him.

He turned around as he felt a soft, faint touch on his cheek; Touko lightly brushed his cheek "T-Touko?"

-.-.-.-.-

N frowned as he stared at the sheet. Even though he had tried to force himself to read it nothing imprinted into his mind. He sighed and gave up, leaning his head back against the back of his chair, his mind running over the words from yesterday. N scowled, it meant nothing; he did not mean anything when he had told her he wanted to show her the festival.

He grabbed his tea and looked out the window; his steel-gray eyes impassively roamed the area, not really noting anything. His eyes stared unfocused down below at the festivities, but then why was it that he felt so agitated ever since she had left?

N frowned as he noticed something, he squinted his eyes trying to focus on it. Once the image became clearer his eyes widened a fraction, before his eyes turned cold. His face took on a dark look as he saw Touko reach out and cup Touya's cheek.

Cheren quickly turned as the heard the sound of cracking, the tea-cup in N's hand suddenly shattered, dousing his hand in tea. Cheren stopped breathing, his body freezing in fear; although he couldn't see N's face he could tell by the waves of anger that radiated from him that he must have been furious.

N stalked out of the room, the curtain on the window swishing violently. Cheren let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes in relief, what the fuck had just happened?

Touya blushed as Touko softly rubbed his cheek "Touko?"

She laughed a little "What are you, a little kid?"

He looked at her confused "What?"

"You have chocolate on your face" Touya's face flamed brightly; he roughly rubbed his face, so much for looking cool.

Touko smiled "You missed entirely."

"Eh?" She shook her head and brought her hand up again, but before she could reach Touya her hand was suddenly pulled back.

Both Touya and Touko quickly turned around alarmed "N?"

N glared down at Touya and quickly pulled Touko up, swiftly walking away. Touko frowned "Let go of me!"

Touko flinched as N's grip tightened "Let go N! You're hurting me!" But even then N did not release his grip; he dragged her through the festival. Touko gritted her teeth and yanked her hand back forcefully; she rubbed her arm and glared at N "What are you doing!" She hissed out, frowning as she saw red marks form on her arm.

N avoided looking at her directly; how was he to answer her question when even he did not know what he was doing?

Touko sighed tiredly "Do you know what? Forget this. I'm going to go enjoy the festival."

She closed her eyes and sighed again as N grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Don't go..."

Touko turned around and looked at N directly "Why not?" He shifted his eyes to the ground because a feeling of irritation bubbled in his chest when he saw her with Touya. He frowned. He had felt the same feeling whenever he saw her with him, but why was that?

He scowled, none of that mattered. The one who was supposed to spend the festival with Touko was him, not Touya or anyone else for that matter. Realization hit N. Did he have feelings for her? Is that what had been happening to him? The sense of peace he felt when she was around and the irritation he felt when she was with someone else, was it was it really the feeling of liking someone and then actually feeling jealous?

N quickly looked up only to find Touko gone.

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren glanced around looking for N, worried that something horrible had happened. He hoped whatever had angered N was far away from him, there was no telling what he would do to whatever it was. Cheren glanced around; at least the festival was going well.

Bianca and Kyouhei both exchanged knowing looks before turning back to their table assorted with various foods. Bianca quickly picked up the cotton candy and took a large bite of it, squealing as it melted instantly, she turned to Kyouhei "It's been years since I've cotton candy!"

Kyouhei smiled "I'm glad that you're so happy. Come on, try the caramel popcorn!"

She smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn; she closed her eyes as the caramel touched her tongue "I never realized how much I missed festival food until now."

"I know what you mean, it's really good."

Bianca nodded; she frowned as she realized something "Where is everyone else?"

"Um..." Kyouhei glanced around nervously; he couldn't tell her they had purposely separated to give everyone a chance to get closer to the girls. "I guess that everyone found something interesting to do?"

She wilted "But we were all supposed to spend time together."

Kyouhei felt a pang of remorse "Oh! I know how about I get us some gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate? We can sit here and wait for them!"

Instantaneously Bianca brightened; she clapped her hands together in happiness "That's a great idea!"

Kyouhei grinned, he was so smart! "Okay you wait here I'll get them, okay?"

She nodded and waved as he walked away, Bianca glanced around the crowd looking for her two friends. Bianca sighed as she found no trace, she had wanted to spend time with everyone but it wasn't going to happen.

"Bianca?"

She quickly looked up "Cheren?"

Cheren frowned and crouched next to her and grabbed her hands looking at her worriedly "What's wrong? Are you sick? Does your stomach hurt?"

Bianca smiled and quickly hugged Cheren. Cheren hugged Bianca tightly, truly worried about her "Bianca, what's wrong?"

She shook her head into his neck, her hair tickling him a little. Cheren quickly looked down as she spoke "I wanted to spend today with everyone. With you, Touko, Mei, Hyuu and N...but I lost Touko and Mei and you guys didn't even want to come with us."

Cheren sighed in relief and buried his head into her hair "Sorry...I don't know you felt that way." He slowly pulled her back and met her gaze "But I promise that I will spend this festival with you, alright?"

Bianca eyes watered, Cheren smiled soothingly and gently wiped her eyes "Even though you have grown, you still cry like you did when you were five."

She gave him a watery smile "The only boy I have ever let see me cry is you. Even then, you always wipe my tears, don't you?"

"...I wouldn't give anyone else the chance."

"What?"

Cheren shook his head and helped Bianca up "Do you want to play some games first or get something to eat?"

Bianca grabbed his arm linking it with hers "Oh there's this game over here! We can get some candied apples as well!" She said as she and Cheren walked away.

A few minutes later Kyouhei appeared with an armload of snacks and drinks, he glanced around "Huh? Where's Bianca?"

-.-.-.-.-

Mei and Tetsu walked around the festival glancing at all the booths, Mei paused as she noticed a small blue flower hair ornament; it would nice on her big sister. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the various colors they came in; she could get one for herself and Bianca! She grinned; they would love the hair ornaments, now she just had to choose the colors.

As Mei browsed the stand, Tetsu glanced around, frowning as he saw the same Teddiursa mascot that had been following them for the past twenty minutes. The person had actually hid behind a tree watching them at one point, not to mention watching them behind booths and even handing out little kids' balloons behind them, everywhere they went.

Tetsu sighed; it was probably some crazy fan. As long as they kept their distance he was fine with it and by the look of things Mei hadn't noticed anything so it was okay. Mei nodded to herself finally deciding the colors, she bought them, and smiling as she looked at them; her sister and Bianca would love them!

She turned to Tetsu "Sorry about that. Is there anywhere you want to go to?"

"Actually there was a food booth I really wanted to try; it's just around the corner." Mei nodded and followed Tetsu "You'll love the crêpes they make. Each year they make a different type, I think this year it's vanilla and strawberries."

"I love both of those things, even more when they're together!"

Tetsu smiled "That's good, and look we are here." Tetsu quickly ordered two crêpes and led them into a private area to eat.

Mei bit down on her crêpe. She smiled as she chewed it; it was light and fluffy and the strawberries were sweet! Her crêpe was quickly eaten. She'd bring her sister and Bianca back to this place for some crêpes, she was sure they'd love them.

Tetsu chuckled a little "You sure are a messy eater". Not that he minded, it just made her cuter.

She turned to him confused "What?"

He smiled and leaned over and extended his hand out to wipe the crumb on her face "NOOOO!"

Both Tetsu and Mei turned around as a Teddiursa mascot jumped out from behind a bush. The person quickly stood in front of them blocking Mei from Tetsu "STAY AWAY!"

The mascot swayed a little and Mei quickly caught him as he fell "Tetsu! Go get some water right now!" He nodded and quickly went to do as he was told.

Mei removed the head of the costume; her eyes widened "Hyuu?"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko struggled to keep up as Touya dragged her through the crowd; he slowed to a stop as they reached the edge of the festival. Touya turned around "Sorry...I just saw N taking you and it made-"

"Touko?"

N glanced around looking for her, repeatedly calling her name; although it wasn't visible to anyone else Touko saw the slight panic in his eyes. She took a step forward only to be pulled back by Touya "Don't go."

Although he knew it was hopeless he still held the small hope that perhaps he was wrong in thinking that N held a special place in her heart. He met her gaze steadily, hoping that she would understand.

Touko frowned "Touya, I-"

-.-.-.-.-

Mei placed Hyuu's head on her lap and brushed the hair out of his face gently "Hyuu?" She whispered, hoping that he would wake up.

Tetsu quickly ran back to where she was with water but stopped as he noticed their position. He felt like was intruding on a private moment, his heart sank a little as he saw the look on her face, the same soft look he had seen before. He slowly approached them "Here, water."

She quickly took the bottle, carefully poured some into Hyuu's mouth; she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. Tetsu looked away, feeling his heart pang "Should I bring someone to help?"

Mei looked up startled as if suddenly remembering that he was there, she shook her head "Don't worry, he's just dehydrated and overheated. He'll wake up soon...Tetsu, go enjoy the festival. I'll stay with him."

"But-"

She smiled "Go Tetsu, I'll be fine."

Tetsu frowned and nodded "Alright" he left them alone; as he reached the edge of where the festival still thrived he turned around and felt his heart sink further as he saw them. He quickly looked away, retreating further into the happy atmosphere, but even then his lonely figure stood out in the joyous ambience.

Mei leaned her back against the tree and soothingly stroked Hyuu's hair; she quickly looked down as he stirred awake. "Hyuu?"

Hyuu slowly blinked his eyes open and tried to speak but found he couldn't; his throat felt so dry. He quickly gulped down water as a bottle was pressed on his lips, he sighed a little as his throat didn't feel like it was trying to suffocate him.

He glanced up as he felt hair brush his face "Mei? What happened?"

Mei grinned "You fainted; care to tell why you're a giant teddy?"

"...I was a Teddiursa" he grumbled out pointedly, not looking at her.

She contained her laughter "And why were you dressed as a Teddiursa?"

"It was my punishment. I had to wear this stupid outfit and hand out balloons. Do you know how hot it is in there? How smelly it is? I couldn't even walk properly, I waddled!"

Mei burst out into a loud fit of giggles "That's hilarious!" She wiped away a stray tear "You have to admit, Bianca's punishments are really original."

Hyuu scowled "You weren't wearing it out there" he muttered bitterly. Hyuu closed his eyes as he felt his head throb.

She quickly down worriedly "Hyuu what's wrong?"

"My head hurts a lot" he said as he clenched his eyes tightly.

Mei lightly stroked his hair "Take a nap for now, alright? I'll wake you up in a bit and we'll get something to eat."

Hyuu slowly nodded, already being lulled to sleep. He clasped Mei's other hand, holding it securely over his stomach. Mei softly smiled and continued to run her hand slowly through Hyuu's hair.

-.-.-.-.-

N frowned, he had searched the festival multiple times but he had found no sign of Touko. His eyes raked the area one more time, hoping that he'd see her. When he found no trace he lowered his eyes to the ground, where could she have gone?

"N?"

He quickly looked up "Touko? Where were you?"

"...I guess Touya got tired of me being rudely abducted every time we talked."

N's eyes narrowed "So why aren't you with him them?" He sneered, looking away from Touko.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands "Because someone told he'd show me around the festival...and he will, right?"

"You still want me to?" He said quietly, keeping his eyes on their hands. He did not want to meet her gaze.

Touko smiled "I told you yesterday, didn't I? But it didn't seem like you wanted to do that though."

"...I apologize for making you think that, and if you would let me I would like to show you around."

She linked her arm with him and pulled him along "Only if you buy me all the chocolate I want."

N offered her a small smile "That is a fair exchange."

-.-.-.-.-

"Oh."

The student council members all stared at each other blankly, Bianca quickly rushed and tackled Touko and Mei "Where were you!? I looked up and you were gone!"

"I guess we just got separated" Mei wheezed out.

Three sets of eyes narrowed "I bet it was planned" Hyuu growled out.

N scoffed "Even then it was poorly executed."

"...It looks they don't really care all that much" Cheren muttered, the boys turned and watched the girls.

"Wait! WHY AREN'T YOU WALKING AROUND ENTERTAINING?!" Bianca said as she narrowed her eyes at Hyuu.

Hyuu's eyes widened "Fuck! WAIT, BEFORE YOU KILL ME LISTEN!" he said while backing away.

Mei quickly grabbed Bianca's arm "He was, but Hyuu fainted."

"What? Hyuu are you okay!?"

He rubbed his head embarrassed "Yeah I'm fine...just please don't make me wear it again."

"Don't worry, your punishment is over. I didn't mean for it to become so bad" Bianca said guilty.

"You don't have to feel bad Bianca...I deserved it" he admitted as he looked down at his feet.

Bianca smiled and hugged Hyuu "Okay we forgive each other! Now all of us should have fun!"

"No we cannot, we are required to judge the Winter Tournament which will commence soon" N said as he glanced at his watch.

"Aww, do we have to?" Both Bianca and Mei whimpered out, they wanted to play and have fun, not judge a stupid battle.

Cheren smiled, shaking his head "No it's just us. You girls go have fun and we'll meet you later."

Bianca and Mei hugged Cheren quickly before grabbing Touko and dragging her off "Wait! Don't I get a choice?"

Mei and Bianca turned to look at Touko and smiled "No."

Cheren laughed a little "Well then I guess we should get going" Hyuu and N nodded, following after Cheren toward the arena.

Kyouhei huffed as he saw them leave "We have to do something!" he turned to look at Tetsu and Touya, as he angrily bit the head off the gingerbread man.

Touya sighed "Kyouhei, we can't force them to like us..."

"Ugh! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Tetsu rolled his eyes as Kyouhei stomped his feet "I have a plan."

Touya and Kyouhei turned to him "Really what is it?" Touya frowned as Tetsu smiled; he knew deep down that no matter what they tried they would never able to get them. Tetsu probably knew that as well but was too stubborn to lose, and Kyouhei...well Kyouhei was just oblivious.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder groaned "This is boring..."

Drayden rolled his eyes "Quiet down and act like you actually run this Academy" he growled out.

Alder grumbled but quieted nevertheless knowing not to push his luck against Drayden when he was stressed. But something exciting had better happen soon or he'd bother Drayden into an early grave.

Cheren, Hyuu and N all sighed in boredom; the tournament had yet to start "Man we should have just gone with them, this sucks." Hyuu muttered bitterly from his seat, slumping down childishly.

"Act like an adult, you stupid hot head!" Cheren hissed out.

Hyuu's bottom lip began to jut out into pout "This is boring! It should be more exciting but it's not!"

N leaned his head into his hand, his eyes dulled as he uninterestedly stared out at the arena. Hyuu wasn't wrong; this was perhaps the utmost time he had ever wasted in his life.

"HEY! STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" N looked down impassively, his eye brow raising a little.

Kyouhei grinned as N turned to look at him; Touya face palmed, this was going to end horribly. As N spotted Touya his eyes narrowed "I'VE GOT A INTERESTING DEAL TO MAKE WITH YOU!"

Cheren glared "And what would that be?"

Tetsu spoke up "If we win this tournament, we want a date with the student council princesses."

"WHAT!?"Cheren and Hyuu stood and slammed the railing in outrage.

"Do not worry, the headmaster would never agree to this ludicrous request" N said as he coldly looked down at the three of them.

"I have no problem with it this!" Alder added grinning. He rubbed his hands together; this would be too fun; he should pop some popcorn for the show. Drayden put his head into his hands; he hated his life so much.

The three student council members quickly turned to Alder. N twitched "What did you say?" he hissed out darkly.

Alder shrugged "I have no problem with it."

"You can't be serious" Cheren said desperately hoping that it was some sick joke.

Alder shook his head "Nope."

"BUT, BUT THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Hyuu said as he pointed at Alder.

Alder smiled "But I'm fine with it."

"We're joining the tournament then" N growled out as he stood up and glared at Alder.

"Sure! Have fun!" Alder said as he waved at the three boys as they quickly walked down the stage.

"Why would you do that?!" Drayden said as he glared at his childhood friend.

Alder grinned "I was bored!"

-.-.-.-.-

As the three student council members reached the field they glared fiercely at their opponents.

Hyuu crackled his knuckles and grinned at Tetsu "You better be ready because you're about to feel my rage!"

Cheren pushed his glasses up, the light shined on his glasses for a second turning them white "You better be prepared for pain" he said as he glanced at Kyouhei.

N's steel cold eyes stared impassively at Touya "For once stupidity will actually hurt" he smirked.


	12. Chapter 12: Stupidly Naive

**Guys the ball just one chapter away! Soon Dances-like-flames and I will make an account to show what the ball outfits look like :) so stay tuned!**

**As always thanks Dances-like-flames for editing and keeping me on track! **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 12: Stupidly Naive **

"...You do know your granddaughters will kill you, right?"

Alder quickly looked over at Drayden, his eyes growing wide with fear; he quickly clutched Drayden "HELP ME!"

Drayden dislodged Alder's hands, grinning wickedly "It was nice knowing you."

Alder let out a whimper. Mei and Touko were going to kill him; he really hadn't thought this through.

Drayden grinned, it would be fun watching him crash and burn; he turned his attention to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Alder turned to Drayden "What are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

Drayden grinned "Now that there has been a…interesting wager involved, the rules shall be changed. This with be a three on three match and each trainer will use only one Pokémon; the last team standing wins! Now I give the remaining participants a chance to form their teams and then we will start, so all of you get to it!"

Alder grabbed Drayden's collar shaking him wildly "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I COULD HAVE FIXED THIS!"

Drayden smirked "I was bored."

-.-.-.-.-

N glanced over at his teammates "Is this bet not one-sided?"

Cheren grinned "It is, isn't it? Hyuu, you have ideas?"

Hyuu's eyes brightened and he rubbed his chin, fake pondering "How about they be waiters at the ball? That way we can cut back on spending."

"That's perfect!" Cheren patted Hyuu's back happily.

"For once you have shown the intelligence we doubted even existed" N said as he glanced over at Hyuu, smirking.

Hyuu rubbed his head, smiling "Thanks N-HEY WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

N ignored Hyuu's angry rambling "Do you accept the deal?"

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Kyouhei declared as he fist pumped into the air. Touya groaned into his hands; they were so going to regret this.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko leaned against the tree, smiling as Mei and Bianca fought over which food booth they had to visit. She had managed to avoid being tugged in various directions by telling them she was tired, even then she was sure they'd be back with enough sugar to get her back to her feet.

Just as she said that, Bianca and Mei came back carrying some food and collapsed down on either side of her "Look Touko I brought hot chocolate!" said Bianca, grinning. She quickly passed the cups to Mei and Touko.

"And I brought cookies!" Mei said grinning brightly.

"...I think I've had enough chocolate for today" Touko muttered as she glanced down at her cup, she passed it back to Bianca "You have this."

"WHAT!?" Mei and Bianca looked at her in disbelief.

"N bought me all the chocolate I could possible eat today" Touko smiled a little.

Bianca twitched a little "He bought you chocolate? As in the physical act of actually buying you something?"

Touko looked at Bianca oddly "Is there are another meaning to buying something?"

"No...A-are you sure it was N?"

Both of the sisters exchanged looks. "Bianca, what's wrong with you?" Mei questioned.

"N doesn't buy anyone anything. Hell, he doesn't even accept things from anyone! He's the most insensitive bastard in this world! You won't believe some of the things he's done and said Touko! Like last Valentine's Day he publicly burned everything given to him!"

Mei's jaw fell open "That's just…wow. I didn't know someone could be that harsh..."

"I know right! He's done way worse things."

"You mean there's more?" Mei said horrified.

Bianca quickly nodded "Yeah like a few weeks ago a girl confessed to him and his reply was _"Someone with your lack of intelligence actually thinks that she is capable to stand beside me?"_ Can you believe that! The poor girl ran away in tears."

Mei scowled "I'd slap his stupid face and kick him in the balls for that."

"He's not that bad, guys...he's has these sweet and innocent moments" Touko muttered looking down at the grass.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Both Mei and Bianca exclaimed.

Touko shrugged "It's true."

Mei's jaw dropped "Do you like him?"

"I don't know...the feeling of liking someone is something I've never felt or experienced before so I have no way to answer your question." Touko paused thinking something over in her mind, she turned to Mei "What about Hyuu? Do you like him?"

Mei's eyes widened her face igniting "I-I, NO I DON'T!"

Bianca and Touko shared knowing grins; Bianca leaned forward "As far as I know Hyuu has never had a girlfriend. Hell, he barely talks to them."

"I DON'T CARE!" Mei huffed, turning around. Touko's grin widened 5, 4, 3, 2, 1; Mei peeked over her shoulder "He really hasn't had a girlfriend ever?"

Touko and Bianca both burst out laughing "YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Her older sister wiped a stray tear from her eye "You pretty much admitted it little sister."

Mei's puffed out her cheeks "WHAT ABOUT YOU AND CHEREN!" she pointed her finger in accusation at Bianca.

Bianca's cheeks dusted a light pink "I-Isn't that wrong? To like your childhood friend?" She sadly looked down at her hands just staring at them "Wouldn't that be betraying our friendship?" Mei turned to look at her sister gravely, Touko smiled and nodded.

Touko rested her head on Bianca's shoulder; Bianca looked down at her startled "You wouldn't be betraying anyone; love is a wonderful thing Bianca, you should never feel ashamed about it or fear it."

Bianca quickly turned her head as she felt another weight on her shoulder. Mei smiled "Sis is right Bianca, and I'm sure Cheren won't think that."

She looked down at her two friends "What makes you think like that?"

Touko closed her eyes, she'd seen the way Cheren looked at her when they were little kids, that look had become only become stronger as time had passed. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Bianca "It's all in his eyes."

Bianca looked at Touko confused "What?"

Touko smiled and rested her head in Bianca's lap "You'll find out some day, but for now I'm going to nap right here."

Mei hid a grin. Her sister wasn't the only one who noticed the way Cheren looked at Bianca, she'd seen it as well, and if she had anything to do with it by the end of this month they'd be together.

Touko rolled her eyes she knew what Mei was thinking, she could see the plan forming in Mei's head. She sighed, whatever Mei was going to do she'd need to run damage control before the whole thing blew up and screwed everyone over.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ohhhh that had to hurt" Alder muttered as he closed his eyes, flinching as the Golurk hit the wall loudly.

The referee blew his whistle and raised his red flag "The winners! N, Hyuu and Cheren!"

Drayden turned to Alder "...I think after they're done with this tournament they'll kill you."

Alder groaned "Fuck."

Drayden rolled his eyes "You should use your brain sometimes."

"I WAS BORED!"

"AND NOW YOU CAN SUFFER THE AFTERMATH OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

Alder crossed his arms over his chest and pouted childishly, sinking down his seat; it wasn't his fault he was bored!

Drayden rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hoped that the girls would teach their childish grandfather a lesson for this one because if they didn't, he would.

N lazily leaned against the wall using the shade to cover him; he closed his eyes. Hyuu ran over next to him, excitedly hopping from one foot to the other "WE DID IT!" He fist pumped to the sky.

Cheren calmly walked over and stood on the other side of N "Hyuu calm down. There are three more battles after this and then the finals."

"Who cares, we'll kick everyone's ass!"

N slowly opened his eyes "Why are you so adamant about Mei not going on a date?" N wondered if it was the same reason he did not want Touko to go.

Almost immediately Hyuu's excitement and enthusiasm deflated "W-What?"

N stared at him "Why does it bother you?"

Hyuu avoided N's steady gaze and looked at the ground "I don't know why...but it just does."

Cheren blankly stared at Hyuu "You seriously can't be that dense, can you?"

Hyuu quickly looked at Cheren "Huh, what do you mean?"

"...We always assumed that no one could be as dense as Bianca but we overlooked the possibility that Hyuu was even worse." N stated as he turned to Cheren.

"I guess we just thought no one could surpass her daze levels" Cheren muttered.

"Hey! What are you guys trying to say about me?!" Hyuu growled out.

N pondered something "Do you think it is because of naïvety or stupidity?"

Cheren thought it over "I think it's a bit of both actually."

"So he is stupidly naïve then?"

Cheren nodded "Yup that sounds about right."

"HEY, STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT STANDING NEXT TO YOU!"

N turned to look at the field, his eyes narrowing "Look."

Cheren and Hyuu followed his vision both frowning "So they made it was well" Hyuu muttered bitterly.

"They have two more battles left until the finals, they might lose" Cheren said as he watched them high-five each other happily.

"And if they do not lose?" N questioned.

Hyuu grinned "We kick their asses in the finals then."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko yawned and slowly got up; she glanced down at her phone. She had napped for thirty minutes. She turned to look over at Bianca and Mei and smiled as she found them leaning on each other, snoring slightly.

She leaned against the back of the tree her, mind replaying the conversation from before. She had never liked someone before so she had no way of understanding if she liked someone. Even though Mei had never gone out with anyone she would surely understand whether or not she liked someone.

But the very few things she could understand about love are that Cheren was deeply in love with Bianca and that Hyuu liked her sister.

However, Bianca had the idea that falling in love with your childhood would be a betrayal implanted into her head. The only way Bianca would get rid of that idea was if Cheren confessed and even then the problem was getting Cheren to admit his feelings.

Then came Hyuu, who probably didn't even understand that he liked Mei; the issue with him was his ignorance that seemed to butt in when he became embarrassed. Then it became a domino effect, Mei got angry and then both of them were inches from killing each other. But she was sure once someone explained to him what he felt he'd blurt it out in one of most blunt and embarrassing ways ever. Touko laughed a little, she would love to see that happen first hand.

Her thoughts came back to where they had originally started, what about her feelings? She liked spending time with N; truthfully, she enjoyed it a lot. The only people she ever felt that comfortable with were her childhood friends and her little sister, and that was not including her Pokémon.

Even then it was different, and no it wasn't something clichéd like she felt her heart beat faster; she rolled her eyes, all the stupid shoujo manga Mei read really were too simplistic in explaining love. She wondered why Mei bothered to read that stuff; she shook her head, she was going off topic.

She pulled her knees to her chest, thinking hard. What she felt with N was something more natural, she felt relaxed and content with him, even when they didn't talk she still felt that way. But then that did not necessarily mean that she liked N, she frowned; it also didn't mean she didn't like him.

Touko rubbed her head, she was just running in endless circle; she looked to the side as she heard Bianca stir.

Bianca opened her eyes and stretched her back, arcing slightly "Good nap" she muttered as she relaxed against the tree. She smiled as she saw Touko awake "Did you sleep well?"

Touko nodded "I guess all of us needed a nap."

Both of them turned as Mei shifted. She slowly opened eyes and looked around, dazed "Sis? Is breakfast ready?"

Bianca and Touko laughed "It's the afternoon now silly!" Bianca giggled out, as Mei turned to look at them still dazed.

Mei's eyes widened "CRAP WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL SIS!" she quickly tried to get up but was yanked down by Touko.

"Mei look around and remember where we are" Touko said gently.

"Oh" Mei's face tinted a light pink.

Touko and Bianca both hid their smiles; Touko cleared her throat "So what do you want to do now?"

Bianca thought "Um...We could go visit some of the game booths and the item booths where they sell stuff?"

Mei's eyes brightened as she suddenly remembered something; she searched her pockets "Guys look what I brought for you!"

They looked down at Mei's outstretched hand. Three lotus flower hairclips, all of them were identical expect for the colors rested in her palm. "The blue one is for you sis, the orange one for Bianca, and the pink one for me!"

Touko and Mei picked up their hairclips "Mei these are beautiful..."

Bianca nodded smiling, she tackled Mei "THAT'S SO SWEET!"

Mei smiled brightly "I thought on a special occasion we could wear it...like our first dates!"

They turned as they heard Touko scoff; Touko looked at them directly "What?"

Mei stared at her sister blankly "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That weird thing you did!" She pointed at her sister "WHAT WAS IT!"

Touko rolled her eyes "Little sis, tell me, do you ever see me having a boyfriend? How about you, Bianca?"

Both paused, trying to imagine Touko with a boy "NO!" they cried in unison and clung to her.

"Sis you aren't allowed to date anyone without our approval!"

"Yeah Mei is right! You have to introduce him to us and even then he had better be perfect, otherwise he's not good enough!"

Touko rolled her eyes and shoved them off of her, simply walking away from them. "If she goes out with some asshole that hurts her I'll kick him in the balls and egg his house!" Mei growled out.

"And I'll kill anyone who tries!" Bianca said, smiling chillingly. She got up and offered Mei a hand "Come on let's catch up with Touko."

Mei slowly took Bianca's hand, shivering. She felt sorry for anyone who'd try to hurt her sister because then they'd have to face the scariest thing in the world; Bianca.

-.-.-.-.-

N smirked as the opposing team's Beartic tumbled to the ground; the referee blew the whistle and raised his flag "Winners, N, Hyuu and Cheren! They will advance to the finals!"

"YEAH WE ROCK!" Hyuu jumped up and put his arms around his N's and Cheren's necks, beaming brightly.

N narrowed his eyes "Get. Off."

Hyuu quickly let go "Aw N, you should have more fun. I mean, we're in the finals!"

Cheren pushed his glasses up "But there is one more battle left Hyuu, remember that."

Hyuu's bottom lip jutted out "You guys suck the fun out of everything! I bet you two could suck the fun out of a clown! And N would probably deflate the balloon animals by just looking at them!" he muttered.

N sneered and slapped the back of Hyuu's head "Stop being so idiotic."

Hyuu clutched the back of his head whimpering "Fun sucker" he hissed.

He was spared from further abuse as the whistle blew again "Winner Tetsu, Touya, and Kyouhei! They will advance to the finals!"

The student council males glared at their opponents; they wouldn't spare any of them.

Drayden groaned as he could feel the tension from where he sat, this was not going to end well. He frowned as he heard crunching; he slowly turned his head toward the sound.

Alder casually turned around and stared at Drayden munching on his snack lightly "What?"

Drayden twitched "HOW DARE YOU EAT POPCORN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Alder shoveled a handful into his month "Because this is entertaining and you need popcorn for such fun!"

"I hope your granddaughters maim you" he growled out.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU DRAGON FREAK!"

"MAKE ME, YOU OVERGROWN CHILD!"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko turned to Bianca "How long is the tournament supposed to last?"

"Oh I think last the battle should be starting soon actually" Bianca said as she glanced down at her phone for the time.

"We should go watch it!"

Touko nodded "Mei's right. I feel a little bad for leaving the boys to deal with this..."

Bianca sheepishly smiled "I do too."

Mei looked down at her feet "Me too...We should make it up to them, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, let's catch the last part of the tournament and treat the boys to something, okay?"

Bianca and Mei nodded, smiling. It was the least they could do for them; after all, it was sweet of them to let them have fun while they worked.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder and Drayden glanced between the two opposing teams, a cold breeze blew by rustling their clothes "...This is a bad idea."

"You think everything I do is a bad idea, Drayden. Now be quiet and enjoy." Alder smiled brightly "Come on now boys, shake hands!" Neither side moved "...Okay then let's start the match!" Drayden sighed, what had he done to deserve Alder as a friend?

The student council members stared coldly at their opponents, Hyuu grinned cockily "Wear comfortable shoes tonight since you won't be sitting down anytime soon."

Cheren snorted while N merely smirked in amusement. Kyouhei narrowed his eyes "And you better bring binoculars so you can have a front row seat for the dates."

Hyuu, Cheren, and N glared "That won't happen, even in your dreams" Hyuu growled out.

"Oh smack talk is always fun!" Drayden rubbed circles into his head, he walked away. He refused to get in between this and when this blew up (and he knew it would) he'd laugh his ass off.

N stared at Alder for a few minutes "Why do you have popcorn in your hair?"

Alder quickly brushed his hair, damn Drayden "No I don't."

"But-"

Alder glared "Hyuu, I do not have popcorn in my hair. Pay attention, the battle will start soon." Hyuu nodded and turned his attention back to their opponents.

Alder wrung his hands together, excitedly. He'd need more popcorn for this "LET THE FINALS BEGIN!"

Tetsu took a deep breath and collected himself "Let's do this Rampardos!"

Kyouhei grinned, they wouldn't lose; there was no possible way they could "Reuniclus LET'S WIN!"

Touya sighed and glanced down at his poke ball "Eelektross let's go."

The student council members silent reached for their poke balls and tossed them into the air. From the red beams Hyuu's Flygon, N's Zoroark, and Cheren's Haxorus appeared.

Kyouhei gulped at the seriousness radiating from the student council members, suddenly he was reminded of the fact he was about to face three of the strongest trainers in the school.

The referee raised his green flag "Three, Two, One!" and blew his whistle signaling the start of the battle.

"Rampardos quickly use Head Smash on Flygon!"

"Eelektross use Zap Cannon on Zoroark!"

"Reuniclus hurry up and use Psychic on Haxorus!"

Hyuu and Cheren shared grins; N met their gaze and nodded his head "FLYGON STAND YOUR GROUND!"Flygon obeyed and braced himself for the attack.

Tetsu frowned as he watched Rampardos thunder down the field. What was Hyuu doing? As he saw Hyuu's grinning face his eyes-widened in understanding "RAMPARDOS NO!"

But it was too late as Rampardos, merely a few centimetres away from Flygon, could not stop even if he wanted to. "FLYGON, NOW! FLY UP!"

"HAXORUS, SURF!"

Flygon quickly took flight and sent a wave of dust out into Rampardos's eyes. Rampardos closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. "RAMPARDOS, HURRY, GET AWAY!"

Cheren pushed his glasses up as Haxorus released his attack; Rampardos was blasted with the full force of his attack. Tetsu closed his eyes as his Pokémon was pushed down the field, afraid to even look at the damage. He slowly opened his eyes "Rampardos?" His Pokémon slowly got back up on his feet, swaying.

"Tetsu, don't worry. Keep Rampardos behind us for now! We'll be fine! REUNICLUS LET'S GO, PSYCHIC!"

"Eelektross, support Reuniclus and use Zap Cannon!"

N closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "Zoroark."

Reuniclus quickly turned around alarmed as he sensed movement behind him. Zoroark grinned sinisterly and released a burst of dark energy straight into Reuniclus. Reuniclus was pushed past them, into the wall.

Alder and Drayden flinched "N doesn't play around, does he" Alder muttered as they watched Reuniclus slide down the wall.

"I think no one is really. I haven't seen them so angry and serious before" Drayden said gravely.

"...You don't think that they-"

"Like the girls? Some perhaps even love?"

Alder sighed "This just got even more complicated."

"Your plan is ruined then?"

"No of course not, I just need to adjust it now..."

"You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"Shut up." Alder huffed and turned his attention to the battle.

Drayden shook his head; his friend wouldn't give up, would he.

"REUNICLUS! DAMN IT, WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Touya frowned "Night Daze..."

Kyouhei quickly turned to Touya, looking at him for a moment before he turned back to his Pokémon. "Are you okay Reuniclus?" Reuniclus slowly got up, and shook his head. Kyouhei bit his lips worried, Reuniclus didn't look too good.

Touya quickly turned "Eelektross!" His Pokémon nodded and turned to glare at Zoroark, he quickly sprinted over to Zoroark collecting electricity in his mouth.

"FLYGON NOW!"

Eelektross looked around wildly as Zoroark disappeared; Touya quickly looked up as something dove from the sky "EELEKTROSS, ABOVE YOU!

"FLYGON, DRACO METEOR!" From Flygon's mouth a red orb appeared, his wings flared as he collected power.

Eelektross looked up frozen as meteors fell from the sky; Touya's eyes widened "EELEKTROSS!" They watched horrified as the meteors hit the ground. The impact was so great that it sent out waves of dust off the field, cloaking Eelektross's body from their eyes.

As the dust diminished Eelektross lay in a giant crater, "I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE IN YOU THAN THAT, GET UP!" Relief filled Touya as Eelektross twitched.

"Reuniclus! Rampardos! Help Eelektross out!" Tetsu, Kyouhei, and Touya felt dread coat every inch of their stomachs as they met the gaze of the student council. They had no notion of what they truly had gotten into.

-.-.-.-.-

The girls walked into the stadium, smiling, but their smiles melted into confusion as they saw their friends on the field "What's going on?" Mei turned to Bianca "Are they even allowed to do that?

Bianca frowned "Well no, they aren't normally allowed to."

"So then what's going on?" Touko muttered even more confused.

A nearby student answered their question; his eyes glued to the battle prevented him from noticing who he was talking to. "Oh well they're fighting for a prize which happens to be a date with the student council females."

It took a minute for the new information to sink in but when it did the area surrounding the girls dropped in temperature "I know right? It's so unbelievable but that's what the bet o-" the student stopped mid-sentence as he turned around, his jaw slacking a little.

He quickly paled at the look of fury and pure rage the girls all had; he whimpered, please let it not be for him, please let the look be for anyone else.

Touko clenched her teeth tightly together, her body barely containing her fury "I'm going to kill them!"

Mei's fist tightened against her side, trembling with rage "I'LL BRING THEM BACK AND KILL THEM AGAIN!"

Bianca breathed angrily her body tensing with anger "Oh they will pay for this NOW!"

As the student council females stomped down toward the field the male student collapsed backwards, shivering. He took a shaky breath; it wasn't for him, it wasn't for him, he wasn't going to die. He turned to look at the male student council members and gulped; they were so fucked.

-.-.-.-.-

For the first time since the battle had started N's eyes opened "Enough of this, it's time to put an end to this foolishness." N's eyes shifted to Zoroark "Zoroark finish it."

Cheren smirked "Haxorus you heard N, let's put this to an end."

Hyuu crossed his arms over his chest smiling "Flygon, you know what to do."

The three Pokémon looked at each other and nodded, getting ready for their final attack. Flygon quickly took to the sky, disappearing from their vision; Zoroark vanished from the field, leaving no trace of his presence, while Haxorus slowly advanced towards the weakened opposition.

Reuniclus, Rampardos, and Eelektross looked around frantically, trying to catch a sign of the dragon type and dark type Pokémon that had disappeared.

Tetsu, Touya, and Kyouhei watched helplessly; their Pokémon could barely move, they didn't even have energy to use any attacks.

"GET BACK!" Touya cried out in desperation.

Touya's eyes widened in fear as Haxorus stood before their team; he looked to the side as Zoroark appeared behind them, Touya quickly looked up as a shadow fell over the Pokémon. Flygon's form blocked the sun; shadow's encased his body, making him much more sinister.

"No!" Their Pokémon had no escape, they were cornered. Touya turned to his friends, his heart thundering in his ears.

They all quickly turned to look at the student council. Hyuu smiled as he met their gaze and held up his hand open. His fingers outstretched slowly went down until only the thumb remained; he smirked and turned his thumb upside down.

Zoroark, Haxorus, and Flygon all collected their power. Haxorus's Dragon Pulse hit them from the front, while Zoroark's Night Slash assaulted them from behind, and Flygon's Fire Blast rained down on them from the air.

As the three attacks combined together into one, a blinding white light exploded and engulfed everything near it into a sea of blinding white.

The referee waited for the light to clear, he blew his whistle and raised his red flag "Knockout! Winners, N, Hyuu and Cheren!"

Touya, Kyouhei and Tetsu quickly ran to the field next to their Pokémon, Touya gently touched his Eelektross "Sorry." He returned his Pokémon to his poke ball, ashamed that he had proved to be useless to his best friend.

Tetsu gently stroked his Rampardos; he lowered his head, his hair covering his face. Angry tears collected but he did not let them fall. He returned Rampardos to his poke ball and looked away; he had failed his trusted partner.

Kyouhei closed his eyes and tightened his fists. He had gotten cocky assuming that the battle would be nothing and because of it Reuniclus suffered. He silently returned his fallen friend and stared down at the poke ball in hand.

All of them turned as shadows fell over them, N blankly stared at them "Your unreasonable request and selfishness has done nothing but hurt your Pokémon."

Tetsu looked away; it was his fault, he knew that very well.

N stared at them for a few seconds before he turned around and walked away, Cheren and Hyuu trailing after him silently.

Cheren glanced over at Hyuu "Aren't you going to go and rub it in?"

Hyuu shrugged "There isn't a need to. They already feel like shit, there isn't any point in rubbing it in. I won't feel satisfied if I do it." N paused and turned around; both he and Cheren stared at Hyuu. He looked at them "What?"

"...Since when have you become so mature?" N questioned.

"Are you feeling okay? Did you bang your head when we weren't looking?"

Hyuu scowled "I CAN BE MATURE, YOU ASSHOLES!"

"Ah there is the Hyuu that we have grown to accept and expect" N muttered.

"The one and only" Cheren agreed.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" The three boys quickly turned around, Hyuu stepped back as Mei ran toward him.

She grabbed his collar shaking him "WOW MEI, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with her!" Hyuu glanced over his shoulder, gulping as Bianca and Touko stalked towards them.

Bianca stood in front of Cheren, seething in anger "YOU BET US!?"

"Bianca I-"

"Shut up!" Cheren snapped his mouth shut, as Touko glared at him, she turned to N "And you" she growled, jabbing her finger into his chest "YOU DIDN'T STOP THIS?!"

N looked down at her "Touko, listen to me. We didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT, HUH? YOU DIDN'T BET US LIKE SOME WORTHLESS PRIZE?!" She jabbed his chest harder and shoved him away roughly.

"We didn't bet you!" Hyuu blurted out.

"OH THEN WHAT? YOU DIDN'T BET US?!" Mei shook him harder.

"WE DIDN'T! I MEAN WE DID BUT WE DIDN'T AT THE SAME TIME! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE US!" Hyuu yelled out.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE, YOU DUMBASS!" Bianca turned to Cheren "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE INVOLVED IN THIS!" She stomped down hard onto Cheren's foot.

Cheren groaned and tightened his jaw so no inappropriate words would slip out.

"GIRLS LET THEM GO!" They turned as Alder and Drayden came towards them, Mei's grip on Hyuu loosened. Drayden stepped away from Alder, smiling; time for things to blow up.

"Why should we?" Touko growled out.

"BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE THAT OKAYED THE PRIZE!" Alder quickly closed his mouth as he realized what he had just said "I mean, umm, I didn't mean that?"

Silence filled the air until Touko's dangerously quiet voice broke it "You mean to say that you approved this?"

Alder swallowed "Now Touko, don't do anything rash."

Bianca smiled coldly "Oh we won't do anything rash." She turned to look at Touko and Mei "Will we?"

Mei smirked "Of course not, right sis?"

Touko's eyes narrowed threateningly "Oh we won't."

-.-.-.-.-

The girls stomped away, their Pokémon trailing after them. Samurott glared over his shoulder; to think they dared to do this to them, he'd stab them with his Seamitars! Serperior slithered next to him; idiotic male humans, he'd sink his fangs into to them next time. Steam came out of Emboar's nostrils; he'd barbeque them alive!

"I'M CUT; I'M FROZEN, AND BURNED! ALL AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!" Alder let out a whimper from the ground as everything throbbed in pain.

Drayden laughed, bent over and clutching his stomach "I told you not to!" Drayden glanced over to the boys and laughed even harder. Hyuu, N and Cheren stared up at the sky.

"I can't feel anything..." N muttered out through his chattering teeth.

"At least you aren't still smoking" Cheren added.

"I think I have a billion cuts all over my body. I'm afraid to move, guys..." Hyuu whimpered out.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ball

**Wow this chapter is a long one and man did I struggle to finish on time! Well since most of your March Breaks are ending I decided to send you guys off with treat ;) I hope it lives up to your expectations! The link for the outfits in my profile, as I did not draw the drawings my best friend did so tell us what you think!**

**Dance-like-flames thanks for sticking with me for this long and here is to many more! *rise imaginary glass...Sorry this was such a pain to edit!**

**. **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 13: The Ball**

If anyone had walked by the student council room they would have backtracked to see such an unusual yet entertaining scene.

N huddled into the blanket given to him, his feet submerged in warm water. He shivered; his body had thawed out somewhat but even then it felt like every single cell in his body was frozen at sub zero levels.

Cheren hissed as he applied burn ointment to his burns; he sighed as the cooling affect helped to sooth his pain. He gritted his teeth; he still smelled like charred wood!

Hyuu looked down at all the cuts on his body and looked up at the bottle of rubbing alcohol, then back down at the cuts. He gulped, his hand trembling as he reached for the bottle, he slowly opened it poured a little bit on the cotton pad and hesitantly turned it towards his cuts.

Cheren quickly covered his ears as a loud, very unmanly shriek resounded throughout the room. Cheren and N looked at the hunched Hyuu. N's eye brow rose "Are you crying?"

Hyuu glared "NO I'M NOT YOU ASSHOLES!"

Cheren leaned forward "...Those are tears no matter what you say."

Hyuu growled and stood quickly leaving the room "FUCK YOU GUYS!"

Alder rolled his eyes "What a Drama Queen."

Drayden scoffed, this coming from the Empress of Drama, as his eyes drifted to rubbing alcohol bottle and he grinned wickedly. It was safe to say that the screech that followed a few seconds later beat the one Hyuu had let out vastly.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu angrily stomped towards the one place he knew would calm him down no matter what. As he reached the Elementary Dorms he took out the key given to him and opened the door. Hyuu's little sister looked up as her door opened, she watched curiously as her big brother collapsed onto her bed.

Her eyes-widened as she noticed all the cuts on him, she quickly got up "Big brother! What happened?!"

Hyuu groaned "I'll tell you later but first can you please treat my wounds?"

She nodded and went to find the first aid box. Once she returned she carefully dabbed the wounds. Hyuu smiled, only his little sister could make it so the rubbing alcohol didn't sting and leave him in a shameful crying heap. She looked up "So what happened?"

Hyuu frowned growling "Mei."

"Big sis did this?"

"YEAH SHE DID! THEY ALL DID, I GOT A LEAF BLADE, CHEREN A FIRE BLAST, AND N GOT AN ICE BEAM!"

Her jaw dropped "Why?"

"ALL BECAUSE THEY WERE A PRIZE FOR THE TOURNAMENT!"

His little sister paused, the information sinking in. He couldn't mean that they- She narrowed her eyes, of all the dumb things her brother had done.

Hyuu let out a scream of pain as his little sister pressed down on his cuts with the alcohol soaked cloth. "SON OF THE A-" He quickly gritted his teeth and covered his mouth, he couldn't let his sister hear any of the words.

He glared down at her "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DID SOMETHING SO STUPID! WHY WOULD ANY OF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"BECAUSE IF WE DIDN'T THOSE ASSHOLE WOULDN'T STOP TRYING TO TAKE THEM FROM US!"

She stopped "Wait, what?"

But Hyuu didn't hear her; he jumped up from the bed and quickly paced around the room growling "Stupid green haired idol thinks he can play with Mei! Not while I'm around! I'LL NEVER LET HIM NEAR HER AGAIN! SHE'S NOT SOME STUPID FAN GIRL HE CAN PLAY AROUND WITH!"

As she listened to her brother's rant a smile crept up on her face "But big brother, why do you care?"

Hyuu stopped mid rant, his month hanging awkwardly open "I-I don't care! Who said I did?!"

Her smile instantly died, she looked at her brother blankly "Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-! YOU LIKE HER BONE HEAD! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! EVEN LITTLE KIDS KNOW WHEN THEY LIKE SOMEONE! SO WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Hyuu quickly took a step back from her outburst "I-I d-don't l-like Mei!"

He stared at his sister, frightened as she growled, "THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ALL OF THE STUPID SHIT YOU'VE DONE!"

Hyuu stared at his sister "WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT WORD!?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on hips "Big brother, the words shit, damn, and hell are literally everywhere and stop trying to change the subject! Just admit you like her and save that thing you call a brain from further damage."

Hyuu looked down at his sister "...You don't have to be so mean about it" he muttered glumly, unused to his sister talking to him like that.

She huffed, it wasn't her fault that nothing else got through his thick head "Suck it up and think, why do you care so much? Why does the thought of her being with anyone else bother you so much?"

He sat down on the bed and thought about what his sister had said; was it the thought of her being with just Tetsu that bothered him? Or was it anyone that wanted to be with her? He growled as the image of her being with someone popped into his head. NO!

Mei couldn't be with anyone else! But why was that? Usually he didn't pay any particular attention to girls because...well they were loud, annoying and gossipy sirens! But he didn't feel that way about Touko, Bianca and Mei. More so Mei...it was different.

Hyuu struggled, trying to find the right words; the time he spent with Mei was fun and it made this weird fluttery feeling grow and spread in his stomach. He stopped, he did not just use the word fluttery in a sentence, nope did not happen.

He coughed, moving on; so she made him feel...strange. If he could, he'd spend even more time with her. She made his bland, boring, and lonely school life more alive, more thrilling. He didn't sigh in the mornings when he woke up anymore.

Instead he smiled, because he knew Mei would do something to him feel...well like he was actually alive instead of just living it because he had to.

Hyuu quickly looked up at his sister with wide eyes "I like her!" He laughed and picked up his sister hugging her "I LIKE MEI!"

His little sister giggled happily. Hyuu set her down and kissed his little sister's head happily "Big bro, when are you going to tell her? Oh, how are you going to do it?!"

"I'll tell her when I see her next time-" He stopped as he realized something. Most of the time he had spent with Mei, he had been a complete and utter asshole. Hyuu groaned and fell onto the bed; he picked up a pillow and smothered his face. Why was he so stupid?

His little sister frowned. "Big brother, what's wrong?"

He removed the pillow and looked up at the ceiling "...Bun head."

She looked at him weirdly "Big brother?"

Hyuu blankly looked at the ceiling "... I insulted her hair, challenged her to a battle, and called her a burden, and that's just the stuff of f the top of my head." He covered his face "I screwed myself over, why am I so stupid?"

"...It's your stupid rage, big brother. It always screws you over! Why do you have to be such a hot head!?"

He moaned in despair "Stop rubbing it in and help me!"

She rolled her eyes again; of course he'd do something like this with the only girl he had ever liked. But even then he had to learn how to deal with it himself or he'd never be able to survive in a relationship "Nope! You screwed it up and now you have to fix it! If I was Mei, I'd slap you. Now get out of my room and leave me alone!"

Hyuu stared at his little sister in shock "What! You can't leave me all by myself ,I won't be able to do this without your help!" She smiled and heaved him off her bed, ushering him out the door "Hey! Stop that, WHEN DID YOU GET SO MEAN?!"

His little sister cocked her head to the side "Since you got so stupid, and you figure this out by yourself. If you need to be told that you like someone then you're going to have to think about a lot of things before you ever tell Mei you like her. Now don't bother me until you fix this yourself." With that being said she slammed the door in his face.

He stared at the door in disbelief "What the hell!? HEY COME ON, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS! I'LL SCREW IT UP EVEN MORE! LITTLE SIS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! COME ON, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

His little sister rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. If she helped her brother now he'd never stop bothering her about every little thing that went wrong.

Asking where to take Mei for dates, complaining like a teenager girl in her room when they fought, and then when he screwed up he'd come crying to her. No thank you, she didn't want that job, she'd help when it was absolutely needed otherwise she'd leave it to her brother to make it work. Don't get her wrong, she loved her big brother greatly but sometimes all he understood was harsh words and actions.

-.-.-.-.-

The three girls huddled together on Bianca's bed, seething with anger. Mei rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on a pink pillow "Stupid boys" she muttered into it.

Bianca tightened her arms around her legs, setting her face down into her lap "I can't believe they did that to us."

Touko blandly kept her gaze on the opposite wall, her legs stretched in front of her "...I want to go back and beat them up again." Her face twisted into a sneer "They haven't been punished enough."

Mei sat up and threw the pillow across the room pounding the bed with her fist in frustration "I WANT TO POUND THEIR FACES IN! ESPECIALLY HYUU'S!"

Silently the other two agreed, but that would require them going to see them again and none of them wanted to do that. Mei plopped back down on the bed onto her sister's lap; she childishly buried her head into Touko's stomach and hugged her sister tightly. She couldn't believe Hyuu had done something like that; that any of them had done something like that to them.

Touko's eyes drifted down to her sister and she slowly caressed her hair, she wondered if they knew how much they had hurt them with their behaviour. She scowled, apparently they didn't because if they did they probably would have had enough sense not do it in the first place.

That was not including the anger she had for her grandfather, that fury was set aside for now. She narrowed her eyes, but that didn't it was the end of it; oh she'd get him back for this one day and once she was done he'd shudder before he ever tried to do something like that to them.

She turned as she heard a sad sigh from beside her, Bianca's eyes watered as she sniffled "Why would they do something like that to us? They're our friends; they're supposed to stop things like this from happening."

Touko reached over and pulled Bianca to her, she stroked her hair "I don't know why they did it Bianca; the only thing I do know is that they hurt us." Touko gently pressed a soft kiss to Bianca's forehead, trying to comfort her and her little sister.

Touko tenderly stroked both Bianca's and Mei's hair hoping that it would at least ease some of the hurt that they felt, but even then a dull pain resonated throughout her chest at the thought of N doing that to her.

The somber silence that had settled in the room was broken by a single knock, Touko glared if it was the boys she'd freeze them solid. The door quickly opened "Girls! I've looked everywhere for you! We have to get you ready for the ball!" Elesa said as she briskly walked through the door, followed closely by Skyla.

Skyla smiled and raised her hand in a two finger wave "Hi! I'm Skyla, the flight instructor at this Academy! I really wanted to meet you guys!" She squealed out happily, but it instantly died as she noticed the expressions on their faces.

She turned to her friend, worried; Elesa looked down at her solemnly and turned her attention back to the girls "What's wrong?" She questioned softy, concerned about them.

Touko frowned and looked away; Mei clutched her sister's stomach tighter trying to bury herself deeper into her sister, while Bianca whimpered, her eyes tearing once more. Elesa and Skyla quickly looked at each other alarmed, what had happened to them? They swiftly turned as Bianca quietly spoke.

"They made us prizes in their game."

Realization dawned on them both, and they both smiled knowingly "Girls, they didn't do that to you" Elesa said soothingly. Touko turned sharply, Bianca suddenly looked up, and Mei slowly glanced over her shoulder, their attention solely focused on the two women.

Elesa's smile softened "The ones who put forth the bet were the other three boys, Tetsu, Kyouhei and Touya. Hyuu, N and Cheren were opposed to it; they didn't think that anyone would actually allow the bet to go through...the one who let it was-"

"ALDER! He's the one to blame, he gave the go head! The boys had no choice, they had to enter the tournament !" Skyla quickly added.

The three girls let the information sink in before they all smiled beautifully. Mei tackled Bianca and Touko, giggling in happiness. Hyuu hadn't done anything wrong! Touko buried her face into Mei's hair, sighing in bliss, N hadn't hurt her. Bianca's eyes twinkled, Cheren was just protecting her.

Elesa and Skyla watched the scene fondly "Girls, now get ready for the ball! Go take showers and then go to the White Manor, alright? I'll be back in a bit to check up on you."

Skyla clasped her hands together sighing dreamily "A ball, how romantic! Even more so since it'll be held at the White Manor! I can just see it, all the dancing, the gowns, the decorations! It just screams romance!"

Elesa rolled her eyes as her best friend continued ramble about romance, knowing that Skyla wouldn't stop. She quickly caught the back of her shirt and dragged Skyla out the door. "I'll leave you to get ready then, seen you in a bit" she said as she left the room.

As they walked down the hallway they glanced at each other, their eyes glinting "Elesa don't you think the boys deserve a little more heart ache after all the pain they caused those sweet girls?"

Elesa smiled "Just what I was thinking Skyla. Shall we?"

Skyla nodded "I knew we were best friends for a reason!" As they disappeared around the corner their mirthful filled laughter resounded off the walls.

Touko smirked "We can't leave grandfather unattended for the stunt he pulled..."

Mei's eyes gleamed she knew that look "What do have planned, big sis?"

"Well..." Bianca and Mei leaned forward intently listening to Touko.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu angrily shoved his hands into his pockets and sulkily walked away from the Elementary Dorms. He couldn't believe that his sweet innocent little sister would leave him hanging like that. He frowned, his eyes dimming; what was he supposed to do now? Maybe flowers? Did she even like flowers? He groaned; knowing his luck, he'd probably make her break out in hives.

"Fuck." He looked up as he stood in front the student council room, suddenly his eyes lit up. Cheren would definitely help him, and he was Mei's childhood friend! And N would...help kind of, he shrugged he'd take anything at this point really, even if it was someone as socially retarded as N.

N and Cheren looked up as the door opened, N smirked "Finished crying?"

Cheren laughed "Finally decided to man up?"

Hyuu huffed "Guys I need your help...please?"

Cheren and N glanced at each other, Hyuu was never so humble nor did he let an insult slide. Cheren looked at him anxiously "Hyuu, what's wrong?"

Hyuu fidgeted at the sudden scrutiny "Umm...Well you see I need-"

_**SLAM**_

Hyuu jumped up and let out a girlish scream as the door slammed open. Skyla and Elesa walked through, Cheren and Hyuu flinched as they slammed the door even harder when they had entered.

Skyla looked at Hyuu "Did you just scream like a little girl?"

Hyuu groaned, today was not his day. Elesa glared at her friend "Skyla, did you forget why we are here?"

"Oh!" Skyla turned and glared at the boys and put her hands on her hips "Because of you, the girls are hurt!"

N narrowed his eyes at them "Explain yourselves."

Skyla's glare fluttered at the look N gave her, Elesa stepped up "Touko, Mei, and Bianca are very disappointed and hurt by what you guys have done."

Skyla nodded "Yeah! Bianca is crying! Mei is depressed and glued to her sister! And Touko is silently comforting both of them even though she is hurt as well!"

Hyuu's face dropped, Cheren felt his stomach plunge, N felt an odd feeling form inside of him at the thought that Touko was in pain, highlighted even more so by the fact he was the cause of it.

Elesa smiled in satisfaction at the look of dread the boys held, she quickly schooled her expression "You boys better find a way to fix this..."

"Or they might seek comfort in the arms of others, like a certain green headed idol and two brown haired students." Skyla added wickedly and shrugged carelessly, as if she just hadn't caused the room to darken.

N looked at her menacingly, Cheren glowered at her, and Hyuu snarled "NO WAY IN HELL WILL THAT HAPPEN!"

Elesa rolled her shoulders, walking out of the room; she looked over her shoulder once she reached the door "Then you better find a way to make it up to them...or you might find yourselves on the sidelines at the ball, watching them dance with others." Skyla quickly followed after her friend, not trusting herself to stay collected anymore.

N slammed his hands down on his desk as the two women walked away. "That will not happen. We need to prevent that from ever happening" he muttered through his clenched teeth.

Hyuu groaned, things just kept getting worse for him "And how will we do that! EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE JUST SCREWED US OVER AGAIN!"

Cheren took of his glasses and tiredly leaned his head into his hands, what was happening to them? He took a deep breath; he knew his childhood friends, he could fix this, he just had to think. His figure suddenly jerked up "ASSHOLE GIFTS!"

Hyuu looked at him blankly as if trying to gauge how crazy Cheren had become.

"Whenever I used to hurt them or make them angry I'd always give them something to make up for it" he scratched his neck "Mei called them asshole gifts because I'd be, you know, an asshole and I'd bring a gift to them while I said sorry."

"...These gifts that you brought, did they work?"

Cheren bit his lip "It wasn't the gift itself, it was more of fact I knew and remembered what they loved and liked that got them to forgive me...and the fact the gifts were usually embarrassing to carry around made them giggle."

Hyuu looked at him confused "Embarrassing? How?"

"...I once had to carry a giant pink teddy bear that was bigger than I was to Bianca's house. I almost suffocated because it weighed so much when it fell on me. Or the time I had put Touko's Pokémon egg under my shirt and carried it around like I was its mother. Also the time when I had to find this stupid flower for Mei, it took me all day and when I came back I had bug bites everywhere." Cheren shuddered "And I mean everywhere."

Hyuu made a disgusted face "Okay first off, that was gross and so not needed. Second of all, I will not do any of that embarrassing stuff alright? I've had more than enough today." He muttered, screaming like a little girl twice in one day was not cool.

Cheren nodded "It doesn't have to be embarrassing, we've just got to find something that they like and offer a true and sincere apology..." He turned to glare at Hyuu and N "That means you've got to mean for once in your lives."

Hyuu pouted "I can apologize" at the dubiously looks he received averted his gaze "...Okay so I can't apologize but I'll try, alright?"

Cheren nodded and turned to N "...I will offer an honest apology to Touko and will admit that I had not acted as...sensibly as I could have."

Hyuu's jaw dropped "Holy shit, WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE IS THE REAL N?!"

N scowled "Stop reminding everyone within this room that you do indeed not have a brain."

"And there is the N we know" Cheren muttered as he watched them argue with each other.

His lips turned upward in amusement, it was a good thing to see that N was actually carrying on a conversation that lasted more than a few seconds and contained more than one word in general. Even if it was just to argue with Hyuu he was happy to see that with Touko around even more a few days had already started to change N for the better.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko ran the towel through her hair as she walked out of the bathroom, adjusting the towel across her chest as she sat down next to her sister and childhood friend. The three of girls sat in a circle on the bed in nothing but towels.

Mei rolled onto her stomach and kicked her legs back and forth smiling joyfully "We've never had a girl's day! This is our first one!"

Bianca clasped her hands together "This will be so much fun!"

"What exactly do we do?"

Mei frowned "I don't know sis, talk about stuff? Crushes?"

"And you are basing this on..."

"Teen movies and Manga!"

Touko rolled her eyes, of course Mei would say that "Alright go ahead then."

Mei puffed out her cheeks "Fine I will..." her eyes glanced around the room as she thought of something to talk about "Oh! I know what's N's real name Bianca? I mean his real name can't be just one letter, that's just weird."

Touko frowned, Mei was right now that she thought about it. It was odd that he had never told her his full name.

Bianca shrugged "He's never really liked his full name, and one ever asked him why. We sort of just let it go because of the glares he gives. But..." She bit her lips trying to stop her laughter, as the sisters leaned in closer "His full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius."

A thick silence settled over the room "...Are you serious?" Bianca nodded at Touko's question.

Mei burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter "HE'S PART OF THE PLANT KINGDOM!"

Touko and Bianca laughed as Mei hiccupped and wiped some tears from her eyes "But you have to agree, it explains so much though! I mean he doesn't get along with people because he's a species of plant himself!" Mei giggled harder.

By the time they had collected themselves somewhat all of them were teary eyed and heaving for breath; a few giggles escaped all of them though. They turned as there was a knock on their door "It's probably Elesa."

"Oh I'll get it then" Mei said as she hopped off the bed and opened the door.

"Mei look I'm really sor-" Hyuu's voice suddenly died as he noticed that before him stood Mei in nothing but a towel. His mouth hung awkwardly open.

Mei stared at him "Hyuu?"

"Mei, what's wrong?" Bianca called out from somewhere behind her.

"Hyuu, why are you just standing there?" Cheren called out.

Hyuu snapped out of daze, his face flaming "I-I I'M SO SORRY! I WAS A JERK, I KNOW OKAY! UM HERE, SORRY!" He quickly shoved a box of chocolate at Mei and ran away.

Mei looked down at the box oddly and then turned to look at her sister and childhood friend "I got chocolate? And I think a sorry...I don't really understand."

Cheren and N turned and watched as Hyuu sprinted down the hallway away from them "...What's wrong with him?"

N shrugged not bothering with it and went towards the room, as they stood in front Bianca's room they quickly realized why he had run away. Cheren pushed his glasses up trying to hide the blush that working its way up.

Mei turned and covered her mouth as she saw N "Sis! N is here and so is Cheren!" N turned to look at Mei his eye brow raising questioning her behaviour. Mei giggled and went further inside, where she blew out in full out laughter "PLANT KINGDOM!" N turned to Cheren hoping he would explain, but even Cheren did not understand either.

Touko and Bianca came to the door both biting down on their lips to quell their giggles.

N cleared his throat and averted his gaze, looking off to the side "...I did not act as maturely as I could have and for that I am deeply regretful" he swallowed "I apologize and here I brought you chocolate since I come to know how fond you are of it."

He extended the box in his hand to Touko who gently took it, she smiled up at N "Thank you, and about us being mad, we aren't. We know you did it to protect us so thank you for that."

N felt his throat close up, at the look she gave him; he nodded and turned around, walking away, not trusting himself to be able to carry on a conversation properly anymore, a small smile ghosting over his lips as he walked.

Cheren watched N walk away in disbelief, he had left him all alone! What happened to we will do this together?! "Cheren?"

He turned around gulping and paling at little as he noticed that it was just Bianca in front of him, he coughed and straightened up. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I just didn't want you forced to do something like that...here it's your favourite kind of white chocolate."

Bianca took the box given to her and smiled; she leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Cheren's cheek. Cheren's eyes widened and he touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Bianca smiled softly "I'm sorry I attacked you Cheren, I should have believed in you because you'd never do anything so cruel to me. Sorry."

Cheren nodded mutely "I'm going to go...do something right now. I'll see you at the White Manor then."

Bianca watched him walk away, closing her eyes as he stumbled into a pillar. She turned and looked down at the box and then at her friends "Who knew they were so sweet."

"Or that N knows my favourite chocolate is with nuts..." Touko said quietly as she looked down at her box.

"Yeah or that Hyuu knows I like milk chocolate" Mei muttered as she popped one into her mouth and smiled "They really aren't so bad."

Bianca and Touko nodded, they really weren't.

N paused as he came across Hyuu squatting in the middle of the hallway with his head in his knees; he noted that his ears were noticeably red. He turned as Cheren walked next to him, looking dazed "Cheren-" but before he could warn Cheren, he walked forward and tripped over Hyuu.

"Ow, who puts a rock in the middle of a hallway?" Cheren muttered as he slowly got back up.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE ME!"

Cheren looked down at Hyuu "Hyuu? Who put you down on the floor?"

"YOU JUST TRIPPED OVER ME!"

"Oh...you were the rock then?"

-.-.-.-.-

The student council members paused as they reached the White Manor's ballroom, looking at the scene in surprise.

Alder quickly ran by, his hair tangled with lights "DRAYDEN WHERE ARE THE LIGHTS?!"

Drayden swiftly followed after Alder "IN YOUR HAIR YOU FOOL!"

Alder stopped and looked up "Oh."

"Headmaster?"

Alder turned and grinned joyfully as he saw everyone "Children! There you are!" He turned and called over his shoulder "EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!"

The teachers stopped what they were doing heading over to where the student council was. Alder grabbed Touko and Mei and shoved them forward "Girls, these are our schools instructors!"

They turned to look at the teachers and Mei awkwardly waved "Umm Hi? I'm Mei and this is my big sis Touko."

Touko nodded "It's nice to meet all of you."

Marlon and Chili rapidly clasped Touko and Mei's hands their eyes shining with glee "IT'S IS JUST AWESOME TO MEET YOU! FINALLY, WE'VE GOT SOME ENERGY IN THIS PLACE!" Marlon excitedly exclaimed.

Chili nodded "I KNOW! FINALLY THIS PLACE WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!"

Touko and Mei blinked "Thank you?"

Hyuu growled in the back of his throat, while N scowled. Cilan and Cress shook their heads at their brother's and friend's antics. If they didn't back down now, N and Hyuu would most likely kill them.

Cilan and Cress quickly intervened before an ambulance would be required, they smiled "It's very nice to meet you girls, I am Cilan and these are both my brothers Cress, and as you already know, Chili. Oh the tan one is Marlon; please do forgive their behaviour, they are just excited is all."

Touko and Mei nodded and turned to the side as another teacher butted his way through, smiling at them "I am Burgh!"

Mei's eyes brightened "THE BURGH! TOUKO, IT'S THE BURGH! IT'S SUCH AN HONOUR TO MEET YOU!" She clasped her hands together enthusiastically; she couldn't believe that one of her favourite artist's was standing before her.

Burgh laughed "It's nice to meet a fellow artist, maybe sometime soon we can paint together?"

"REALLY?!" Mei jumped up and down and turned to her sister "DID YOU HEAR THAT BIG SIS?!"

Touko smiled and rubbed Mei's hair fondly, they turned as another teacher bowed before them "I am Brycen, it is a pleasure to meet you girls" he quietly said.

Mei and Touko smiled "It's nice to meet you as well."

"WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE MY MODELS!?" Elesa stomped in the room glancing around for them "THERE YOU ARE! COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET YOUR READY! THE BALL STARTS IN A FEW SHORT HOURS, COME ON!"

Elesa grabbed Touko and Mei, dragging them upstairs "YOU BETTER BE BEHIND US!" Hyuu, Cheren, and Bianca ran after her, afraid of what she'd do if they were late, while N followed behind at much slower pace.

The sisters turned around, they had so much left to do though, Alder grinned "Go on! We'll finish up here!" They nodded and turned as they were lead up the stairs.

Elesa nodded "Girls to the right, boys to the left, now let's do this!"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko stared at Elesa "...I have no problem with dressing up but you will not touch my hair. You will not put hairspray, rollers, pins, or any other product in my hair. I washed my hair and this is what you get. You can put it up or leave it out, it's up to you, but I will not allow any product in my hair."

Elesa sighed "Fine."

Touko nodded and followed a female student into a room, Elesa turned to Mei "Your sister really cares about her hair, doesn't she?"

Mei rolled her eyes "No, she just doesn't want to wash it out, she finds in annoying, hence why all she ever does with her hair is brush it and put in a ponytail." Mei muttered as she went into the room next to Touko's.

Bianca shrugged "Touko was always a tom boy; she'd roll in mud and drag Cheren down with her when we were kids." She went into the room beside Mei's.

Elesa smiled, shaking her head and went to go check up on the boys.

N glared at the students. The students shivered and huddled together on the side of the room. Elesa huffed, of course N would make things difficult for her. "N! Stop glaring and let them help you!"

"I do not require assistance in getting dressed. Let them help someone who actually requires it...like Hyuu." N stated as he went into the room alone.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY!? N, GET OUT HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Cheren sighed and grabbed Hyuu, forcefully shoving him into a room. He turned to the students "Go and help him get dressed" he muttered as he himself went a room.

Hyuu stared at the suit "Am I supposed to be a-"

"Litwick? Why yes, it is" the male student replied happily.

"WHY CAN'T I GET A BREAK TODAY?!"

Elesa laughed softly, the student council really did make things much more entertaining and fun.

-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later Bianca was the first one to emerge. She twirled around, giggling happily. She was a Munna! Her favourite Pokémon! She reached down and lightly touched the flowers on her dress, even though she knew they were fake they felt so real.

She turned as she heard a door open; Mei stepped out, her jaw dropped as she saw the dress "Mei! You look so pretty! And gothic!"

"Well Chandelure's are very gothic looking, aren't they?" Mei smiled looking down at her ball gown; she loved what they had done with the gown, her favourite part was the netting!

"I see all of you are ready."

They turned their heads to the sound "N!"

N smirked as the stared him "Zekrom fits me quite well, does it not?"

Bianca and Mei stared at him in shock, he resembled a nobleman, even a king in his outfit. "Why are all of you so quiet?"

"Sis you need to see-" Mei turned to look at her sister but stopped as she took in the sight of her "Sis..."

Touko looked at her waiting for her to continue "Yes?"

Even if her sister was waiting for a response Mei couldn't give her one, her sister just looked so stunning. Her gown was the purest white she had ever seen, the way the dress was shaped at her chest was just amazing.

Touko turned to Bianca and found her in a similar state "Guys?"

N stepped closer to Touko "You look absolutely beautiful. Reshiram is the perfect choice for you."

Touko smiled "You look extremely handsome as well."

"OH I LOOK LIKE A BADASS! CHECK ME OUT GUYS!" Hyuu burst out of his door and shattered the moment completely. Hyuu grinned cockily as he tipped his hat.

N twitched and walked to Hyuu, slapping the back of head "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being you, you moron" N growled out.

Hyuu rubbed his head scowling what was it with everyone and hitting him? He pouted and went over to Mei "Wow you look cool...the gothic look suits you!"

Mei smiled "And yes, you do look like a badass."

Hyuu grinned and rubbed his nose "I do, don't I?"

They all looked up as they heard something shatter "STAY AWAY FROM ME! NO! GET AWAY!"

"What's going on?" Mei questioned.

"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL OF YOU PEOPLE AND STRIPPING ME!"

"C-Cheren?" Bianca looked at the door worriedly and wrung her hands together nervously.

"Why is he screaming though?"

A male student walked by and searched his bag for something "He doesn't want to change into his outfit" he muttered.

"Why is that though?" Touko questioned

The student stood up "He doesn't want to be a Musharna" the said as he passed by them before going into the room.

Hyuu cracked up "NO WONDER HE'S RUNNING! IF I HAD TO WEAR PINK I'D RUN TOO!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHEREN! PUT THE DAMN SUIT ON OR I'LL THROW YOU OUTSIDE INTO THE BALLROOM IN JUST YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

Almost instantly the voices stopped "Wow, Elesa sure can make you shut up and do anything..." Mei muttered.

They all turned to look at the door, impatiently waiting for it to open; they held their breath as the knob turned.

Cheren quickly stumbled out of the room, damn Elesa and her manhandling. He looked up as he heard a gasp.

Touko's and Mei's jaw dropped as they took in the sight of their childhood friend, Cheren frowned "What? Bianca, what's wrong?"

Bianca looked away flustered, blushing brightly. His clothing; the way his buttons were undone and his tie askew was very suggestive and it was a great look for Cheren. But for Bianca she needed some warning, she cupped her warm cheeks, or she'd faint! "

"Cheren you look amazing!" gasped Mei.

Touko nodded in agreement to her sister "You look dashing Cheren!"

Cheren looked down at his outfit "Seriously?"

Mei quickly nodded "Yeah!"

Cheren frowned, seriously? He reached down to try and button his shirt, uncomfortable in such lose clothing. But as soon his hand touched the button it was smacked "DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!"

He looked down at his red hand and then back up at the growling Elesa. She crossed her arms over her chest "You'll ruin your outfit. It will look like that for the entire duration of the ball, do you understand me?" Cheren quickly nodded; satisfied with his answer she left.

Cheren blinked as Mei suddenly filled his vision, she excitedly bounced on her feet "You look good Cheren! Don't worry!"

He smiled "Thanks Mei."

"All of you keep praising Cheren...do I not look good?" N questioned truly curious.

Mei smiled at him "N you always look good! It's different for them."

Hyuu butted into the conversation"...Wait do you mean Cheren and I don't look good most of the time?" Mei paled, damn that was the wrong thing to say. She turned around, running away from Hyuu "WAIT, MEI GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! MEI!"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko looked down at the ball from the stairs, her eyes widening as she took in the sight. Lights strung around everywhere, basking everything in a warm light. Shades of noble red and gold were scattered everywhere from the curtains, to the tables, even the flowers themselves.

The tables were beautifully arranged, each adorned with gold candleholders that held three red candles. The pillars that sprouted from the ground on either side of the room were wound with colors of red and gold. Beside them on either side stood vases filled to the brim with red and gold roses, and in the middle of the pillars proudly stood the noble forms of all of the legendaries across the regions, immortalized in crystal.

But the thing that made Touko's heart clench was the giant window that lead to the balcony. It looked just as it did ten years ago when her parents would hold parties. It was open and revealed the view that she had grown up seeing. Dense trees gently hugged the large pond, which rippled as if also remembering her; welcoming her back from her long absence. The beauty of the scene was only enhanced by the gently falling snow.

Touko took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

_Her mother's warm laughter filled the air; her father's fond smile warmed the room, her mother smiled gently as the bundle in her arms stirred "Mommy, what's that?" _

_Her mother's eyes twinkled "Your little sister Touko."_

Touko opened her eyes and quickly wiped her tears; she turned to make sure no one had seen her tears, but froze as she met N's steel gray eyes.

"Your masks are ready! Come along now, let's get you finished up" Touko broke their gaze and turned to look at Elesa as she helped Mei put on her mask. "Touko come here and I'll put on yours."

Touko met N's gaze one more time before she turned her back to him and let Elesa put her mask on.

Elesa smiled softly as she looked at the girls "All of you look lovely, now hurry and stand next to your partner. It's time to begin the ball!"

Touko quietly stood next to N, and kept her gaze on the ground in front of her "Oh not like that Touko, link your arms with N!" Elesa forcefully linked Touko's arm with N's. "I'll be back to get you. Until then you better look the way you do now or else!" pointing a look at Cheren.

"Touko." She stubbornly kept her eyes in front of her.

"Touko, look at me." But even then she did not lift her gaze.

N forcefully lifted her chin and forced her to look at him "Touko, I will not force you to disclose what happened nor will I tell anyone...but I hope one day you'll be able to trust me enough to tell me." N offered her a small smile "Now let us enjoy the evening...I'd rather not let people think that being my date is equivalent to torture."

Touko giggled lightly "Didn't know you could crack a joke, N."

"You'd be surprised at what I'm able to do these days" he said softly '_all because you are here' _faded into his mind.

"IT'S TIME! LET'S GO!"

Touko nodded and grasped N's arm tighter, N slowly put his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze as they prepared to descend.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder grabbed the mic, his red and orange cape flapped behind him resembling the wings of a Volcarona "Now my students, it's time to welcome our student council! All of who worked tireless to make sure you all still had a ball to attend!"

As he saw his granddaughters come down from the stairs, Alder felt his chest swell with pride at how beautiful they looked; he swiftly wiped away a few tears. He looked over his shoulder as he felt a warm hand squeeze it.

Drayden nodded "Your girls look lovely tonight; it's understandable why you are so choked up."

Alder nodded thankful that he had a friend like-"But that does not mean I won't make fun of this later."

"DAMN IT DRAYDEN!"

Drayden grabbed the mic, grinning; oh how much he enjoyed getting back at Alder "Now let us officially start this ball by asking our president and vice president to have the first dance!"

N slowly stepped away from Touko and stood before her as the music from the live orchestra started to play. He bowed low before Touko and offered her his hand; Touko gently placed her hand in his, and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

As the music became steady N slipped a hand onto Touko's waist, and in sync she lightly placed hers on his shoulder.

They slowly moved never taking their eyes off each other.

The audience watched mesmerized, their mouths hanging opened as they watched them dance. Although it was a standard waltz they were performing there was nothing ordinary about their dance as they glided across the floor as if they were dancing on air.

N pulled Touko closer as they stepped forward, then back, then forward once more. He twirled her expertly and brought her to his chest. Not even once did their eyes stray from each other, as if trusting the other knew what do whole heartedly.

The students watched breathless as N lead Touko to the center of floor, waiting to see what he would do.

N twirled around her in a circle like a ballerina, her ball gown rustling as she spun. Once she had completed the last circle, N pulled her close against him, resting his forehead against hers. Both of them panted lightly, their eyes shining with excitement before they once again started their dance but this time they moved off to the side.

They students watched curiously as Mei and Hyuu claimed the center of ballroom floor, Hyuu grinned at Mei "You ready?"

Mei scoffed "Don't step on my feet or I'll dig my heels into you."

As they got into position their eyes danced wildly with exhilaration before they two started their dance.

Although their dance was not as fluid or strictly executed as perfectly and precisely as Touko's and N's, it was just as enchanting. Their dance was wilder and more fun to watch, the students found themselves smiling along with Hyuu and Mei.

Hyuu brought Mei back to his chest and uncoiled her to the side; she coiled herself into the same position swaying with the beat. Hyuu laughed "Man this is just too much!"

Mei giggled "I know, this is my first ball ever!"

Hyuu uncoiled her again and when she returned he brought her to his chest, staring at her deeply "I'm your first partner?"

Mei smiled "Nope." She spun herself around him smiling mischievously.

He brought her to his chest once pulling her back with him "Oh? Who was the first then?" he growled out.

Mei giggled, allowing herself to be dipped. Their noses touched from the close proximity, both a little breathless "My sister, stupid!"

Hyuu pulled her up, smiling "I forgot about your mischievous streak for just a second."

She twirled herself behind him facing him in the opposite direction; she winked "That's why I reminded you."

Hyuu and Mei shifted their dancing to the left side of the dance floor opposite of Touko and N, letting Cheren and Bianca take the dance floor.

Bianca nervously glanced around; Cheren held her close "Bianca, trust me alright?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded; she took a deep breath and straightened up.

They slowly moved together...well tried to until Bianca stepped on Cheren's foot, she let out a frightened squeak. Cheren's eyes softened and he leaned their foreheads together "It's okay Bianca, just enjoy yourself."

Bianca stared at Cheren and hesitantly smiled at him, the tension slowly easing out of shoulders, she looked down at their feet trying not to step on them again. "Bianca?"

"Hmm?"

"Look up."

She looked up confused "Why?"

"When you dance you are suppose to look up into your partner's eyes."

Bianca chewed her lip "But I'll step on you again."

He smiled "I don't care. Now come on and follow my lead."

The audience cooed at the cuteness of Bianca's and Cheren's dancing, they way Cheren gently danced with her never yelling or pressuring her to do better.

As they danced a while for a few minutes without Bianca stepping on Cheren's her confidence grew "Cheren?" she questioned quietly blushing a little.

"Hmm?"

"C-Can we try a spin?"

Cheren grinned and nodded, and slowly spun her once. Bianca's eyes brightened as she did the spin without tripping, she smiled happily "Again!"

He obliged and spun her around multiple time, Bianca's laughed as she fell back into his chest "This is so much fun!"

Cheren's smile softened as he looked at her, glad that she was finally enjoying herself.

The students all watched in awe as the student council members all danced. Even though they all danced with a different style, no one style overshadowed the other. Instead they only enhanced the others; it was no wonder that they were all a team together. When they were together, it felt like they completed something that was meant to be whole only when they were with each other.

As the music slowly stopped, so did the council, they all lightly panted and looked around as the crowd loudly applauded and cheered for them. Hyuu turned and looked at his friends grinning, his eyes shining; they all nodded and deeply bowed with him.

Alder loudly clapped and grabbed his microphone "EVERYONE LET'S JOIN IN!"

Tetsu, Touya, and Kyouhei watched the scene with reluctant acceptance "...They are meant to be together."

Tetsu's eyes shifted to Touya, he smiled bitterly "You figured that out much earlier than we did."

Touya nodded and picked up a dirty glass, placing it on his tray "Well guys, we might as well do our job and wait."

Kyouhei groaned "My feet already hurt! And this has barely started!"

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca and Cheren stepped off the dance floor, both panting a little. Cheren lead Bianca to a table and gently sat her down "I'll be back with some juice, okay?"

Bianca smiled and nodded, watching him disappear into the crowd; she turned her attention back to the dance floor once she couldn't see him anymore. She watched Hyuu and Mei dance, amazed by how fun they were having.

She smiled, Hyuu and Mei where the soul of the council, Cheren and her were the heart and the N and Touko the brain and strength for them. They all needed each other to function and survive, which was why when they were together they were so complete.

Bianca was brought out of her thoughts as she heard girlish squeals; she turned her attention to the side, frowning in confusing as she noticed a crowd forming. What were the girls doing?

She caught a glimpse of red, and then another of light purple as the girls stumbled around. As the mob parted, she was frozen as Cheren struggled to get there. A dark growl emerged from the back of her throat, those stupid sluts!

Cheren glared, trying to dislodge the arm on his shoulder. Is that what N called incarnates for hell a.k.a fan girls? He silently apologized for all the times he thought N had exaggerated about the things they did, now he could see how vile they were.

He tried to tug his arm away from a particular aggressive girl "Let. Him. Go." Cheren almost cried in joy as Bianca came for him, the fan girls quickly dispelled at the look she gave them. Bianca scowled; that's right sluts, move the fuck along.

Cheren smiled in relief "Thanks Bianca, I thought I would have been stripped down right here."

She glared "I would have killed them all."

"Wait, what?"

Bianca smiled "Is that my drink? Thanks, come on, let's sit and talk!" Cheren shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled along.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei panted hard and collapsed onto a chair. She laughed, she had never danced so much in her life! It was so much fun! She smiled as she watched Hyuu twirl his little sister around, remembering when her older sister would that with her. She searched the floor for her sister and smiled fondly as Touko and N still danced, she was happy her sister was finally able to enjoy a real dance.

"...Um excuse me?"

Mei turned to her side, looking at the boy oddly "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Hyuu stopped dancing as he noticed someone approach Mei, he growled as the boy leaned forward whispering something into her ear.

"Oh I-"

"She can't." Hyuu growled out before Mei gave her reply "Because she is my date! Everyone said she is so she can't dance with anyone else!" Hyuu grabbed Mei dragging her back to the dance.

Mei giggled "You sound like a five year old!"

Hyuu blushed "Did not!"

"Did so!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU SO DID!"

-.-.-.-.-

"May I cut in?" N looked over his shoulder as someone tapped on it, Alder grinned and his way into the dance, gently leading Touko away from N.

"He's going to be pissed. You know that, right?"

"I don't care!" Alder replied cheekily "It's not fair that they get to hog my beautiful granddaughters for the whole evening!"

Touko laughed "We aren't that pretty grandfather."

Alder's eyes softened "You two are the most beautiful things in my world and whoever you date is going to be in for a rude awakening when he meets me."

Mei sat again in the chair, watching her sister dance with their grandfather. She giggled, N was so going to kill their grandfather. "Would you grace me with a dance?"

She turned around startled; Drayden smiled "Shall we?" Mei nodded and danced with him, enjoying it. As they reached Touko, Drayden suddenly exchanged dance partners "Switch!"

Alder grinned and twirled Mei "I will at least have one dance with my lovely grandchildren tonight!"

-.-.-.-.-

Alder checked once more, making sure everyone was preoccupied and then quickly pulled Drayden outside.

"What are you doing?!" Drayden hissed

Alder grinned "It's time to put the plan into action! Here put on this ski mask, let's go!" he said as he pulled his own over his head.

"...You do know that no one is there at the Academy right? So no one will see you, right?"

Alder scowled "WHY WILL YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE FUN!"


	14. Chapter 14: Flooded

**Guys after last week's chapter I need a break! Also this week and next week will be extremely busy, so all I can manage are short chapters for the time being. I'll probably come back with a long chapter though...BE PREPARED DANCES-LIKE-FLAMES FOR THAT DAY! XD**

**So people enjoy!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 14: Flooded**

Alder settled into his chair, sighing in bliss. Ah, he loved it when a plan came together. He rubbed his hands together, grinning madly; his plan was set in motion, now all he had to do was wait.

Drayden rolled his eyes; honestly, what kind of grandfather was he? "You do understand how much this will cost in repairs, correct?"

"DAMN IT DRAYDEN, WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!?"

Drayden grinned sinisterly and patted his fuming friend's head as if he was a child "Because I do enjoy your suffering so much. Also, the school will not fund your plan so I suggest either living off ramen for the next year or find some way to make money...I personally would so enjoy seeing your ramen diet."

Realization hit Alder. He clung to Drayden's arm, wildly scratching "NO, I CAN'T LIVE ON RAMEN! DRAYDEN, HELP ME!"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu groaned the next morning "Everything hurts! Dancing SHOULDN'T HURT LIKE THIS!"

Mei rolled her eyes and shoved Hyuu off the couch, making room for herself "Stop being such a baby" she muttered, her eyes closing slightly as she spoke. They had spent the entire night cleaning up the ball room, moving and taking down decorations; she really wouldn't have cared much for it but that place meant a lot to her sister so she helped out.

Hyuu sneered "Aren't you just a bubble of happiness and joy."

"Shut up, stupid" she muttered yawning "Sis! I'm tired!" Mei whined childishly, throwing her head back on the couch.

Touko shook her head and plopped down on the couch, directing Mei's head into her lap. She lightly ran her hand through her hair; Mei's eyes fluttered closed, although she had no attention of sleeping, she felt herself being lulled by her sister's gentle touch.

Bianca and Cheren futilely tried to keep their eyes open. Touko felt her eyes start to slip; she quickly opened them, she couldn't fall asleep here. She looked up as a steaming cup of tea appeared before her; N stared down at her "Here."

Touko smiled and gently took the cup into her free hand and took a sip "Thanks."

N nodded and went to sit at his desk with his own cup; he still had work to do, by the look of things. Touko watched as Bianca tumbled forward in her sleep, closing her eyes as she landed onto the floor. Bianca jerked awake, looking around alarmed "What happened? Huh where am I?"

As Bianca shakily got up she smacked Cheren in the face, also startling him awake. From that a series of almost surreal events took place. Cheren jumped and blindly grabbed the first thing he touched, which happened to be Mei; Mei let out a frightened squeak as she was pulled down.

Hyuu quickly tried to grab her, but in his attempt to save Mei he knocked into Touko. N quickly looked up as the sound of ceramic shattering filled the air; everyone froze, looking at Touko with wide eyes.

Touko hunched over, cradling her arm to her chest, as she let out a hiss of pain. N quickly rushed towards her, kneeling down next to her "Touko?"

"I'm...fine" She said through her clenched teeth.

N frowned "Then show me your hand." N forcefully brought her hand towards him, his frown deepening as he noticed the skin on her hand starting to redden.

Mei quickly looked at her sister's hand "Sis!"

N got up and pulled Touko into the bathroom, gently putting her hand under cold water. He looked at her as she hissed in pain once more, "Sorry" he muttered as he softly touched her hand in apology.

Touko smiled "It's not that bad you know...you guys are worrying for nothing."

N's eyes shifted to Touko's face "I shall judge it for myself."

Touko sighed "It's not that bad" she muttered under her breath, she didn't like when everyone fussed over her. It was something she wasn't used to and it made her uncomfortable.

Bianca turned to glare at Hyuu "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"W-What? I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! EVEN THEN, YOU STARTED THIS DAMN AVALANCHE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Touko sighed "Guys."

"YOU HEARD ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BIANCA!"

"Guys."

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SPILLED BOILING TEA ON HER!"

Touko twitched "GUYS!"

Hyuu and Bianca quickly closed their mouths at Touko's harsh tone "Enough! You two aren't five years old! It was an accident and I'm fine. Now shut up and sit down."

They quickly nodded and sat down; Mei quickly went to her sister, checking her hand "Sis, are you okay?"

"Mei, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad" she muttered as she sat back down on the sofa.

"She is lying; her hand will require ointment and bandaging" N stated as he wandered around the room.

"Shut up N, nobody asked you anything" Mei frowned and sat next to her sister, gently touching her hand; Touko sighed, great now Mei was worried.

"Does it hurt sis?"

"No, you know I've had worse wounds than this Mei. Anyway, moving on, what are you guys going to do now that winter break has started? Are you guys going back home?" She swiftly changed the subject, hoping that it would keep Mei's attention off of her.

Hyuu shook his head "Not this time, I'm going to stay in the dorms this year."

Bianca smiled "Cheren and I planned to go back home during the second week." She clapped her hands together excitedly "YOU GUYS SHOULD COME BACK HOME WITH US! OUR PARENTS WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Mei looked at Bianca her eyes swimming with excitement "That would-"

"No."

Mei turned to look at her sister, pouting "Aw! Why, big sis?!"

Well Mei's worry had been diverted "Because, little sister, we still have to clean the Manor and get it back to living standards."

"But I did help!"

Touko narrowed her eyes "You lifted a few boxes and left the unpacking to Samurott and me! Even then, you whined the entire time! This time you clean every room, both inside and outside of the Manor." Mei cowered at her sister's glare and opened her mouth to argue that they had hired movers, but died as Touko glared harder "And if you say we hired movers then you can spend the entire vacation cleaning every room without help. That includes both human and Pokémon help."

"N-No I w-wasn't going to s-say that, o-of course I-I'll help!" Mei yipped out.

Touko nodded and turned to look at N "What are you going to do this winter break, N?"

N frowned, searching through the desk drawers "I will stay here and do student council work."

Everyone turned to look at him. Hyuu shuddered "That's disgusting N!"

Cheren pushed up his glasses "I think you should rest, at least for this break."

"I do not require rest; the sooner the work is done, the better."

Mei looked at him weirdly; her nose wrinkled in disgust "Breaks aren't meant for work!"

"...That's funny, because aren't you going to working this break?" Hyuu questioned cheekily.

Mei turned and glared at Hyuu "Remember Hyuu, who your partner is in Home Economics. We don't want knives to go flying or other sharp, potentially deadly things, do we?" She hissed out.

Hyuu paled and shut his mouth, shivering; he did not want to go down that road, even if it was a joke.

"Where is the burn ointment?" N muttered, glancing around the room in confusion. He had checked first aid kit, the bathroom, and even his desk yet it was nowhere to be found.

"N, I...um finished the ointment yesterday."

N turned and glared at Cheren "Why did you not tell me this five minutes ago?" N growled out.

Cheren shrugged "Just remembered now actually."

"Cheren, you-"

Before a full blown argument could blow out, Bianca interrupted "I'm sure I have some up in my room, how about we go and get it?"

N nodded. Bianca got up, sighing in relief, glad that she had prevented a fight.

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca smiled over her shoulder as she unlocked her door "Don't worry Touko, once we get the ointment on you'll be fine!" She turned to go inside her room but stopped as she heard a squelch, she glanced at the ground in confusion "What the- water?"

She looked up into her room, her eyes widening in disbelief, her jaw dropping open in shock. Cheren looked at her oddly "Bianca, what's wrong?"

"M-MY ROOM! IT'S RUINED, ALL RUINED! NO! ALL MY PICTURES, ALL MY TEDDIES, ALL MY CLOTHES!" She screamed running into her room.

Everyone quickly followed after her; everyone stared at the room in shook. Water dripped down from the ceiling, sliding down in a steady stream, leaving water stains and cracks as it flowed. The floor, which had been left to catch the dripping water, had also become damaged expanding and disjointing to create an uneven surface.

Hyuu glanced around the room slowly "Holy shit!"

N rubbed his eyes tiredly "The water supply..."

Cheren turned to look at N "What?"

He sighed "The water supply for this entire section is connected, which means that if Bianca's room is flooded then..."

It took a minute for the information to sink in, Hyuu looked at him as the horrible realization hit "You don't mean that-"

Cheren gaped at N "That our rooms are-"

"Flooded."

-.-.-.-.-

As the dorm students sombrely looked at their boxes Mei and Touko felt their hearts clench. Mei leaned down next to Bianca "What will you guys do?"

Bianca sniffled and flung herself onto Mei "ALL MY STUFF IS RUINED! ALL OF TOUKO'S BABY PICTURES ARE GONE!"

Touko looked down at her. "Wait, what did you just say?"

N looked at Bianca curiously. "You have her baby pictures?"

Bianca sniffled "I did! It was on my laptop, b-but EVERYTHING IS GONE!" she cried out. Although no one heard it over Bianca's wails, Mei was sure she heard the sigh of disappointment slip from N's lips.

Cheren rolled his eyes, not even looking behind to verify the look he knew Touko possessed.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Touko growled out.

Bianca looked up, had she said that out loud? She gulped at the dark and thundering look Touko had; she had said it out loud! "N-Now Touko, in my defence, you guys left!"

Touko glared at Bianca harder "You're just lucky they don't exist anymore. Now what will you do?"

Cheren turned and sighed "I guess we'll have to stay here in the student council room. The trains from here to Nuvema Town won't operate now so we'll be here for the week. Hopefully the damage will be fixed soon, but..."

They turned as the door opened and Alder stormed in "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Drayden rolled his eyes; the Drama Empress had appeared once more.

"We decided to turn our rooms into swimming pools" Hyuu muttered bitterly "What do you think happened?!"

Alder glared at Hyuu but let it go "Drayden and I inspected the damage and we are regretful to inform you that we cannot fix your rooms for a while."

Hyuu's jawed dropped "HOW LONG IS A WHILE?!"

Alder looked at his nails "I don't know. However long it takes to repair the ballroom, perhaps?"

Hyuu flinched groaning "EVERYTHING I DO ALWAYS COMES BACK TO BITE ME! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STAY?!"

Alder shrugged "I don't know, that's your problem and for your information N, all the other rooms are filled, both the girls and boys sections, including the different levels." He left the room having finished what he needed to say, Drayden tiredly trailed after him, silently knowing better than to interrupt.

Hyuu threw himself face down on the couch, screaming into the cushion. He turned around and scowled "I BET HE DID THIS TO GET EVEN WITH ME FOR DESTROYING THE BALLROOM!"

Mei slapped his head hard "OW! What was that for!?"

She huffed "If he wanted to get back at you he wouldn't flood everyone else's rooms, stupid."

"Probably to make it look less suspicious" he muttered and was promptly slapped by both sisters; Touko ignored his whining and looked at her friends "Where will you stay?"

Cheren threw his wet clothes on the ground angrily "I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

N sighed and collapsed into a nearby armchair, he put his head into his hands "We will mostly likely either have to go back to our homes or live in this room."

Bianca let out a whimper, tears prickling out of her eyes "I don't want to leave" she sobbed "Just when we were finally together again."

Hyuu let out a whine "We can't all live in the student council room."

Touko and Mei shared looks and nodded to each other "You guys can live with us" Touko said as she stared at her friends.

Everyone turned to look at the sisters "What?!"

Mei grinned "We have lots of room! Don't worry! It'll be so much fun and the Manor will actually feel less creepy and all haunted house like!"

"And before you protest, where else will you go? This is just until your rooms are back to normal, it isn't permanent, okay?" Touko said as she looked at them.

Touko wasn't wrong when she said they had nowhere else to go, after looking at each other they came to their decision. "If it is alright with you we would like to accept your offer" N said speaking for them all.

Bianca squealed and tackled Touko and Mei "WE'RE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER!" Touko and Mei smiled, happy that their home would be alive once more.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder crackled madly "DID YOU SEE MY BRILLIANT ACTING? THEY SUSPECTED NOTHING!"

Drayden sighed "When they find out that you were the one that broke the water pipes they will kill you, and when that day comes I will video tape everything."

Alder scoffed "They'll never figure it out! Look, everything is going according to the plan!" He rubbed his hands together; this plan could not fail.

"...You do understand that your granddaughters will be living with three teenage boys, two of whom are interested in your granddaughters?"

Silence filled the room thickly before a high pitched scream rang out. Drayden blinked his eyes and shook his head; that was dreadfully loud. "MY CHILDREN ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH BOYS!"

"You did not think this through well enough."

Alder grasped Drayden's collar shaking him wildly, hysterically screaming "DRAYDEN, MY LITTLE GIRLS ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH TEENAGERS INTERESTED IN THEM!"


	15. Chapter 15: Drowned Hedgehog

**Happy Easter!**

**For once I have run out of things to say...ENJOY THE CHAPTER! NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! Dances-like-flames is prepared and ready for battle on that day XD**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 15: Drowned Hedgehog **

Mei jumped up and down excitedly "THIS IS JUST SO GREAT! SIS, OUR HOUSE WILL BE SO MUCH MORE ALIVE NOW!"

Touko looked at her little sister fondly, her eyes softening. Mei was right, their house would no longer feel desolate and cold, instead it would take on a more inviting and warm atmosphere. She turned around and grabbed two of the boxes from the pile and turned to look over her shoulder "Well come on, we need to get everything ready."

Mei grinned and picked up a box herself, following after her sister. "GUYS COME ON! THE SOONER WE DO THIS THE MORE FUN WE'LL HAVE!"

Bianca squealed, collecting her boxes and followed after the sisters "WAIT FOR ME!"

Cheren pushed up his glasses, sighing; Bianca was going to trip, he just knew it and then the roadside would have an assortment of her things strewn on. He retrieved his own boxes and swiftly trailed after Bianca, not trusting her to make it through the door without tripping.

Hyuu blinked "Wow...we are all going to live together in the same house."

"But now you have additional opportunities to get closer to Mei, both in and out of school, increasing your chance in successfully wooing her." N stated as he selected his own boxes.

"WHAT THE HELL! CAN'T YOU FIND A BETTER WAY OF SAYING THAT!? STOP MAKING IT SOUND SO CREEPY!"

N stared blandly at Hyuu "I will not drag myself down to your level; which is both uncouth and idiotic. My manner of speech is perfectly normal and fine."

"WHAT PART OF YOU HAS EVER BEEN NORMAL!?" N narrowed his eyes; oh shit, Hyuu quickly grabbed his own boxes and ran out the room "HELP ME!"

-.-.-.-.-

Once everything had been deposited into a pile Touko turned to look at everyone "Mei and I, we'll show Hyuu and N around."

Bianca and Cheren nodded, Cheren glanced out through the window "This place is different..." Bianca turned to glare at Cheren angrily; did he not understand that Touko and Mei tried not to think about their home in the first place?

Mei froze suddenly, her body becoming stiff; Touko smiled bitterly "No one has lived here for nearly twelve years and because of that the place has fallen to ruin. No one took care of this place, hence the state of it. Grandfather didn't want anything to do with it so he stayed away from it and the memories that it held."

Touko turned, her eyes wandering around the room "...That's why Mei and I need to work this break; there are lots of places that need to be restored. Samurott and I cleaned up some of the rooms but the rest had to be left until later."

"We could help if you need it."

Mei shook her head and met Cheren's gaze "No, this is something sis and I need to do by ourselves...it's not something anyone should help with."

Cheren nodded "Alright, I understand. We won't try to help."

Mei smiled gratefully that he understood why it was so important that no one tried to help them. They turned as N walked through the doors, smirking widely. Bianca gulped, N only smirked at someone's misfortune; the question was who had incurred N's wrath?

N put his boxes down and looked up at them still smirking "N...why are you smirking?" His smirk only widened as the front door creaked open.

Hyuu limped into the room, his appearance made everyone in the room bite their lips to stop from laughing. He scowled, his clothes clung to his body uncomfortably dripping steady onto the floor, his hair planted down on to his forehead contained with twigs and leaves. Cheren couldn't hold in his laughter as he looked at Hyuu's ragged appearance.

"FUCK YOU!"

Cheren laughed harder and latched on to Bianca to support him "This is just too good to be true!"

Bianca pushed Cheren off of her, glaring at him "Cheren, it's not that funny!"

He merely shook his head and laughed harder "But Bianca IT IS THAT FUNNY!"

Hyuu glared but it was weakened by his appearance, he growled "Oh I will get you back for this Che-ACHOO!" Mei let out a giggle, Hyuu turned to look at Mei "NOT YOU TOO!"

Mei laughed and clutched Cheren "I-I'm s-sorry b-but you look so FUNNY!"

"LIKE A DROWNED HEDGEHOG!" Cheren choked out before collapsing into even more laughter. Mei laughed harder, holding her stomach as tears started to stream down her face.

Touko rolled her eyes and threw a towel over Hyuu's head and rubbed it into his hair, drying him. Once she was sure his hair was dry she handed him a cup "Here, drink this. It's hot chocolate, it'll make you feel better."

Hyuu looked up at Touko, sniffled and hugged her "You are so nice! Not like them!" N glared at Hyuu darkly as Touko awkwardly patted him on the back. He had better let go of her or he'd shove him back down the hill.

Bianca cooed and hugged Hyuu "Aw Hyuu, what happened?"

He twitched "N pushed me into the bushes and I rolled down a hill into a pond. A dirty, stinky, pond; full of Stunfisk that latched on and wouldn't let go..." His eyes slowly went out of focus as he remembered their sucking mouths.

Touko snorted, Bianca bit down on her lips hard trying to laugh at the mental image, while behind them Mei and Cheren roared in laughter. "Why would N do that though?" Bianca questioned, innocently curiously.

Hyuu snapped out of daze and angrily pointed at N "HE DID IT BECAUSE I TOLD THE TRUTH! LET ME ASK YOU WHAT PART OF HIM HAS EVER BEEN NORMAL?!"

Everyone turned to look at N "...He does have a point" Cheren muttered pointedly.

"Yeah we've been here for a little while and there is nothing normal about you" Mei said bluntly.

Bianca nodded "Yeah! You are so far from normal N that if you ever did become normal we'd all think you'd been replaced by someone or you'd committed some heinous crime and were trying to hide it!"

"Thank you!" He turned to look at N, grinning cockily and pointed at him childishly "SEE I TOLD YOU!"

N scowled "I am a perfectly normal human; it is you who are the abnormal ones."

Touko sighed "And that N is why you aren't normal. Come, I'll show you around and then we'll take you to your rooms."

N turned to look at Touko "I am perfectly normal, Touko."

"No you aren't, N."

-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, so this is the living room and over there is the kitchen and dining room."

Hyuu looked around wide eyed "THIS ROOM IS AS BIG AS ALL OF OUR DORM ROOMS COMBINED!" He quickly ran over to the TV "YOU HAVE A GIANT FLAT SCREEN TV! HOW RICH ARE YOU GUYS?!"

He was forced to shut up when two sets of hands slapped the back of his head.

Touko lead them through an arch way into the dining room and turned around "You do not try to cook anything in my kitchen unless you know how to. Even then, you will do it within my presence." She paused and added "And if you ever see Mei trying to cook anything, you run and find me. Is that understood?"

Mei let out an outraged squeak "HEY!"

Hyuu nodded "And then we hide and wait for everything to be over."

"Exactly."

"HEY! MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!" shouted Mei

"You set the home ec class on fire and then blew it up" Hyuu said bluntly.

"Shut up, Qwilfish…"

-.-.-.-.-

The sisters walked everyone up the stairs, Mei grinned "This is my room! And the one next to it is sis's!"

"Oh! I want to see your rooms!"

"Wait Bianca, NO!" But it was too late as Bianca opened Mei's door.

"Oh my..." It would be an understatement to say that Mei's room was messy; her room looked as if some rabid animal had torn apart her closet and then proceeded to puke it all over her floor.

Mei quickly closed the door to her room and stood in front of it, blushing brightly "Does your room always look like that?"

Mei glared "No-"

"Yes it does."

"Sis! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

Touko shrugged "I'm just warning them, I mean someone could seriously die if they went into your room."

"LIKE YOUR ROOM IS ANY BETTER!" Mei went over and yanked her sister's door open to reveal a perfectly immaculate room. The hardwood bare of any clothes and dirt; even her bed was freshly made, not a pillow out of place.

Mei turned to look at the room and then at her sister "W-WHAT?! HOW?"

Touko grinned "Not everyone is as dirty as you little sister." She turned to look at everyone "Okay, Bianca, you get the room next to mine because all three of the rooms are connected. The boys get the rooms across from us as those rooms are connected together too. Also, each room comes equipped with your very own bathroom...and no Hyuu I will not tell you how rich we are."

Hyuu closed his mouth "...I CALL DIBS ON THE BIGGEST ROOM!" and sprinted into the room across from Mei's.

"I will take the middle room as it is the biggest" N stated as he opened the room and went inside.

"How did he know that?"

Cheren shrugged "N is just like that. I guess this one is mine."

Touko nodded and went downstairs "Mei, help everyone get unpacked. I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need me."

Mei nodded and grabbed Bianca's hand, dragging her toward the room "Come on Bianca, we'll get you unpacked and everything!"

-.-.-.-.-

By the time Touko had finished setting the table everyone had finished packing and had come downstairs ready to eat.

"Oh man I'm starved! What did you make Touko?" Hyuu sniffed the air, drooling as the delicious smell hit his nose.

"Lasagna, pasta, chicken and for dessert we have cake."

"You did all that?!"

Mei smiled and hugged her sister "My sis is just that awesome" she stated proudly "Come on guys, let's eat!"

Everyone took their seats, passing around the bowls of food as they began to eat.

"HEY THAT CHICKEN PIECE WAS MINE!"

Cheren glanced down at his plate and looked back up at Hyuu; he quickly took a giant bite and grinned through a mouth full of chicken "Now it's not."

"NO FAIR!"

Mei and Touko smiled fondly as they watched Hyuu and Cheren bicker "It's always been too quiet for us, hasn't it?"

"It was, but now things are different" Touko watched in amusement as Hyuu tried to leap over the table to get at Cheren.

-.-.-.-.-

Everyone had moved to the living room to eat their cake. Hyuu had taken the armchair for himself, devouring his chocolate cake. Touko watched as Hyuu engulfed his cake "I suggest not watching him, it gets quiet disturbing after a while" N muttered as he took a small bite of his cake.

"...I can't look away, I feel like he'll inhale his spoon if I stare long enough."

N snorted "He'd probably continue eating with his hands."

Mei licked her spoon absently, pondering something "Sis?"

Touko turned her attention to Mei "Yes?"

"Can we celebrate Christmas this year? I know we've never done it since Mom and Dad died...but look, this year we have everyone and it'll feel like an actual Christmas."

As Touko looked into Mei's eyes, she found herself caving into Mei's wishes at the hopeful and excited look Mei gave her. During the holiday season Mei wouldn't say anything but she knew the pain and loneliness that she felt despite it. Touko set down her plate and slowly went over to her sister, she gently cupped her face "Mei we will do whatever you want for this Christmas, okay?"

Mei smiled and hugged her sister tightly "Thank you big sis!" She got up and jumped up and down excitedly "OH I KNOW! LET'S DO SECRET SANTA!"

Bianca squealed "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA MEI! LET'S DO IT!" Quickly both of them disappeared to get started.

Touko smiled fondly; if her little sister was happy then she didn't need anything anymore. Bianca and Mei returned carrying a bowl filled with pieces of paper "Okay guys, so take out a name and don't show anyone who you got!"

"And no trading!" Bianca added, pointing at them.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder peered through the window as Mei passed around the bowl "UGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING IN!"

Drayden caught the back of Alder's shirt "No you will not" he hissed.

"WHY NOT?!"

Drayden smiled happily as he dragged Alder through the dirt. "Because I want to see this play out and because for years you have tormented me with your childishness and now I have finally found your weakness!"

Alder widely thrashed, trying to get out of his grip "DAMN YOU DRAYDEN! LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO SAVE MY GRANDCHILDREN!"

Drayden turned and stared down at Alder "This mess that you have made will be most entertaining to watch, but for now you actually need to do your job."

"WHAT? NO! HOW I CAN I WORK WHEN MY GRANDCHILDREN ARE IN DANGER!?"

"Oh you will, because if you don't, I'll tell the entire student council it was you who flooded their dorm rooms."

Alder looked up at Drayden wide eyed "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would and I would love every second of your pain; the screaming, the blood, the tears. All of it."

Alder paled, they were going to kill him if they found out. Drayden grinned and continued to drag Alder away from the Manor; ah how he loved it that he finally had Alder's weakness in his hands.

-.-.-.-.-

Everyone had gone to bed for the evening, tired from the stress of the day. Touko sat on the edge of her bed thinking about how she was going to make an actual Christmas for Mei. She was sure they had decorations somewhere in the house but the exact location evaded her. She sighed; she'd probably have to dig around to find out where they were.

Touko smiled softly; Mei was finally starting to enjoy the season. The same probably applied to their Pokémon who tried to their hardest to keep them happy during the holiday season. She nodded to herself, they need to do something for their partners, she'd talk about this to Mei tomorrow and they'd come up with a plan.

Touko looked up as there was swift knock at her door. She frowned; everyone should have been asleep by now "...Come in." N stepped through the door "N? Did you need something?"

"...I have found the burn ointment."

Touko scowled "I don't need it."

N stared at her impassively and walked over to her, sitting down next her he held out his hand, waiting. Touko merely stared at his outstretched hand in silence "I am just as obstinate as you are, you know that very well. I will sit here the entire night."

She sighed and slowly placed her hand in N's "I'll let you do this but I want something in exchange for it."

N squeezed out the cream and gently soothed it over Touko's hand, his lips quirked upwards; he softly wrapped her hand in a bandage. He looked up at her, his gray eyes twinkling in amusement as the moonlight hit him. Touko blinked, she never realized how beautiful N's eyes were, she had never seen eyes like his before "What do you want?"

Touko snapped out of her daze, blushing a little. She noticed that even though N had finished treating her hand he hadn't let go, instead he gave her hand a soft squeeze. She blushed harder and yanked her hand back to her chest, scooting away from him.

N frowned but let it go for now "You can't work this entire break, you have to partake in everything we do, no matter how silly. That includes whatever Mei wants, traditions, even the gift exchange...promise me you will."

"This means a lot to you?"

Touko nodded hesitantly "Mei has never had a Christmas after our parents died...it hurt too much to have one, she probably doesn't even have clear memories of it." She hugged herself tightly "Mei never asked me for one either, she felt that it would bring back too many memories for me. This is the first time she's ever voiced truly wanting a Christmas and I want to make it happen no matter what...she shouldn't have to hold back her wishes and desires for me."

N slowly reached out, unsure if what he was about to do was the right thing, and hugged Touko tightly "Since this means greatly to you I promise I will do whatever is required of this season." He muttered as he placed his head on top of Touko's.

Touko smiled into N's neck "Thank you N."

-.-.-.-.-

N closed the door to Touko's room lightly. He frowned; he would need to research in order to keep his promise to Touko. Holidays in general were not things he was familiar with, they were merely another day for him that passed with no reminder or indication it had ever been present.

But he would do this for Touko; he would examine the traditions, origins, and customs, learning all there was so he would be prepared for everything. He nodded to himself and crossed the hallway into his room to get started on this research.


	16. Chapter 16: Death by Tree

**I was so distracted writing this chapter...Anyway I would like to say that Dances-like-flames deserves a standing ovation for editing this pain in the ass chapter. Without you I wouldn't have made it this far! I want to tell you how much I appreciate and love you, even then these words expression little of how much you mean to me : )**

***Coughs* Moving on the N-mas tree, the tree lot incident, and Hyuu and N failing at their tasks were all suggested by Dances-like-flames remember to thank her!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 16: Death by Tree**

Mei wandered downstairs into the kitchen; she sat down at the table slowly rubbing her eyes and muttered a sleepy "Morning." She looked around confused when she heard no reply; her sister was an early riser, her confusion deepened as she found no sign of anything cooking. Where was her sister?

She got up from her seat and walked into the living room looking for sister. When she found no trace of her there, she quickly ran upstairs to her sister's room. Even then, all she found was her sister's clean room. She scowled; she would never understand how her sister managed to make her bed in the mornings.

Mei frowned looking around the room and in the bathroom, but she found no signs of her sister. She huffed as her stomach growled. Mei knew her sister wouldn't have left without a note, so she had to be around here somewhere.

Her stomach let out another growl, Mei placed her hand over it, but first she had to get something to eat before she continued her hunt for her sister. She nodded to herself and went back to the kitchen; making breakfast couldn't be too hard.

"What are you doing?"

Mei froze still on her toes, her hands inches away from a bowl. She turned, blinking slowly "Making breakfast?"

Touko narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest "Not in my kitchen you aren't."

Mei pouted "You weren't here! I was hungry, what else was I suppose to do?! Where were you anyways?!"

Touko rolled her eyes and pushed Mei lightly away from the stove "I was in the attic looking for Christmas decorations. Found them by the way, they're in the living room."

Mei squealed and pounced on her sister "I LOVE YOU!"

Touko smiled softly and hugged Mei tightly "I love you too little sister."

Mei let go of her sister and grinned cheekily "Who doesn't?"

Touko shook her head and kissed Mei's head "You're right, everyone loves you."

Mei giggled "Of course they do! I'm so lovable!"

Touko laughed lightly "Let's not let it go to your head...also I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Our Pokémon run themselves ragged for us...more so during the holiday season trying to keep us happy. I think we need to give them something back, even if it is little. They deserve it..." Touko lowered her eyes "They've always tried their hardest for us...this is the very least we could do."

Mei smiled fondly "...I remember the year when Serperior and Samurott were just our little starters; they went into the forest to try and find something to cheer us up during Christmas. They came back dirty and injured, carrying two wilting flowers."

Touko's face softened as at the memory "They were close to tears when they found us, but when they saw us they smiled and ran over to us, excited about those flowers."

"Yeah...I still have mine. I pressed it to keep it forever" Mei said quietly.

"I have mine as well."

Mei played with her fingers, another memory surfacing "There was also the year when I was ten and you were twelve. Our Pokémon put on a magic show for us." Mei giggled "Our Pokémon still won't let Musharna use psychic on them to make them fly after they were flung into various directions."

Touko laughed "Samurott still shudders a little when Musharna uses psychic."

"You should see Serperior; he freezes!" Touko and Mei both giggled happily. Mei wiped the tears of mirth that had collected "But you're right sis, we need to do something for our partners!" She turned to look at her older sister, her eyes shining with confidence "Do you have a plan?"

"Not really, but I'm sure we'll come up with something."

-.-.-.-.-

When the rest of the student council stumbled downstairs they were greeted to the sight of the sisters furiously scribbling away. Mei roughly sketched out a building "Sis, what do you think?"

Touko glanced up from her sheet cluttered with words and nodded "That design is perfect."

"Yay!"

Bianca sleepily looked at both sisters "What are you doing?"

"Planning." Touko muttered simply as she went back to whatever she was working on.

"...Planning what?" Hyuu questioned as he tried to see what Mei was drawing.

She scowled and hid her sketch "World domination Hyuu. We are planning to take over the world."

Touko rolled her eyes "We're planning something for our Pokémon." She turned to look at Mei "We'll finish this tonight, for now we'll eat breakfast and get started on decorating."

Mei let out a childish squeal and tackled her sister to the ground "CHRISTMAS DECORATING, YAY!"

"MEI, GET OFF ME!"

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca gaped as she opened one of the many boxes lying around. Inside laid various Christmas ornaments of various colors and sizes, of the most beautiful colors she had seen in her life. "These decorations are so pretty..."

"Mom really loved Christmas so she went all out. Most of the decorations are things my dad made for her with his own hands...that's where Mei gets her creative and artistic skills." Touko said absently as she dove into the box, wrestling around with tinsel.

Mei looked down at the box and gently lifted one of ornaments "Dad made these?"

Touko looked up from her box, blowing the tinsel out of her face "He did. Dad was good with things like that. Really good...I'm sure some of his artwork is around here somewhere."

Mei gently put the ornament down, lost in her thoughts "I'll look for them later..." she muttered to no one in particular, but her sister heard.

"But for now you've got a house to decorate...or Hyuu will do it" Touko said in amusement as she watched Hyuu.

Mei looked up alarmed at Hyuu as he grappled with the ribbon; tripping over his feet as he reeled back trying to get out of ribbon suffocation. "FUCK THESE RIBBONS! SOMEONE HELP ME, I WILL NOT GO DOWN BY RIBBON!"

N snorted "Only you could actually eradicate yourself with ribbon."

Hyuu scowled "I HEARD THAT!"

Bianca covered her mouth as she giggled; Hyuu looked too funny as he flapped around on the ground like a Magikarp.

Cheren clutched his stomach as he roared in laughter "ONLY YOU COULD GET ATTACKED BY RIBBON! AND PINK RIBBON THAT GLITTERS!"

Hyuu glared at Cheren "AT LEAST MY UNDERWEAR ISN'T A FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL'S PLAYGROUND!"

Cheren's laughter abruptly stopped "I hope that ribbon chokes you" he hissed out.

Touko laughed softly "I think it already is."

Hyuu tried to bite through the ribbon; he growled when it wouldn't break. What exactly was this ribbon made out of?! "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mei giggled and got up, slowly unwinding Hyuu who current resembled a pink ribbon mummy. Hyuu quickly sat up and glared at the ribbon "Stupid demon ribbon." He looked down at his shirt and growled, it looked like a crazy fairy had puked all over him.

Mei rolled her eyes at the expression on Hyuu's face and reached over, brushing his clothes down "It's just glitter Hyuu. It's not going to kill you."

Hyuu opened his mouth to respond but stopped as he tasted something; his eyes widened, oh shit. He quickly scraped his tongue "EW, IT'S IN MY MOUTH! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" He quickly ran towards the kitchen.

Mei swiftly followed after him "Hyuu! Don't put your hands into your mouth!"

Touko and Bianca looked at each and exchanged knowing smiles; they turned around confused as they heard loud muttering.

N observed the sock thing in his hand. Touko frowned "N, what are you doing?"

"...This sock, what is it?"

Everyone in the room stopped, even Hyuu and Mei who had just re-entered the room "You're kidding, right?" Hyuu asked in disbelief.

N looked up from the sock and looked at everyone "I am quite serious, what is this sock?"

Touko's frown deepened "It's a stocking N..."

N nodded "Ah, so this is a stocking."

"Yeah, it's a stocking. So what, N?" Hyuu questioned.

"It has been dated back to being used in 1823 due to the publication of _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ which referenced the use of stockings. But the myth behind it is that Saint Nicholas, a traveler who brought gifts and cheer to those in need, stumbled upon a small village one year. Within that village resided a poor widower who could not afford the dowry of his three daughters. Saint Nicholas knew the man to be much too prideful to accept help so he merely dropped a few gold coins down the chimney where they landed into the girls stockings that had been drying by the fireplace. Hence the modern tradition was born, but even then there is no way to verify if it was true or not."

Everyone gapped at N "WHAT?!"

N's eye brow rose "I was merely sharing what I had uncovered through research..." he looked down at the stocking "Perhaps I should have looked at pictures though, it might have helped a bit."

Hyuu held up his hand stopping N from talking "Stop...first of all, what the fuck? Why would you research anything; and second, WHAT?!"

"...I know nothing about Christmas. Actually, to be more accurate I know nothing about holidays in general so I required information and I searched it up." N looked down at the stocking "...Holidays were not celebrated where I grew up. I apologize if I do not act accordingly, but I will try to meet all the expectations of this season."

Touko felt her stomach drop "You've never celebrated Christmas?"

As N shook his head, Mei's face dropped "That's the saddest thing I have ever heard."

Bianca sniffled "THAT'S SO SAD!"

Hyuu gapped "You've never had a Christmas. N hasn't had a Christmas. HE HASN'T HAD A CHRISTMAS?!"

"We did not celebrate birthdays either..."

Mei's eyes widened "I can't believe it, but it actually gets worse."

Cheren shook himself out of his daze "N, you can't be serious."

N scowled "When have I ever not been serious."

The room filled with silence as the new-found knowledge about N's upbringing sunk in, leaving everyone in the room filled with bitterness and sadness.

"...I knew you weren't normal but I didn't think you were this fucked up."

Mei quickly turned to Hyuu, glaring; she punched up him on the arm "Hyuu!"

Hyuu clutched his arm "Ow! You were thinking it too!"

Mei growled and punched him again "Hyuu!"

"OW!"

Touko slowly got up and walked towards N; she slowly grasped his hand in hers and stared up at him. She smiled softly "Then your very first Christmas will be with us" she said quietly as she gave his hand a squeeze.

N gazed into her blue eyes and offered her a small smile "I would enjoy that."

They quickly turned, startled as they heard a thud, "Bianca!" Cheren quickly leaned down next to Bianca, cradling her in his arms "Bianca!"

Everyone crowed around her, Bianca slowly opened her eyes "Cheren..."

"Yeah?"

"Cheren...I thought I saw N...smile."

Hyuu snorted "Look at what you did N! You knocked Bianca out!"

"YOU MEAN IT WAS REAL?!"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu groaned "HOW BIG IS YOUR HOUSE?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN MADE A DENT IN DECORATING!"

Mei collapsed onto her sister "SIS, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Touko sighed but silently agreed with her sister as her body throbbed. They hadn't even gotten all of the decorations out of the boxes. Touko pushed Mei off of her and watched in amusement as Mei rolled herself into the giant pile of tinsel.

"...Will there be a Christmas tree present?" Everyone turned to look at N "...Is that not customary?"

Bianca frowned "I don't think we'll be able to get a tree so close to Christmas..."

Mei quickly sat up pouting "No! We need a tree!"

Touko sighed "Where will we find one, Mei?"

Mei crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. She wanted a tree! As her eyes settled on N, she grinned mischievously "N don't move!" She quickly got up and grabbed some tinsel, placing it around N's head. She looked at N "Hmm...something is missing. Ah! I know!"

Everyone watched curiously as she ran to an open box digging through it before she came back and stood in front of N, blocking everyone's view. As Mei stepped back she grinned at her work. N blinked slowly, not understanding anything. Somehow lights had been wound into his hair and in addition to that, a star now decorated the top of his head "...Is this a Christmas tradition?"

Mei placed her hands on her hips "Either I get a Christmas tree, or you become the tree. It's practically the same thing! If not, go and find a tree..." She grinned "I mean with your connection to plants it should come willingly."

Bianca burst into uncontrolled laughter, collapsing on to Touko, who wasn't doing any better as she herself as doubled over in laughter. The boys looked at the girls oddly "What?"

Touko and Bianca laughed louder at their confused expression "I-It's nothing!" Bianca shuttered out through her laughter.

"But-"

"Let it go Hyuu. Let it go and go find us a tree" Mei muttered.

Bianca clapped her hands together in excitement "Oh! And after we'll go to the mall to find gifts for the Secret Santa!"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko paced in her room, they'd go to get gifts soon and she still had no idea what she'd get Hyuu. She didn't know him well enough to even know what he liked. "Sis I need-" Mei paused as she saw her sister grumbling to herself quietly. "Sis, what's wrong?"

Her older sister stopped and turned to look at her "Mei? When did you get here?"

"Right now and that's not important. What's wrong?"

Touko sighed and sat down on her bed "I can't think of what to get Hyuu."

"You have Hyuu?"

Touko nodded "Who do you have?"

Mei grinned "I'm not telling you, it won't be fun then!"

Touko rolled her eyes "Okay so do you have any idea what to get?"

Mei thought about it for a second, suddenly her eyes lit up "Oh I know!"

Hyuu grumbled as he walked down the hallway. What would he get Cheren? He smirked as a thought popped into his head; he rubbed his hands together, his idea was perfect! Now with Cheren's gift thought of, his thoughts drifted to his own gift.

He frowned; he needed to know who had him! That way he could drop hints to that person about what he wanted!

"That's perfect Mei. I'm sure he'll be happy with his gift."

"He should be! If he isn't I'll make him love it!"

Hyuu paused in front of the slightly ajar door, listening intently; maybe one of them had him? He strained his ears trying to listen into the conversation "Hyuu? What are you doing?"

Mei and Touko quickly turned as they heard a loud girlish squeal; Touko narrowed her eyes as Hyuu fell into the room "What are you doing?"

He sheepishly waved "Umm...I-"

"Wait, was that girlish scream you?"

Hyuu blushed, quickly stumbling up "What? NO, THAT WASN'T ME, ALRIGHT? IT WASN'T ME!"

The sisters watched as he swiftly ran out of the room; Bianca stepped into the room blinking innocently "What's wrong with him? All I did was ask him what he was doing and he freaked out."

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu stuffed his hands into pockets, angrily; he couldn't believe it, he had failed! He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't fail! He would find out who had him!

Cheren and N stared at Hyuu as he muttered to himself and then fist pumped to the air "...Hyuu, what's wrong with you?"

Hyuu turned around and quickly put his hand down "Nothing's wrong with me Cheren! We should hurry up and find a tree lot, come on!"

Cheren shrugged and followed after Hyuu, they had to find a tree and he wasn't about to let his childhood friends down.

They all stopped as they stumbled upon a tree lot. They stood unmoving as they stared at the sign "...For once our luck isn't shitty" Hyuu commented.

"I know, I was fully expecting to walk into another town to find a tree and then bring it back as well..."

N walked into the lot "Stop talking about meaningless things and finish what we came here for."

They walked around the lot, looking for the best tree. Hyuu stopped in front of one "Hey how about this one?"

Cheren scowled "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you think we would want such a runt tree?"

Hyuu glared "Okay this one is perfect then!"

Cheren crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall casually "Too tall."

Hyuu quickly ran to another tree "This one!"

"Too short."

Hyuu twitched but took a deep breath "Alright" he gritted out "How about this one?"

Cheren glanced over at it "Too...green."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW CAN A TREE BE TOO GREEN?! ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"No, you just suck at picking trees."

"I DON'T SUCK! IT'S YOU!" He pointed his finger at Cheren "YOU! YOU ARE PICKIER THAN BIANCA WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO DECIDE WHICH PLUSHIE TO BUY AT THE FAIR!"

Cheren glared "No, you just have no sense of what's right!"

"SHUT UP, TEDDY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, QWILFISH?!"

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO-"

"Hyuu, Cheren." They both turned to look at N quickly "How about this one?"

Both looked at the tree N stood in front and gaped "...Leave it to the one who doesn't know anything about Christmas to pick the best tree." Hyuu muttered bitterly.

"Beginner's luck" Cheren muttered back to Hyuu.

The tree N had chosen was perfect, with full branches that swayed in the breeze. Its height was ideal for White Manor, not imposing, but not so unnoticeable that it would not been seen in the house. N smirked and nodded "Alright, we'll get this one" he said with finality.

Cheren and Hyuu grasped one end of the tree along with N and lifted "Hey! You boys there, stop!"

They looked at the up at the woman who approached them, Hyuu's jaw dropped; she had to be the fattest woman he had ever seen! As she stomped toward them he swore he felt the earth move from under him. He felt his eyes water as she came closer; she wore the ugliest shade of red lipstick he had ever seen, it made her face look ridiculous.

The plump women glared angrily at them "That tree is mine! I saw it first!"

"What?! No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! Now let go of it and hand it over!"

"No! You weren't even here! This is our tree we aren't going to hand it over!" Hyuu let go of the tree and stood in front of the fat woman.

"What was that, you rude little brat?!" She screamed, outraged. Her face, if it was possible, matched her ugly shade of lipstick.

Hyuu's eyes widened as she lunged for him, he let out a screech as she attacked him "SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Cheren's jaw slacked, even N looked dazed as they watched Hyuu get beaten by the woman. Cheren shook his head and quickly dropped his side and ran over "HEY LET GO OF HIM!"

N's eyes widened a fraction as he felt the tree's weight shift; a squeak escaped his throat as he felt his arms shake. Suddenly all he could see was the spikes of the tree that were closing in at an alarming rate.

-.-.-.-.-

The girls looked up as they heard the front door creak open. Mei squealed in happiness as she saw the tree "IT'S PERFECT YOU GUYS-" Her words died she noticed the state of the boys.

Bianca gasped and covered her mouth in horror; Touko opened her mouth but closed it when nothing came out.

All three of them looked absolutely terrible; their hair contained twigs and leaves, mud smeared their faces but the most alarming thing was about Cheren and Hyuu. Both of their faces had angry marks running down jagged linear lines, their clothing was ripped and tattered at some places.

Quickly the girls approached them looking at them worried, "What happened to you?"

Hyuu scowled "THIS EVIL FAT WOMAN ATTACKED ME!"

"And I stupidly tried to intervene and got pulled in."

"...A tree fell on me."

"Oh my..." Bianca couldn't help it as giggles escaped her mouth, the boys glared at her threateningly "Sorry! But I-I CAN'T STOP!" Soon her giggles caused tears to run from her eyes.

They turned as they heard another set of giggles, this time coming from Mei; Hyuu glared "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Touko covered her mouth tightly but even then her shoulders shook from her poorly contained laughter, she dropped her hands "I can't do this" she simply stated as she laughed loudly.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY, WE COULD HAVE DIED!'

But the laughter only increased before Mei gasped out "DEATH BY TREE!"

"TWO BOYS DIE AT THE HANDS OF A WOMAN IN A FREAK CHRISTMAS TREE INCIDENT!" Bianca chocked out.

Their laughter echoed throughout the house as they fell to the ground all gasping for air, with tears streaming down their faces, their faces red with pure glee.

"FUCK YOU GUYS, IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

-.-.-.-.-

Once the girls had relevantly collected themselves, they tended to the boys. Touko sat on the arm-chair, N sat between her legs as she plucked out the leaves and twigs from his hair. A comforting silence settled between them. N gave a small smile as he felt Touko's hands softly cradle through his hair. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned his head further into her hands.

"Hyuu, get over here and let me disinfect your scratches."

"No."

Mei's eyes narrowed dangerously "No? What do you mean no?"

Hyuu hid behind the couch even further "...It'll burn."

Mei giggled "You're afraid of it burning? That's so stupid!"

"This coming from someone who I usually have to run after and freeze when I mention rubbing alcohol."

"SIS!" Mei squawked out in betrayal "NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!"

Touko smiled "Then you shouldn't make fun of Hyuu when you're no better. Actually, you're worse."

Mei huffed and turned to Hyuu "Come on, it won't hurt. I promise!"

Hyuu glanced over from the sofa "Promise?"

"Promise." Hyuu hesitantly walked over and sat next to Mei. As she slowly reached over he clenched his eyes shut. Mei softly dabbed the nail marks on Hyuu's face. When he felt no pain he peeked open one eye "I told you I wouldn't make it burn."

Hyuu smiled "Thanks."

"No problem."

Bianca gently put bandages on Cheren's hands "These are some nasty scratches."

Cheren scowled "The woman had talons, Bianca; fake, ugly talons."

"That matched her ugly lipstick" Hyuu added, he shivered "I swear she made Snorlax look skinny."

"At least Snorlax is nice, that woman was just vile" N muttered.

Touko laughed lightly "How about we all go to the mall? We can finish our Christmas shopping and it'll help you guys keep your mind off what happened."

Mei clapped her hands together "Yes! Come on guys you'll love it!"

Bianca nodded enthusiastically "Please? The mall is so pretty this time of year! Please, can we go?"

At the hopeful tones the boys found themselves nodding to the suggestion. If it meant that the girls would be happy, they'd be more than willing to brave the mall for them.

-.-.-.-.-

As they entered the mall Bianca and Mei instantly let out childish, joyful squeals, their eyes twinkling with pure happiness and delight. The mall was decorated with various shades of green and red of bows, tinsel, wreathes and ornaments. Lights glowed warmly and from the ceilings extended beautiful silver stars. But the most amazing thing was the giant tree at the center of the mall that glittered and shone from all the decorations it contained.

Before Mei and Bianca could get carried away, Touko grabbed the back of their shirts "We'll go and find our Secret Santa gifts and meet back up in front of the tree in an hour, okay?"

Everyone nodded and the boys headed east while the girls headed west. Hyuu glanced at his friends "...So who do you have?"

N's eyes shifted over to Hyuu "Is it not a secret for a reason?"

Hyuu glared and spun so he was walking backwards "You're allowed to tell someone!"

Cheren sighed "You're trying to find out who has you, aren't you?"

"What?! Lies! I'm not trying to find out anything...I mean" his eyes shifted "I was just thinking we could run ideas with each other?"

"Yeah sure, you were."

"Hey-" Hyuu let out a squawk as he tripped. N watched in amusement as Hyuu grabbed Cheren, pulling him down with him and along with that, the display that contained Christmas themed lingerie. Hyuu reached up and grabbed something on top of his head, blushing and quickly tossing it away as he found it was a bra.

Cheren groaned glaring at Hyuu "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"MY DISPLAY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Cheren and Hyuu looked up, paling as they saw the owner "Oh shit."

The same fat woman from the tree lot thundered toward them. As she noticed who they were her face twisted into an ugly expression.

"RUN!" Hyuu screeched in terror as he scrambled up, pulling Cheren and grabbing N as he sprinted away.

They panted as they finally lost the evil woman. Cheren turned to Hyuu "You saved us, Hyuu. You're a good friend" he said sincerely, grateful to not have to deal with the woman.

Hyuu smiled "Thanks!" He turned to look at N as he spoke.

"Cheren is right, you are a good friend for helping us..." N turned to look at Cheren "You both are."

Hyuu's jaw dropped and he turned to Cheren, fearful "Cheren, did you hear what I just heard?" Cheren mutely nodded "THAT TREE BRAIN DAMAGED HIM! WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!"

N scowled and slapped the back of Hyuu's head "Moron."

"Ah. That's the usual N. Good job Hyuu, your stupidity brought back the N we know."

"HEY!"

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca smiled as she headed into the small store; her gift was a no brainer. She knew exactly what to get for Mei! As she looked at all the shelves she bit her lips; this wasn't going to be easy, she didn't even know where to start!

"Hello! May I help you?" She turned to look at the pleasant shop assistant who smiled at her warmly.

"Oh! Yes, can you please?" Bianca turned to look at the shelves worried "I don't know much about this stuff..."

The assistant nodded "No worries, I'm here to help."

Bianca smiled "Yay! Thank you so much!"

-.-.-.-.-

N looked down at the plushie in front of him. He slowly picked it up, unsure what to do with it. Was this what was seen as cute? Would Touko even like it?

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Look at the weird man. He's glaring at the toy!" The boy's mother scolded her child, but found herself agreeing with him. She quickly grabbed her child, dragging him away from the glowering young man.

Everyone in the store shifted uncomfortable at the dark look N was giving the doll. Everyone swiftly exited the store, no longer willing to stay there if N was there.

The shop's owner looked around as he found his store suddenly empty, he turned and scowled as he noticed a dark aura emitting from his store.

"You! You there GET OUT OF MY STORE! RIGHT NOW!"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu laughed maniacally as he picked up Cheren's gift. Oh Cheren would pay for all his insults! Slowly the people around him inched away as his eyes glinted evilly. He approached the cashier, grinning cockily "I'd like to buy this please!"

As his purchase was rung up he rubbed his hands together, cracking up again. Cheren would never see it coming!

-.-.-.-.-

N picked up the scarf, rubbing it against his fingers while muttering to himself. The stupid old man had chased him out of the store, threatening to call security. He still didn't understand, what had happened?

"GIVE ME THAT!"

He looked up as he felt the scarf being tugged from his hands; he narrowed his eyes as an older woman glared at him. When he didn't let go, the older woman stomped down on his foot, digging her heel into his foot.

N let go on the scarf, hunching down in pain. The woman grabbed the scarf, running away. N's eyes watered; what were the woman's heels made of? Titanium? He was sure he was bleeding; he might even have a hole in his foot.

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren nodded to himself, he knew exactly what to get Bianca. As he entered the store his eyes scanned the shelves absently. He grabbed a shopping basket, barely thinking as he tossed things in.

The cashier looked up alarmed as a basket was slammed in front of her. She looked at Cheren oddly; boy's usually steered clear of their store, running away from it, but here was this boy looking unfazed. "I'd like to buy these please."

She shook herself out of daze "Oh! Sorry, yes of course!" As she scanned the items she couldn't help but think how strange it was for him to be here buying any of the things in the store.

-.-.-.-.-

N flinched as his foot throbbed; he looked down at the jewellery display, maybe she would like a bracelet? But he didn't even know what color she liked or if she even wore jewellery. He felt like ripping his hair out, WHY WAS THIS SO DIFFICULT?!

"I know! Can you believe I got that on sale?" The teenager spoke into her phone "I know! I'm so lucky!" She swung her bag absently "Yeah, you should totally come with me next time!" Her fingers slacked and her bag went flying.

N's eyes widened as he felt himself forced forward, the girl covered her mouth "I AM SO SORRY!" N blinked slowly staring up at the mall's ceiling, pieces of jewelry stuck to various parts of him. This was not going well.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko glanced around, sighing in defeat. She had gone to a total of at least twenty stores and hadn't found Hyuu's gift yet. How could such a big mall not even have what she was looking for?! _Goddesses of Love and Peace_, she shrugged; she might as well try here, not like she had anything to lose at this point.

"Let go of me!" Anthea tried to extract her hand out of the man's grip.

The man sneered sinisterly and leaned closer to her, his breath ghosting over her face "I don't want to."

Concordia glared "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" She rushed towards him, digging her nails into his arm, trying to get him to let go of her sister.

The man hissed in pain. Concordia closed her eyes as she felt herself thrown in the air, waiting for the impact. She opened her eyes as she felt arms gently catch her. She looked up and met the light blue gaze of the one holding her.

Touko looked up at the man and glared "Let. Go. Of. Her." She hissed out darkly.

The man laughed cruelly before his face contorted into an ugly mask "Oh? And you're going to make me?"

"You are going to regret this." Concordia watched helplessly as the girl walked forward. Touko grabbed the hand that held Anthea and with a quick twist, broke it. The man screamed in pain, cradling his broken wrist to his chest.

Touko glared down at him "Next time you think its okay to harass someone, remember this." Touko leaned back and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. She huffed "Asshole."

"Officer! Over here!"

Touko turned as a police officer entered the store, hauling the unconscious man up and out of the store. She crossed her arms over her chest in disgust; she should have beaten him up more.

Concordia rushed to her sister and hugged her "Are you alright Anthea?!"

Anthea nodded smiling "I'm fine Concordia" she turned to look at Touko "Thank you for helping us."

Touko smiled "It was no trouble..."

"Anthea and Concordia" they added, softly waiting for Touko to introduce herself.

"Touko, and it was no trouble at all." She nodded and looked down at her phone as it buzzed '_Sis where are you?!'_

Touko frowned; it looked like today was a bust, she'd have to come back and search for Hyuu's gift next time. She looked up at the two sisters and waved "Bye."

She turned around curiously as Concordia and Anthea grasped her arms, preventing her from leaving "We cannot allow you to leave without proper thanks."

"No." She shook her head "I won't take anything for something like helping someone."

Anthea and Concordia smiled softly, already taking a liking to Touko "Please, will you wait here?"

Touko opened her mouth to try and tell them that she had to leave, but they had already let go of her, disappearing further into the shop. She awkwardly stood in the shop. She couldn't exactly leave, that would be rude so she decided to stay until they came.

She hadn't taken a good look at the store before, but now that she did she found herself liking it a lot. The store didn't cater to just one theme or gender; it had various styles of clothing ranging from the princess look all the way down to punk.

Touko turned as the sisters returned, smiling at her; they took her hands into theirs and placed something into them. She looked down at her hands in disbelief; it was exactly the gift she was looking for. She couldn't believe it.

"That's something we made, it was a prototype but we never got around to actually selling it." Anthea added as she saw the look of astonishment on Touko's face.

"You make the clothes here?"

They nodded "Yes we do, and because of that if you could accept it we would be most pleased." Concordia said smiling.

"But-"

Anthea squeezed Touko's hand gently "Don't worry, that was just talking space up in the backroom."

"I should at least pay you two for it."

Concordia shook her head "No we won't accept that, but how about you promise to come back and visit us sometimes?"

Touko nodded grinning happily "I promise, I will."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko blinked as she was instantaneously pulled into a hug by Mei "WHERE WERE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"...I got into a fight protecting some girls."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

N walked over to Touko, grabbing her and looking for wounds "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Bianca questioned worriedly.

"Sis, did you get hurt?"

"Touko, how could you do something like that?"

"Did you send the guy to the hospital?" Everyone turned and gave Hyuu scathing looks "What?! It's a good question!"

Touko let out a small laugh shaking her head "I knocked him out Hyuu, and I'm fine guys, really. I couldn't just let that guy hurt them, he even threw one across the room."

N sighed and grasped her face softly between his hands "Do not do anything like that again."

Mei nodded "Yeah! N's right, you aren't allowed to do that ever again."

Touko rolled her eyes stepping away from she turned to look at everyone "Whatever, so how did shopping go?"

Almost immediately a sinister atmosphere surrounded N "I have gained a new reason to hate socialization, humanity and the idiotic activity known as shopping." N hissed out, walking out of the mall.

Hyuu looked at everyone confused "What just happened?"

Cheren offered Hyuu an equally puzzled looked "I don't know."

"Okay...That was weird, even for him."

Bianca nodded in agreement with Mei "Yeah it was."

"...Come on, let's catch up before he scares little children with his face" Touko muttered as she made to follow after N. Everyone slowly nodded, walking behind her.

Touko turned to look at Mei in confusion as she fell in step with her "Mei, didn't you buy anything?"

Mei grinned mischievously, skipping ahead of her sister; she turned to look at her over her shoulder "I already have everything I need for my Secret Santa gift."

* * *

**The little stocking research was from a Times article...I feel like that should be said.**


	17. Chapter 17: Better Me Than Her

**Dances-like-flames likes long chapters *shifts eyes* I COULDN'T DO IT, IT WAS SHORTER THAN MY OTHERS! I COULDN'T HELP IT *Sobs*...I promise I will try to write a longer chapter next time.**

**On a side note Dances-like-flames as drawn an AWESOME PICTURE which is up on Deviantart for this chapter! CHECK IT OUT! The link is in my profile! Tell us what you think ; )  
**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 17: Better Me Than Her**

The girls sat in Touko's room wrapping their gifts. Touko frowned as another piece of tape got stuck to her fingers. She waved her hand wildly in the air trying to get it off, her frustration growing as it did not come off. She grabbed the piece of tape with her teeth, pulling it off and spit it to the side. "Stupid tape" she muttered as she tried once more to try and wrap Hyuu's gift.

Mei giggled as she watched her sister once more get tape stuck to her. Touko growled and shoved the half wrapped gift away from her in anger "I GIVE UP!"

Mei shook her head and reached for her sister's gift "I'll wrap it for you."

Touko nodded and moved to lie on her bed; she glanced down at Bianca and Mei as they wrapped gifts, her eyes shifted to the door as she heard it creak.

Hyuu squinted as he peered inside the room, trying to see what the girls were wrapping; maybe one of them happened to be his gift? He moved closer to the door trying to see if there was anyway one of gifts could be his. He placed his hands on either side of the door to steady himself as he moved even closer.

Hyuu stared up at the ceiling in disbelief; what had just happened? He let out a groan as the back of head started to throb "Hyuu? What are you doing here?" Hyuu opened his eyes, blinking as Mei appeared in front of him, tilting her head at him in a confused manner.

Fuck. "I ...um was just-"

"Trying to figure out what you got for Christmas, right?"

He quickly looked towards Touko gulping at the dark glare he received "I-"

Touko crossed her arms over her chest "Just like what you were trying to do yesterday? Trying to find out who was your Secret Santa?"

Bianca frowned "Is that what you were trying to do Hyuu?"

"I can't believe it!"

As the three girls darkly glared and stalked towards him he came to the realization that maybe trying to find out who had him and what he had gotten for Christmas was not really a good idea.

-.-.-.-.-

N scowled as he paced in the living room. Yesterday had been a complete and utter failure. As he remembered the events from yesterday his body suddenly froze. He shuddered violently and silently vowed that he would never set foot in a mall again.

He frowned, starting his pacing once more; but then what could he get her?

Mei absently sucked on a candy cane as she watched N pace around the living room, muttering to himself. It was a funny sight to see, but at the same time it was probably not something a sane person would do. N looked like he was plotting mass murder or something. Her eyes trailed after him; maybe she should help him?

Before she could come to the decision whether to help him or not his steel gaze settled on her. She blinked as N practically ran towards her; he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her wildly "WHAT CAN I GET YOUR SISTER?!"

Mei waited for the world to stop moving, she shook her head trying to clear her vision "What?"

N stepped back, releasing his grip on Mei's shoulders and ran his hand through his hair tiredly "I am currently at a stand still trying to figure out what to get your sister...After yesterday's rather unpleasant failure at shopping I have come to the decision never to venture into one of these so called malls ever again."

Mei smirked at the new found information and stored it in her brain for later, whenever N managed to piss her off, and she knew it would happen. She popped her candy cane back into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, amused by N's current state "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"YES IT IS! THIS SHOULD NOT BE SO DIFFICULT! MORE SO FOR SOMEONE OF MY CALIBRE!"

Mei smiled knowingly "This is what happens when you learn to care for someone. Welcome to being human."

N went ridged and quickly turned to Mei, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Mei stared back coolly, her expression becoming serious "Oddly enough, you don't scare me like everyone else so I suggest you stop glaring. The only person that can scare me is my older sister; compared to her you're nothing."

She leaned back, her face taking on her usual happy and carefree expression "Going back to what to get my sister, she's the kind of person that likes gifts with thought behind them, ones that hold meaning. As long as you think hard enough you'll get an answer."

N watched her walk away, tensing slightly as she paused at the archway of the living room. She glanced over her shoulder; her expression, much like it had been a few seconds earlier, made him edgy. "To answer your question N, when things concern my sister, I know everything."

As she walked out of the room N's body relaxed, he let out a breath he hadn't even been aware of holding. It seemed the previous notion of Mei being harmless had been an error, a grave error that could have, in the future, cost him. He closed his eyes and sighed, falling down onto the couch. Suddenly, he felt drained.

He had a feeling that if he ever caused Touko any amount of pain or discomfort, Mei would not hesitate to harm him. A cold chill hit his spine at the thought, he would have to be very careful in the future or else he might not ever see a future.

As he glanced around the room, he suddenly felt at unease. He got up; perhaps a walk would help to get rid of that feeling.

-.-.-.-.-

N glanced at the walls as he walked through the corridors of the Manor. He frowned as he noticed something; none of the walls contained anything personal, no pictures of anyone or of the family that once lived there. It was odd, were homes not supposed to have such things?

He paused as he heard rustling, he glanced around trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Hearing it once more he followed it.

N looked up at the staircase that extended from the ceiling, trying to see something in the darkness. He glanced around looking for anyone before turning his attention back to the opening.

He blinked as he met the familiar blue gaze that had stirred feelings in a heart he thought he died years ago.

"N? What are you doing?"

N reluctantly tore his gaze from Touko's eyes and looked at her face, noticing for the first time that she was upside down. "I could ask you the same thing."

Touko smiled "I'm looking for more decorations up here, move over."

He shifted to the right looking at her curiously as she disappeared into the attic. A few seconds later she appeared once more, gently dropping the boxes to the floor. "You should have asked someone to help you."

"The attic has too many things, it's hard to even walk up here...I don't exactly trust Mei, Hyuu, or Bianca to not kill themselves up here. I could have asked you or Cheren, but I decided not to. It's just easier this way." Touko muttered as she once more went up into the black void.

"I see." N suddenly remembered something "I have a question for you."

He waited until she deposited more boxes and then jumped down to face him; she turned to look at him "Sure, so what is your question?"

"Homes contain personal objects, correct?"

"Yes..." She answered not really understanding where this conversation was headed.

"Then why does your home not have any? The walls are barren with no pictures of your family, why is that?"

Touko froze, looking anywhere but at him"...Most of those pictures are up in the storage; also I never wanted to put them up." She said shrugging carelessly, hoping the conversation was over. She bent down to pick up the boxes and closed her eyes and sighed as she heard N speak once again, of course it would not be the easy.

"Why?"

She straightened herself up and met his curious gaze "There aren't any family pictures that include Mei."

N blinked "Oh."

"...Although Mei would never admit it, there is a part of her that feels incomplete because she doesn't have any memories of Mom and Dad. There are times she feels like she's missing something." Touko turned and shifted her gaze to her shoes "I'd rather hide all of the pictures than let Mei feel like that."

"But then don't you feel the same way by doing that?"

N felt his chest seize and ache at the sad smile she gave him "It's better me than her."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko silently walked through the halls. She felt empty, like she was hollow inside. She shivered, it was so cold; why was it so cold? Is this what happened when there was nothing inside? She turned as she heard soft, happy laughter. Touko let her feet guide her towards it.

Mei laughed even harder as another character got punched; she wiped a few tears, would the pervert never learn? She turned as she saw something move from the corner of her eye, she smiled "Big sis! Come over here and watch this! The-" Mei closed her mouth as her sister wrapped her arms around her.

Touko closed her eyes and hugged Mei tighter, burying her head into Mei's neck.

Mei hugged her sister back "Sis?" She whispered quietly "Are you okay?"

Touko sighed as she felt herself warm up and the empty feeling disappeared. Mei. Mei was the only one who could save her from that feeling; the feeling of not existing, the feeling as though there was nothing inside of her. She slowly let go of Mei and gently placed her hands on either side of Mei and smiled "I love you."

Mei frowned "I love you too?"

Touko laughed "Why are you unsure?"

Mei shook her head "No I love you, but what brought this on?"

Touko got up and grabbed Mei "Nothing. How about we start making plans for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh can we make gingerbread men? Oh! How about a gingerbread house? WE SHOULD MAKE A GINGER VILLAGE! NO, A GINGER CASTLE!"

"Ginger Castle?" Bianca questioned, popping her head through the door.

Mei skipped over, clasping Bianca's hands in hers "We're planning Christmas dinner! I think we should make a gingerbread castle!"

"Oh we should have turkey! Mashed potatoes! Crêpes! A YULE LOG!" Bianca drooled a little, her eyes shining.

"PIE! WE NEED PIE! PUMPKIN PIE, NO WE NEED MORE PIE! EVERY FLAVOUR OF PIE! APPLE CIDER, CANDY CANES, BUTTER TARTS, CHRISTMAS PUDDING, EGGNOG!" Mei excitedly added, barely containing her glee.

"CHRISTMAS COOKIES! CRANBERRY SAUCE! RUSSIAN TEA CAKES! CHRISTMAS HAM! CHICKEN AND DUMPLINGS! STUFFING!"

Both Mei and Bianca exchanged sly looks before they both screamed "JAPANESE CHRISTMAS CAKE!"

Touko rubbed her face tiredly "Fine. But if you guys want this all for tomorrow you'll have to help me."

Bianca and Mei squealed and hugged Touko "YAY!"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu walked into the kitchen, he was starving! He'd make himself a sandwich or something. He nodded; yeah, that's what he needed to do.

He opened the fridge and pulled out bread and turned to the counter. He suddenly froze as he looked up he saw Mei near the stove. Oh shit. Out of pure instinct he grabbed Mei, dragging her away "WHAT!? HYUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR HOUSE FROM BURNING DOWN?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Mei scowled and got out of Hyuu's grip; she turned around and stomped down on his foot "Jerk!"

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR BEING A JERK!" Mei huffed before going back to the stove, and pulling out the gingerbread cookies.

"You so didn't make that."

Mei turned and slammed the tray onto the counter "I KNOW I DIDN'T! BIG SIS DID! I'M DOING THE DECORATING, ASSHOLE!"

Hyuu stared at her blankly "Lies! YOU ARE SO LYING!" He said as he pointed at Mei in accusation.

"She's not; she's the one that decorated the cupcakes from last time." Hyuu turned to look at Touko, clearly not believing it to be true.

"Yeah, Hyuu! Mei's amazing at art; you've just never seen it!' Bianca exclaimed smilingly proudly.

Mei puffed her chest out in pride "See!"

"I still don't believe it! You, who can't even walk into a kitchen without blowing it up, can work with food and not kill anyone?!" Hyuu paled as Mei picked up a rolling pin and advanced towards him, he slowly backed up holding his hands up in defence "N-Now Mei, w-we don't w-want to h-hurt anyone, d-do we?"

When Mei didn't respond Hyuu quickly ran out the room in fear.

"HYUU GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY! GET YOUR POINTY HAIRED HEAD BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT FLAT!"

Bianca and Touko shook their heads, going back to their tasks, silently agreeing that Hyuu deserved whatever he was going to get.

They looked up as Mei walked in, smirking. She turned to look at Touko "Sis, I broke your rolling pin!"

Touko looked at the two halves presented in front of her and sighed deeply "Throw it out and find another one."

Mei grinned "Okay!"

Touko shook her head and turned to Bianca "Okay, we'll do all the baking today and just do prep work for the other food."

Bianca nodded "Alright! So how much flour should I measure out for the tea cakes?"

"Do four cups of flour." Touko turned to Mei "I've prepared the icing in various colors and set down the candies next to it, go knock yourself out."

Mei clapped her hands together "TIME TO HAVE FUN!"

Both sisters turned as they heard a crash; Bianca sheepishly smiled, her face painted white with flour "Sorry." Touko closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair; this was going to be difficult.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko stalked out of the kitchen covered in flour, eggs, and something she couldn't figure out. Mei and Bianca had gone to shower, with good reason; they'd ended up looking like some form of vengeful flour egg spirit. She snorted as she dusted herself off; next time she cooked with them she'd wear one of those hazmat suits.

She walked into the living room, stopping a little to enjoy the sight of Hyuu fighting off the attack of the lights. "CHEREN, GET OVER HERE AND HELP!"

Cheren flipped a page lazily in the magazine he was reading "Nope. I wasn't dumb enough to sneak around looking for my gift."

"I HOPE YOU GET A PAPER CUT AND BLEED TO DEATH!"

"And I hope those lights choke you out."

Touko smiled as she watched Hyuu roll around on the floor, getting himself wrapped in lights tighter. She turned to Cheren "Enjoying yourself?"

Cheren turned to look at Touko "You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this" he said gleefully.

She shook her head "Cheren go help Hyuu, we don't want to explain to people he died trying to unwrap lights."

Cheren's body slumped "Do I have to?" Touko pointedly looked at Cheren, he sighed "Fine, fine I'll do it." He muttered dejectedly as he got up and unwrapped Hyuu slowly, sulkily.

Touko looked around the room in dissatisfaction; it looked much too plain to her. She reached into a nearby box hoping that she'd find something that would help to make it look better. Her hand brushed over something and she took it out of the box smiling a little, perfect.

She looked around the room trying to find ideal spot, her eyes landed on the archway, she smiled.

-.-.-.-.-

N frowned, lost in thought; he had unknowingly caused Touko pain. He hadn't known that a question asked in curiosity would result in something like that. But regardless of what had happened, he had caused her pain and would find a way to ease it.

But how would he do so? He scowled, words were not an option if the incident before was any indication. He did not know any way of comforting someone, he probably should not even try to do that, there was no way of knowing how that would end up. He gritted his teeth, but then what could he do?

Realization dawned on him. Her gift; yes, that would be where he would redeem himself. His gift would have to be something meaningful...his eyes widened, he knew exactly what to get her. The answer was simple, he could not believe he had not seen it before, but in order for it to work he need find a few things and ask for help.

N looked up, smiling a little at the sight before him, Touko growled, jumping, trying to attach the decoration to the archway. She backed up and ran, trying to gain monument; she jumped but even then, she failed.

Touko looked up as the decoration was taken from her; N attached the decoration to the archway they both looked up at it. Touko blushed a little as she noticed that both of them were under it, maybe N didn't know the tradition?

Cheren and Hyuu stared at the scene before they burst out in laughter, Hyuu rolled on the ground tangling the lights around him once more. Cheren grasped the box in front of him to hold himself steady. Touko glared at them darkly.

"According to the myth, a goddess named Frigg had a son named Baldr. When he was born, she made all plants unable to hurt him. Yet she overlooked the mistletoe plant, and a god known for his mischief, Loki, tricked another god into killing Baldr with a spear made of mistletoe. The gods eventually brought Baldr back to life, and Frigg declared that mistletoe would bring love rather than death into the world. People then kissed under the mistletoe to obey the goddess, as well as to remember Baldr's resurrection." Touko breathed in relief; thankfully it seemed he didn't know tradition.

Cheren and Hyuu stopped laughing abruptly and rolled their eyes was he really so stupid "JUST SHUT UP AND KISS HER ALREADY!"

N blinked "Why would I kiss her?"

Hyuu face palmed "OH FOR THE LOVE OF- SOMEONE EDUCATE HIM!"

"Seriously, why would I kiss her though?"

Cheren let out a suffering sigh "N, that little myth you told us. What was the ending?"

"...People kissed under the-oh."

N glanced down as his shirt was grasped and he was yanked down. He blinked as he felt soft lips on his cheek but just as they had settled, they vanished. Touko quickly pushed N away from her, blushing. She turned and ran down the hallway "I WILL GET YOU TWO BACK FOR THIS!" He touched his cheek, a bit out of it.

"Ohhhh, someone got lucky!" Hyuu nudged Cheren as his shoulders shook with laughter.

As N stared at her retreating back his resolve for getting Touko the perfect gift grew. He would do so, no matter what he had to do in order to ensure it would happen.

-.-.-.-.-

N looked around the attic, at the memories it held. His hand grazed at a beaten rabbit plushie. He picked it up, holding it, and even though it looked worn he could tell it was precious to someone. He put it back in the box, going further in the attic looking through each box carefully and slowly.

He stopped as he found a picture of Touko's and Mei's parents. Ah, so both parents had blue eyes. That explained the difference between the blue shades of their eyes. Touko had inherited her father's lighter eyes while Mei had inherited her mother's darker one. But both had the same hair color as their mother.

As he looked at the picture of the smiling adults he wondered if people who loved each were as happy as the two in this picture. He quickly shoved the picture into his pocket as he heard the steps creak "That's weird, I thought I closed the attic."

Touko froze as she saw N "Oh." She awkwardly looked around, avoiding glancing at N "Um...What are you doing here?"

"I...I was curious as to what was up here."

"Oh...I'm going to just...yeah, go now." She muttered as she turned to get away from the painfully embarrassing situation.

N grasped Touko's hand "Don't go...I want to hear about the things around here."

"I don't-" N quickly turned and pulled out the stuffed rabbit, handing it to her. He watched as Touko's eyes softened "Mr. Bunny..."

He smiled "Did it belong to you?"

Touko shook her head "No it was Mei's" she smiled "Mei would drag him everywhere, up and down stairs, inside, outside, to bed and even to the bath tub. My dad made this for Mei." Touko slowly sat down, playing with the ears of the rabbit.

N sat down next to her, watching her fiddle with the rabbit's ear "Did you also have one?"

She nodded "My dad made me a polar bear...Arctic, I called it Arctic." She smiled at her memory "My mom wasn't good at cooking. I remember dad and I would run and hide whenever she wanted us to try something she made." Touko turned to look at N "You know, that's where Mei gets her unnaturally bad cooking skills as well as her mischievous streak."

N smiled "What other things do you remember about them?"

"My Mom's laugh, that's the one thing I'll never forget. It made you feel warm, happy and safe. My Dad, it was his hands, the way he'd play the piano. I always thought there was something magical about them. He taught me how to play, he was so proud of me when I learned how to." Touko took a wavering breath, her eyes watering "I learned how to play so many different instruments, but he wasn't there to see. They weren't there to see Mei grow up or Mei learn how to paint. They weren't there to see us, N. They weren't there..." Warm tears dripped down on to the old floor, shading it darker than the rest of the floor.

N pulled Touko against him, hugging her tightly as she cried "Yes, they weren't there to see you grow, but you still have memories of wonderful moments Touko and I'd like to hear them, as well as your childhood memories."

Touko looked up and gave a small smile "We'll be here awhile."

N gave her a gentle smile "I'd like that."

In the coming hours the two of them sat side by side, their shoulders brushing in the little dusty attic of the Manor, listening to Touko recount her memories.

-.-.-.-.-

N shoved his hands into his jacket as he walked through the desolate hallways of the Academy. He stopped in front of door and knocked once, letting himself in.

"Well N, are you going to explain why I'm still up waiting for you?"

N slouched and took a deep breath "I need your help."


	18. Chapter 18: Batman? Christmas! Santa?

**Longest chapter to date and this one is dedicated to Dances-like-flames! Also don't own Batman...wish I did though.**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 18: Batman? Christmas! Santa?!**

N closed the door behind him and leaned on it, sighing. It seemed that everything would work out. He pushed himself off the door, going into the living room.

Mei looked up as N walked into the room and collapsed onto the arm chair "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours."

N closed his eyes and slouched in the chair "I had some matters to wrap up." Mei shrugged and turned her attention back to the project at hand. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at Mei "What are doing?"

She grinned "Part of the gifts sis and I will give our Pokémon."

"I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO DO THIS EVER AGAIN!" They both turned alarmed as Touko walked through the room "ORDER SOME TAKEOUT! I WON'T COOK!"

"...Wow, someone is pissed."

Touko turned and glared venomously at Mei, leaning over her threateningly "You weren't the one that had to cook with one unnaturally bad cook or one THAT CAN'T STOP DROPPING EVERYTHING?!" She hissed out darkly.

Mei, throughout her sister's speech, shrunk deeper and deeper into the couch. By the end of her sister's rant she practically molded herself into it. Touko glared for a moment longer before turning away and falling on the couch. What moment of insanity had made her thinking cooking with both Mei and Bianca was a good idea?

Mei let out a shaky breath and slowly inched herself away from her sister, afraid that she would blow up aga-"What's for dinner?"

N and Mei both wildly turned to Hyuu as he innocently walked into the room. They turned to look at Touko, both gulping as her body froze. Touko grinded her teeth together "Run."

Hyuu looked at Touko confused "What?" He paled as he noticed the dark aura around her "Y-You k-know what, I-I think I'm j-just going to go and hide."

He let out was squeak and quickly ran out of the room as Touko suddenly stood. Mei and N watched as Touko stalked out of the room "He is so dead."

"Who is?"

Mei smiled as she turned to look at Cheren "Hyuu."

Bianca tilted her head "Why? What did he do now?"

"He really didn't do anything, more like it was bad timing, either way it'll be funny" Mei said as she giggled.

Cheren shrugged and sat down on the couch, not really caring; if Hyuu was getting beat up somewhere in the Manor, well then, more entertainment for him.

Remembering something Mei turned to look at Cheren and Bianca "Sis refuses to cook so we need to order take-out."

Cheren raised his eye brow "Why?"

"She says it's because she cooked with us that she can't do it anymore." Mei huffed "I don't see why she's making such a big deal out of this."

Bianca frowned "I thought it went well..."

Cheren rolled his eyes "Touko has much more patience than I have. If it was me, I would have killed both of you."

"HEY!" The two girls let out an outraged squawk.

"It's true though, both of you suck at cooking. Having you cooking at the same time is asking for a nuclear bomb to go off. Only Touko could pull of cooking with you guys and not have this place flaming."

"WE AREN'T THAT BAD!"

"YEAH!"

"Bianca, you get more flour on everything else other than the bowl, and you Mei, blew up the Home Economics room, enough said." Cheren deadpanned.

Both girls looked down sheepishly at their hands "It could happen to anyone" Mei muttered under her breath.

"Yeah sure, anyone could blow up a room without even trying."

"IT COULD HAPPEN!"

Cheren gave her a doubtful look, shaking his head "I'll help Touko tomorrow...you two just stay away."

Mei huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Fine."

Bianca nodded "Alright."

They turned as Touko walked into the room looking much more happy and relaxed; she smiled "I needed that."

Hyuu slowly limped in after her, he was sure he had a huge lump on the back of head. He twitched, what had he done to deserve this?

Cheren chuckled "Ah Hyuu, seeing you like that always brings joy to my day."

Hyuu glared "Fuck you Teddy."

Cheren smirked "I'm going to let that slide because I'm sure you need a confidence boost after getting your ass kicked."

Before a full blown fight could occur, Mei intervened "Hyuu! Sis and I have a surprise for you!"

Hyuu turned to look at Mei confused "Surprise? For me? Why?"

Mei smiled as the doorbell rang and jumped to her feet "That should be your surprise now!"

Hyuu watched Mei walk out of the room and turned to look at Touko questionably. She merely smiled "Just wait, you'll find out soon enough."

Mei grinned as she came back and Hyuu turned to see around her. When he found he couldn't, he gave up "What is my surprise?"

Hyuu's little sister stepped out from behind Mei, smiling "Big Brother!"

His eyes widened "Little sister?"

She ran over to him and tackled him; she giggled "Surprise!"

Hyuu hugged her back tightly. He looked up at the two sisters in shock "Why?"

Mei smiled "I talked it over with big sis and your sister is welcome to come over whenever she wants. We even prepared a room for her."

Hyuu smiled, his eyes watering a little, touched by the gesture "Thank you." He tightly hugged his sister, burying his head into to her hair. Touko and Mei smiled at the scene understanding how much the bond the meant.

His little sister let go of her brother and turned to look at Mei, walking over and hugging her as well "Thank you big sis!"

Mei laughed and hugged her back "You should thank my sister for that."

The little girl turned to look at Touko, staring at her for a moment "Big sister's big sister?" Mei nodded "Wow your big sister is really pretty!"

Mei puffed out her chest proudly "Yes she is!"

Touko gave a small laugh and crouched down in front of little girl "You are welcome to come see your brother or anyone else anytime you want, alright?" Hyuu's little sister nodded, smiling brightly. Touko grabbed her hand "Come on, Mei and I will show you your room." Mei slipped her hand into the little girl's, leading them up the stairs.

Bianca's eyes softened "Touko and Mei really are very sweet."

Cheren nodded "They always were. I'm happy that hasn't changed." His eyes drifted to the stairs, but some things had changed, why else would they come back to a place they had left years ago.

-.-.-.-.-

They all sat crossed legged on the floor, lazily waiting for the pizza to arrive. Mei sprang up as she heard the doorbell ring "I'll get it!"

"I'll come with you." Bianca said as she slowly got up stretching, Touko passed Mei some money as she walked past her.

Touko picked up her phone, smiling as she read a text from her cousin. She shook her head, would he ever stop being so stupid?

N frowned as he watched Touko's face soften as she read her text, watching as she replied. Who was she talking to? He felt an odd feeling of unease from in his stomach; he swallowed, trying to make the feeling disappear.

"Pizza's here!" Mei announced as she entered the room carrying the box.

N let out a small breath as Touko put away her phone, a little agitated that the feeling he could not identify still remained buzzing in his stomach in an uncomfortable manner.

Cheren got up "I'll get the plates and cups."

As Hyuu was handed his plate he drooled "It's been way too long since I had pizza."

Hyuu's little sister wrinkled her nose at her brother's behaviour "Ew big brother! You're drooling!"

He grinned wickedly and moved closer to her "Am I now? Let me use your shirt to wipe it off!"

"EW! NO STAY AWAY!" She screamed as Hyuu nudged himself closer, laughing evilly.

N stared down at his plate, watching as the light shined on the grease. Touko's slice hovered in the air for a moment before she put it down; N had been staring at his plate for a good five minutes and had made no move to actually touch it. "N, why aren't you eating?"

"...I have never eaten pizza before."

Hyuu choked on his slice, coughing, he pounded his chest trying to breath properly. Everyone else stared at him in surprise "What kind of sad and deprived childhood did you have exactly?!"

Mei scowled and punched Hyuu hard "Stop being such an asshole!"

He pouted "It's true though! I swear, the next thing he'll say is that he doesn't know who Batman is!"

N blinked "...Who is Batman?"

Hyuu gaped "Seriously you don't know who BATMAN IS?! HAVE YOU NEVER READ COMIC BOOKS?! WATCHED TV!? PLAYED VIDEO GAMES!? HELL, READ MANGA?!"

"No."

"That's it! This winter break I will educate you in the ways of being a normal teenager!" Hyuu stated as he pointed at N in declaration.

N glared "If it means I will need to lower my IQ points to match yours then no, I am perfectly fine the way I am."

"NO YOU AREN'T! AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHY!"

Touko sighed "Enough. N, eat your pizza, Hyuu shut up and leave N alone, he's fine the way he is."

N smirked as Hyuu quieted down and turned to his pizza. Everyone watched intrigued as N took a small bite "So how is it?" Mei asked.

"...I do not hate it but nor do I like it. It is much too greasy and unhealthy to consume." N stated as he took another bite.

"...So why are you still eating it?" Cheren questioned.

"Because I am hungry" he said simply.

Hyuu rolled his eyes and turned to his slice, angrily ripping it apart with his teeth "Stupid N, doesn't know basic things! Can't believe he doesn't know Batman..." Hyuu muttered.

"Big brother! Big brother! What do you think Santa will bring me?" His little sister questioned as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Santa's not real" he stated absently, he still couldn't believe N didn't know who Batman was! Even little five year old kids knew who he was!

Cheren's slice slipped from his hands; Mei and Bianca gaped; Touko's eyes widened; N froze, his slice inches from his face. They all turned to look at Hyuu in disbelief.

"..."

Hyuu looked up questionably as he noticed the stares "What?" He glanced around at them in confusion "Why are you staring at me?"

"Santa's not real?"

Oh Shit. "I...Um..." Fuck. He groaned, he was so dead.

His little sister glared at him "SANTA IS REAL! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL PROVE HE'S REAL!" She got up and ran upstairs.

Hyuu covered his eyes, groaning in pain "I destroyed my little sister's childhood."

"What's wrong with you?! How could you say that to her!" Bianca asked appalled.

"I don't know! It just slipped out!"

"How could it just slip out?!" Mei yelled out.

"I wasn't thinking!"

Cheren rolled his eyes "That's a shocker."

"IT'S HIS FAULT FOR NOT KNOWING BATMAN!" Hyuu pointed a finger in accusation at N.

N blinked "My fault?"

"Yes you!"

"I'm not the one that obliterated a little child's belief in Santa."

Hyuu's finger fell "I just destroyed my little sister's childhood; I just destroyed my little sister's childhood..." His eyes dazed, his sister would hate him, she'd stop believing in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, she'd grow up to be a bitter adult all because he told her Santa wasn't real. He'd just ruined his sister's life.

Mei frowned as she noticed the hazy look on Hyuu's face "Hyuu?"

Hyuu snapped out of his daze and grabbed Mei shaking her wildly "I CAN'T LET MY SISTER BECOME A CYNICAL BITTER ADULT! WE HAVE TO FIX THIS!"

Mei closed her eyes feeling as if her brain was rolling around in her head "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hyuu quickly jumped to his feet, pacing "We have to fix this, but how?!"

"...We have to bring Santa to her." Everyone turned to look at Bianca; she shrugged "How else are we going to prove he's real?"

Hyuu nodded "Yeah let's do that! We need someone to play Santa!"

"Why can't you do it?"

Hyuu turned to Cheren and glared "Because my sister isn't stupid, she'll know it's me...it can't be you either since she knows you as well. So that leaves..."

Five pairs of eyes shifted to N. N blinked, looking for what they were all staring at "What?"

"This could end horribly..." Touko muttered.

"What could end horribly?" N questioned.

"But there isn't anyone else left..." Bianca turned to look at her friends.

"Who isn't left?"

"It's better than nothing..." Mei added.

"What's better than nothing?" N's tone hinted at annoyance. Why would no one tell him what was going on?

Cheren nodded "That is true."

"What is true? Will someone care to enlighten me?" N growled out.

Hyuu went over and grabbed N's shoulder's, staring at him seriously "Will you save my sister's childhood?" Hyuu rolled his eyes as he was met with a blank stare, of course he'd have to be blunt about this "Will you become Santa?"

"What? I will n-"

"N." He looked over at Touko "You grew up without experiencing the normal things families do...you understand what you lacked. right? Do want her to experience that?"

N frowned, he hadn't thought about it in that context. It was true he never truly understood what he lacked, but now that he had started to spend more time with everyone he was beginning to grasp what it was he was deficient in. He did not want the little girl to become like him; he looked up at Hyuu "I will do it."

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu's little sister huffed; Santa was real! She'd prove it and then her big brother would take back what he had said and he would believe in Santa as well! She grabbed blankets and some pillows and thundered downstairs, she'd stay up all night and wait for Santa and then she'd introduce him to her big brother.

She nodded to herself, she'd wait for Santa. Hyuu looked as his little sister ran downstairs "I have decided both of us will stay up all night and wait for Santa!"

"We'll stay up with you guys as well" Cheren added, there was no way he'd miss N trying to be Santa...he should video tape this.

Touko scowled, understanding what was going through Cheren's head. She slapped the back of his head, narrowing her eyes "You aren't going to tape this" she hissed.

Cheren rubbed the back of head, wincing. No wonder Hyuu always complained it really hurt. He huffed, muttering under his breath "Fun sucker."

This prompted another slap harsh than the last, "Cheren is right, we'll all stay up with you" Touko stated as she sat down on the floor. Everyone nodded silently, all agreeing that N would need all the help that could possibly be given to pull this off.

The hours ticked away until total darkness had descended, the only thing that filled the silence was the ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall. Even then, all it did was lull everyone to sleep. Touko's eyes dropped and her head fell forward. She looked around disoriented before remembering what she was she doing.

Her eyes drifted to her side, a soft smile tugged at her lips as Mei snored softly, her arm wound around her waist as her head rested on Touko's knee. Touko glanced around and snorted as she found Hyuu with his mouth open drooling, his litter sister asleep at his side; she turned to look at Bianca and Cheren and couldn't help but smile at the sight at the two of cuddling. Bianca had nestled her head into Cheren's neck, Cheren's head rested comfortably on top of hers.

She looked up as the clock chimed silently; she counted rings...twelve, so N would make his appearance soon. She took a deep breath and glanced up at the ceiling, hoping that N wouldn't hurt himself.

-.-.-.-.-

N adjusted his fake beard; wrinkling his nose as the fake hairs brushed it uncomfortably. He touched his protruding stomach, poking at the pillow that had been forced into his shirt. He stared down at the chimney; he knew the notion but even so, what a foolish way for someone to enter a house.

Logically speaking, someone who was described as overweight would never able to fit through such a narrow chimney, in matter of fact, any chimney really; they'd probably get stuck and then decay.

He vaguely wondered if the body would stay stuck or if it would tumble down...he was getting off topic, he needed to focus. He mentally went over the plan in his head, first he would have to make noise and then he would tumble down the chimney.

N stomped his foot down hard, making as much noise as possible. What he hadn't accounted on was the fact that by doing so, the snow that had accumulated suddenly came tumbling down. He let out a curse as he felt his feet slip under the slick snow; he tried in vain to gain traction on the mushy ground.

As N teetered on the edge of the roof he suddenly decided that perhaps it had not been the best solution to send him up there alone.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu's sister startled awake, she looked up at the ceiling as she heard a loud thud, could it be? She shook her brother awake "Big brother, wake up! Wake up!"

He jerked awake and looked down at his sister, he used the back of his hand to wipe away the drool on his chin "What?"

"Big Brother, I think I heard something!"

Touko watched as the little girl brimmed with excitement; it seemed that their plan was working. But then what was the shadow that had fallen down from the roof?

-.-.-.-.-

N scowled as once again, he stood before the chimney; he dusted off the bits and pieces of snow that clung to him. Thankfully a giant pile had cushioned his fall from the roof or he'd have broken something. Hyuu's little sister better keep on believing in Santa until she was an old lady.

He looked down at the pitch descent; Hyuu's whole generation, including the future ones, better believe in Santa until they were old and withered.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu watched as his little sister excitedly jumped across the room. Good, it seemed his sister didn't suspect anything. Now all that was left to do was to wait for N to make his grand entrance, hopefully it would go well.

Everyone turned as they heard scratching, Hyuu's little sister stopped and held her breath. They watched as soot fell, then a red clad leg appeared. They waited as the leg wiggled around. After a few minutes passed, one thought ran through their heads; great, he was stuck.

"Big brother, what's wrong with Santa?"

Hyuu groaned, his sister was going to become the mean old lady down the street that screamed at kids when she aged. His sweet innocent little sister was on the path to bitterness all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut."Little sis, I need to tell you-"

"Ow." They all waited for the dust to clear, Cheren clasped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. N looked miserable; his hat tilted to the side, its pompom swung side to side, repeatedly jabbing into his eye, his face blackened with soot. Even the glare he gave them couldn't deter them from poorly suppressed laughter.

N slowly got up, wincing as his backside throbbed; he turned to look at Hyuu's sister, staring down at her blankly. Hyuu's little sister gaped as Santa towered over her; she didn't know Santa was so huge!

Everyone tensely watched the scene waiting for something to happen, as seconds agonizingly turned into minutes they all realized N didn't know what to do.

Cheren slapped his forehead; this dumbass! He turned to Bianca and silently mouthed to her; she nodded and quietly walked back. As she returned, she handed Cheren a board and pointed her flashlight at the it.

N looked up as he saw wild hand gestures from the corner of his eyes, Mei waved her hands and then pointed to Cheren. N squinted his eyes, reading it. He looked up at Cheren questionably; Cheren sighed and mouthed out _read it_ "Ho Ho Ho?" Touko covered her face, shaking her head. N mentally went over all the things he knew about Santa trying to find a way to make it work.

Hyuu's little sister beamed "Santa! I knew you were re-"

"I have been watching you."

What. The. Hell?

"I have watched you sleep; I have watched you when you were awake. I have always been watching you; from the shadows of your bedroom to the seat in your classroom."

Everyone froze at the creepy tone that came from N's mouth, too freaked out to even move. Hyuu's little sister's eyes widened, her mouth dropping a little. Hyuu took an involuntary protective step closer to his sister.

He leaned down to meet her gaze "So tell me, has your behaviour been adequate enough for you to be on the moral side of the list?"

Everyone blinked "Holy fuck..." Mei muttered, quiet enough that no one else other than her childhood friends and sister heard.

"Did he just…?"

Cheren mutely nodded to Bianca, he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Touko's eyebrows remained arched in surprise as if stuck in that position; she slowly blinked, maybe this was just a surreal dream?

N waited for a response. When none came he glanced around "I believe that you indeed have made it on that side of the list." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to the shocked little girl and turned to go back up the chimney. He stopped "On second thought, I'll just use the front door." He walked past the brother and sister, the sisters and the childhood friends out into the hallway and then out through the door.

Everyone slowly turned to look at the little girl. Hyuu covered his eyes, he had just traumatized his sister; she was going to have nightmares about this for years! He'd have to visit her in a mental hospital from now on! He'd never become an uncle now! HIS SISTER WAS GOING TO GO INSANE BECAUSE N WAS SO FUCKING CREEPY NO MATTER WHAT HE DID! He glanced down at his sister fearfully "Little sis, you okay?"

"..." He gulped when she didn't respond "I-I" he looked down at her "I TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL! DID YOU SEE THAT BIG BROTHER? HE WAS REAL! HE IS REAL!" She screamed jumping up and down in glee "SEE, I TOLD YOU HE'D COME! SEE?! SEE?!"

Hyuu smiled and hugged his little sister laughing "I should have believed my smart little sister, shouldn't have I? Merry Christmas, little sis." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She smiled her eyes dropping a little "...Merry Christmas Big bro" she muttered sleepily as she buried her head into his chest.

Hyuu sighed and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He turned to look at his friends, and he took a shaky breath "Thank you." Even though he had spoke just two words they all understood how much it meant to him and how much gratitude he felt, they all simply nodded and smiled at him. He offered them a watery smile and walked up the stairs.

Cheren sighed tiredly, drained of all the energy he had "I can't believe we pulled this off."

"I think it was because she wanted to believe so much that even a creepy ass Santa like N was accepted."

Bianca nodded at Mei's theory "Yeah, that's probably why she wasn't crying on the floor."

"...Regardless, I think N has given us nightmares to last us a lifetime." Everyone shivered at Touko's words, chilled at the thought; N had frightened all enough for a long time coming.

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren yawned deeply as he walked down into the kitchen; he offered the clock a fleeting look noting it was five in the morning. He'd grab a glass of water and head back to bed. He stopped as he saw Touko "Touko?"

She glanced up and wiped her forehead, covering it with flour "Cheren? What are you doing up so early?"

"I came for a glass of water, but what about you?"

"I'm kneading bread for tonight's Christmas dinner."

Cheren nodded. Going over to the sink, he washed his hands and reached for the extra apron that hung on a cupboard door "I'll help, I'm sure I'll be more useful than Bianca or Mei. I just need to knead, right?" He went over to the other side of the kitchen counter.

Touko smiled and nodded, passing him over a bowl filled with dough. He worked his fingers into the dough and rolled it. They worked in silence together "What changed?"

She looked up meeting Cheren's gaze in question and waited for him continue talking. Cheren looked down at the dough, kneading it with an unnecessary amount of force "You two left without saying anything to either of us...You just vanished." He looked up at her "Why?"

Touko looked down at her hands; it wasn't like she never expected the question but it still made her feel guilty and uncomfortable. She swallowed "It wasn't like I didn't want to tell you guys, I spent so much time going over what I wanted to tell you but in the end I couldn't bring myself to say anything...It hurt too much."

Cheren let out a bitter laugh "So it was just easier to vanish? To just leave without saying! TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US?! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID!? HOW MUCH WE CRIED FOR YOU?! ALL BECAUSE IT WAS EASIER?"

Touko looked at Cheren seriously "...If I said anything would it have made a difference?"

Cheren looked down at the floor "...No it wouldn't have. But you should have told us..."

"Everything happened so fast Cheren...I couldn't face any of you. I couldn't say goodbye."

"Then what changed? What brought you back?"

"I grew up Cheren; running from memories won't make them disappear. Mei deserves the chance to make memories of her own." Touko turned back to knead the dough, ending the conversation on her part.

"What about you?"

"I have no need to make anymore memories, I have mine."

Cheren closed his eyes "Why do you always do that? Why do feel that if Mei doesn't have something you don't deserve to be happy? It isn't your fault that Mei doesn't have memories about your Mom and Dad, so why do you continue to blame yourself?"

Touko took a wavering breath "Guilty..." Cheren glanced up at her quickly "I feel guilty Cheren, I have memories that Mei will never have and it makes me feel horrible. She won't remember my Mom's laugh, my father's voice, she doesn't have anything and here I remember all of that." Her voice cracked "How is that fair?"

Cheren reached out and pulled Touko into a hug, tightly crushing her to his chest, he leaned his head on top of Touko's, letting his shirt collect the warm tears that fell from his childhood friend's eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, letting her cry.

He slowly pulled her back from him and met her gaze steadily "Does it bring you any comfort doing that? Does it bring you any solace? If not, why keep hurting yourself?"

Touko offered him a weak smile "When did you grow so big?"

He grinned "The same time you did. Come on now, give me a good hug."

She shook her head and leaned forward and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest. She didn't know if she'd be able to do as Cheren had asked, but she would try for him.

-.-.-.-.-

"CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mei excitedly ran down the hallway knocking on everyone's door "COME ON GUYS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone stumbled out of their rooms still ruffled by sleep, Bianca rubbed her eyes tiredly "What?"

Hyuu groaned childishly "Why are you so loud in the morning?"

Mei smiled and jumped up and down "IT'S CHRISTMAS! COME ON!" She grabbed Hyuu and Bianca by their arms and forcibly dragged them downstairs, not bothering to listen to their protests.

Hyuu's little sister blinked; and Hyuu called her excitable.

Mei quickly pulled everyone into the living room, forcing them to sit down by the tree. She plopped herself down, brimming with joy. Her eyes shone brightly as she glanced around grinning "It's Christmas!"

"I think everyone heard you the last five times you screamed it." Touko handed Bianca and Hyuu steaming cups of coffee "Here, I think you'll need this."

Hyuu took his mug and took a sip, groaning in pleasure; he really needed that after the rude wake up he got, he glared over his mug at Mei.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, she tilted her head looking up at her sister "SIS, COME ON, WE NEED TO OPEN PRESENTS!"

Touko shook her head "We can't."

Mei's bottom lip jutted out "Why not?!"

"Because N's not here" Cheren replied as he took a seat next to Mei, gratefully accepting the cup handed to him.

"Where the he-" Touko slapped the back of Mei's head and shifted her eyes to the little girl who innocently blinked at them. Mei bit her lips "I mean, where could he have gone so early in the morning? It's only 7:30! It's a crime against everything to wake up so early during a break!"

Touko scoffed "It's better than being dead to the world till the afternoon."

"HEY, IT'S BREAK! I'M ALLOWED TO SLEEP IN!"

"Not for that long, you make me wonder if you died up there."

"IT'S WINTER VACATION; YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP IN!"

They all turned as the front door creaked open, N walked into the room blinking, he glanced at the clock and then back and everyone "What are you all doing up so early?"

Mei rolled her eyes "N, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Yes I am aware of that...is it a custom to be awake early?"

Mei took a deep breath "N, on Christmas morning everyone wakes up really early so they can open presents! But never mind that, where were you!? You kept us waiting!"

"...I had some matters that needed attendance, but they have all been taken care of."

"Well then SIT DOWN!"

"I-"

Touko let out a sigh, going back into the kitchen "N just sit down, she won't shut up until you do."

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! SIS, NO, COME BACK! SIS!"

N watched Touko and turned to look at everyone "Is this-"

Cheren rubbed his eyes tiredly "Yes N, it's a tradition...just please sit down."

N nodded sitting down, they turned to look at Mei as she whined childishly "SIS THIS ISN'T FAIR! FIRST N AND NOW YOU! WHY WON'T YOU LET CHRISTMAS HAPPEN?!"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Mei" Touko walked into the room and handed everyone a plate full of eggs, toast and fruit. She turned to N, handing over a cup of tea and then took a seat herself next to N, grabbing her cup and plate.

"Breakfast?"

Cheren smiled at Bianca "Touko and I made it this morning; we kind of knew you guys would be up early...Since Mei can't calm down we knew it would happen."

Hyuu and Bianca turned to looking at Mei glaring, who pouted "You guys should be grateful! Instead here you all are glaring at me. It's Christmas, we are supposed to wake up early!"

N took a sip of his tea ignoring the situation, stopping in surprise; he turned to look at Touko. She looked up from her plate and offered him a light smile "I remembered you favourite blend."

"...Thank you." Touko smiled at him once more before going back to eating.

The dirty plates were stacked in a pile to the side, left for a later time. The presents were all collected from underneath the tree and brought over to the table in the living room. Touko and Cheren settled themselves down on the couch, N on the lone armchair while the rest took the more traditional seat on the ground.

Bianca smiled "Who wants to go first!"

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Hyuu's little sister eagerly bounced up and down, she smiled at her big brother handing him the brightly wrapped box she had held to her chest.

Hyuu slowly took it and reached out, giving his sister her gift "We open it at the same time, alright?"

She nodded and together they opened their gifts, the little girl let out a squeal as she opened her box "PURRLOIN! IT'S A PURRLOIN! I LOVE IT BIG BROTHER!"

Hyuu smiled softly as his sister reached out and hugged the plushie tightly. He turned to his box slowly opening it; his eyes widened, he quickly looked up at his sister in astonishment, his mouth gapping. Inside the box rested a black shirt, inscribed on it in yellow was the Batman symbol.

His little sister let out a giggle "Do you like it? I saved up all my money to buy it for you."

He reached out and hugged his little sister tightly "I love it little sister."

She smiled "I love my gift as well big brother! It matches with the gift Santa got me!" She reached down and pulled out the cat eared hat "Look! It's a Purrloin winter hat!" She put it over her head unable to wait.

Mei and Bianca cooed at the adorable sight, Bianca reached out and hugged the little girl "You look so cute!"

"Yes you do!" Mei exclaimed smiling.

Hyuu's little sister shyly smiled "Really?"

Touko nodded "Cutest person in this whole Manor."

The little girl giggled in happiness, she smiled and turned grabbing a box, she handed it to Bianca "You open your gift next!"

Bianca looked down at the box, slowly opening it; she looked down at the box frozen. Her hand grazed the soft fur of the stuffed toys. The plushies of Munna, Minccino, Lillipup and Tepig filled the box, all grinning up at her.

"Since your plushies were ruined when the rooms flooded I bought you some new ones."

Bianca looked up at Cheren, who smiled down at her. Her eyes watered as she quickly hugged Cheren "I love it!" Cheren let out a soft laugh and hugged her back tightly. She let go of Cheren and gave him a watery smile "Thank you Cheren, I love it."

Touko and Mei shared knowing looks as their two childhood friends stared at each other. Hyuu coughed awkwardly "Um...Should we move on?"

Bianca quickly looked away blushing "Y-Yeah, um...Here! Mei you go next!" She reached down and grabbed a box, shoving at Mei flustered "I hope you like it!"

Mei blinked as the box hit her chest and fell into her lap "...Alright then." As she opened the box she let of a squeak, she couldn't believe it!

Bianca nervously wrung her hands together "D-Do you like it?" She had been so sure that Mei would love her gift but was she wrong?

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOUGHT ME AN ART SET! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Mei jumped over the pile of gifts and tackled Bianca.

Touko shook her head, laughing as Bianca tried to wiggle out of Mei's grip; she reached down and grabbed her gift handing it over to Hyuu "Merry Christmas Hyuu."

Hyuu looked down at down at the box and smiled up at Touko "Thanks." He opened the box, finally he would know what he got! Touko smiled as Hyuu froze looking down at his gift, he swiftly turned to look at Touko "Fighter gloves?"

"Mei told me you liked the ones you wore during the ball so I went and found you ones...do you like them?"

He silent put the black gloves on and flexed his hand; he looked up at Touko smiling "These are awesome! I love them! I can't believe you found these!"

"It took awhile but I'm glad you like them." Touko turned and grabbed another box reading the name on it she handed it to Cheren "You're up next."

Cheren smiled and took his gift, unwrapping it. As the lid was removed he stiffened, twitching a little. Touko curiously glanced over at the box and quickly covered her mouth, snorting.

Hyuu cockily grinned leaning back on his hands "Since you love teddies so much I got you another pair. Oh but these are manlier, the bow ties are blue."

Bianca and Mei got up and looked into the box. When they found what Hyuu said was true they both cracked up, leaning on each other for support. A dark aura emitted from Cheren "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Hyuu quickly got up "ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH UP!"

Cheren threw the box on the ground, sprinting after Hyuu "OH YOU'D BETTER RUN BECAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The girls laughter only increased, their eyes watering as Hyuu scrambled around the living room trying to escape from Cheren.

"O-Okay g-guys, enough! W-We still have t-two more g-gifts to go!" Bianca choked out "T-Touko's next!"

Cheren stopped shaking Hyuu as he heard Bianca and dropped Hyuu turning around to see what she had gotten. As Bianca looked down at the only package left she frowned "Where is Touko's gift?"

"It is here."

They all turned as N came back into the room...when had he exactly left?

"Wow. That is huge." Hyuu muttered as the giant rectangular wrapped item was brought into the room.

N carried it over to Touko and set it down in front of her gently; he walked back to his chair and waited patiently, watching Touko intently.

Touko looked down at the gift for a few minutes not really knowing what to do with it. She had never gotten such a big gift before, Mei sighed and nudged her sister "Sis open it." Touko nodded and slowly started to unwrap the gift, not really knowing what to expect.

As the last bit of wrapping fell, Touko quickly looked up at N "...I had Burgh paint it for you. I understand how much it would mean for you to have something like this."

Touko swallowed and turned to look at the painting. Mei worriedly turned to look at her sister "Sis? What's wrong?" Mei turned to look at the picture and felt her throat clench.

The painting depicted their parents just as were years ago, but that wasn't the thing that had left Touko speechless and transfixed on the painting. Mei was in the painting; her little sister was in the painting with their mom and dad. Mei looked up at N in amazement "You got her a family portrait?"

"Yes, it took me longer than expected to figure out what to get your sister but I eventually decided that this gift was the most suitable option."

Touko took a deep breath and looked up at N "Thank you. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever received...I don't know what else to say to you, but thank you."

N nodded and gave her a slight smile, he felt a feeling of pleasure buzz from within knowing that he had made her so happy.

Everyone crowded around Touko to get a better look at the painting. Bianca clasped a hand over her mouth "It's beautiful!"

Touko smiled gently "It is. I have the perfect place for it as well." She stood and turned to look at everyone "Let's hang it over the fire place."

N looked up as a box was placed in his lap "Thanks." He looked at Mei oddly; she smiled shaking her head "Enjoy your gift." She said turning back and joining everyone else.

He looked down at his gift and opened it; his eyes widening a fraction as out came pictures of a Touko in her childhood. N turned to look at Mei, why would she do this?

N glanced down as a small slip of paper fell out from between the pictures, slowly picked it up _"N, I know you like my sister so here's a little treat for you. P.S. If my sister finds out you have these she'll kill both of us, so hide your gift or face death!"_

He glanced up and when he was sure no one was looking started shifting through the pictures, smiling as he passed through her childhood. It had seemed the reason why Touko detested dresses so much was that she had been forced to wear them when she was younger, if the picture of her pouting in a pink dress was any indication. His smile grew a little more as he saw another picture of Touko. This time she was covered in mud smiling happily and waving at the camera.

N carefully put the pictures in his pocket, he'd find a safe place for them later but for now he'd enjoy the festivities with everyone.

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren and Touko lazily watched as everyone excitedly looked at their gifts. Cheren grinned as something sprung into his mind; he turned to Touko "What is Christmas without a carol?"

Touko's eyebrow rose "What are you planning on doing?"

He smirked "Just wait and see I'm sure you love it." Cheren coughed and once he was sure everyone attention was on him he started singing.

"Oh jingle bells  
Bianca fell  
Mei blew up the kitchen  
Hyuu got tangled up in lights  
and N scared all the children."

Touko let out a giggle as Mei and Bianca let out squawks of indignation. Hyuu glared, he wouldn't let Cheren get away with this! N frowned, had he scared children? When had he done so?

Hyuu grinned wickedly, oh he'd hit Cheren where it hurt!

"Cheren has it rough  
keeping the control  
As Hyuu laughs at his boxers  
With teddy bears galore!"

Touko roared in laughter as Cheren's face tinted bright red, Mei high fived Hyuu "NICE ONE!" Bianca let out a soft giggle.

"I actually like this song; it's not so bad actually." Bianca said smiling as she started singing it as well

"Oh jingle bells  
Bianca fell  
Mei blew up the kitchen  
Hyuu got tangled up in lights  
And N scared all the children!"

"When did I scare children exactly?"

Everyone turned to look at before everyone collapsed in bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

N frowned not understanding "Why are you laughing? Why is no one answering my question?"

-.-.-.-.-

Mei turned to look at her older sister and nodded it time to start "Flygon!"

"Braviary!"

As the two Pokémon appeared for the red beam they looked at their trainers questionably "Merry Christmas!" The two sisters said in unison.

Flygon and Braviary exchanged looks of surprise; Mei smiled "We have a gift for you two!"

Gifts? For them?

Touko nodded "Today the two of you are going to have long flights with us!"

Braviary and Flygon quickly rushed to their trainers rubbing their heads against their partners affectionately. Touko and Mei smiled at each other, it seemed that this was the perfect idea.

The sisters quickly mounted their Pokémon and took to the skies, expertly manoeuvring in the air. The wind brushed their cheeks, stinging in a comforting manner, the soared higher and higher into the vast open sky. Thrills sent waves of joy and pleasure coursing through their bodies.

Touko looked down at Braviary, smiling as she found him closing his eyes, savouring the wind in which he belonged to so naturally. She turned to look at Flygon and her sister, her smile growing as the two of the looked at each other, grinning, silently communicating before taking an aerial dive.

She watched in amazement as Flygon quickly dove low and then just as rapidly accelerated back up to the sky. Touko looked down at Braviary who grinned back up at her; he spread his wings out fully going even faster in the air.

Touko watched mesmerized at the way his wings flapped, each individual feather noticeable to her, shivering and quivering beautiful, nobly in the sun. She leaned down and buried her head into his feathers, letting her eyes fall shut against the soft texture.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko and Mei stretched, getting ready for what they knew was going to be a workout. Touko turned to look at Mei "Ready?"

"Ready. Alright let's do this Umbreon!"

"Liepard come on out!"

"Are you guys ready for a run through the forest?" Mei grinned as the dark types blinked in confusion "It's Christmas! And for your gift we thought you'd like to run with us!" Mei let out a giggle as instantly Umbreon jumped on her in excitement!

Touko crouched down next to Liepard, letting her butt her head against her. Liepard purred loudly and rubbed against her trainer in happiness. Touko turned to Mei "I guess they like the idea."

"Of course they do! Now let's start!"

Touko got up and turned to Mei "Alright let's get into position."

The sisters looked at each other "Three. Two. One. GO!"

They sprinted into the forest. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the silence as the snow crunched under their feet; they whipped through the wind as if they were shadows. Dodging and ducking the branches that came into their vision. Twigs snapped as they ran faster still, although their lungs craved for oxygen and their legs burned they didn't want to stop.

Soon all that was left was the scattered footprints and paw prints of humans and Pokémon as they ran side by side.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko and Mei wiped off the last remaining traces of soot off themselves and sighed as they finished cleaning the fireplace. Although it had taken a few days the fireplace was finally restored, Mei took a step back as her sister lit the wood.

As the fire crackled Mei fist pumped the sky "WE DID IT!"

Touko wiped the sweat off her face "Yes we did, now bring out the one it's meant for."

Mei pulled her poke ball throwing in the air she waited for her Pokémon to come out, once Ninetales materialized Mei jumped up in excitement. "Merry Christmas, Ninetales! We know how you don't like winter because of how cold it gets so we restored the fireplace for you! Now you can nap here in warmth!"

Ninetales looked at her trainer softly and walked over licking her face, Mei giggled "Come on Ninetales, sit down and tell us what you think!" She walked over the fireplace and settled herself down, purring as the warmth spread throughout body.

Winter was not a season she liked, it made her feel lethargic and weak, which was why she rarely came out during that season. But because of the fireplace she could now come out more often.

Ninetales turned to look at the sisters and waved her tails over at them, calling them to her. Mei smiled and settled herself into Ninetales side. She held her sister's wrist until Touko sat down next to Mei, only then did she release her sister's hand, only to hug her tightly as she started to drifted off in a slumber. Touko nuzzled Mei's head and soon fell as sleep as well.

The fire type looked down at the two sisters softly and wound her tail around them tightly. She smiled as Mei turned to the side and nuzzled deeper into her fur, burying her head into it; she rested her head on her paws and soon followed the sisters into a slumber.

"Come on N! We need to watch Batman!"

"No."

"What do you mean n-" Hyuu frowned as N slapped a hand over his mouth, what was he doing? Hyuu looked over N's shoulder and found himself also stopping at the sight of Mei asleep. She looked so cute asleep there that Hyuu couldn't help but stare.

N felt a feeling of peace fill him as he gazed upon Touko, he slowly walked away and nudged Hyuu with him "Let them sleep Hyuu."

Hyuu nodded and spared once last glance over his shoulder, Mei really was cute.

Ninetales cracked an eye open, it seemed there were two boys interested in their girls. She was sure that the rest of her team would have mixed reactions about that news. But it would, without a doubt, be a very interesting discussion.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko looked down at Musharna and Whimsicott "You want to help me bake?"

Whimsicott hopped up and down in excitement and waddled over to Touko, hugging her. Musharna flew over and landed on Touko's head "I guess that's a yes. Well then let's get started."

She picked up Whimsicott and placed her on the table, tying a little apron on her to ensure she wouldn't get herself dirty. Musharna settled down on Touko's head like she had when they were younger and she had watched her trainer cook. "Whimsicott we'll need a little more flour."

Whimsicott carefully lifted the measuring cup and poured in some flour, her tongue stuck out in concentration. She nodded as all the flour was in the bowl and none was spilled "You are more helpful than Mei or Bianca in the kitchen, Whimsicott." The grass type beamed up at her trainer in happiness.

Touko whisked the wet ingredients with the dry ones, being careful not to spill any. Once she was done she nodded "All that's left is to bake and we're done."

Whimsicott ran over to the cupboard and took out the cookie tray, handing it over to Touko and watched as she scooped out the batter onto the tray. Once the entire tray was filled, Touko put it in the oven, setting the timer she walked back over to her Pokémon and picked up the grass type, wiping the flour off her face lightly.

The grass type smiled and reached up, doing the same to Touko's cheek. Touko smiled down and gave Whimsicott a light kiss, she look up at Musharna "Merry Christmas guys."

Unknown to Touko was that there was a second person that had been present, watching her as she baked. N leaned against the doorway, a small smile beginning to form; he had been there since the beginning. No matter how many times he saw it, the interaction between Touko and her Pokémon always amazed him.

-.-.-.-.-

"Lucario are you ready to train?" Lucario grinned and stood before Mei. They both bowed at the other and got into position.

In unison they gracefully went through various martial arts positions, transitioning with ease that came from years of practice. Their bodies moved with the wind, their minds lulled by peace and comfort, Mei raised her leg for kicked at the air, spinning she switched to her other. Followed by a series of punches, they ended their session by gracefully bowing to each other.

Lucario sat down on the massive rock nearby and closed his eyes, mediating in silence. Mei plopped down next to him looking up at the sky as she panted, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal. They spent the silence in comfort merely enjoying the company of each other.

Mei closed her eyes humming to herself "Merry Christmas Lucario."

Lucario opened his eyes and glanced down at his trainer, smiling for a moment before closing them once more listening to Mei sing.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu lazily flipped a page in his comic book as he lounged on the couch "Did you cry when Damian died?" He looked up startled; he hadn't even heard anyone come in! Touko nodded towards the comic book "_Batman Incorporated,_ did you cry when he died?"

"You read Batman?" He asked surprised.

Touko grinned "Yes, I have to have my fan girl moments over Nightwing. Who's your favourite character?"

Hyuu looked down at his hands "Jason Todd, more so when he becomes Red Hood...although most people would say the path he chose was wrong I don't feel that way. I can relate to him, using any means to get justice...some people don't deserve forgiveness or pardon."

"What got you into Batman?

"When I was a kid I was bullied..."

"Because of your arrogance?

Hyuu snorted "Yeah it was because of that...all I had was comic books. I loved them all but the one that always stood out was Batman for me. It became this comfort for me when I had no one, I'd just come home from school and read Batman all day." He frowned, why was he telling her this? It wasn't like she'd understand, no one ever did. He looked up as he felt the couch sink down from the weight of another.

Touko met his gaze and smiled "...For me Batman became my strength, my salvation. It always amazed me how Bruce Wayne turned his weakness into his greatest strength; the pain of losing in parents into the strength to correct and save Gotham City. He made me want to become a righteous person who could raise her sibling the correct way. I learned so much from someone who never existed more than I have from some people. I related to him the most because he was also an orphan like I was, there were times when I felt that no one would understand my pain, but then I'd pick an issue of Batman and he always understood me. I understand what you mean you say that it became you comfort because it's the same for me."

Hyuu looked down at his hands, he'd never met someone who understood what it meant, most people scoffed and called it a silly comic book but Touko understood what it really meant to him. He glanced up at Touko and hesitantly smiled "I think you're doing a pretty great job raising Mei though."

Touko gave him a small meaningful smile and stood up, offering her hand out "Come on, I want to show you something." Hyuu slowly accepted her hand and let her pull him along upstairs into her room. Touko searched her bookcase and returned a few seconds a later holding something in her hands.

As he looked it his jaw dropped "No way...I-I can't believe it! YOU HAVE THE BATMAN FILES?!"

"I know!"

"C-Can I touch it?"

Touko laughed "Of course you can, I bought it for reading."

Hyuu cautiously reached out and touched the cover and slowly grasped the book in awe "I can't believe you have this! I always wanted one but it was too expensive for me."

Touko smiled "You can read it anytime you want, actually you can come into my room and pick up whatever comic you want. You don't even have to ask."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"I'm think I'm going to faint."

"I think you and I will become best friends."

Hyuu grinned "I think we just did." He reached out and hugged Touko "Seriously though, you are by far the coolest person I have ever met!"

Touko hugged him back "You're pretty cool yourself."

-.-.-.-.-

Mei glanced around looking for sister, they need to give their last surprise to their Pokémon so where was she! She ran up to her Touko's room and slammed the door open "SIS WE NEED TO-what are you doing?"

Hyuu and Touko looked up from the comic book in front of them "Rea-"

Mei held up her hand singling her sister to stop "Never mind, don't care. Come on! The last present needs to be given! GET UP AND GET OUTSIDE, HURRY, HURRY!"

Touko quickly got up "Shit I forgot. Hyuu, you pick whatever you want to read, alright? I'll be back later." Hyuu nodded and turned his attention back to the comic book; Mei grabbed her sister and dragged her out of the room, through the hallways, out the door and into the backyard.

They stood in front of the lone building and took a deep breath, trying to calm their nerves. Mei gulped and with shaking hands reached for Serperior's poke ball, she turned to look at her sister who looked and felt just as she did. Mei closed her eyes and threw her poke ball "Serperior!"

"Samurott!"

As the two starters appeared from the red beam, the sisters suddenly felt very uncertain. This was their gift to them, they had spent lots of time working on it, but would they even like it?

Samurott and Serperior exchanged looks of concern when their trainers didn't say anything. Samurott walked over to Touko and nudged her with his head. "...We have something we want to show you two" she muttered quietly.

Mei played with her fingers "We spent a lot of time on it...it's um over there through that door."

Serperior and Samurott frowned, why were they so nervous about this? They nudged their trainers towards the door and waited for them to go inside. Touko and Mei glanced at each other and slowly nodded. Opening the door further they walked in, the grass and water type following them closely.

The Pokémon glanced around in the area in wonder; it was like a miniature forest! Trees, flowers, and bushes of various species flourished majestically. There was even a large pond in the middle of the area that contained a large rock in the center of it.

"We fixed up the greenhouse and made it more of something for you guys...do you like it?" Mei questioned.

Serperior and Samurott turned to look at Mei and Touko startled "...You guys have always been there for us and we just wanted to do something for all of you." Touko quietly stated.

Mei nervously smiled "You guys always tried your hardest to cheer us up during Christmas. This is a place where you guys can relax when you want to. So do you like it?"

Serperior and Samurott smiled at their partners, they went over to them nuzzling them warmly. It was ridiculous from them to think they wouldn't love this place, something they had built with their own hands.

Touko hugged Samurott her "Thank you for always being there with me."

Mei smiled up at Serperior "Thank you putting up with me even though I tend to act recklessly. Without any of you, we wouldn't have made it."

-.-.-.-.-

"I'm so glad all of Pokémon loved their gifts!" Mei exclaimed brightly as they walked back to the house.

"I am as well; it felt good to do something for them."

"Touko! Mei! There you two are, I was looking for you!"

"You were? Why?" Mei questioned.

Bianca smiled "I just wanted to tell you guys that tomorrow morning Cheren and I will leave to go back home for the holidays!"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" Mei frowned thinking "Hmm...Since you guys are leaving we should all do something fun before you leave."

Cheren groaned Mei was going to kill them "Like what?"

Mei's eyes wandered around the living room as she thought of something "Umm..." Her eyes widened "ICE SKATING! LET'S GO ICE SKATING!"

Hyuu frowned "Ice staking, where?"

Mei grinned "The pond out back! Come on! I'm sure we have staking equipment for everyone, let's do this!"

"...I don't want to."

Hyuu's little sister frowned "Please, big brother." Her bottom lip jutted out "Please, big brother? For me?"

He twitched as his sister stared up at him, he sighed in defeat "Fine."

"YAY! THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu's legs trembled as he tried to skate, this was a horrible idea! He didn't do well with ice! "Fuck!" He cursed as he tumbled down for the thousandth time "THIS IS A STUPID IDEA! I HATE IT!"

Mei skated next to Hyuu, laughing a little; she reached down and helped him up "Come on, I'll teach you how you skate, just hold onto me." Mei flinched as Hyuu tightly grasped her "I said hold, not death grip, stupid."

Hyuu slowly took a few steps on the ice "Shut up" he muttered half heartedly, his full concentration was on trying not to fall on his ass again. Mei grinned and slowly led him across the pond.

Bianca looked down at the ice fearfully and then at Cheren as he patiently waited for her with his arms stretched out from her. She hesitantly stepped on the ice, letting out a scream as she slipped. Cheren leaned forward and caught her; he looked down at her "At least this time you aren't bleeding."

She nodded "I wasn't very good at this when I was little and I don't think I'll be good at it now."

"Don't worry Bianca, this time I'm actually able to help you. Come on, let's try again." He gripped her waist and grabbed her hand, skating at her side slowly as he led her across the ice.

N observed from the sidelines as he watched the others skate, he watched as Touko practically flew across the ice. She gently skated towards him "Aren't you going to skate?"

He stepped on the ice, answering her question. He skated a few times "It is not hard, it seems, to skate."

"What the hell do you mean?" Hyuu questioned as N skated close to him.

"This is the first time I have ever skated."

Hyuu stopped skating "Are you kidding me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HOW CAN EVERYTHING HE DO BE PERFECT!"

"Don't worry Hyuu, not everything he does is perfect, just look at him trying to be Santa! He failed so bad that he probably created a whole new level of fail!" Mei chirped in happily.

Hyuu stopped his rant and laughed "Yeah that pretty horrible, wasn't it? He got stuck!" Hyuu cracked up again. N narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of the laughing boy. Hyuu choked on his laughter as N stood in front of him. "W-What are y-you doing?"

N grinned sinisterly and lightly shoved Hyuu, watching in sadistic glee as Hyuu screamed like a little girl. "Hyuu!" Mei tired to help, but Hyuu, while stumbling, accidently bumped into her and sent her slipping into the bank.

Hyuu's eyes widened "Shit, MEI!"

Touko quickly skated forward and caught Mei, bringing her to her chest as she fell, making sure she would cushion Mei's fall. The sisters tumbled into the snow covered edge of the pond, Touko groaned as she sat up "Mei? Are you okay?"

Mei glanced up "Yeah I think I am. Are you?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"Mei! Are you okay?!" Hyuu darted forward and grabbed Mei, making sure she was okay "I am so sorry!"

N helped Touko up "You are not injured, correct?"

"MEI! TOUKO! ARE TWO OKAY!?" Bianca ran towards them.

"NO! BIANCA, DON'T RUN-" Mei and Touko closed their eyes as Bianca tumbled and took everyone down with her, even Cheren who was merely was inch behind her.

Everyone groaned "Nice Bianca, nice."

Touko let out a laugh "I can't believe you managed to take us all down!"

Mei giggled "ALL IN ONE SHOT!"

Hyuu shook his head "Only you Bianca. Only you could do this."

Bianca sheepishly smiled "Sorry."


	19. Chapter 19: Fever

**I apologize for last week's chapter being late but this one is on time YAY! **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 19: Fever **

The sun had set, giving rise to the moon, its light illuminating the manor in an eerie glow, casting sinister shadows to dance across the walls.

Touko groaned as she stirred awake. Why did everything hurt so much? She let out a painful whimper as her head throbbed in agony. She took a rasping breath, suddenly aware of how much her throat hurt, and how sweaty she felt.

She turned, trying to get comfortable on her bed, but no matter what she did it didn't work. Suddenly her bed felt like the most uncomfortable place in the world. She gave up and sighed, merely staring at the ceiling. Even her pillow felt uncomfortable.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei pulled her blanket tighter around her, curling into a ball, hoping that her shivers would subside if she did so. She struggled to breathe; it felt as if something was crushing her chest. Her breathing had become ragged and weak. It didn't help that her nose was congested, forcing her to breathe through a throat she was sure had swelled and narrowed to a point where it hurt to swallow.

A coughing fit took over her body, racking it with pain. She clutched her chest, warm tears slipping from her eyes. Mei swallowed, trying to rehydrate her throat, hoping that it would stop hurting, but even then, it was temporary as almost immediately, her throat dried.

She buried her head deeper into her pillow; she'd just sleep off whatever was wrong with her and feel better.

-.-.-.-.-

"And if anything happens you call us, alright?"

Hyuu rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee; it was good coffee, he'd have to ask Touko what brand they bought. Bianca stopped talking as she noted that Hyuu wasn't paying attention. She scowled and flicked his forehead hard. Hyuu let out a yelp of pain, barely keeping from spilling the scalding hot beverage on top of himself. He turned to look at the blonde girl before him, glaring "The hell?!"

Bianca narrowed her eyes, placing her arms on her waist in annoyance "Pay attention! Cheren and I will be leaving soon! Make sure you call us if anything happens! And I swear Hyuu, if you do anything stupid, I will hunt you down."

He gulped "I-I won't!"

Her eyes slid to the second member seated on the couch "N, if I get a call from Mei telling me that you've given her nightmares again, I will kill you."

"...Again? When was the first time I have done so?"

Hyuu snorted; Bianca ignored N and turned to look at Cheren as he came downstairs, his travel bag slung over his shoulder "You ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her bags "Remember if anything happens-"

"We call you. Yeah, we got it, just go already." Hyuu lazily waved his hand "Have fun."

Bianca frowned but before she could say anything, Cheren grabbed her arm, leading her outside "Bye guys." He glanced over his shoulder "If you do anything to the girls, we'll both kill you...actually three people will kill you."

Hyuu nodded, yeah three-wait what? "THREE?! WHO IS THE THIRD ONE?! CHEREN, GET BACK! CHEREN!"

-.-.-.-.-

As the two waited for the train to move, Bianca couldn't help but wring her hands together nervously as a feeling of unease wouldn't leave her. Cheren stuffed their bags up on the compartment, twitching a little when they wouldn't fit. He roughly shoved the bags harder, grinning as they finally fit.

He glanced down at Bianca, raising his eye brow in question "What's wrong?"

"Do you think that they'll be alright?"

Cheren frowned "What kind of question is that? Hyuu and N are our friends. Sure they have their flaws, but they aren't bad people." He looked down at her surprised "Are you doubting their intentions?"

Bianca guilty looked away, ashamed that she had even though of something like that "No...I don't, maybe? Cheren, something just feels wrong. I'm worried." She placed her hand over her fluttering stomach, subconsciously clutching her shirt, trying to quell the feeling.

Cheren sat down next to her and gently pried the hand that clasped her shirt, smiling "You always worried too much. Everything will be fine. For now, just sleep, alright? You're probably tired. I'll wake you up when we get there."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; maybe Cheren was right and she was just being silly.

Cheren leaned back against the wall closing his eyes as well, deciding that it was a good idea to follow his own advice and sleep. Soon the train moved; the rhythmic hum and soft swaying only served to lull them deeper into slumber.

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu tossed his head back over the couch "This is boring!"

N ignored Hyuu and flipped through some papers, quickly scanning the page with his eyes. Hyuu frowned and raised his foot to nudge N "If you touch me I will break every bone in your body."

He quickly put his foot down and went back to his previous position. Now he wished his little sister hadn't gone back to the dorms. "Where are the girls? Shouldn't they be awake by now?"

Once more, N failed to respond; it was like talking to a statue. Hyuu snorted, a statue probably had more expressions than N, and would probably carry on a better conversation as well. N questionably glanced over at Hyuu as he suddenly laughed.

_**CRASH**_

Hyuu and N quickly looked up. Hyuu turned to N in alarm "Where did that come from?"

N frowned "Kitchen" he quietly stated as he stood, walking towards the sound. Hyuu followed closely behind.

They both stopped as they found wet shards of glass scattered on the floor. Hyuu looked at the floor in confusion, his eyes drifting across the floor, suddenly stopping as a hand came into his vision. He stiffened; Hyuu quickly turned to look at N, blinking in surprise at the panic he noticed on N's face.

N ran across the floor, his feet crunching against the glass. He slid to his knees next to Touko, gently picking her up off the ground and cradling her against his chest, frowning as he noted her unusually high temperature and her ragged breathing.

Hyuu slowly kneeled next to N, looking at Touko worriedly. He reached out to place his hand on her head, freezing a little as N glared and tightened his hold on her. He looked at N seriously "N, let me check her temperature, don't be so stupid. I highly doubt you've ever taken care of a sick person."

When N didn't offer a sharp retort, Hyuu reached over and placed his hand over Touko's head, frowning at how hot her head felt. "Shit, she's got a really high fever. Come on, we need to get her back upstairs into her room and then we'll figure this out."

N nodded and lifted Touko up. He adjusted his grip on her so her head rested in the crook of his neck; immediately a blast of warmth spread from the point where her head touched his skin. He glanced down at her, worry clouding his eyes at the uneven breathing pattern he found. Very carefully, he walked up the stairs, taking his time to make sure that Touko wasn't hurt as he did so.

He gently placed Touko on her bed and covered her with the blanket. N reached over and brushed the hair out of her face, letting his hand trail down to her flushed cheek. His eyes never left her as he spoke "What do we do now?"

Hyuu looked at N, startled. He had never expected that someone like N could ever show visible care "We can't do much until she wakes up except prepare for when she does." He frowned as a thought suddenly popped into his mind while his eyes settled on the door that connected the two rooms. Why hadn't Mei burst through the door, hysterical about her sister? Unless...Fuck.

He quickly ran across the room and yanked the door open, practically flying into the room in his panic. He swiftly went towards the bed, trying to check up on Mei. He slowly eased the covers off the bed and he felt his throat clench at the sight of Mei.

She had curled herself into a tight ball, shivering uncontrollably. Mei weakly lifted her head and turned to look over her shoulder at Hyuu, a few tears escaping from her eyes. "Hyuu it hurts...it hurts" she whimpered out.

Hyuu swallowed and gently stroked her hair, smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned her head into it. "It'll be alright, Mei. I'll look after you, alright." He whispered soothingly.

Mei nodded and allowed Hyuu to move her so she was lying down on the bed instead of huddling at the edge of it. She blurrily looked up at him, trying to focus, but finding it extremely hard to do so "Sis?"

Hyuu frowned "...She's sick as well, Mei."

Mei turned to look at Hyuu, her eyes widening. Her sister was sick! She threw her blanket off of her, stumbling to reach her sisters room, but as soon as she tried to move a dizzy wave hit her. Mei clutched her head, whimpering.

Hyuu quickly reached over and grabbed Mei's stomach, pulling her back towards his chest. Once he was sure she was fine, he lightly pushed her back down on the bed. "Mei, don't be so childish about this. Your sister is sick and so are you. What could you possibly do to help in your condition? Nothing. You'll just get sicker and then your sister will just worry and get sicker. N is with your sister; he won't let anything happen to her...and I'll do the same with you."

"I-"

"Mei, all you need to do is rest, alright?" he looked down at her and smiled brightly "I'll make sure N doesn't do anything stupid, I promise, so will you please rest?"

Mei blinked; she'd never seen Hyuu so serious before. Usually all he did was be an arrogant, cocky dumbass...but he was a lovable dumbass. She stopped. Lovable? Since when?!

Hyuu frowned as Mei stopped moving "Mei?"

Since when had her mind decided he was lovable?! WHY WAS SHE NOT NOTIFIED WHEN THIS CHANGE HAPPENED?!

"Mei?"

Sure he was cute, but lovable? There was no way he was...wait…cute? SHE THOUGHT HYUU WAS CUTE?! Mei stiffened as hands cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look up. She gulped, blushing as Hyuu's face was inches from hers. "Mei? Are you feeling sicker? Does something hurt?" He put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

She quickly shook her head but stopped as a burst of pain hit her. She groaned; bad idea, that was a really bad idea. "I'm fine" she muttered. Just having a mental break down though, and oh yeah, being sick...she forgot she was sick.

Hyuu looked down at her in disbelief but nodded "Okay, fine. Just please lie down. You have a fever...it isn't as high as Touko's though." He quietly muttered the last bit to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just lie down, and if you move from that position I will tie you to this bed."

Mei hurried and settled herself down in her bed. She had a feeling Hyuu wasn't lying about tying her down.

As she watched Hyuu walk back into her sister's room, she decided that the fever had fried her brain and was causing the weird thoughts about Hyuu. Yes, it was the fever...

-.-.-.-.-

Touko slowly opened her eyes, breathing through her mouth. She blinked as a steel gray gaze came into view. She tilted her head up so she could see better. "...The color of your eyes is very beautiful. I've never seen it before...it's pretty."

N blinked "...Thank you."

Touko gave him a small smile "It reminds me of a storm cloud. I like storm clouds; oh and rain, and lightning...lightning is very pretty. You know, you are handsome...I think you are."

N's eye brow rose "Thank you?" Was incoherent rambling a common symptom of a high fever?

"...He gets hit on even when a girl is delirious. Is there a time when he isn't hit on?" Hyuu muttered, sulking a little.

N turned to Hyuu "Did you say something?"

"We should go find some medication and make them something to eat."

"I assume Mei is also ill then. But is it alright to leave them alone in their current condition?"

"For a little while it will be fine, but we should hurry back."

N nodded and glanced back down at Touko, sighing as he found her asleep once more. He reached down and caressed her cheek softly and stood "Then we should make haste."

"Haste? Who the hell uses that kind of word these days?!"

-.-.-.-.-

N placed the tray of food beside the bed and stirred Touko; she looked up at him through hazy eyes, staring at him in an unfocused manner. "You are required to eat before you can consume the medication" he stated as he propped Touko up into a seated position and placed the tray on her lap.

As Touko looked down at the tray of steaming soup and various fruits she was suddenly hit by vertigo. N quickly reached out and caught Touko as she fell forward. She grabbed his shoulders tightly and buried her head into his neck, trying to make the dizziness disappear. After a few minutes passed she took a deep breath "I'm fine now."

He nodded and placed her against the headboard "Will you be able to eat?"

"Yeah."

After she had eaten and taken her medication, N laid her back down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He retrieved the bowl he had placed on the side filled with ice and water. Wetting a cloth into it, he placed it on her head.

Smiling a little as Touko let out a sigh of relief leaning up into the coolness, he grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and dragged it over to her bed, intently keen on keeping a watchful eye on her. He slowly reached over and grasped her hand in his and held it tightly.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei looked down at the tray and swallowed as she felt a nauseating flutter begin "I don't want to eat." She quietly muttered, staring down at the food before her in disgust.

Hyuu let out a suffering sigh and sat down on the bed, grabbing the tray from her lap and placed it in his own. "You won't throw up, Mei. You feel like you will because you haven't eaten anything." He picked up the spoon and blew on it lightly, holding it out to her "Eat."

She looked at the spoon and then back at Hyuu "But-"

"Mei." Although it was merely one word, the serious tone in Hyuu's voice made her open her mouth and allow her to be fed. She scowled as saw the triumphant smirk on Hyuu's face. At the look on Mei's face, Hyuu reached out and patted her cheek, grinning and winked at her "Wasn't hard, was it?"

She blushed lightly and swiftly yanked the covers over her head "As soon as I get better Hyuu, I'm going to shove a spoon down your throat."

Hyuu's grin widened "Oh? I look forward to that date."

Mei eyes widened. She yanked the covers off of her to scream that she'd never go on a date with him but stopped as a medicine bottle was shoved into her face along with a glass of water. She reached out and accepted both of the items and swallowed the pill, chasing it down with water "Thanks."

Hyuu smiled "Alright, now go to sleep. Hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up."

She looked down at her lap "...I can't. It hurts to breath no matter what position I try to use." Mei quickly looked up as the weight on her bed shifted, making it creak "W-What are you doing?! GET OFF MY BED!"

Hyuu blinked as he settled himself down on the bed and pulled Mei's head into his lap "It'll be easier to sleep this way" he muttered as he looked anywhere but down at her.

Mei wanted to scream that it wouldn't, but found that she could breathe a little easier in this position and that her chest didn't hurt as much. "...If you're lying, I'll Leaf Blade you."

Hyuu shook his head and brought his hand down to brush Mei's hair. Mei felt her eyes drift close, lulled by the kind hand in her hair. She realized that oddly enough, she felt the same comfort she did when she was in the basement. The soothing warmth that came from Hyuu was different, she realized, but she didn't know why.

-.-.-.-.-

Alder adjusted the gifts in his hands, humming happily. He hoped that his granddaughters would love their gifts. Although they were delayed by a day (thank you Drayden, you heartless, soul lacking monster) he knew that they wouldn't mind.

He let himself in, dancing a little as he walked into the living room "Girls!" He looked around the room "Girls?" Alder frowned when he found that no reply was given. He placed the gifts on the table and walked around, noting that none of the lights were turned on.

The girls wouldn't have left without informing him. He quickly headed up the stairs and burst into the first room he saw "Girls!" His froze as he looked between two slumbering teens on the bed; his youngest granddaughter and the boy. On. Her. Bed.

He quickly walked over, enraged, and picked Hyuu up by the scruff of his neck, startling him awake. His eyes flashed in murderous rage "You have thirty seconds to explain what you are doing in my little girl's bed."

Hyuu let out a squeak of fear "N-Nothing! I swear! I-She's sick! I-I w-was j-just t-trying t-to help!"

Alder's eyes narrowed "In. Her. Bed." He hissed out threateningly, towering over Hyuu menacingly.

"S-She couldn't sleep! I-I was just t-trying to h-help her!"

"Touko and Mei have both come down with sickness. I can verify, Headmaster, that your granddaughters are ill. Most likely due to the fact they had fallen into the snow the day before." Alder whirled around to look at N, who calmly leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. N nodded to Hyuu "You should be grateful to Hyuu. He was the one that made sure that they were taken care of. He even instructed me in the method in which to care for Touko."

Hyuu sighed in relief but it quickly died an unmanly death as he let out a girly shriek as he was dropped on his ass. He looked up and shivered as he met the cold gaze of Alder "That had better be all you have done to my little girls or I will end your pathetically short life right now."

Once Alder was sure his point had gotten across he ignored Hyuu entirely and walked over to check over Mei. Her breathing had evened out. It seemed that she did not have trouble breathing. He placed a hand over her head, neither was her temperature high. It seemed that she was getting better but he would need to make them take some more medication and make sure they drank a lot of fluids.

He quickly got up as his eyes landed on N "What about Touko?"

N frowned and turned to go back into the room knowing that Alder was following behind him "Her fever has not let down. I have seen no visible improvement so far." Hyuu awkwardly trailed after them, keeping to the walls in case the crazy man strangled him.

Alder swiftly went over to Touko's side and placed a hand on her forehead. Her fever was high. He hadn't expected it to be as high as this. "They don't get sick often, but when they do it was always particularly bad for Touko. They always got sick together..."

"Grandfather?" Alder looked down at Touko, worriedly, who merely smiled up at him. She closed her eyes "I knew that the hand belonged to you...that hand that always comforted me when I was sick, it was you. I knew it was you." She looked up at him, her eyes glassy "But why did you always disappear before we woke up?"

Alder smiled sadly and sat down next to her "Because I didn't deserve the love and affection from either of you...I abandoned you two. The only thing I deserve is hatred and scorn. What I've done is unforgivable."

"No, you're wrong!" Touko weakly struggled to get up "It wasn't your fault! I told you, it was okay to leave! Unova needed you! If you had stayed with us, the region would have fallen to ruin! We-" She coughed harshly, tears of pain spilled from her eyes as she struggled to breath.

Alder quickly grabbed the glass of water near her bed and passed it to Touko. "Touko, you shouldn't talk. You should rest. I-"

"We never hated you...we loved you. Why won't you let us love you? Please stop trying to hurt yourself, trying to say you don't deserve to be a part of our family. All we have is you." Touko reached out and hugged her grandfather "There has never been anything to forgive. Believe me grandfather, you never did anything that deserves repentance or hatred." She buried her head into his chest, trembling "Please forgive yourself."

Alder's hands shook as he reached down and hugged his granddaughter tightly. He reached down and placed a soft kiss on her head. He blinked back tears; was it okay for him to forgive himself? Was it okay for him to release the years of self-hatred, disgust, and remorse? He took a shaky breath and looked down at his granddaughter and smiled "I still can't live with you...but I think I can start to forgive myself."

Touko smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him next to her. She placed her head into his lap "For starters, stay with me until I get better."

"...I'll be annoyingly protective and forceful."

"I'll manage."

Alder grinned "I'll force nasty medicine to be drunk."

"Fine...just stay." She muttered weakly before she fell asleep once more.

Alder's eyes softened. He rested a trembling hand on Touko, afraid that she would wake up and jerk away from him. When nothing happened he let out a breath and softly allowed his hand to stroke Touko's hair.

Hyuu blinked wait...if he called them his granddaughters then he was their "...GRANDFATHER?!"

"Yes, he is there grandfather."

Hyuu gapped "SINCE WHEN?!"

"...I would assume since they have been born." N turned to look at Hyuu curiously "I have always doubted your level of intelligence but have you in fact acquired a new level of stupidity?"

"Shut up fucker. I need a minute. If he's their grandfather that would mean that Mei is his granddaughter..." His eyes widened he turned to N "He saw me asleep in his granddaughter's bed. MEI'S GRANDFATHER SAW ME SLEEPING ON HER BED! HE'S THE THIRD PERSON THAT WILL KILL US, ISNT HE?!"

"I was not in bed with his granddaughter, so the only one that will be killed, is you."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

-.-.-.-.-

By the time evening had come, Mei was feeling a lot better. She could actually breathe through her nose now! She turned as her door creaked open, smiling as Hyuu's little sister stepped through it "Big sis, do you feel better?"

Mei grinned "It's only been a day and I feel a lot better. Come on in, don't stand by the door."

The little girl smiled and walked into the room. She hugged Mei tightly "I'm really glad big brother called me and he was so worried! You should have heard him. He was freaking out."

"R-Really?" Mei blushed and looked down at her hands "I mean, why was he so worried...he doesn't really like me."

Hyuu's little sister stopped and grinned a little, catching the hidden meaning. She quickly let the grin drop, putting on an innocent face. "No, I think he likes you!" She tilted her head to the side curiously, her eyes shining "Don't you like my big brother?"

Mei gulped. Did she like Hyuu? The Hyuu that had insulted her the first time they had met; Hyuu, who had held her in the cold, dark basement, comforting her? The one who had let her see his loneliness? The one who had spent the entire day making sure she was okay? Sure, she liked these different sides, but that didn't mean she liked him.

"...You know…my big brother hasn't ever shown girls any interest. He always just ignored them. But I think you're special to him!"

She looked down at the little girl, startled "I-I'm special?" Mei felt her heart warm at the thought that she held a special place for Hyuu.

Hyuu's little sister nodded "Of course you are! Big brother has never had as much as fun as he does when he's with you! He's always either laughing or smilingly all stupidly!"

Mei bit her lips, smiling a little as she imagined the silly grin he'd give her. Or the cocky way he'd boast about something. It was always cute to see him all proud. If she was truthful, she liked being around Hyuu; she felt warm and happy. If she could, she'd always want to be around him. Even when they fought, she'd forget about it as soon as it happened because she never truly wanted to be angry with him or hate him.

She thought about it harder. It was because she liked him...that's why she never held their fights against him, why she'd felt so content and comfortable with him! It was so simple! She couldn't believe she had never noticed it before! She liked Hyuu.

Hyuu's little sister grinned at the look of realization on Mei's face and she jumped off of the bed "Big sis, I'm going to go back to the dorms now. You should rest!" As she closed the door behind her, she rolled her eyes. She should open up her own love clinic at this rate. She sighed, was everyone as dense as her brother and Mei?


	20. Chapter 20: She Needs A Revelation!

**So guys my life is current just plain horrible, and I managed to twist my ankle twice in the same week, I actually laughed the second time when I fell because I found it funny because bad my luck is hilarious.**

**I actually wasn't planning on writing you can thank Dances-like-flames for popping my bubble of angst and getting me to crawl out of bed to write.**

**Side note ANIME NORTH IS COMING HERE NEXT WEEEK! SO GOING WITH DANCES-LIKE-FLAMES CAN'T WAIT! Soooo there may not be an update next week really depends on whether my life just stops sucking...and I stop being all whatever the hell I am right now. **

**I don't know if I actually like this chapter or not but it's done can't be fixed whatever *shrugs* enjoy!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 20: She Needs A Revelation!**

A week (and four days, Mei would like to add) had gone by (much too fast). Between her sister lying in bed, to Bianca freaking out over the fact that N, N of all people, had taken care of Touko, there was no time for anything.

When her sister got sick, which was rare, she got sick with a vengeance. It was as if the virus or bacteria was getting revenge for the years her sister was perfectly fine. So for most of the break her sister was confined to the bed, which was perfectly fine because her sister needed the rest. But what was not fine was the fact that she wasn't allowed to leave the house even though she had recovered.

Every time she took a step out of the house someone would be there shoving her back inside. It was like they had around the clock surveillance on her; that had been conspired to make her break miserable and not fun!

Mei had even tried more than once to sneak out! Every time she thought she had succeeded and gotten freedom, before her stood an unamused, arms crossed over the chest, student council member in all their glory. If she wasn't angry at them she would have been pleasantly surprised by their stealth and all about spy worthy behaviour, but she wasn't.

So because of that, she should be allowed to take an extra break to make up for it! Mei huffed and nodded and went downstairs to explain the brilliance of her plan to her older sister. Her sister would be so amazed she'd agree and even join her! She grinned and turned to look at her sister "Sis-"

"No. You won't get an extension on a break you feel is unfair."

Mei's mouth flapped open and closed a few times; her sister hadn't even turned around to look at her!

Hyuu snickered into his coffee, Bianca smiled into her toast, and Cheren hid a grin behind his glass of orange juice while N raised an eye brow in amusement as she walked by.

Touko snorted and rolled her eyes; her younger sister was a fool sometimes.

"I'M NOT A FOOL! I'M VERY SMART, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"...That's kind of creepy now." Hyuu muttered as he glanced up towards the stairs where he had last seen Mei.

Bianca grinned "It's their sisterly bond!"

Cheren snorted "Doesn't make it any less creepy."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko watched in fond amusement as Mei huffed up in her winter jacket, slamming her hat onto her head, pouting as she walked out the door. She shook her head and reached down to tie the laces of her boots. Once they were secure she tapped her right foot on the floor, a habit she could never break, and followed behind.

She paused a little at the gate as she found N leaning against it causally. She shrugged and walked forward, turning her back to him as she locked the black iron gate. A few minutes passed in silence and Touko opened open her mouth to question N's odd behaviour, but before she could, N suddenly leaned towards her and placed something on her head, gently tugging it down as it covered her ears. Before she even had time to blink, her neck was wrapped in a warm soft fabric. Curiously, she looked down more confused when she found a black and red tinted scarf had been snugly wrapped around her neck.

Slowly her hands travelled to the top of her head, quickly looking at N in disbelief. "Does this hat have _ears_?"

N stared at her blankly for a moment "...It is Zorua themed."

"...Okay, _why though?_"

"I do not want you to get ill anymore. When I had told my sisters that my frie-" He paused, which was unusual for someone so sure of everything he did. "That you were ill and I did not know how to make sure you stayed healthy, they suggested making sure you were dressed warmly and had lots of vitamin C. Generally just more vitamins and minerals, but vitamin C was highlighted."

Touko's eyes softened. She smiled and touched her new scarf lightly; she buried her nose in it, oddly not surprised that smelled like a unique mixture of mint and the forests she had spent her childhood in. A scent she realized she associated with N; something that made her relax subconsciously and warmed her. She looked up back up at him "Thank you."

N nodded and offered her a faint ghosting smile "...There are gloves to go with it."

"Are they... paws?" She questioned hesitantly, pausing a little, almost afraid to find out if what she thought was real.

He frowned, confused "No." N pulled out the gloves and stared down at them and then up at her once more "Would paws be more suited to your taste?"

"No!" At the inquisitive look she hurriedly added "I mean that these are perfect." Taking the gloves, she placed them on her hands, holding them up to show him that they were fine.

N nodded "I am glad that they suit your taste."

She smiled but it slowly faded "Did you buy these? Because if you did I need-"

He frowned "No, I did not buy these. Once I told my sisters that I would buy warm clothing for you, they insisted on making you those. Besides, even if I had bought them, I would not take your money." Once he had finished saying what he needed to, he turned around and walked away.

His eyes shifted to the side as Touko caught up to him, grinning up at him fondly. A small smile graced his face; it grew a little more as Touko adjusted the hat to fit her head better.

He deemed it unnecessary to mention that when he had informed his sisters that he wanted someone to remain healthy, he had caused one of them to nearly lose a finger and another to spill scalding hot tea on herself in shock. They had almost fainted when he had informed that it was a friend who had been ill, and they had practically tackled him in joy, rushing about to make N's first friend healthy and what he assumed was to make him appear thoughtful. He wasn't exactly sure, but vaguely he thought he may have made a promise to bring said friend over to meet them.

N frowned; if this was the reaction given to when all he had done was mention that he had a friend, what would his sisters do when he told them that he had feelings for her?

-.-.-.-.-

They had all settled in class. N, as usual, stared out the window, Touko lazily skimming her textbook, while Bianca was excitedly chattering away to Cheren. They turned as Drayden walked through the room, looking drained and agitated. He cleared his throat and his face contorted, as if the words he was about to say were about to be painfully ripped from him. "Students, the Mythology and Pokémon Origins classes will be combined starting from today on...as a result, I will be teaching this class along with-"

"ME!" They students quickly turned as the door slammed open dramatically and Alder stepped through, his arms spread out in his grand entrance.

Drayden groaned and covered his face tiredly "Why is this my life?"

Cheren and Bianca blinked before turning to look at Touko. Even N had turned around to look at her "Not. A. Word." She hissed out through clenched teeth, her body tense.

Alder grinned as he spotted his granddaughter and wildly waved his hands "Touko! Touko! Look, I'm going to be your teacher! Touko!"

Twenty pairs of eyes swivelled to look at her; she could have passed off as being nonchalant and cool from a distance, if not for the slight twitching under her eye that had Bianca and Cheren edging back. N's eye brow rose as he watched her.

"Focus, you over grown child." Drayden hissed out quietly, his eyes shining in blunt annoyance and anger.

Alder pouted "Why won't you let me have a little fun?"

"Your fun causes my blood pressure to rise to levels that are not considered healthy!"

Alder scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest "Please, my fun brings joy and happiness to your dull, boring life."

Drayden's eyes narrowed "Flooding!"

Alder twitched "YOU CAN'T KEEP USING THAT ON ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I don't care about fair; now do your damn job for once!"

Both the men turned their eyes to the students, and blinked as they found all of them staring in surprise and shock. Alder coughed and clasped his hands behind his back "As Drayden has informed you, the Mythology and Pokémon Origins classes will be combined and taught by us as there are no teachers to fill these positions. Now, shall we get started?"

Silence rang out in the room, making Alder wince a little. Drayden scoffed "Try to redeem the last bit of authority you have left."

Alder twitched and chose to ignore this childhood friend "Drayden, if you would so kindly start the presentation and stop hindering their learning with your laziness."

Drayden sighed and turned to the computer, scrolling through the files looking for one they needed and when he found it he turned to look at Alder "Lights."

Alder nodded and turned off the lights and turned his attention to the projection screen; the pictures flooded through, series of pages of ancient tombs, painting, cravings and relics. "Each region from Kanto to Unova has legendaries; Pokémon of legend specific to that region. Kanto has the legendary bird trio as you all should be aware of, and if you aren't, well then you didn't have a fun childhood."

"Alder." Drayden growled warningly.

Alder merely grinned, his voice resounding through the room as if he was telling story, a story full of adventure, of wonder that left the students on the edge of their seats eyes twinkling, leaning closer to hear more. "The stories your mothers and your fathers told you at night, which has been passed down through the ages of fearsome and of majestic creatures. Legendary birds and legendary beasts of fire, ice, and electricity."

Alder leaned forward, his grin wide and his eyes shining as he continued and his voice soft yet powerful as he spoke. "The two who resided in towers, the guardian of the forests, and the ones who warred over the lands and seas and the one who stands in between."

"The wish granter." Drayden continued, his eyes shining with amusement as he looked over at the students. "The shifter from space, the guardians of the lakes, the controllers of space, time and anti-matter, the bringer of nightmares and darkness who coexists with the bringer of dreams and hope, the prince of the seas, the creator that brought forth time, space, and anti-matter."

"The single entity that spilt in two to stand beside the heroes of truth and ideals; that one at least should be familiar to you all."

They students all cracked smiles at the fond teasing tone that came from Alder's words "Of course there are many more but these are just merely a select few. This will lead up to a final project where in groups of two you will do a presentation on a legendary or legendaries." Alder grinned at the groans the resounded throughout the room "Don't worry, it won't be coming anytime soon. I just wanted to give you all a head start which you will all ignore and then rush to finish at the last minute."

A male student raised his hand, Alder nodded towards him "Headmaster, why is any of this important? Why do we need to learn about this?"

Drayden rolled his eyes as Alder rubbed his chin dramatically "Good question. They are important for many reasons. It might just be for the simple reason of knowing the stories that your parents, your grandparents, and the previous generations grew up with." Alder's eyes narrowed "Or to serve as the reminder that those who abuse or misuse Pokémon, living beings, that there are beings out there that will not hesitant to punish and maybe even maim them!" The sheer amount of glee that emanated from Alder froze the students.

Touko turned to look at her side as N stiffened "N? What's wrong?"

N quickly turned to Touko "Nothing."

He clenched his teeth shut and turned to look out the window, trying to quell the nauseating memories that seemed to overflow into his mind with a vengeance, reminding him that even though he was gone, they would never leave him. That the scars that he had not let heal and merely locked away, had gotten worse with time reminding him, what he had almost become; what he still could become. Merely a sick twisted little pawn in a plot-

He flinched and looked down at his hand and turned to look at Touko who merely nudged her fingers in between his hand so their hands were entwined. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and let their hands drop down in between their chairs before she turned back and wrote something down.

After a few tense seconds, N's body visibly relaxed. The light caresses of Touko's thumb over his skin helped to ease away the unpleasant tightness in his chest. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, Touko's voice soothing, soft to his ears; so soft that he had strain to hear her. "I won't ask you what happened because I know you don't want talk about it, but at least talk to someone."

"...I am fine." He muttered, keeping his eyes locked on their hands.

"Yes, because people who are fine have panic attacks."

N looked up, his eyes flashing dangerously "I did not have a panic attack." He snarled out angrily.

Touko narrowed her eyes "You aren't perfect N, and the sooner you realize that, the better." She yanked her hand back from N's roughly just as the bell rang. She quickly collected her things and stood, walking away from him without even bothering to glance back once.

-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the morning until lunch was spent in an awkward and oppressive atmosphere that seemed to just get darker and darker as the minutes turned into hours. By the time lunch had come, Bianca practically grabbed Touko and dragged her away as fast as possible towards the Student Council Room in hopes to lighten the atmosphere.

But even as they made it into the room, the mood merely gets darker because N is there; sitting in his usual seat ignoring everyone, even Touko, scowling as he did his paperwork.

Cheren turned to look at Bianca, silently trying to convey his distress and only to find Bianca in a similar predicament as Touko stalked to a lone chair, twitching in anger.

As Hyuu and Mei enter a few minutes later, they found themselves almost turning back and running from the cloud of darkness and gloom that seemed to be centered around the room. Mei let out a startled squeak as she is pulled into the room and dragged to a corner.

"Mei!" Bianca cried in relief "Help!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Touko!"

Mei's eyes turned to her sister, flinching as a wave of anger hit her, more like slammed into her "Wow okay, who pissed her off so much?"

"We don't know! All we know is that whatever is happening is between N and Touko and its sucking the life out of us!" Cheren's eyes twitched dangerously "I don't want to die like that!" He grabbed Mei, shaking her roughly "I refuse to die like that, refuse!"

"C-Cheren, let go!" Abruptly Cheren let go of Mei, wildly looking around. Mei groaned "I think I know how to fix this."

Hyuu blinked "Seriously?"

"I know my sister, idiot, and there is only one way to make her stop being so enraged. She needs a revelation; that's the only way she'll calm down."

Everyone stared at her blankly "Revelation?"

Mei nodded "It'll take all her attention so she won't be focused on being angry and then she'll forget about it entirely."

Hyuu stared at her "...So you basically trick your sister when she's angry?"

Mei pouted "Shut up. It's either that or dealing with it and no thank you. I've been there and yeah, not so nice." She leaned in closer to everyone, shivering "When she's angry, she's snaps at everyone! When I mean snaps, she verbally chews you out and reduces you to a crying heap in the fetal position in a corner!"

Hyuu scoffed "Okay now you're just exaggerating." Cheren and Bianca nodded agreeing with Hyuu.

"Do you want find out if it's true or not?" Mei deadpanned.

Their eyes drifted over to Touko and everyone quickly shook their heads.

"Okay so what do we do?"

Mei bit her lips in thought, her eyes drifting around aimlessly until they settled on N, she smirked "Oh."

"Oh?" Everyone questioned leaning forward "Oh? What?"

She grinned "Her feelings about N! And Bianca before you go all insane, think about this; you can either deal with my sister the way she is or you can have her happy." Mei's eyes narrowed "I like my sister happy and she will be happy with N, I know she will." Hyuu, Bianca, and Cheren stared wide eyed at the serious look on Mei's face, something that was foreign to them. Mei continued "And if you so much as even try to tell me N is a horrible choice I. Will. End. You."

Bianca gulped "Nope! I don't have a problem with that. No problem at all!"

Cheren grinned; leave it Mei to get Bianca's over-protectiveness out of the way. He turned to look at Mei "So what's the plan?"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko had finally gotten fed up with just sitting in a silent room with N and had left. Usually the silence between them was pleasant and warm, but this was different. It was...oppressive and confining. She clenched her teeth in anger; what was his problem? Could he not, just for once, be human? Actually agree that he felt things? She let out a bitter snort. No he couldn't, because he was N and N was perfect; emotionless and perfect. That was what he wanted to be, but the truth was, he had just bottled up his emotions and locked them away because it hurt too much to feel.

She stopped; why did she care so much? If he wanted to be like that, so what?

Because it bothered her, that's why. Because the truth was that she had almost become like him; _emotionless_. After her parents had died there was a period of time that she thought it would better not to feel anything, to just lock out the hurt and not feel anything because it was easier.

The only thing that had saved her was Mei. Mei had kept her grounded, had kept her from becoming like him, had kept her _human_. Touko suddenly stopped frowning; a thought coming to her. N had sisters, so why hadn't they-

"Sis?"

Touko turned around and immediately took a step back as four chocolate bars were shoved up at her. She looked up at everyone questionably, her brow furrowing.

Mei rolled her eyes "It's not poison; it's to make you feel better!"

Her eye brow rose but she snatched all of the chocolate bars and quickly unwrapped one and bit into it with so much force that everyone flinched from the snapping sound it made.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of those...because aren't you going to get fa-?"

Mei glared "Shut up Hyuu!" She hissed out as she jabbed an elbow in his stomach, digging it in harshly.

Hyuu groaned and grabbed his stomach, whimpering.

Touko ignored him and continued walking; silently everyone fell into step with her.

Mei clasped her hands behind her and looked at her sister "So...why are you angry?"

Touko bit into her chocolate viciously "Because N is an idiot. A stupid, foolish moron who considers himself too self-important for his own good."

Mei grinned "Well he is and he's pretty emotionless." Touko snorted, Mei shrugged "I mean, I've met walls with more expressions."

Hyuu nodded "Yeah, heck a pebble has more expressions. He's always just all blank faced!"

"Yeah you never know what he's thinking!" Bianca exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"You can't even have a conversation with him since he's like that...he makes people uncomfortable." Cheren added.

Touko frowned; N wasn't like that "...He's not like that."

Mei's grin widened but she quickly schooled her expression "He's not?"

She shook her head "No he's not. He doesn't out right express what he's feeling but...his eyes, he uses them to tell you what he's feeling. When he's angry they narrow and flash coldly, when he's surprised they widen a bit, and when he's happy they crinkle and shine." She shrugged "When you talk to him, eye contact is important."

"Oh come on! Then what about the whole making people uncomfortable with his weird ass speech?"

Bianca wrung her hands together "Yes it is odd, isn't it?"

Hyuu snorted and clasped his hands behind his head "It's fucking weird; he makes people just stop talking and look at him when he says something."

"He's blunt and he's socially awkward, but it's not like what he says is offending. Plus I like the way he talks, it's nice and kind of cute." Touko smiled a little "It's nice that he's able to so honest even if it sounds like he's a bit stupid."

Everyone shared knowing looks. Mei made a confused face "Have you noticed how weird his eyes are? I mean, what color are they?"

"A mix of blue and steel gray." Touko muttered offhandedly as she absently chewed on a small piece of chocolate. She broke some off and offered it to Hyuu.

Hyuu smiled "Thanks."

Touko nodded and turned to give everyone pieces. Mei paused to eat hers; so her sister wasn't angry anymore if she was sharing, but they needed to keep this up "But aren't they weird?"

"No I like them...they are beautiful and unique."

"Hey, have you guys realized N has never smiled?" Hyuu questioned suddenly.

Cheren shoved his hands into his pocket "All we get is a smirk and that's only when he's seeing someone in pain."

"Now that you mention it, you are right! I mean we've known him for a while but I never see one" Bianca said in realization.

Touko turned to Bianca in confusion "What? Yes you have, Bianca. All of you have. I mean, you fainted when you saw it."

Bianca's eyes widened "You mean that was real?!"

Touko nodded "And he does smile. Sure they aren't grins, but they are smiles. They either ghost over his lips or are small but genuine and they make you smile back at him. He probably hasn't smiled often but he does, you just have to make him feel comfortable so he's able to relax and actually smile."

Mei rolled her eyes "Next you're going to say that N doesn't get a thrill from seeing people get hurt."

"Like none of you enjoy that?" Everyone averted their gaze sheepishly; Touko continued "N is naive in certain areas, but that's what makes him honest. Sure his social grace and skills could use work, but honestly speaking, I like it because that's N."

Mei stopped in front of her sister and tilted her head to the side "You really do pay a lot of attention to N, don't you?" Touko stopped at the odd smile on Mei's face. Mei didn't give her sister a chance to continue "I mean, how else would you know all of that? But the question is, why do you pay so much attention to him?"

Touko froze "H-huh?"

Mei shrugged "I mean, why do you know so much? Why do you care? Sis, you usually don't pay attention to most people and even then, not to the extent as you do him, so tell me. Why do you pay so much attention to N? Is he special?"

What? Special? Had she really paid so much attention to him that she was able to tell what he was feeling by just looking at his eyes? N...What was N to her?

He...He was someone that was just natural to her, someone who made her feel warm, happy, peaceful and comfortable just by being around. But at the same time, there were moments he'd make her feel nervous and jittery by looking at her intensely. Someone whose small, barely there or even ghosting smiles made her happy, made her smile along with him.

N was someone who she wanted to be happy, to the point where she had gotten angry at him for locking away his pain. She cared about the socially awkward idiot so much that she wanted to ease away the pain, help him become human, make him smile, make him laugh. She just wanted to heal N so he'd be able to understand that locking away emotions, feelings, and pain wouldn't make them go away; it just made them worse. It was because she...

Her eyes widened; it was because she-

Mei's eyes softened. She turned to look at her friends smiling and then turned back to her sister "Big sis, why is N so important to you?"

Touko looked up surprise and swallowed, trying to dislodge the knot in her throat; she opened her mouth wordlessly and then closed it. "Because..." Touko closed her eyes. Opening them, she took a shaky breath "Because I...I like him."


	21. Chapter 21: Not Expected

**Quick question have you guys ever wanted to make fanart for this story? Because if you have I would love to see it! : 3**

**Anyway ANIME NORTH IS HERE *DIES* SO MUCH FUN TO BE HAD! I'm practically jumping out of my skin just waiting! So here is a chapter update enjoy everyone! **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 21: Not Expected**

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by and the situation between N and Touko had worsened. Mei wanted to pull her hair out and stomp her feet down in outrage; this wasn't supposed to happen! Her sister wasn't supposed to be keep avoiding N! And N wasn't supposed act like it didn't bother him! It made her sister sad and depressed; Mei growled, she'd kick his ass for that later once her sister and him were a couple, until then she'd make a plan to get back at him.

That was the thing that pissed her off the most; the thing was that it did bother N. The fact was proven when N had stood outside her sister's door for a good twenty minutes and in the last few seconds he had raised his hand to knock on the door but had quickly dropped it once he realized what he had been about to do and clenched his fists tightly and stomped back to his room, slamming the door shut.

Mei frowned; it was his pride, she realized, that had prevented him from stomping into her sister's room. Something that, would no doubt, come back to hurt her sister. She bit her lip; when she had originally thought of N and her sister getting together, she really hadn't thought of how the relationship would progress. But now she had her doubts; her sister had never liked anyone, she had just been happy with her little sister and her friends, both Pokémon and human alike.

She was innocent, so much so that she'd hadn't even realized that she liked someone; someone with the emotional range of nothing and a blunt dislike for everything. Well fuck. She really hadn't put much thought in how this would go. Mei groaned and slammed her head onto the desk, flinching a little as it stung "Ouch."

Suddenly Mei was glad that she and Hyuu were the only two people in the Student Council Room. She was starting to doubt she'd be able to keep herself from lunging at N and trying to kill him at this rate.

Hyuu cast a glance over at her questionably and leaned closer to her to see her forehead, frowning as he found it turning red. He silently reached over and brushed her forehead gently; the action had Mei blushing bright red "What's wrong?" He questioned as he absently brushed her hair out of her face, his eyes widened as he was suddenly aware of what he had been doing. He quickly yanked his hand back and looked away awkwardly "Sorry." He muttered under his breath, leaning back to give Mei space.

Mei gulped and looked down at the desk, running her hands along the creases and dips in the wooden desk. She shuffled uncomfortably "...I was um thinking about how N and my sister getting together might be a bad idea."

He swiftly turned to her "Seriously? Even though you were the one that _pushed_ us to help you?" Hyuu incredulously questioned, a hint of disbelief hanging off his sentence.

She scowled and turned to him, glaring defensively at him, bristling with anger "I didn't have the chance to pick up on the fact he has so much damn pride." Mei hissed out through clenched teeth.

"How could you not? He walks around like he owns the damn place! It's one of the first things you pick up when you meet him!"

Mei slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her and stood, her chair falling to a thud behind "I DIDN'T SEE IT, ALRIGHT?!" She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath and buried her head into her hands "Sorry...It's my sister Hyuu, I can't let her get hurt."

"I understand-"

"No. No you don't" Mei licked her lips "My sister...she can't deal with anymore pain or she'll break." Hyuu paused and listened to her intently, knowing whatever she was going to tell was going to be difficult for her to say. She bit her lips "The death of our parents broke something inside her. I use to envy my sister because she remembered them, but more than often, I didn't because the pain of knowing what was lost wouldn't be something I could handle." She kept her gaze steady on the desk in front of her "D-Did you know my sister had nightmares?"

"...Nightmares?"

She nodded "T-They were bad, really bad, but my sister would never cry or scream. She'd bite her lips till they bled, dig her nails so tightly into her palms that she broke the skin, and she'd just stare in front of her blankly for hours, not really feeling." Mei's voice cracked "She finally stopped having them, Hyuu. What if N hurts her and they come back? They're going to get worse, Hyuu, so much worse and I-I can't see her going through that again."

Hyuu quickly got up and brought Mei to his chest, she grasped Hyuu's school jacket tightly in her hands, shaking slightly. He let his thumbs rub soothing patterns in-between Mei's shoulder blades. Once the shaking had stopped, he softly placed his head on top of Mei's and closed his eyes.

"N won't hurt your sister."

"...He's already done it, Hyuu. Why are you so sure he won't hurt her again?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Because as much of an idiot and asshole that N is, I believe that he won't hurt her. She's the one that made the impossible happen, made N smile, made him jealous, made him feel remorse, fear and many more things. She made him _feel_ Mei; I think it would kill him to hurt her."

Mei snorted "Do you really have to be so dramatic?"

Hyuu smirked "You know you love it."

She laughed and pushed Hyuu away, lightly smiling up at him "Thanks."

He nodded smiling "No worries. Now how about we just walk around? I'm sure you'd rather not be here when N and Touko get back."

Mei quickly nodded "Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to handle the secret glances they keep giving each other."

Hyuu groaned "I hate those!"

-.-.-.-.-

An uneasy silence settled over the Student Council Room. Touko had migrated from sitting next to N to sitting across the room next to Bianca and Cheren.

N scowled as he did his paperwork; if he wrote a little harder than necessary, no one pointed it out. Two weeks had gone by and Touko had not spoken a word to him. She still sat beside him class but she said nothing, merely keeping her gaze on her notebook. But the most drastic, blatant form of avoidance came at home, where she'd disappear for hours, only to appear for dinner and then just as quickly, depart again.

He did not know the layout of the Manor to actually even find her; now that he thought about it he should become more familiar with the blueprint of the building, it would at least give him some advantage of finding her. But even then, it would not help because the times that would run across each other unexpectedly they'd stare at each other and then when he'd blink, she'd just vanish again.

N glanced up from his work to stare at Touko, watched as she brushed back her bangs; he smiled a little now that he could see her face better. He could see the blue peeking through her lashes as she read the paper in front of her. He had never realized how much he could miss someone. It was a foreign and unwelcomed discovery, something that was unusual because Touko was there but she did not acknowledge his presence at all as if she either did not see him or she did not want to.

He frowned as he was suddenly hit by a stabbing pain at the thought; he clasped his shirt over his chest, tightening it as he felt another wave of pain hit him. Why did it hurt so much? He was positive that he had not been physically injured nor had he acquired any wound so why was he suddenly in pain?

N looked up as he felt eyes on him. A blue gaze clashed with his and just as swiftly it turned away. He clenched his shirt tighter and cringed.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei skipped down the hallway, quietly humming to herself while Hyuu lazily trailed behind her, his hands placed behind his head.

Hyuu frowned as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway "Mei? What's-"

"Just be quiet for a minute."

"But-"

"Hyuu, shut up!" Hyuu quickly closed his mouth, watching as Mei whipped her head around frantically. She stopped, her eyes narrowing; she walked forward until she stopped in front of a door "Hyuu, what's this door lead to?"

He rolled his eyes "Oh now I can talk? What am I, trained to talk when you want me to?"

"Hyuu. Where. Does. This. Door. Lead. To?"

Hyuu snorted "Since I'm such a nice person, I'll tell you. It leads to the basement where the school has built a laboratory for the Science Department, which-"

Mei clasped a hand over Hyuu's mouth and pressed her ear to the door, her eyes widened "Hyuu? Do you hear humming?"

Hyuu looked at her in confusion, he pushed her hand away "What?"

"Just press your ear against the door and tell me, do you hear humming?"

"Wh-"

"Hyuu."

"Ugh fine, don't tell, I'll just press my ear against it-"

"Hyuu."

Hyuu glared at Mei for a few seconds before he sighed and pressed his ear against the door "...Yes I hear humming, so now what?"

"Hyuu, it means he's here!" Mei quickly grabbed Hyuu's hand, pulling him along with her "HYUU, HE'S HERE! WE NEED TO FIND MY SISTER! HE'S HERE, HYUU!"

Hyuu stumbled a little trying to keep up with Mei "WHY ARE WE RUNNING?! WHO IS HERE?! MEI DAMN IT, ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

-.-.-.-.-

N sighed and dropped his pen; he had come to a conclusion. It seemed that the pain that seemed to center around his chest cavity was somehow directly related to Touko. No, that was incorrect...it was most likely the cause of Touko's avoidance, which is strange because she had not hit him when she had been avoiding him so this pain was purely psychological.

But even so, why? Perhaps he should consult a doctor? Or...

Yes, he could fix this himself if he could get Touko to stop avoiding him. Then the pain would logically cease. But then he would not know why it happened though?

Would it be worth fixing it without knowing why it occurred in the first place?

N looked up at Touko and cringed as another wave of pain hit him, yes it would be worth it. But how would he get her to stop her avoidance? He narrowed his eyes; there was nothing to apologize for, so he would just tell her to cease what she was doing and then tell her to go back to being the way she was before.

***BAM***

Everyone quickly looked up as the door slammed open. Mei panted, leaning against the door for support, she soundlessly reached for her sister. They watched as Hyuu tumbled into the room, collapsing onto the floor, wheezing.

Touko frowned "Mei? What's wrong?"

"Sis...here...right...there." Mei panted pointed behind her wildly.

Touko sighed "Mei, use your words."

"He's here! Humming! DOWN IN THE BASEMENT!"

Touko rolled her eyes "...Okay good Mei, words, now let's try to make sentences that make sense."

Mei stomped her foot down and grabbed her sister, dragging her out of the room "COME!"

Bianca blinked and looked down at Hyuu "What's going on?"

Hyuu groaned "I don't know. There was humming coming from the basement and then Mei freaked out and ran here, dragging me with her."

Cheren got up "Come on, we might as well figure out what's going on then."

-.-.-.-.-

When they had all caught up with the sisters they found them standing in front of the basement. Mei turned to N "Open the door! I know you've got to have a master key or something so open the door!"

N narrowed his eyes "I will not-"

Mei grasped N's collar and dragged him forward until their noses were practically touching "Open. The. Door. BEFORE I BLAST IT OFF AND THEN BEAT YOUR ASS BECAUSE TRUST ME, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO IT FOR AWHILE AND I'LL HAVE A VALID REASON TO DO IT!" Everyone gaped at Mei silently. When N made no move, Mei glared "NOW!"

N yanked himself back and fixed his shirt, shooting a glare to Mei; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, opening the door.

"Finally! Took you damn long enough." Mei pushed N out of the way and grabbed her sister, everyone once again quickly followed after them.

Mei wildly glanced around the room, Touko frowned and yanked her hand back glaring at Mei "Mei you better have a great explanation for your moment of insanity or I will take you to the hospital to get your head checked and there had better be something wrong or I will end you."

Mei ignored her sister "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GET OUT HERE! COLRESS!"

Touko sharply looked at Mei "Colress is here?"

She nodded "I heard him, he was humming. He's the only one that knows that song expect for us."

Touko narrowed her eyes "COLRESS, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT HERE OR I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE TEST-TUBE, EXPERIMENT, MACHINE AND ANYTHING I SEE!"

Hyuu, Cheren, N and Bianca all exchanged looks of confusion. Bianca wrung her hands together "T-Touko? M-Mei? I-Is everything alright?"

Touko's eyes swept the area and she found no trace of anyone, she picked up a test-tub from the table "Your ten seconds are up" and then she let it drop.

Bianca, Hyuu, and Cheren all winced at the sound of glass hitting the floor. "Umm...Touko I don't think you should do tha-" Bianca closed her eyes as Touko dropped another test-tube "Or you can keep doing it."

"Colress, you know very well I will follow through with my threat, if you come out now I'll stop." Touko stated as she looked around the room.

Mei crossed her arms over her chest, growling "Colress, you know how my sis gets. You should come out while you can." When nothing happened Mei shrugged "Oh well fair warning, sis go ahead."

Touko reached over to the desk and picked up a few papers that had been carelessly spread over it "These look important...do you need these?"

She grinned sadistically, everyone expect Mei took a step back, recoiling in fear. Hyuu and Cheren clutched each other in fear, shivering. Bianca gaped at Touko, blinking slowly while N's eyes widened a fraction.

Touko shrugged "I hope you have a photographic memory then, because you're about to lose these!"

"NO! DROP THOSE PAPERS THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone quickly turned to look at sudden addition to the room, Mei grinned "Colress! I'm glad you finally decided to stop hiding in the supply closet and came to see us!"

Colress groaned and went over to Touko, gently prying her hands off the papers. He set them down on the table and turned to look at the sisters. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "I would not use those words exactly but you have convinced me to come out."

Mei rolled her eyes and pulled Colress into a tight hug "For a genius you are really stupid, you know that?"

Colress looked down at Mei indignantly "_Excuse me?_"

She let go of him, grinning brightly. She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek "Welcome back!"

Colress smiled back at Mei and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Thank you." He turned to look at Touko, his smile dropped a little at the glare "Touko?"

Touko glared at him for a few more seconds and then reached forward and buried her head into his chest "Mei's right, you really are very stupid."

Colress huffed "That is not nice...and is very mean." But regardless he reached down and hugged Touko tightly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Mei, Touko, and Colress looked over at Hyuu, but Touko made no move to untangle herself from Colress.

N narrowed his eyes at the scene. Hyuu glared and pointed a finger at Colress "YOU!"

Colress blinked "Me?"

"YES, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?!"

"...I am embracing them in an affectionate manner."

Hyuu growled "WHY?! SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO US WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Mei rolled her eyes "Stop being so dramatic Hyuu." She nudged her head towards Colress "This is Colress. He lived with us for a couple of years when we were younger. He's like our big brother...that promised he would call when he went to research at a lab but never did." She growled out the last part in anger.

Colress flinched "Oh, I see you are still mad about that."

Touko jerked away from Colress and glared "Mad is an understatement." She hissed out, before she grinned and leaned back.

Hyuu, Bianca, and Cheren closed their eyes as Touko punched Colress in the stomach. They opened their eyes and watched him hunch down, wheezing. "That had to hurt" Hyuu muttered.

"Oh not as much as that" Cheren said as he cringed as Mei kicked Colress in the knee caps knocking him off his feet.

Colress groaned in pain "Are you two quite finished with hurting me?"

"For now." Mei huffed out.

"Fine, I agree, I deserve what you give me but can we please stop for today? I'd rather not go to classes with blue and black bruises."

Touko scoffed "I'm glad you understand that this isn't finished." She reached down and helped Colress stand upright.

"Sadly I do understand you two quite well, all the years I have spent with you have affirmed that you do in fact hold grudges." Colress poked his stomach, wincing a little as it hurt.

Mei grinned and hugged Colress again, she looked up at him "What are you doing in your creepy lab?"

Colress frowned "It is not creepy."

Touko snorted, Mei rolled her eyes "Your lab is creepy. Now tell me, what are you researching?"

Colress grinned "I am researching a method of reverting the evolution of Pokémon, so in a sense, devolution of Pokémon. In theory, perhaps we can even make Pokémon stronger. Can you imagine the possibilities?! The potential that can be unlocked?!" Colress let go of Mei, sweeping his arms out in grand gestures as he continued to ramble.

"Nice Mei, now he's not going to shut up about this." Touko sighed as she watched Colress continue his monologue with grander gestures than last time.

Mei rubbed the back of her head "I forgot he did that."

Bianca walked around the room, looking at things and randomly touching things. She stopped as she came across a blue bottle "What's this?"

Colress paused his speech, his eyes widening as noticed what she was holding "PUT THAT DOWN!"

Bianca yelped in fear and dropped the beaker; suddenly the room was filled with a blue vapor. Everyone quickly shielded their eyes; Hyuu quickly opened his eyes, blinking quickly as they watered "W-What was that?"

Cheren coughed and looked around "Bianca?! Touko? Mei?! Are you guys alright?!"

"What was in that beaker?" N hissed out as he glared at Colress.

"I-It was an unstable substance! I didn't know this was going to happen!"

As the smoke disappeared, and everyone was able to see once more they all stared horrified and turned to look at the equally horrified Colress "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hyuu screamed at Colress as he pointed a shaking finger at him.

Colress blinked "...I-I do not know. This was not expected."


	22. Chapter 22: No Take Us?

**So...I'm really sorry I didn't reply to last week's reviews, I promise I will get to them this week! On the same note I see we've got some new reviewers! Hi! : 3 I'm really happy all of you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 22: No Take Us?**

"T-This can't be real! Holy shit, I mean this sort of stuff doesn't just happen, right?!"

Cheren groaned and buried his head into his hands, his back tensing "Hyuu stop pacing, you're giving me a headache."

Hyuu ignored him "This is a dream, right? Yeah it has to be. B-Because stuff like this doesn't happen...no it doesn't, it's not real...it's not real." He nodded to himself, laughing hysterically. Of course this wasn't real, how could it be?

N's eyes drifted to Hyuu as he watched him pace, laughing to himself and just as Hyuu neared him, he extended his foot out, smirking as he watched Hyuu tumble and face plant into the ground.

"SON OF-"

"HYUU!" Cheren reached over and shoved Hyuu's head back down into the floor, glaring. All three of them froze as giggles broke the tension that had settled over the room. They turned their heads towards the sound.

What was once three teenage girls now had become three little girls. The uniform shirts, that had now become much too large, hazardously hung from their small frames. Three sets of innocent eyes stared back at them; Mei giggled even more, her chubby, rosy cheeks lifted up in childish glee. Hyuu let out a sob "It's not a dream."

Colress quickly looked at the toddlers in front of him in amazement "This is an amazing development!" He shifted around to get a better look at the children in front of him. "Simply amazing!"

N's eyes narrowed, Cheren stared blankly, as Hyuu gaped in disbelief "Amazing?! YOU CALL THIS AMAZING?!"

Colress turned around, suddenly remembering that there were others in his room "Oh you are still here? And of course it is! This is a scientific breakthrough! "

Hyuu twitched "Cheren hold Hyuu back...before he maims Colress." Cheren did as he was told and grabbed Hyuu, keeping him from lunging at Colress. Once N was sure Hyuu would not break free he turned his attention to Colress, his gaze narrowing "What happened?"

Colress frowned, perplexed "That is an excellent question". Hyuu growled darkly, struggling even harder. "As you are aware, I was studying the theory of de-evolution, the theory of turning Pokémon back into their starter forms, but there was no success on any of the experiments I have conducted...until today."

"Fix it."

"Excuse me?" Colress turned to look at N.

"Do you have a hearing impairment? If not, you heard me. I do not care if this is the scientific breakthrough of this century, you will repair the damage that has been caused this instant." N stated coldly, his eyes glaring at Colress.

Colress frowned; did they not understand the importance of this? They were merely children! Of course they did not understand. He turned his attention back to the children behind him and raised his hand out to touch the closest one to him; Touko. But before he could reach her, his wrist was caught in death grip, locking it in place merely inches from Touko.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." N growled out, his eyes flashing in cold rage before he smirked darkly. "Hyuu, go get the Principal and the Headmaster, I'm sure they would...be most interested to see this." N's smirk darkened as he watched the color drain out of the older man's face "Cheren and I will...attend to Colress. Will we not, Cheren?"

Cheren chuckled, his eyes crinkling with malicious glee "Of course we will, N."

-.-.-.-.-

"Hyuu! What is the meaning of this?! HOW DARE YOU MANHANDLE ME?!"

Drayden merely raised his eye brow in amusement as he trailed after them; there was no way he'd miss a chance to see Alder being dragged around like an over grown rag doll.

Hyuu didn't say anything as he dragged Alder downstairs into the basement, because seriously, how could he tell the Headmaster, Mei's and Touko's grandfather, that his grandchildren were now toddlers? He was pretty sure Alder would have more reason to hate him...after what happened during winter break.

Alder huffed and fixed his ruffled shirt as Hyuu released him. He turned around and glared at Hyuu. "What is the meaning of dragging me to a creepy lab?!" He turned to look at the room. He really hated this room; he tried to stay far away from it for a reason.

Hyuu slowly inched away from Alder as he froze, knowing that it would not end well. He knew it wouldn't, and when Alder unfroze he didn't want to be anywhere near him when it happened.

"...Drayden?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see three little children in front of us?"

"Yes. I do."

"...Do they also look like the three female Student Council members...just younger?"

"Yes."

"Two of whom happen to be my granddaughters?"

Drayden mutely nodded, eyes glued to the three little girls in front of him.

"Drayden?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure I don't break anything when I fall." With that said, Alder swayed and blacked out.

Mei watched her grandfather tumble to the ground in horror, her eyes clouding with tears. Hyuu's eyes widened "Oh shit." Before she let out a wail that could make ears bleed, Mei's screeches set off a chain reaction prompting Bianca's eyes to well up with fat drops of salty tears.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Hyuu clenched his eyes shut as he covered his ears.

"I'M NOT DOING ANY BETTER!" Cheren said as he winced, his ears also covered.

Even N was not spared from the on slaughter of wails of two very vocal little girls, judging by the way his eyes were clenched and the fact that he was inching himself away from the sound.

"DO SOMETHING! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Cheren ran forward and kneeled in front of the two crying girls. "It's okay Mei, Bianca, nothing is wrong. It's okay." He tried to soothe them with his soft tone gently, but it yielded no results, only making the girls cry harder.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"I'M TRYING!" Cheren gritted out "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE DOING ANYTHING TO HELP!"

Hyuu scowled and walked towards the girls, trying to look non-threatening "Come on now, big girls don't cry. Nothing's wrong, I promise, nothing's wrong, alright?" Hyuu groaned when even he couldn't stop them from crying. "Please stop crying! I'm going to cry too!"

"I shall handle this" N muttered as he kneeled down in front of the girls.

"WHAT?! NO!" Hyuu and Cheren both lunged at N to stop him from scaring the girls, but it was too late.

"Crying is both a waste of energy and time. It is not like your grandfather will die...well that is incorrect, he may have sustained a head injury that might require medical attention, which might reveal the swelling of the brain cavity." N stated as he looked down at the two girls who had actually stopped crying "...And then he would die."

Hyuu gaped at N in horror "Did he just?"

Cheren covered his face "Yes. Yes he did."

N frowned and glanced at them "What? As you see I have succeeded-" N flinched as two loud cries, louder than the first time, filled the air.

"Nice going moron, you actually made it worse" Hyuu hissed out as tried to get the hearing back into his ears.

"Only you would have told a little girl her grandfather's brain might swell and that he'd die." Cheren muttered as he tried to plug his ears.

Touko huffed and slowly made her way to the two wailing girls. Grabbing them, she forced them to sit on the floor in front of her and kissed their cheeks, softly running her hands through their hair. Everyone watched in amazement as the two girls stopped crying; only sniffling. Touko leaned forward and wiped their faces with her hands and then she looked up at the males in the room, frowning "...Creepy." She said before she turned back to her little sister and Bianca, murmuring soothing words to them, even getting them to crack smiles.

Hyuu's jaw dropped "Creepy?! N, YOU MADE HER THINK WE'RE CREEPY!"

N frowned "I did?

"YES, YES YOU DID! YOU CREEPY AS-"

Cheren reached over and slammed Hyuu's head into the ground "Kids present." Cheren hissed out "Don't swear."

-.-.-.-.-

"I think he's waking up..."

Alder groaned, shifting his weight to the side "Drayden?"

Drayden kneeled next to friend "Yes?"

"I-I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING WHEN I FELL! WHAT KIND OF CHILDHOOD FRIEND ARE YOU?!"

Drayden rolled his eyes "Yeah he's fine, he's still the Empress of Drama."

Alder pouted and got up "So...is it too much to hope that what I saw was a dream?"

"Yes it is."

Alder sighed "Yeah I expected as much" he turned to look at his grandchildren and smiled gently "Come here little ones, come here" he said softly as he kneeled down on his knees.

Mei let out a childish squeal and ran forward, tackling him "GRANDPA!"

Alder smiled softly and hugged his youngest grandchild tightly "I didn't know how much I missed hearing that." He looked up in confusion at Touko "Touko?"

Touko blinked and slowly walked over to him, hugging him tightly "Grandpa."

Alder smiled brightly and hugged the both of them "You two are so CUTE!"

Mei giggled "Cute!" She looked up at her grandfather "Grandpa? Mommy, Daddy, where?"

Alder froze; everyone in the room stiffened "What?"

Mei frowned at him, pouting "Mommy? Daddy? Where?"

Alder looked around the room as his stomach dropped, Hyuu closed his eyes and looked away, N lowered his eyes, and Cheren clenched fists tightly. Drayden clasped Alder's shoulder heavily, gripping it tightly; Alder swallowed the lump in his throat "Mei..."

Touko turned Mei so she was facing her and cupped Mei's cheeks "Gone."

Mei tilted her head to the side, her big blue eyes clouding with confusion "Gone? Where?"

Touko smiled "Faraway, somewhere faraway."

Mei frowned. "Us?"

Touko shook her head "They couldn't take us with them."

"No take us?"

Touko's eyes darkened "They couldn't."

Mei's frown deepened "When come back?"

Touko hugged Mei tightly "Not for a long time, but I'm here...I'll always be here."

Mei gripped her big sister tightly "Okay! Ice-cream? Snivy likes it!"

Touko nodded and buried her head into Mei's hair "Mint and chocolate ice-cream, Grandpa will get us some."

Alder forced the tears down and hugged his grandchildren tightly, picking them up he set them up against his hip, Drayden gently scooped up Bianca and held her. Alder smiled "How old are you now?"

Mei grinned and shoved her hand into his face, giggling as Alder crisscrossed his eyes trying to look at her fingers "TWO!"

Alder grinned and kissed her cheek "My little one is two, so..." he turned to Touko kissing forehead "You must be four!" Touko gave him a small smile.

Drayden looked down at Bianca "So you are four as well?" Bianca nodded, grinning up at him "Alright...how did this happen exactly?"

"Colress can...explain the circumstances that led to this" N muttered.

"Yeah because it's his fault" Hyuu added smiling, Colress was so going to get it.

Alder's eyes darkened "Is that so? COLRESS!"

They all turned as a slightly beaten and bruised scientist limped out from under the table, the three boys smirked in satisfaction at the blue and purple bruises that littered his body. Colress looked fearfully at Alder "H-Headmaster?"

Alder narrowed his eyes "Hyuu, N, Cheren take care of the girls for the time being. Drayden and I need to...talk, yes, talk with Colress."

Touko and Bianca blinked "Cheren?"

Alder nodded and turned to Cheren "This is Cheren..."

Bianca smiled "We know a Cheren! He's our bestest friend ever! Right 'Ouko? Touko nodded.

Cheren stepped forward and gently took Bianca from him "Well, if you'll let me, I'd like to be your best friend as well. All of yours, alright?"

Bianca titled her head, looking at him for a few minutes before she smiled and threw her arms around his neck "Okay!"

Alder turned to look at N and Hyuu and nodded to them, Hyuu smiled and waved at Mei "Hi."

Mei smiled shyly "Hi."

Hyuu's smile widened "I'm Hyuu, do you want to come play with me? I promise I'll get you that ice-cream you wanted?"

"ICE-CREAM!" Mei wiggled in her grandfather's grasp, trying to get to Hyuu.

Alder laughed and handed Mei over to Hyuu, he looked down as the grip on his shirt tightened; Touko warily looked at the boys in front of her "Touko?" She tore her eyes from them and turned to look up at her grandfather. He smiled gently "Little one, they won't hurt you. They are friends...alright?"

N frowned as he saw the guarded look in her eyes; little children should not be able to look like that. Alder slowly pried Touko from her grip on his shirt and handed her to N "Touko, N is someone who will protect you and take care of you, alright?"

Touko slowly nodded and turned to look at N, she gripped his shirt tightly. N smiled "Hello. I am N." Touko didn't say anything. She turned to look at her grandfather who smiled at them.

Alder nodded to the boys "Alright go and take care of them...Drayden and I will figure this out for the time being."

Cheren, Hyuu, and N quickly walked out of the room, flinching a little as they heard a high pitched screech. Hyuu looked at his friends "What do we do now?"

"I do not know" N muttered as he looked down at Touko, who was watching them in silence, her guarded look had not gone away he noted.

"ICE-CREAM! ICE-CREAM!" Mei squealed giggling happily.

Cheren smiled "I guess we go get them some ice-cream."


	23. Chapter 23: Princess Hyuu

**Guys guess what! I actually have fanart from Azakuya! *Cries tears of joy and hugs her* Which is totally awesome and you should so check it out! Which I can't link : ( please just type her username azakuya into deviantArt or something.  
**

** THANK YOU AZAKUYA! For such giving me such feelings of love and awesomeness...I sound like Po from Kung Fu Panda *shrugs* whatever. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 23: Princess Hyuu**

"Let's get them Ice-cream, he said! Great idea!" Hyuu muttered.

"I wasn't the one who told them he'd get them ice-cream, was I? _Hyuu_." Cheren glared at Hyuu in displeasure.

Behind them, chaos reigned in the form of three hyper-active, ice-cream covered, sugar high toddlers, who were currently running around screaming.

Both flinched as they heard a crash "...I don't want to look." But still, Hyuu glanced over his shoulder and groaned "There goes the lamp. I don't know if it's a good thing that the lamp belongs to the Student Council and not to White Manor."

Mei giggled and raised her hands up, her sleeves dangling over her hands "FALL!"

N blinked "Are all human children...like this?"

Cheren and Hyuu looked at N blankly "What else would they be like?" Cheren questioned.

"Quiet, out of the way...I was told to be as such."

Hyuu frowned "No N, kids aren't suppose to be quiet, they're suppose to be loud, active, little terrors that you can't help but think are cute and at the same time make you want to lock yourself in a room. But honestly, that doesn't matter right now, look at them! They're all sticky and messy! We need clothes!"

"I can acquire clothes. Zoroark, can you please bring us some clothing...a lot of clothing?" Zoroark looked down at the three little girls in confusion and turned to look at his trainer, waiting for some form of a rational explanation. "...An unstable substance has caused them to de-age." Zoroark nodded and vanished to do as he was told.

"N, is there something you want to tell us?"

N turned to look at Cheren "What would I need to tell you?'

Hyuu shrugged "I don't know, maybe the fact that apparently to Zoroark seeing little girls that were once teenagers is no cause for alarm?"

N frowned "That is none of your concern...you should in fact focus on the fact that Mei and Bianca are precariously jumping on the couch."

"WHAT?!"

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu froze "...N?"

N looked up from the camera he was holding "Yes?"

"Why is Touko dressed as a Zorua?"

"I find it to be very adorable."

"She will kill you when she's back to normal. You do know that, right?"

"Perhaps, if she remembers, but even so, I will still have these pictures." N smirked "I do have a Flygon one as well."

"...Give it to me."

-.-.-.-.-

"N where did you get these clothes-"Cheren stopped at the threshold of the door, his mouth awkwardly hanging as he took in the scene before him.

N and Hyuu turned to look at Cheren. Hyuu hesitantly waved at him "Hey Cheren."

"My older sisters run a clothing store. That is where these clothes were obtained from."

Both Cheren and Hyuu turned to look at N in disbelief "YOU HAVE SISTERS?!"

N shrugged "Yes I do in fact have sisters...why exactly is that so surprising?"

Cheren shook his head "Not important right now, what exactly are you two doing to?"

Hyuu coughed "Um...photo shoot?"

Mei grinned and turned to look at her sister "Me dragon! RAWR!"

"THAT'S SO CUTE! Mei, say rawr to the camera!" Hyuu raised the camera in his hands, focusing it on Mei.

Mei turned and raised her hand "RAWR!" and giggled running around "Sis! RAWR! RAWR!"

Cheren smiled "Okay that is cute...do you…"

N smirked "Have a Munna one? Yes in fact, I do."

"If they do ever see these we are so dead, I'm not even kidding, they will kill us. A break our bones, set _fire to our bodies_ kind of murder."

"The key word is the 'if', Hyuu. And I am sure with the intelligence of both myself and Cheren coupled with your lack of it, we will be fine."

"Okay I guess that work-HEY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?!"

"That fact that you have to question whether I called you stupid or not in fact answers your question, does it not?"

Cheren snickered at the sound of outrage from Hyuu "Ah N, never change your scathing remarks, they are usually the highlight of the day."

N smirked "They only way I would ever stop is if Hyuu suddenly gained a brain and I assure you, that will never happen."

"HEY! WHY IS PICKING ON HYUU THE GOAL OF EVERYDAY?!"

-.-.-.-.-

Once the photo session was over, the girls were dressed in more appropriate clothing. Which had taken more effort and little bit of begging (in actuality it had taken a lot of begging and bribing than any of the boys were willing to admit) to get them dressed. Which is why they were all near comatose on the couch "I forgot how hard it was to get toddlers dressed" Hyuu muttered bitterly.

Cheren groaned "Bianca hated everything I showed her, she kept saying no! No! NO! Over and over again. The only reason I was able to get anything on her was because Touko came around and handed me a pink shirt with a flower on it."

"Same here! Mei wouldn't let me change her; she was like 'No! Me dragon! Me no wanna change!' The only reason I got her into anything else was because Touko grabbed the clothes and told Mei 'She'd look pretty in them.' If Touko wasn't there, we would have a Flygon toddler still running around." Hyuu turned to look at N "How was it for you?"

N snorted "Other than the fact that she won't talk to me, I have learned that she does in fact detest dresses. I put her in one and in the next minute it was ripped. She just looked at me in disdain until I put her in a shirt and jeans."

They all looked down at Mei as she walked up over to them "Outside?"

Cheren frowned "What, Mei?"

Mei frowned "Play!"

Hyuu looked at her confused "Play?"

Touko walked over to them with Bianca, who held her hand "She wants to play outside."

Hyuu nodded "Oh." He turned to look at Mei "No."

Touko looked at Hyuu "That was stupid."

"What, why would that be-"

Almost instantly, Mei dropped to the floor and started to pound on the ground, screaming hysterically "PLAY! I WANNA PLAY! OUTSIDE!"

Touko rolled her eyes "That's why."

Hyuu's eyes widened and he jumped of the sofa, kneeling down next to Mei "Wait! NO, DON'T CRY!"

-.-.-.-.-

And that was how everyone found themselves outside in the snow, the girls now dressed much warmer than they were before. Mei grinned brightly and grabbed Hyuu, dragging him with her "Play!"

Bianca smiled and pulled on Cheren's sleeve lightly. When he looked down at her she bit her lips and wrung her hands together in the same nervous gesture that Cheren had grown to love. "Can we build a snowman please?" She said quietly, afraid that he wouldn't want to play with her like all the other kids.

Cheren knelt down so he was eye level with her and smiled "Of course we can, I was actually just about to ask you to come and play with me."

Bianca looked up at him in surprise "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah. Come on, let's go." He reached down and picked her up, but stopped to look at N and Touko, worriedly "Are you two going to be alright?"

N nodded "I will find some way to entertain her."

Cheren didn't look sure "Touko? Would you like to come play with us?" Touko shook her head at him but otherwise said nothing. Cheren frowned "Alright...but if you want to, you can come play with us." Touko nodded, smiling as she waved Bianca off.

Touko slowly walked towards the middle of the grounds and settled herself down under a tree that had a view of both her sister and her friend. N gently sat down next to her, frowning a little as she stiffened. After a few moments of silence he spoke "Would you like to play?"

When she said nothing he sighed and turned his attention over to Cheren and Bianca who had started to assemble their snowman, they had already rolled out three of their snowballs and were now placing them on top of one another. He shifted his attention over to Hyuu and snickered a little because it was hard not to, more so when he could hear and see what was going on.

Mei puffed up her cheeks "Princess!"

Hyuu groaned "Please? Please? Can we not?"

Mei pouted "Princess!"

"Please, don't make me do this." Hyuu looked down at Mei and gulped as he noticed her eyes start to well with tears "Alright! Alright! We'll play Princess!"

Mei smiled and squealed "Yay!

Hyuu sighed "Okay, come on princess, I'll save you."

"No."

Hyuu's face scrunched up in confusion "No?"

Mei placed her hands on her hips and huffed and pointed to herself "Me save princess."

Hyuu felt even more confused "So you'll save the princess?" Mei nodded "So the princess is?" His jaw dropped "I'M THE PRINCESS?!"

Mei grinned "Yes!"

Hyuu shook his head quickly "NO!"

Mei stomped her foot "YES!"

Hyuu glared down at Mei "NO!"

Mei frowned up at Hyuu "YES!"

"NO WAY WILL I BE THE PRINCESS!"

Cheren rolled his eyes "STOP FIGHTING WITH A TWO YEAR OLD HYUU AND DO WHAT SHE SAYS!" Cheren looked over at N and grinned "MORE SO WHEN YOU'RE LOSING THAT BATTLE AGAINST A TWO YEAR OLD!"

N smirked "You know, he is right Hyuu. You are going to lose this battle with Mei."

Hyuu growled "I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!" He looked down at Mei "Fine! I'll be the princess."

If possible, N's smirk widened "Mei?"

Mei turned and waddled her way over to N and tilted her head to the side "Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to dress Hyuu up as a princess? I could get the dress, the wig and the crown if you want?"

Cheren snorted into the head of the snowman.

Mei gasped, her eyes shining "Really?" N nodded, Mei smiled "YAY!""

"Zoroark?" N looked over at Hyuu, not even glancing at his side as Zoroark appeared "Could you please go to the drama room at get everything I mentioned?" Zoroark smiled a little at his trainer, happy that N had found some semi-balance of normality in his life; he silently nodded and quickly vanished.

Hyuu gaped "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

N fake pondered it for a second "Me? I think I have given a cute little girl the ability to save a real princess. Now Hyuu, you wouldn't want to make that poor little innocent child cry, would you?"

Cheren's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter; his eyes watered a little "Yeah Hyuu! You aren't so heartless that you'd refuse, would you?"

Suddenly everyone turned to look at Hyuu. He really hated his so-called friends right then because there were three sets of innocent eyes blinking up at him, waiting for his answer. An answer that could potentially send them all bawling their eyes out and looking at him like he was a monster that they hate...he really hated his friends. Which was why when Zoroark appeared, he took the pink (of course it would be pink) dress, the blonde wig and the crown and put them on.

Cheren was now full out laughing and wasn't even trying to hide it "I didn't think you'd seriously do this!" He gasped out between his hysterical laughter.

Before Hyuu could even open his mouth, he had to close his eyes because there was a bright flash going off. Hyuu blinked, trying to get rid of the lights dancing around his eyes. He looked at the camera in N's hand in incredulity because seriously, was his pain, his mortification, not enough? "Seriously? A CAMERA?! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

N merely took another picture "The fact you stomped in the second picture is much more amusing in the dress." N carelessly waved his hand "Now go, let the knight save you, Hyuu, but I seriously doubt why anyone would because you must be the most unattractive princess I have ever seen."

Cheren howled in laughter, rolling around in the snow "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Mei grabbed Hyuu's hand and forced him to sit down "Me save you! Save you from big scary monster!"

N took a few more pictures because how could he not? With Hyuu pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, it was something that needed to be photographed and kept to further torture his friend. N smiled lightly at the fact that he did have friends, friends that he could joke with, tease, and talk to. Although the concept of friendship was still a little foreign to him, it was not unpleasant and the one who had brought them all to him was Touko.

He let his head fall back against the tree, the very same girl who sat merely a few feet beside him, but she wasn't the one whom he wanted to be beside him. He wanted the girl who wasn't afraid to call him an idiot, who wasn't terrified of him, who made him _feel_, who smiled at him, made _him smile_. What he wanted was for her to come back, and it hurt that the child before him did not trust him, was wary of him. It hurt.

N closed his eyes "...I know someone, someone who lost her parents but still had enough strength to raise her sister, enough strength not to shut out the world." He felt Touko shift beside him, he felt her eyes on him he continued "She told me that there was a time where she didn't want anyone close to her...but then one day she realized that she had someone beside her that she had to protect."

He opened his eyes and looked down at Touko "Your parents may be gone but that does not mean you do not have anyone." He looked at Mei and felt Touko trail her eyes over to her sister "You need to be strong for your sister, for yourself, because I know you have that strength inside of you."

A few moments of silence passed in between them, they watched their friends before them "You like her, don't you? The girl you talked about."

He looked at Touko and smiled "I do...she's the first person I've ever liked in my life. I want her to come back, I said something that perhaps upset her and I wish to apologize to her. I miss her."

Touko smiled up at him "I hope she comes back soon. You should say the things you want...my Mommy always said that if you like someone, you should tell them, because it would make them feel good. And..." Touko looked around and leaned closer, whispering the next part to him "Sometimes if you like the person a lot these weird wiggly things dance in your stomach. That means you like the person a whole lot!"

N laughed lightly "Weird wiggly things?"

Touko nodded "Yeah!" She looked up at him curiously "Do you get the weird wiggling dance in your stomach?"

N paused, thinking about her question. After a second he answered "Yes I do, sometimes."

Touko smiled "You like her a lot! You need to tell her soon!" She thought about something and then held out her pinkie "Let's make a pinkie promise. I promise I'll become strong, if you promise you'll tell her that you like her, alright?"

N smiled and wrapped his pinkie around the small one "I promise." He leaned forward and kissed Touko's forehead "Your grandfather is coming. Do you want to play with everyone?"

Touko smiled and got up, she grabbed N's hand and pulled him along towards where everyone had migrated to. As they reached everyone Touko went up to her grandfather and pulled him to her level "Grandpa, all of us should play in the snow!"

Mei giggled "CASTLE! SAVE PRINCESS!"

Touko giggled "Yeah Grandpa, let's build a castle and save Princess Hyuu!"

Alder laughed "Of course, come along everyone, Drayden can even be the scary dragon! But afterwards we will go back to the lab. Colress has figured out how to fix everyone."

Drayden scowled "Was that supposed to be a jab at something, because that was weak."

Alder ignored him "Come on children; let us build the castle for Princess Hyuu to live in." He looked over his shoulder and snickered "But Drayden my dear friend, your taste in princesses is much to be acquired!"

Drayden laughed "I did not choose this princess Alder! I would return her if I could!"

"HEY, I MAKE A FABULOUS PRINCESS!"

Cheren snorted "Yeah right."

"Hyuu, please do not lie in front of children, it most unbecoming" N stated as he picked up Touko.

-.-.-.-.-

Colress looked down at the girls, changed back into the much too large uniforms, so they would fit into them when they changed back "Can't I just do some blood-"

"No." Everyone in the room said in unison.

"How about some-"

"No."

Colress glared "FINE, STOP SCIENCE! BE SELFISH, SEE IF I CARE!"

Alder smiled darkly "Do you recall what Drayden and I did to you merely a few hours ago? Because we are willing to do it again. Now get on with it."

Colress shivered and quickly picked up the glass beaker that contained a questionable green liquid substance and threw it down on the ground. The room filled with a thick green vapour that encased the room, shrouding everything within it, no longer visible to the eye.

As the vapour slowly cleared, Colress gaped "...That was not expected."

Alder groaned "Are you kidding me?"

Drayden sighed "No, of course there was no way it would that easy for us."

In front of them now stood three teenage girls, but at the same time, there stood three toddlers. Mei blinked "What's going?"

Touko stared down in front of them, blankly "Is that Cheren?"

Bianca's jaw dropped "OH MY- IT'S CHEREN! CHILDHOOD CHEREN! WHY IS THERE A TODDLER CHEREN?!"

Mei's eyes widened "NOT JUST CHEREN! N AND HYUU ARE ALSO TODDLERS!? WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Colress looked at the suddenly silent room and gleefully asked "Can I run some tests on them now?"

Alder glared "Drayden, stop me from committing murder."

"I will not stop you. In fact, I'll join you on your murdering rampage. Come Alder, let us murder together."

"True friendship has been achieved! You, my dear friend, have said the greatest words I've always wanted to hear." Alder said as they stalked angrily to Colress.

Colress backed up and held his hands up in surrender "You two do not want to kill me...right?! I hear jail is unpleasant! EXTREMELY UNPLEASANT! THINK ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN! DON'T KILL ME! THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE OF SCIENCE YOU ARE ABOUT KILL WHEN YOU END ME!"


	24. Chapter 24: PB and J

**Readers prepare yourself for death by cuteness and fluffiness! I have warned so tread with caution! : 3**

**And OMG it's a long chapter...O_O I didn't think I had it in me to write something over 2000-3000ish words.**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 24: PB and J**

"...Okay so just to be sure" Mei made a face, still not really fully able to believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth "We were kids? And now N, Hyuu and Cheren are kids?"

Alder nodded "Yes. I know it's hard to believe but trust me, it's true. It happened."

Touko sighed "Fine, that part is clear. What isn't clear is why we still have children."

Alder shrugged "I don't know. You'd have to ask the so called 'scientist' that one."

Touko narrowed her eyes "On a side note, what idiot thought it was alright to give Colress, of all people, free reign in a lab? Colress, who _makes other people_ part of his so called experiments? Who sometimes doesn't even inform people they are part of an experiment? Or how about the fact he gets so lost in his own little scientific world that morals go out the window?"

Mei snorted "He's one step away from the edge of mad scientist and taking over the world, and the only reason he hasn't is because he's terrified of me."

Bianca blinked and glanced over at Mei "Why is he scared of you? I thought it would be Touko who frightened him."

Touko smirked "Because Mei kicked his ass so many times that he still flinches when Mei reaches for anything. The hilarious thing is that Mei was only twelve."

Bianca giggled "That's kind of sad and a bit pathetic, but still funny, really funny."

Mei grinned and leaned back into the couch "Do I sense pride, sister?"

Touko grinned back down at Mei "A lot of it."

Drayden chuckled "To answer your question Touko, your grandfather gave Colress the freedom to do as he pleased down in the lab. I believe his exact words were '_I'm not going down there, it's too CREEPY! HOW DARE YOU EXPECT ME TO CHECK UP ON HIM!?' _He may have also cried a little."

Alder turned to gape at Drayden "DOES OUR FRIENDSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!"

Drayden shrugged and smiled darkly "Pay back is not pleasant, is it? All the times you ran away from paperwork and spent the time abusing your power just to make my life miserable have suddenly come back to reign terror in your life."

Alder jumped to his feet in horror, pointing a shaking finger at Drayden "EVIL! TRUE EVIL-"

"Grandfather."

Alder instantly wilted, his hand dropped to hang uselessly by his side as he shuttered "Y-Yes, T-Touko?"

Touko glared "We will discuss this later, don't for a minute think that I will let this go. We'll take the boys home and take care of them and then tomorrow this will be fixed...until then, I expect you to keep an eye on Colress."

Alder quickly nodded, his voice high pitched as he spoke "Of course!"

Touko crossed her arms over her chest "Well? Get to it."

Alder ran out of the room in fear, tripping over himself to get away from his granddaughter. Drayden's laughs resounded throughout the room as he followed after his friend "Ah that never gets old!"

Mei giggled "It's always funny to see Grandfather so scared."

Touko's eye brow rose "Really? Because I'm sure he feels the same way when you do the exact same thing."

Mei squeaked "I DO NOT!"

"..." Her older sister's eye brow merely rose higher.

"I DO NOT!"

Touko scoffed "Come on, let's get the boys dressed in clothes that actually fit and get them home."

"I DO NOT!" Mei jumped off of the couch.

Bianca smiled brightly as she picked up a shirt "I found some...I don't know why they're here, but I found some!"

"I DO NOT!" Me stomped her feet childishly.

"Shut up Mei or I. Will. Make. You." Mei quickly snapped her mouth shut. Touko turned to look at the three boys in front of her "...Well this is still weird."

Bianca nodded, her eyes on the three in front of her. "Really weird."

"...Like science fiction kind of weird right now" Mei added as she glanced down at the boys. The boys for the most part merely blinked up at them. Mei narrowed her eyes "Why does N still look so condescending? I'm starting to think that look was actually born with him."

Bianca giggled, Touko shook her head and kneeled down in front of the children and smiled gently "Hello boys. I'm Touko and the two behind me are Bianca and Mei. We're going to take care of you guys, alright? We'll play games, have fun and..." Touko leaned close and whispered like she was sharing a secret "We'll eat chocolate. You big boys can even help me make dinner! So how does that sound?"

Hyuu smiled as he threw his hands up in the air "CHOCOLATE!"

Mei laughed "We'll take that as a yes, but first we need to get you boys dressed, alright?"

Cheren frowned and tilted his head to the side "Touko?"

Touko nodded "Yup, that's my name" she smiled and poked Cheren's stomach, lightly grinning "And that's also the name of one of your best friends, right?"

Cheren gasped "How'd you know that?!"

Bianca grinned "We know because your Mommies and Daddies told us everything about you so we could take care of you!"

Cheren nodded "Okay!"

Touko and Bianca turned as they heard hysterical laughter; Mei clutched her stomach, tears streaming down her face "Y-You need t-to see this!" She choked out as she gasped in between her laughter.

The two of them walked towards Mei and peered over her shoulder to see what she was holding. Bianca's jaw dropped and Touko's eyes widened as they saw the camera screen "Is that Hyuu?"

Touko blinked "In a _dress_?!"

Mei laughed harder "T-This is gold! Priceless!"

Bianca covered her mouth as she giggled "He looks so horrible! He makes a terrible princess!"

"I know! SO UGLY IT'S FUNNY! I will never let this go!" Mei crackled evilly "Blackmail material!"

Bianca paused, thinking "But why is he dressed up as a princess?"

Mei shrugged "Don't care. You don't question blackmail material, it takes the fun out of it."

Realization dawned on Touko "...He was playing Princess." She looked at Mei "You always wanted to play it. You'd make someone the princess and you'd save them...you even forced Dad to be the princess when we were younger."

Mei pouted "Ugh, see Bianca, this is why you don't question blackmail material!"

Touko scoffed "Like that's going to stop you from making a copy of that and tormenting Hyuu."

"...Yeah, it's not."

Touko rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes and walked over to N, she kneeled in front of him "Do you need help to put this on?" N narrowed his eyes and yanked the clothes from Touko's hands and quickly put them on. Touko turned to look at Mei and Bianca "...I guess he didn't need help then."

Mei frowned "Rude brat, isn't he?"

"Mei!"

"What Bianca, it's true!"

"Mei." Although Touko had said one word, the underlining threat of punishment was enough to quiet Mei.

Mei silently walked over to Hyuu and helped him out of his loose shirt "Come on, raise your hands."

Hyuu frowned "No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"No!"

Mei's eyes widened as Hyuu took off, running away from her "Oh my-GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T RUN AROUND NAKED!"

Touko smirked "Would you look at that Bianca, it seems that Hyuu's getting back at Mei for thinking about blackmailing him."

Bianca giggled "Even when he's not aware of it, he knows how to make Mei angry."

Mei lunged for Hyuu but he quickly got away and ran the other way "SIS, HELP ME!"

Touko sat back down on the couch and relaxed "No, I'm enjoying this too much." She watched as Hyuu crawled under Mei's feet and escaped once more. She sighed as Mei almost bashed her head into the desk running after Hyuu. She got up and grabbed Hyuu around the middle and hoisted him up so he was at eye level "That's not very nice, Hyuu." She frowned "I was going to give you a Batman shirt to change into but I guess you don't get it anymore."

Hyuu's face dropped "Why?"

She shrugged carelessly "Batman is a hero and you were being a bad boy. Batman wouldn't let you wear his shirt."

Hyuu gasped "No! I be good! Promise! Batman!"

Touko mocked pondering for a few minutes "Alright, if you get dressed I'll tell Batman you're a good boy, okay?"

He quickly nodded "Me good boy!"

Touko set him down and grabbed the clothes in Mei's hands and put them on Hyuu "There we go! Good boy!"

Hyuu smiled "Good boy me!"

Mei gaped "How did you do that?"

Her older sister shrugged "I had you to practice with. I know how to take care of kids, with you it was like taking care of a demon child."

"HEY!"

"It's true, you were horrible Mei."

Mei stomped her feet down hard "I was not!"

"You managed to traumatize a grown man when you were twelve, Mei."

"...Okay I see your point."

Touko smirked and put Hyuu into a warm winter jacket "I'm glad you agree you were a terror when you were a child." She turned and gave N his jacket "Alright, let's get the boys home now."

-.-.-.-.-

Mei and Bianca walked ahead of N and Touko, both carrying Hyuu and Cheren in their arms. Touko turned to look at N struggling to walk through the snow with his little legs "How about you let me carry you?"

N shook his head "No, I have to do this myself."

Touko watched him stumble a little, before she stopped in front of him and sat down on her knees "N, if you won't let me carry you, will you let me at least hold your hand please?"

N looked down at his feet "He...He said it was weak to ever accept help from someone and that he'd send me away if I was weak."

She frowned and leaned closer to N and tipped his head back up so he could look at her "Accepting help doesn't make you weak and whoever told you something like that is a horrible human being." She smiled gently "Just for now, will you trust me?"

He stared up at her for a long moment before he nodded and slowly put his arms around Touko's neck. She slowly got back up on her feet and adjusted her grip on N; she smiled down at him and leaned their foreheads together "When we get home me and you will play together, alright? Just us."

N blinked up at her with his large innocent eyes "I never played with someone else before."

Touko's smile faltered before she pulled it back up "Well then I promise you we'll have a lot of fun." She quietly walked down the road, her grip tightened on N. What kind of childhood did he have? From the little bits and pieces it sounded isolated, bitter, and lonely, without any bit of affection or love.

She swallowed roughly and pushed the thoughts away, she had at least a day with him so she would try to at least make the best of it and give N at least one happy childhood memory.

-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, we'll have a late lunch and then we'll play, okay?" Touko said as she set N down on the kitchen counter.

Mei nodded "Okay, what do we feed them though?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Bianca suggested.

Touko turned to look at the boys "Is that okay?"

"No crust!" Hyuu stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Cheren smiled hesitantly "Blueberry jam?"

Touko nodded seriously and poked Hyuu in the stomach as he giggled "Let's have no crust for Hyuu" she turned to Cheren and did the same "And Blueberry jam for Cheren!" She smiled down at N and gently poked his cheek "Is there something you'd like?"

N looked down at his fingers, avoiding Touko's eyes "I've never had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"That's alright N" she said softly "Just tell me what kind of jam you'd like, alright?" She thought about something for a minute "Would you like to help me make them?"

N quickly looked up "You need my help?"

Touko nodded "Come on" she picked up N and placed him down on a stool so he could reach the counter "I'll make yours and you make mine, alright?" She went over to the fridge and got out the supplies to make sandwiches "So what's your favourite fruit? Strawberries? Blueberries? Raspberries? Grapes?"

N paused and Touko laughed lightly at the face he had because it was simply adorable; his lip jutted out and his brows were drawn down in confusion as he thought. "I like raspberries. Yes, raspberries are my favourite." He looked up at her "What is your favourite?"

She leaned down at smiled and whispered "The same as yours." She straightened up, grabbed plates for the both of them and then spread out the breads. She handed N a spreading knife and handed him the jars, watching him as he carefully reached for the jam jar with chubby childish fingers and spread the jam, like it was the most important job in the world, his tongue stuck out as he put the peanut butter on.

Touko looked around and grinned as she found everyone making their sandwiches. She laughed as Bianca knocked over the jam jar and Cheren took the responsibility to finish the job. She turned and shook her head fondly as Mei stuck a spoon into the strawberry jam "Mei, don't eat all of the jam!"

Mei sheepishly put the jam down and grabbed her knife, putting extra jam on her sandwich rather than eating it out of the jar like she had been doing previously.

Once he deemed everything to be perfect, N put the two sides of bread together and looked up at Touko "Done."

Touko smiled and finished N's sandwich "Now we need milk!" She picked N up and deposited him onto the dining room table chair and grabbed glasses for everyone, filling them up with milk. She watched N take a bite of his food. She laughed lightly at the face he made as he tried to swallow; she grabbed his glass of milk and passed it over "You need to drink milk with it, it's like a rule. So how is it?"

N gulped down his milk and lightly smiled "It's the best thing I have ever eaten." He bit his lips and ducked his head "H-How is yours?"

Touko picked up her sandwich and took a bite, she swallowed and looked down at N with wide eyes "It's the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I have ever had!" She looked down at him seriously "From now I will never eat another peanut butter and jelly sandwich unless it's made by you!"

N smiled brightly and puffed his chest out with pride "I'll make you all the sandwiches you want Touko."

She nodded gravely "Good, because you've made it so I can't eat anyone else's, that's how good this is."

N blushed and turned away to eat his sandwich, Touko smiled and ate her own sandwich.

-.-.-.-.-

Once everything was cleaned up, Bianca and Mei cornered Touko. Mei looked around nervously "What do we do with them now?!"

Touko shrugged and wiped her hands "Up to you to figure out. N has reserved me for the day exclusively."

Mei looked at her sister, startled "What? You can't leave us alone, what are we supposed to do?!"

Bianca wrung her hands together "Touko, Mei's right, we can't do this without you."

Touko smiled "Bianca, we grew up with Cheren. You should know what he likes to do better than anyone else. Mei, you behave like a five year on most days, this won't be hard." She turned and walked away.

"TRAITOR! SIS, HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US IN OUR TIME OF NEED?!" Mei screamed.

"He's just a two year old, Mei! He's not the devil's spawn bent on world domination!"

"HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!"

"Well then go and stop world domination...and I swear Mei, if he's hurt or something breaks when you watch him I will punish you by adding to the punishment of breaking the ballroom." Mei froze. Although Touko wasn't around anymore, the smirk was clear in her tone "Of course I haven't forgotten Mei, did you really think I would?"

Mei shuddered "I'm going to bubble wrap Hyuu...and the house."

Bianca giggled "It won't be that bad."

"It's Hyuu. He makes things bad" Mei deadpanned "He gets hurt much more than an average stuntman."

"...I hope you have a lot of bubble wrap."

Mei sobbed "Sis is going to murder me."

"I'll bring your favourite flowers to your grave!" Bianca added brightly, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca bit her lips and took a deep breath as she walked towards Cheren "Hi Cheren!" He blinked up at her curiously; she smiled "I know you love to draw, so how about we draw together? I've got crayons, markers, paints, and pencil crayons!" As she tried to walk closer to Cheren she tripped over the edge of the rug, sending everything in her hands flying in various directions. Bianca groaned into the carpet in mortification. Why couldn't the ground just open up and take her down?

She looked up as she heard shuffling, Cheren walked over to her "You okay?"

"Yeah! Fine!"

Cheren smiled and bent down to pick up the scattered art supplies "You're like my other best friend. You even have the same name as her. She falls a lot too."

Bianca snorted as she got up "I bet it's annoying when she does that."

Cheren frowned "No, I love her. I don't care if she falls all the time...wait, I do. I wish she wouldn't because she gets hurt and I hate it when she gets hurt." He looked up at Bianca "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded "Yeah, you can tell me anything."

Cheren smiled "When I get older I'm going to get stronger; strong enough so Bianca won't fall and even if she does, I can just run and catch her!"

Bianca smiled, her eyes watering a little; she wrapped her arms around Cheren "I know you'll be able to do it Cheren. You really like her a lot, don't you?"

Cheren nodded into her neck "She's one of my most favourite people in the whole world! I'd give her my last blueberry cupcake if she wanted it!"

Bianca let go of Cheren with wide eyes "But that's your favorite thing in the whole world!"

"Nope, Bianca is more important!" He bent down and picked up some crayons "Okay, let's draw now!"

"Okay." Bianca shakily nodded and smiled, she'd never known how much she'd meant to Cheren, how much he'd care for her even when he was just a child. She settled herself down next to him and watched as he drew.

Cheren looked up at her and pulled her closer "Come on! You draw too!" He pulled another piece of paper out and put it down next to her and grabbed a crayon "Here!"

Bianca gently took the crayon from him and together they sat side by side. The only sound that filled the silence was that of the scratching of paper as they drew.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei glared down at Hyuu "I'm not letting you near my face with that."

Hyuu pouted "Joker!"

"I will not be the Joker!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT BE THE JOKER!" Heavy silence rung out between them. Hyuu's eyes welled with tears, threatening to spill and his throat constricted, a tell-tale sign that he was ready to scream. Mei flinched "Alright, fine. Make me the Joker. Come on Batman, let's do this."

Hyuu smiled brightly and brought the red lipstick back to her face. Mei grimaced as Hyuu spread it over her lips. Once he was done, he grabbed the black eye shadow and spread it over and under her eyes. He giggled and then pulled on the Batman shirt Touko had given him and picked up a towel and tied it to his neck "Batman!"

Mei blinked as a blinding flash went off "Oh my-SIS DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?! LOOKING LIKE THIS?!" Another flash went off "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Touko grinned "It's not fair that Hyuu's the only one getting blackmailed. I'll be sure to give this to him."

"YOU'RE MY SISTER! WHY ARE FAVOURING HYUU?!"

Touko seriously looked at Mei "We are Batman bound Mei. That is a bond that is very powerful and he's one of my best friends. I'm not going to let you torment him without giving him some ammo...plus it's more fun this way." She added gleefully before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Mei looked down at Hyuu "You're getting back at me for playing princess, aren't you?"

Hyuu blinked back up at her and then brought his makeshift cape over his face "Joker! I TAKE YOU DOWN! I PROTECT GOTHAM CITY!"

Mei grinned sinisterly "Why so serious?"

-.-.-.-.-

Touko smiled down at N "Okay N, what do you want to do? You have me all to yourself for the whole day so we'll do whatever you want."

N ducked his head "Really? I've...I've never played with anyone else. He told to play by myself or with the Pokémon...I was always told to play quietly or go elsewhere."

She kneeled down and lightly tipped his head back up "N, no one will tell you any of those things, alright? So tell me what you want to do and we'll do it. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it happen."

He looked up at her curiously "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I want to be."

"That is all?"

Touko nodded "That's all there is to it, this kind of affection, and kindness is something that is entitled to you and the fact that seems like you've never got it or rarely got it is something that I hate. So just for now, just for today, I can at least try to give it to you."

N thought over her words seriously "Can we read?"

Touko smiled and grabbed his hand "Of course we can, I'll even take you to my favorite spot in the Manor." She led him down the hallway and stopped in front of a giant oak door, she lightly pushed it open, grinning to herself as she heard N gasp.

She knew that the library that they had was something that didn't really seem possible in reality. It contained so many books that it seemed impossible that anyone would be able to read all of them within their lifetime. The shelves reached all the way up to the ceiling all around them. A staircase spiraled up from the ceiling leading to the second floor. The sitting area had various armchairs and couches strewn around it; even a desk situated in front of an enormous window.

Touko pulled N further into the room towards the sitting area and pulled him into her lap "How about we read up on mythology and history of the regions?"

N nodded, still in disbelief "Has anyone ever read all the books here?"

"I have."

He turned to look up at her in shock "Really?"

"Yup" she reached down and plucked a book off the table in front of her and placed it in N's lap "I spent a lot of time here. Here, you can flip the pages. Do you want me to read out loud?"

N mutely nodded and opened the book; he looked down at the pictures in amazement "This is..."

Touko laughed lightly "Amazing, isn't it? It's one of my favourites. I used to just spend hours looking at the pictures of dragons, of fierce battles, and the beauty of the regions."

N lightly touched the book with his fingers, thumbing the blue of the waters. He settled down into a more comfortable position, leaning on Touko. He tilted his head up to look at her "What's you favorite one?"

"Easy. Unova's one."

He nodded "We'll read that one first then" he flipped until he found the right one and waited for Touko to start.

They spent the evening lulled by Touko's soft voice as she read to N. The sun had set and the lamps around them illuminated a soft light, encasing them; protecting them in their own little world.

-.-.-.-.-

Everyone stood back in the lab the next morning, glaring at Colress, who rolled his eyes "It will work this time!"

Mei grinned. "It better, Colress."

He shivered and quickly threw the glass bottle onto the ground. Alder rolled his eyes "Really, the smoke again? This is starting to get old. Three times, really?"

Once the smoke had vanished everyone turned to stare at Colress. Alder broke the silence first with his laughter "KARMA! THIS IS KARMA AT ITS FINEST!"

N scoffed "I no longer care."

Hyuu rolled his shoulders "I'm not taking care of him."

Cheren nodded "Me either. Plus he deserves this."

The toddler in front of them blinked up innocently. Mei rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs "I'm not bothering with this." Everyone slowly trailed after her, leaving Colress to Alder and Drayden to deal with, all much too fed up with him to care.

N and Touko hung back behind the rest of them. Touko glanced over at him, her cheeks flushing lightly in embarrassment "So do you remember anything?"

"I assume that you are longer avoiding me then?"

Touko flinched "Sorry. I'm sorry N, I shouldn't have done that." She muttered quietly.

N looked down at Touko and then quickly looked away "I also may have played a part in the reason you avoided me...I should not have gotten so angry when you were merely concerned for me. I apologize...I have missed you."

Touko smiled and wrapped her hand around N's "I missed you as well."

N gripped her hand tightly and pulled her along. "I do not remember anything."

"Really?"

"Yes." N hid a grin "I'll make you all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you want."

Touko turned to look at N "Did you say something?"

N smiled "No."

* * *

**...A few weeks later Colress did eventually return to his original form, but not without some payback first though! XD**


	25. Chapter 25: I'm a Riot

**Ah my lovely readers it's been way too long! Ugh I am so sorry for not updating I feel so horrible! It's just things are really tense around here and writing wasn't something I could focus on. Sorry!**

**I hope you guys forgive me with this chapter T_T please? Guys please?**

**Dances-like-flames thank you for being so understanding and not killing me for avoiding the world again *sobs* Sorry I worried you!**

**Also I read a few of your suggestions and I would like to apologize before hand because Dances-like-flames and I have a rough timeline built for this story and Valentines Day wasn't part of it and if we can not add your suggestions please do not be disheartened because we may not be able to fit it into the story. But maybe in the future I might write a drabbles collections where I might take in suggestions? Who knows we will see!  
**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 25: I'm a Riot**

Mei face-planted into the couch "I vote we forget this ever happened and erase any memories from the past two days."

Hyuu groaned "I agree with that!"

Bianca nodded "Me too!"

Mei quickly sat up "Wait, does that mean I have to forget about Hyuu in a dress, because if so, then I take that back."

Hyuu jerked over to look at Mei "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

Mei grinned maliciously "Someone left the camera out, and yes Hyuu, I made copies. Lots and lots of copies...by the way you looked ugly, really ugly. If I was a prince I'd leave your ass in the tower and marry the dragon guarding you or at least give the dragon a reward for keeping the kingdom from looking at you."

Cheren's shoulders shook with laughter "Mei, please never ever change!"

"I wasn't that bad!"

Bianca giggled "Yes you were! I'm surprised the camera didn't break!"

Hyuu glared "I MADE A FABULOUS PRINCESS!"

Mei grasped her stomach and fell sideways from the force of her laughter "I-I can't believe you just said that!"

Hyuu blushed brightly "S-SHUT UP! I HATE YOU ALL!"

N smirked "Will there ever be a continuance of your cross dressing, because I would like to be notified beforehand so I may prepare in advance."

Mei had tears streaming down her face "W-We'll video tape it!"

Touko glared at her friends. Though she hadn't exactly known Hyuu for years, she cared about him; the time they spent reading comic books and sharing little bits and pieces about their childhood had cemented a place in her heart for him. He had become her little brother and she was sure that to Hyuu she'd became his older sister, someone she would protect fiercely because no one else would. Even for something that may seem as miniature as teasing. "Hyuu."

Hyuu turned to Touko, his face dropping. He lowered his eyes as he spoke, his voice laced with betrayal "You're going to make fun of me now too?"

Touko shook her head and tossed her phone towards him "Look at that."

His frowned deepened as he caught the phone and stared down at the screen blankly "...Is that…?"

Touko grinned "Yup."

"As…?"

"Yup."

A snort escaped from Hyuu's mouth before it turned into full blown laughter "Mei! You'd scare the Joker with this face! Batman would give up crime fighting and just let you take Gotham City because of your face!"

Bianca tilted her head and walked towards Hyuu, who bent over a little from the force of his laughter. Cheren followed behind her, curious to see the reason of Hyuu's hysterical laughter.

Mei turned to look at her sister in disbelief "You didn't...you wouldn't! Y-You're my sister! Y-You couldn't!"

Touko grinned wickedly "Ah but I did. Also, merely because I'm your sister doesn't automatically mean I will side with you."

Bianca and Cheren howled with laughter. Mei turned to look at them "HYUU MADE ME DO IT!"

Touko shook her head and ruffled Hyuu's hair as she walked by. Hyuu met her gaze and grinned brightly "Thanks...big sis" the last part muttered just between him and her.

She paused a little and knocked their foreheads together lightly "You're welcome little brother" before walking down to sit next to N.

N's eyes drifted to Touko before they moved back to their laughing friends "...When did you develop such a _unique_ bond with Hyuu?" The unique came out a little bit forcefully, ridged, like it once was before he had met the two sisters that both played some part in bringing out the boy that perhaps might have existed before. Before that child had been destroyed, burned out of him, tainted with what had been perceived as love but in reality had been something much more bitter, dark, and _evil_.

Touko shrugged, her eyes merely glancing over at him before shifting away "You don't choose the bonds that develop, N. They make themselves most of the times without you noticing, and when you do notice, that person becomes a part of you, something that holds you together and makes you whole."

He scoffed "I have known them for years yet no bond developed then." N's eyes darkened "Previously though it happened and..." he tore his gaze from them and turned to look at Touko.

She merely smiled darkly "There are days; dark days when I feel that it's better not bond with anyone; to not care for anyone, not even Mei. " She tilted her head, studying him for a moment before turning her gaze back to Mei. "But even so, not willing to forge bonds for years isn't healthy."

"And it's healthy to have days where you do not want anyone?"

Touko smirked "I didn't say I had them at specific intervals, N, perhaps once every few years and no one is exactly stable all the time. Everyone breaks N, and then they rebuild themselves, trying to fortify themselves against the thing that broke them so it doesn't happen again. Like you did."

N's steel gaze snapped up to meet her blue one "How do you know that?"

He felt his heart clench at the broken smile Touko gave him "Everyone breaks."

Touko turned to look at Mei as she spoke "Ugh! Fine keep laughing, whatever. I'm just happy that everything is back to normal, there's nothing to stress about anymore!"

"Except for mid-terms."

Five heads whipped around to look at N. Mei twitched "W-What?"

N eyebrow rose "Mid-terms start in four weeks."

Hyuu groaned and face palmed "I can't believe that we forgot. Shit, we are so screwed!"

Bianca paled "Oh no."

Cheren sighed "This is going to be extremely troublesome."

Touko frowned "Why is this such a big deal?"

Bianca closed her eyes "They don't know."

Mei looked at her "What don't we know?"

Cheren, Hyuu, and Bianca exchanged looks and turned to look at N expectantly. He glanced at the two sisters "One of the rules to maintain your place in the council is that you must be within the top ranking in exams. No regular student's name should come before yours, and if it does then you will be taken off the council and then another tournament is held to replace the member."

Mei looked at everyone in confusion "So you guys have a month to prepare, why are you so worried?"

Bianca cried into Hyuu's shoulder "It won't be enough time!"

Hyuu patted Bianca's back, his eyes also shining with tears "I want to resign from the student council!"

Bianca raised her head from Hyuu's shoulder and nodded "Me too!"

Cheren rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Hyuu's head "Shut up, don't start this again. Every year you two do this!"

Hyuu glared, sniffling "I have to! The exams hurt!"

Bianca nodded seriously "Our brains hurt after!"

Mei's eyes widened "H-Hurt?"

Hyuu turned to look at Mei grimly "Yeah, Mei they hurt. Last year Bianca and I ended up in the hospital for a week and the year before that we stayed two weeks!"

Mei squeaked in fear "R-Really?" Bianca nodded.

Cheren rolled his eyes "You two only ended up in the hospital because you two fell down the stairs. The year before that you two fell asleep on your desks and then tipped over." Cheren frowned in thought "Now that I think about it, why are you two always getting injured after exams?"

Bianca twiddled her thumbs together, blushing "Hyuu and I usually end up studying last minute and then just cram everything together a few days before the exam...and then we don't sleep."

Cheren twitched "You mean to tell me that you two have been doing this for years?" Hyuu and Bianca nodded "And that's why you two always end up injured after your exams?" Both of them nodded once more "Because you two end up not sleeping, just cramming before exams?"

"Exactly."

"Yup."

Touko shook her head "Idiots."

Cheren's eyes twitched "THAT'S IT! THIS YEAR I'M GOING TO TUTOR BOTH OF YOU FROM NOW ON!"

Bianca and Hyuu clutched each other, trembling in fear "No!"

-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks had passed by much too quickly as the student council neared the last week before the exams. Touko looked up from her book at Hyuu as he whimpered and limped towards her. He collapsed into a pathetic heap on her lap "I think Cheren gets a sick satisfaction in hurting me."

Touko snorted and returned to reading her notes "Although he'll never admit it Hyuu, Cheren cares about you. He doesn't want you to get kicked out of the student council." Hyuu flipped over onto his back and glared up at Touko, who smirked "But yeah he does like to hurt you."

"I KNEW IT!"

She smiled and ruffled his hair "If you pass I'll make you anything you want."

Hyuu's face turned thoughtful "French toast."

"What?"

Hyuu nodded "Yup, that's what I want. French toast."

Touko's eyebrow rose "Any particular reason why you want French toast?"

Hyuu shrugged "I haven't had it in years."

Touko smiled "Alright then I'll make you French toast and then we'll have a Batman movie marathon, both animated and real action."

"Yes!"

"SIS!" Mei bolted into the living room.

Touko's and Hyuu's head snapped towards her "Mei what's wrong?"

"S-Sis I-I..."

Hyuu and Touko quickly got up and went towards Mei; Touko cupped Mei's face in her hands "Mei? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Hey, come on, say something Mei."

Mei hugged Touko tightly and buried her head into Touko's chest "Sis..."

Touko frowned "Mei you're worrying me, tell me what's wrong?"

"S-Sis I HAVE A HOME ECONOMICS EXAM!"

Silence rang throughout the room; Touko scowled and pushed Mei off of her and walked back to the couch and picked up her discarded notebook and returned to reading her notes. Hyuu rolled his eyes "Seriously?"

Mei growled "IT'S A BIG DEAL! I'M GOING TO FAIL BECAUSE I CAN'T TURN ON AN OVEN WITHOUT IT BLOWING UP! I'M GOING TO GET KICKED OUT THE STUDENT COUNCIL BECAUSE OF THIS! AND THEN I'M GOING TO GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL AND I'M GOING TO END UP ON THE STREETS BECAUSE I CAN'T BAKE A STUPID CAKE!"

"...Aren't you being a bit too dramatic?"

Mei stomped her foot "Shut up Hyuu!" She turned to look at Touko "Sis, help me!"

Touko twitched "No."

"What do you mean no?!"

Touko slammed her book down onto the table angrily. Mei gulped in fear as her sister stalked towards her menacingly. Mei took a step back as her sister neared and kept going until she was backed up against the wall. Touko leaned over Mei until their foreheads touched each other "I mean no as in I won't help you, no as in you are on your own because you made me think something happened to you. That you were hurt when the truth was that you were just being dramatic."

Mei squeaked "I-I didn't mean anything by it!"

Touko narrowed her eyes "I doesn't matter that you didn't mean anything Mei, the truth is that I felt the same as I did when Mom and Dad died. I don't want to see you for the next few days, do you understand me?"

"Yes!"

Touko walked back and picked up her book and walked out of the room. She paused at the threshold "Just because I'm angry at you doesn't give you a valid reason to fail all of your exams. You will pass Mei and Hyuu will help you with your Home Economics exam but you will not practice in my kitchen, understood?"

Mei quickly nodded and watched her sister walk out of the room "Wow that was stupid."

She glared over at Hyuu "Shut up Hyuu."

Hyuu shrugged "Come on, let's go and start practicing for our Home Ec exam."

Mei followed after Hyuu "Where are we going?"

"The only place that can withstand the terror you call cooking."

Mei glared "You think you're so funny, don't you."

Hyuu smirked over his shoulder "I'm a riot."

-.-.-.-.-

Bianca pouted and buried her head into her arms. Stupid Cheren, he could study by himself for all she cared!

"Bianca!" She huffed. He could keep calling her but she wasn't going to come out of her hiding spot.

"Bianca, come on, stop hiding. We need to study!" 'No, we don't.' she thought.

"BIANCA STOP PLAYING AROUND!" She scoffed, she wasn't playing around.

"Is it about what I said? Are you mad at me because I said that?" Bianca twitched "Is that what it's about? Because if so, that's stupid, Bianca."

Bianca's jaw dropped. Did he just say it was stupid? Oh no he did not. Oh that's it, he could lose his stupid voice looking for her now. She let out a startled squawk as she felt hands grip her ankle. She scrambled to try and grasp something, her nails uselessly tried to dig into the floor to stop from being pulled. She glanced over her shoulder as she was pulled out to meet the irate gaze of her childhood friend.

Cheren glared "Really? This is where you hide? Under your bed?"

Bianca cocked her head to the side, grinning "Wasn't easy to find, was it?" He rolled his eyes and picked Bianca up and tossed her over his shoulder. Bianca squeaked and quickly gripped his shoulders to stop from toppling over "Cheren! Put me down! I don't want to talk to you! You can't treat me like this!"

"Stop being so over emotional Bianca."

"Over emotional?! You yelled at me and told me to leave you alone when I was trying to warn you about the spider on your shoulder! Well I left you alone so now you LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Cheren sighed and shifted his grip on Bianca's waist to hold her better "You were asking me pointless and stupid questions."

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest "At least I didn't scream like a little girl and then run around the room just to trip and face plant on the floor."

"That didn't happen!"

She smirked "Well my phone begs to differ."

Cheren jerked his head to look at her "You taped it?"

"Yup."

"...You're going to show everyone, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Because I deserve it."

"I'm glad you understand. Now let's get back to studying."

-.-.-.-.-

Touko bit the back of her pen, her eyes scanning the words on the page. She glanced up from her page as she heard the fridge open; N grabbed a water bottle and turned to look at Touko questionably as he took a sip of water. She tilted her head to the side "I don't think I've ever seen you study."

"That is because I do not study."

Touko's eyes widened "You mean to say you never study?!"

N shrugged "Yes because I do not need to. I remember everything once I've read it so there is no point in re-reading everything if I already remember it. It is not as if my ranking will be in jeopardy. I am always first and I will always be first. There is no one who is really a threat so there is no need to worry."

"Aren't you being a little bit too cocky?"

N smirked "Should I be worried?"

Touko's eyes shone mischievously "You should be because the same applies to me. I've always been first."

"Oh? Well then I hope you take being second graciously."

"What if you end up second?"

N narrowed his eyes "That will never happen."

Touko smiled "Well if you're so sure then how about a bet? Loser has to obey whatever the winner says."

"A bet it is then. I hope you are prepared for what I have in store."

Touko scoffed "Speak for yourself. I, for one, am going to win."

N smirked "We would not want your over confidence to be the reason for your loss."

"It's not over confidence if it's a fact, N."

"Sure it is."

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu ducked back behind the counter as batter went flying in different directions once again. This was not going to go well. At this rate she was going to fail...and blow up the school's Home Economics room again. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

Mei grunted and tried to stir the batter harder, "Machoke would use less force while stirring batter."

She glared at the bowl "If you can do it better than you can take over!

She heard a sigh behind her before arms wound around and settled onto hers, she felt a warm heat press against her back "Here like this." Gently, Hyuu's hand moved her hand around "You have to be gentle and slow, you can't just use all your strength to whip the batter or you'll create something lumpy and disgusting."

Mei looked down at the hands on top of hers, unable to look away. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

Hyuu let go and watched Mei stir the mixture "Yeah there we go. See, you can do it, no problem. Now I'll just get the cake pan and then we'll work on the frosting." He walked towards the back of the room where the pots and pans where held.

"Hyuu?"

"Hmm?" Hyuu said absently as he searched the cupboard.

"Thank you for doing this even when you didn't need to."

Hyuu hid his smile "No problem..." he glanced over his shoulder "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't in the council."

Mei grinned "Yeah, you're right. Without me the council would be in ruins!"

He shook his head "The self-importance you manage to give yourself is astounding."

Mei stuck her tongue out at him "Shut up, you'd miss me if I was kicked out of the council."

"I would." Hyuu's eyes widened when the realization of what he had said sunk in. His face ignited and he glanced over at Mei "I-I um I'M GOING TO GET MILK!"

Mei watched as Hyuu ran out of the room, and then slowly brought her hands up to cup her warm cheeks. "I can't believe he just said that."

-.-.-.-.-

Finally the day of exams had arrived. N and Touko stood outside of their class room waiting for the teacher to let them in. N leaned against the wall with his eyes closed "I hear there is humility in defeat Touko. Please do tell me if that is true later."

Touko smirked "You don't have to worry because you'll have firsthand experience in that soon N."

Both turned as the door opened, "Well then, let us both go off and see your defeat." N said as he walked into the room.

"I'll bring a mop for all of the ego that will no doubt be bleeding out on the floor when you lose."


	26. Chapter 26: Confessions

**Guys get ready for feelings! LOTS OF FEELINGS! **

**OMG WE ARE FINALLY HERE O_O FINALLY!**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 26: Confessions**

Crowds gathered around the bulletin board outside of the front entrance of the school, all fighting and pushing against each other to see their rankings. Some friends jumped with joy, giving their friends affectionate pats while others gave their friends a shoulder to cry on and consoling words.

Mei bit her lips and tried to steel her nerves, trying to will her feet to move the last few steps but no matter how much she tried she couldn't. She glanced to the side as she felt someone nudge her "Hyuu?"

He smiled and nudged her again "Nervous?"

She scoffed "Please like I could fail?"

Hyuu rolled his eyes "Then why aren't you moving?"

"Maybe I just like this spot."

"..."

"...Shut up. I was going to go before you came and bothered me."

"Yeah, sure you were. Any reason why you still aren't moving?"

"Okay yeah, I'm nervous. If I fail, my sis is going to kill me and I don't want to leave the student council. I forced my sister to take the test to get into the council in the first place...she's going to kill me." Mei grasped Hyuu's arm and tugged at it frantically.

"I'm not going to kill you Mei. I'm just going to force you to study all day until the day you finish university if you fail."

Mei let out a startled shriek at the voice right next to her ear; she clutched her chest "Oh my god I think my heart just stopped for a second."

Touko snorted stepped forward "Come on, I need to hurry and win this bet."

"You certainly are impatient to see your defeat." N raised his eye brow as he smirked and stepped beside Touko.

Touko turned to look at N defiantly and raised her head "Victory you mean."

Bianca tiredly leaned on Cheren for support, burying her head into his shoulder "Get a room you two because seriously, it's disgusting."

"Try saying that without using Cheren as support." Touko tossed back over her shoulder as she glanced at her childhood friends.

Bianca groaned "It's too early for this! Either we hurry up and get this over with or I go back to bed...I might not even make it back home, I'm just going to fall asleep right here."

Cheren wrapped his arm around Bianca and slumped against her, yawning "I second that so N, lead the way."

"Do not order me around."

Cheren merely waved his hand towards N's general direction "You stopped being threatening around the time you admitted we were friends, so get to it."

N's eye twitched and everyone watched in amusement as he turned and did as he was told. Everyone slowly trailed after him. Mei watched as everyone parted to make way for them "Even after all this time I still can't get use to them doing that...it kind of pisses me off actually."

Hyuu snorted "We all hate it. N's probably the only one who gets a sick twisted thrill out of seeing them do that."

"I do not get a thrill out of it, but would you rather the fan girls be stomping over each other to get my attention? Elbowing you in various parts of your body like last time?" N hissed out, turning his head to glare at Hyuu.

Hyuu shivered and protectively brought his hands around his body "Please keep doing whatever it is you do to keep them away, just keep those mentally insane things away from me!"

"I knew you would see my point" he stopped in front of the board and everyone looked up to the top of the list, reading the list from the bottom.

**Bianca 5****th**

**Mei 4****th**

**Hyuu 3****rd**

**Cheren 2****nd**

Mei jumped and hugged Bianca "I DIDN'T FAIL! YES!"

Bianca laughed "NEITHER DID I!"

Hyuu fist pumped "I'M NOT SECOND LAST FOR ONCE!"

"...Wait, whose first?" Cheren muttered "Because if the sixth is a regular person...then."

Mei's eyes widened "No way did my sister fail, it's impossible, she can't!" Quickly four heads wiped around to look at the top of the sheet.

**Touko and N 1****st**

"I KNEW MY SISTER WOULDN'T FAIL!"

Bianca's jaw dropped "Someone tied with N FOR FIRST PLACE?!"

Hyuu's vision swam "S-Someone's actually just as s-smart as N...Cheren, hold me."

Cheren quickly steadied Hyuu; he blinked in disbelief "N gets perfect on the exams. In order to tie with him the other would have to get perfect as well..."

Slowly everyone turned their heads to look at Touko blankly; she blinked and turned to N "Is the bet still valid?"

Mei giggled and tackled her sister "SIS! YOU GOT A PERFECT SCORE! I AM SO PROUD!"

Touko smiled and hugged Mei "And look, you didn't fail."

Mei let go and twirled around "I didn't fail!" She laughed and grabbed Bianca "Let's get victory ice-cream!"

Bianca let out a squawk as she was yanked down the hallway "BUT IT'S BARELY EIGHT AM."

Touko shook her head and turned to N "So the bet?"

"It is still valid. We both have to abide by it."

She smiled "Alright. In the near future you have to bake me something."

N frowned "That is all?"

Touko shrugged "Yup. Now I'm going to go after Mei since I have a wallet, we'll come back soon enough" she turned to look at Hyuu and Cheren "You guys want anything?"

Cheren shook his head "No, I'm fine...but maybe if you make me a blueberry pie tonight that would be good." He added hopefully as he looked at Touko.

Touko laughed "Blueberry pie alright, Hyuu?"

"Too cold for ice-cream but I'd love another one your cakes. The last one was really good." Hyuu said as he smiled shyly at Touko.

Touko smiled "Since all of survived mid-terms I'll make everyone their individual dessert tonight."

Hyuu fist pumped "Yes! I'm so glad that we don't have classes until next week! I am so going to stuff myself full with cake!"

-.-.-.-.-

The boys went back to the student council room to wait for the girls to return before they all went home; Hyuu lazily spun his desk chair around.

Cheren's eyes idly wandered around the room before they finally settled on Hyuu, he grinned sinisterly "So Hyuu..."

"Hmm?" Hyuu hummed back absently, still spinning in his chair.

"Next time you cross dress, are you going to shave your legs?"

Hyuu abruptly stopped spinning, his jaw dropped open "AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT MY FEELINGS TO A GIRL THE WAY YOU ARE WITH BIANCA!" Cheren froze, his eyes widened in shock, how could someone like Hyuu have known?! He didn't think anyone could tell!

N snorted "So are we to believe that Mei is aware of your feelings? Although, it is a wonder why she would prefer someone who cross dresses when there is someone that is perfect in every manner in front of her very eyes." Both boys whipped their heads around to look at N. Hyuu glared at N, hoping that his blush wasn't visible.

Cheren scoffed "So if you're so perfect and so sure that everyone will love you, what's stopping you from telling Touko you like her?" Hyuu's jaw fell open was Cheren...picking a fight with N?! Was he looking for death?!

N jerked his head over to Cheren and narrowed his eyes "You think I like Touko? What kind of head injury gave you that idea? You, who have known me for years, surely understands that I would never waste my feelings on someone that is inferior to me." Although he had spoken the words they in no way were true, Touko was in no way inferior to him. His feelings were for her were no concern to Cheren to anyone else. He refused to let Cheren believe that he was right, especially after his pitiful attempt at hiding his feelings for Bianca

Cheren glared at N "But it's alright for you to think that I could have feelings for someone that trips on air like Bianca, who's ditzy and clumsy and can't do anything without hurting herself?"

"Oh, so me liking someone like Mei who's so bossy, stupid and childish is alright? How could I ever like someone so annoying and pushy like her?!"

Suddenly a sharp gasp filled the room. The three of them whirled around towards it, all of them freezing as they finally realized that they weren't alone.

Cheren felt his stomach drop as he saw the tears well up in Bianca eyes. Bianca's lip trembled "I-Is t-that what you t-think about me?" She closed her eyes as a sob escaped past her lips before she turned around and ran out of the room.

Mei looked up at Hyuu for a second meeting his gaze before she ran after Bianca. Hyuu felt his stomach lurch as he noticed that her eyes had glistened.

"How could you?" Everyone looked up at Touko, her eyes concealed by the shadows but her voice was resolute "She's _loved_ you for years Cheren. And Hyuu? I expected more from you...I can't even look at any of you...more so you, N. I can't." She turned on her heel and left the room.

N felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed roughly, a sense of dread forming heavily on his heart. He felt physically ill.

Hyuu groaned and slammed his head down on the desk harshly "How do we manage to fuck up this badly with them?"

Cheren covered his eyes "Cursed. We have to be cursed because this is just horrible and I can't believe how much we have basically just ruined every chance we had with them."

N forced himself to take a calming breath before he spoke "We will fix this."

Hyuu let out a pitiful whine "Really N? And how are we going to do that? Because I'm sure all they want to do to us is set us on fire and watch us burn."

N glared at Hyuu "Do you want to leave it as it is? Watch Mei fall for someone else? Because I will not wait for someone to come and take Touko, I will fix this and I will not let her leave without fighting for her. If you two are too spineless to fix what you have done then you do not deserve Bianca or Mei, so just watch them fall for other people as you whine pathetically about it." N hissed and angrily pushed himself away from his desk, walking out of the room.

Cheren snapped his jaw shut "That was..."

Hyuu nodded soundless, his jaw still hanging open "Holy shit, N...has feelings."

"Intense feelings."

The two of them looked down at the floor in front of them; Hyuu took a deep breath and looked back up, his eyes shining in resolution "We are going to fix this."

Cheren grinned and met his gaze "Yes we are."

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu stared the door that led to the Archives; he knew Mei would be here. Now all he had to do was open the door. He blankly stared at the door, blinking sluggishly before he slowly raised his hand up to the door. He scowled as he noticed the tremors that ran through it. He forced himself to stop shaking and grabbed the knob, twisting it open forcefully.

He slowly walked into in the dimly lit room and slowly his gaze wandered around looking for Mei. When he found no sign of her he moved further into the room, hesitantly, because he knew Mei was going to be pissed, pissed enough that she wouldn't think twice about permanently injuring him or throwing tomes that weighed more than he did at his head.

As he neared the back of the room he paused as he found Mei sitting on the ladder, glaring at a book in front of her. He gulped and, with more confidence than he had, walked and stood in front of her "Mei."

Her eyes quickly shifted up and flashed angrily before she hefted the book from her lap and flung it at him.

Okay, so he should have expected the flying book when he went to see her but that didn't mean he was prepared for it as it landed on his chest. Hyuu wheezed in pain and clutched the book to his chest and doubled over in pain. "Fuck. Okay I deserved that. C-can you just give me a minute to say what I need to? I promise that after I finish I'll take whatever you throw at me, promise. Just please _listen to me_."

Mei twitched like she was ready to heft another book off the shelf and throw at Hyuu, but she took a deep breath and jerkily nodded and glared at the floor, her jaw clenched tight in barely contained rage.

Hyuu licked his lips and let his lungs expand and let out the breath he was holding "W-What I said before, i-it wasn't true Mei. I honestly don't know what kind of stupidity started whatever we said, but I swear we didn't mean it; I didn't mean it. Mei, I-I like you."

Mei's head whipped up to look at him he swallowed and continued "At first when I met you, you were this headstrong busy body that took on two assholes who tried to take my sister's Pokémon and got hurt. But then I spent time with you and you became this person who made school fun; my life more alive. Before you came I had to force myself to get up in the mornings and then you came, Mei, and I couldn't wait to get up and see you again." He started to pace around the room "Do you know that I've actually smiled more and laughed more since you came here?" He took a shaky breathe and continued "You were just this ball of happiness and energy, who loved to fight with me, tease me, make me run with you and honestly, I never felt so alive, like I wasn't just going through the motions of life when you were around."

He stared up at the ceiling and tried to stop his eyes from watering "I-I don't want to believe that I managed to ruin something that hasn't even started yet because I'm so stupid. But Mei, please believe me that what I said was just lies because I was embarrassed that everyone knew that I liked you. Wait! Not about liking you, but about the fact that everyone knew and yet I still couldn't tell you!" He pulled his hair in frustration.

Hyuu looked up as he heard rustling and met Mei's watery gaze, she launched herself into his chest and buried her head into his chest "I like you too you stupid, idiotic, hot head."

Hyuu smiled brightly and laughed, hugging Mei back tightly. He buried his head into Mei's hair, blinking back tears, because he was man damn it, he would not cry!

"But I'm still going to kick your ass for this Hyuu." Mei murmured into his chest.

"Damn it." He still smiled.

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren stared at the hunched figure before him and closed his eyes at the wave of repulsion he felt for himself. He felt bile rise in his throat as he heard quiet sobs fill the air "Bianca..." he clenched his hands into fists as he saw Bianca flinch sharply.

He slowly walked over to Bianca and kneeled down next to the chair, ignoring the way she stiffened. He forced her to look at him up. He started to lean forward to wipe her tears but forced himself to stop at the way she cringed. He dropped his hands to his knees and clenched them into his pants. "What I said before wasn't true. None of it was true...the truth is that I..."

Cheren took a deep, steadying breath "The truth is that I love you Bianca. I have for years but I was afraid that I'd betray our friendship if I ever admitted to loving you and I was scared Bianca; scared that I'd destroy our friendship because you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

He reached over and took Bianca hands in his and continued "I was always anxious that one day someone would realize how cute, innocent and endearing you are. The way you stumble and trip, someone would notice how cute it was, or they'd find out how strong you are. How just because you aren't good at something, doesn't mean you lose confidence, it means you just find something you can do and don't stop until you prove to yourself that you can do it. I was always worried that one day someone would realize all of this and take you away from me Bianca."

Cheren looked up at Bianca "I love you."

Bianca took a shaky breath and squeezed Cheren's hand tightly and as she smiled Cheren felt his heart stop at how utterly beautiful she looked. "Cheren, I-I've loved you for years and for the same reason I couldn't tell you because rather than risk losing you I'd keep my feelings inside knowing that I could always have you by my side as a friend." She gave him a watery smile "I guess we were both stupid, huh?"

Cheren laced their fingers together and tightened his hold "Yeah, but at least we finally figured it out and got here."

-.-.-.-.-

N scowled. He had searched both the school and the Manor looking for Touko. He knew the only place she could be was the Manor's library, so why had he not checked it in the first place? He needed to stop spending time with Hyuu; he was probably killing his brain cells with his stupidity.

He pushed the doors open and walked into the library. He eyes landed on the sitting area where a few weeks ago he and Touko had sat, where Touko now sat glaring at a book. He decisively made his way over to her but before he could even open his mouth Touko bolted from the sofa and made her way over to the bookshelf, ignoring his presence.

N clenched his jaw together and stalked after her "Touko, I-" she moved over, keeping her eyes focused in front of her. Touko hands skimmed a book before they stilled and N slammed his hands on the shelf beside her head and planted himself firmly behind her. She gritted her teeth together and turned around to face N, glaring at him darkly.

A few tense seconds ticked by before N smirked cockily and leaned down, boxing Touko further into the bookcase, her back pressed against the books as she moved back "I use the bet to order you to forgive me."

Touko gaped "What? No, you can't!"

If possible, N's smirked widened "There were no rules so yes, I in fact can."

Touko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the middle of N's chest resolutely, not looking at him "Fine, but this just means I'm going to be so much angrier the next time N."

N shrugged "I will deal with it when it arises but for now I would like you to listen to what I am about to disclose to you."

Touko met N's gaze and nodded "Alright, go ahead."

He cleared his throat and took a step back, giving Touko space. He sighed and looked up at her, locking her gaze with his. "I had always assumed that I did not need anyone, that feeling nothing was the only way to live my life and that no one could understand what kinds of wounds I carry. But then you came and you showed me what it felt like to feel things once more, things, feelings that I had locked away, had thought died, but you brought them back. You gave me friends Touko, friends who care for me, and I for them.

N looked down at his feet "You understood better than anyone what kind of darkness I carry and you did not run from it. You tried to heal it, and still to this very day try to heal it. Although, the way I started to care for you is a way I have never for anyone else. Not the way I care for my sisters or my friends, it's...different. When I am with you I feel at peace, calm and content. Things I haven't felt for a long time, things I had a hard time recognizing. I had not smiled in years, not even my sisters could manage to get me to smile but you have, you coax it out of me and you gave me these warm, inviting, truly happy smiles in return and they make me want to smile even more."

N stubbornly kept his gaze on the floor, even when Touko's shoes brushed against his own. Touko reached forward and gently tipped N's chin so he was able to meet her gaze. She leaned her forehead against his "That sounded like a confession."

"It was."

Touko smiled warmly and closed her eyes "Tell me properly, in three easy words, what you feel for me."

N gave a small smile "...They will be surprisingly simple."

"I still want to hear them."

N wrapped his arms around Touko's waist "I like you."

Touko nodded against his forehead, her smile growing "Good, because I like you too."


	27. Chapter 27: Three Kisses

**Oh my can it be? A long chapter : o IT IS! On a side note I totally finished this chapter on the weekend but my favourite little editor was busy we're sorry! Forgive us? *Both blink big watery eyes at you* Because this chapter is totally just awesome and you guys should love it?  
**

* * *

**Unova's Battle Academy **

**Chapter 27: Three Kisses**

"We need to take them out on dates."

N and Cheren blinked, staring up at Hyuu as he paced around the living room. N's eyebrow rose "A date?"

"Yes, it's a social outing with your significant other, where you spend time together and become closer."

N narrowed his eyes "I know what a date is Hyuu, I'm asking as to why you are bringing it up."

Hyuu dismissively waved his hand at N "Sure you did, and because we have to! It's been two weeks since we confessed and we haven't even done anything!"

Cheren nodded "He is right. Dates are something that happen and we need to make up for what we said."

"I see your point...so what do you have planned?"

Hyuu rubbed the back of his neck, wincing "Honestly speaking, nothing...I was hoping you could help me?"

N snorted "To think he looked somewhat competent for a moment."

"It was too much to hope for."

"HEY! I AT LEAST THOUGHT OF THE DATES! YOU COULD PULL YOUR OWN WEIGHT AND HELP!" Hyuu huffed out.

-.-.-.-.-

"To think the first and third ranking people of Unova's Battle Academy can't plan one single date."

"Shut up Hyuu."

Hyuu shrugged "I'm just saying, to think that someone that aced the exams ca-"

"Hyuu, I will tell Alder that you forcefully kissed Mei."

Hyuu let out a gasp and paled "Y-You wouldn't!"

N smirked "Keep going and you will find out."

Hyuu quickly shut his mouth and shivered, N was evil. Pure. Evil.

They turned as the girls walked into the living room. Touko smiled gently at N as she sat down on the armchair. N's eyes softened, a small smile gracing his lips in greeting. Mei roughly plopped down next to Hyuu and grabbed his arm, excitedly shaking it "You'll never guess what we saw!"

"A strawberry farm?"

"..." Everyone turned to look at Hyuu blankly. Bianca blinked "What?"

Hyuu blushed and shrugged "Um...Well Mei loves strawberries to the point of an unhealthy addiction. I thought, you know, you guys saw a strawberry farm."

Touko softly laughed "So you noticed, huh?"

Hyuu grinned "Hard not to when she eats everything ranging from jam all the way down to strawberry flavoured edible paper...oddly enough, she even likes artificial strawberry things just as well as natural." Hyuu turned to look at Mei "Which isn't really healthy, Mei. You shouldn't eat so many artificially flavored things."

Cheren frowned "Wait, edible paper?"

Touko glared at Mei, who slowly shrunk down into the couch using Hyuu's body to shield her. Hyuu nodded "Yeah, it's apparently a speciality made in Germany that our Home Economics class had. You should have seen it Cheren, Mei just devoured all of the paper. Since that day we never had anything strawberry flavoured again..."

Mei slapped Hyuu's arm "Stop making it sound like I ruined Christmas!"

"Mei."

"Shit." Mei groaned; her sister was going to kill her. She slowly turned to look at her sister "Yes big sis?" Touko held out her hand, waiting, Mei sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets, pulling out all the strawberry candy she had and deposited it into her sister's hand. She turned to Hyuu, glaring "Thanks."

"Mei."

Mei rolled her eyes "Oh come on, what now?" She turned to meet her sister's gaze and cringed "I mean yes big sister who loves me and raised me?"

"Bring all the candy you have stored in the house or I'll send Whimiscott and Liepard out looking for it, and you know how they get when they search, don't you?" Touko watched in faint amusement as her little sister bolted up and ran to do as she was told.

"What is it that you saw that had Mei so thrilled?" N questioned.

Bianca smiled and clapped her hands together in joy "A fair just rolled into town!"

"She was excited about a fair?"

Touko snorted "No, they had strawberry funnel cakes. She could smell them from two blocks away."

"...That's kind of creepy."

"Yes, yes it is." Touko smiled sadly "I haven't been to a fair in years. I remember it was a tradition when mom and dad were alive. We'd go every year." Her eyes faded "But then when they died the tradition...just went with them."

N frowned "Well, we will go." He got up and pulled Touko up with him "We will go this year and every year after that." N gave her a fond smile "It's a date. We will go tomorrow."

Touko visibly brightened and hugged N tightly, burying her head into his chest "Thank you."

N hugged her back and turned to look at Cheren and Hyuu, his eyebrow rising in challenge.

Hyuu gaped stupidly "Did he just?"

Cheren's eye twitched "Yes he did."

"He just dared us! His eyebrow totally just dared us!"

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren frowned in thought; where could he take Bianca? Anything that would involve coordinated movement was out of the question, like sports, or really anything that needed somewhat of a balance was out. So what was there left?

He slapped his forehead as an idea dawned on him. How could he be so stupid? He rolled his eyes; that was Hyuu's speciality, he should not be the one struggling with this. He nodded and went off to search for Bianca.

Bianca hummed to herself as she climbed the ladder in the manor's library. She was sure the book that Touko used to read to her was here somewhere. She smiled at the memory of the book that weighed more than Touko and Bianca combined when they were children, and how Touko had struggled to get it because she wanted to read book that involved warriors and dragons. Her smile became bigger as she remembered how the red faced Touko had wobbled to her and almost fallen while getting the book to her and then had sat down and read the story to her, stuttering and tripping over words. It had become her favourite book solely based on the fact that Touko had done so much just to make her smile.

"Bianca, we will go to the Pokémon Zoo tomorrow for a date."

She let out a startled shriek and slipped. Cheren caught her, having expected her to have fallen. Bianca blushed "W-What?"

Cheren blinked "We will go on a date tomorrow. At the Pokémon Zoo."

"Um...Okay?"

Cheren smiled and gently placed Bianca on her feet "Good."

-.-.-.-.-

"Little sister, you have to help me!" Hyuu wailed into the phone, clutching it in his hands tightly.

"...Big brother?"

"You have to help me! I need to take Mei on a date and I have no idea where to take her or what to do or what to b-"

"Big brother, calm down! I can't understand you and I think you didn't even breathe during your last sentence...or the one before that."

Hyuu took deep breaths, wheezing "I need to take Mei out on a date."

"Okay..."

Hyuu whined "You don't understand! It'll be our first date and I don't know where to take her or what to do!"

Hyuu's little sister let out a long, suffering sigh "Big brother, just take her somewhere she'd like to go or has talked about before or something. Why are you even asking a ten year old for advice?"

"Because you love me?"

"Goodbye big brother, tell me how it goes." With that she ended the call and promptly shut off her phone.

Hyuu looked down at his phone in disbelief; had his sister really just abandoned him? When had she gotten so mean?! Now what was he supposed to do? He groaned and rolled over on his bed, his eyes drifting over to the stray magazine on his bed. He tilted his head. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the magazine, bringing it closer to his face. Oh this was perfect! He quickly got up and ran out of the room and into Mei's room.

"Mei! The Marine Tube is finally open! We are going there tomorrow!"

Mei looked up from her manga with wide eyes "Are asking me out on a date?" She paused in confusion "Wait, are you just telling me we are going out on a date?"

Hyuu blushed "Y-Yes! No! I-I mean only if you want to...please go on a date with me tomorrow?" He looked down at his feet in mortification.

Mei let out a giggle and tugged on Hyuu's hand so he met her gaze "Yes Hyuu, I would love to go on a date with you."

He smiled, his cheeks still faintly tinted red "Okay."

-.-.-.-.-

"We are all going shopping."

Touko and Bianca looked up in confusion "What?"

Mei placed her hands on her hips "All of us are going on our first dates. We need new clothes!"

Bianca clapped together in glee "You're right!" She quickly got up and grabbed Touko's arm, dragging her towards the door.

Touko stumbled "Huh? But wait! What?"

Mei grinned and grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her along "Don't worry big sis, it'll be fun!"

Touko glanced between Bianca and Mei "Did any of you remember to bring your wallets?"

They paused and blinked "Oh."

-.-.-.-.-

Mei looked around the mall "Where do you guys want to start?"

Bianca shrugged "I don't know. Anywhere is fine."

"Actually I know a place..."

They turned to look at Touko sceptically "...You know a place?" Bianca questioned slowly.

"That sells clothing?" Mei added.

Touko scowled and slapped the back of both their heads and then headed off further into the mall. Mei and Bianca trailed after her but kept a distance in case Touko decided to come and hit them some more.

They stopped in front of the store. Mei gaped "You actually went into a store called '_Goddesses of Love and Peace'_?!"

"It was the store I told you about. The one where I got into a fight."

"Ah, that explains why you know it."

Mei nodded "Yeah, of course you know it because of violence."

"Shut up. They have nice things. I should know, I was there and the owners kind of like me. Let's go." Touko said as she entered the store.

Concordia looked up from the boxes she was unloading and smiled as she saw Touko. She quickly went over to them and hugged Touko tightly "It's good to see you again!"

Touko smiled "Sorry I haven't come to see you, it's been extremely busy at school."

Concordia nodded and turned to look over her shoulder "Athena! Come here and see who's here to see us!"

Athena walked out of the backroom "Who is it sister?" As she spotted Touko she smiled softly and made her way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug "Touko. I'm glad that we've seen you once more."

Touko laughed "Sorry about that. We just had mid-terms, barely had a chance to get away." She turned to look behind her "This is my sister, Mei, and my best friend, Bianca."

Mei smiled "Hello."

Bianca shyly waved "Hi."

Athena and Concordia both smiled softly "Hello." Concordia turned to Touko "Are you here to see us for a specific reason?"

Both sisters looked at each other, startled as Touko blushed "Um...Well you s-see-"

"We're going on our first dates tomorrow and we need new clothes!" Mei added.

Concordia and Athena both gasped before they grinned brightly "We see, dates! No worries, come along. Where are you going?" Athena questioned as she pulled them further into the store.

"F-Fair" Touko muttered to the floor.

"The Zoo" Bianca replied, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"The Marine Tube!" Mei said cheerfully.

Concordia hummed "Well for the Zoo I think cute overalls with shirt, along with accessories, will be perfect."

Athena seriously nodded "For the Marine Tube I think a tank top and shorts would be the most suitable for the weather down in Undella Town and Humilau City."

"But the Fair will require much more thought." Concordia added as she frowned.

"You are right. Let's first get Mei and Bianca ready. Then we will work on Touko."

Touko nodded "Okay, I'll look around in the meantime."

Mei watched her sister until she was sure that she wouldn't be able to hear the conversation anymore. She quickly turned to Athena and Concordia "My sister needs to wear a dress!"

Bianca seriously nodded, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke "Yes, a dress."

The sisters exchanged glances "Touko does not like dresses, does she?"

Mei smirked "Of course she doesn't, but trust me, she looks beautiful in them."

Concordia and Anthea looked over at Touko; Concordia looked at her sister "I can see it."

"Me too."

Everyone exchanged glances and grinned "Well then, let's get this started" Mei cackled evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

Touko paused, looking at the shirts as Mei and Bianca appeared beside her, both grabbing her and pulling her towards the dressing room "What are you two doing?"

Mei smiled, her eyes glinting mischievously "You'll see, big sister."

Bianca nodded, also smiling "Yes Touko, don't worry, you'll love it!"

Touko looked between the two of them and sighed "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Nope." Mei chirped brightly.

"And you can't freeze us because we're in a store!" Bianca added as she shoved Touko into the dressing room "Manners Touko, you do not destroy the stores of people you like!" With that said she shut the door.

-.-.-.-.-

Touko looked down at the...thing in her hands and glared "I'm not wearing this" she hissed out.

"Yes you are!" Mei's muffled voice replied from the room next to hers.

"I will not!"

"Yes you will, trust me, and then you will own it because you so will!"

Touko's eye brow went up "Oh? Is that so little sister?"

Although Touko couldn't see her sister, she could hear the smirk in her voice "Yes it is big sis. By the end of the day you will own that dress and you will wear it on your date. Trust me on that."

-.-.-.-.-

Hyuu paced and looked down at his watch "Where are they?!"

"We live together. There aren't many places they could be" Cheren deadpans.

N, who hadn't moved from his position since the beginning, opened his eyes and turned to look at the stairs. Mei bounded down the stairs and smiled at everyone "Sorry it took a while."

Hyuu blushed, not used to seeing Mei in anything other than the clothes she usually wore. He looked down at her. She was cute, her black tank top with a leaf in the center and her pink shorts, not to mention that her hair was pulled into a single braid to the side. He looked closely and noticed the pink lotus hair clip in her hair. "Y-You look n-nice. I-I like your hair. It's different, I l-like it." He mumbled.

Mei giggled "Thank you."

Bianca quickly ran down the stairs, almost tripping. Cheren quickly caught her and smiled "Hey."

"H-Hi" Bianca stuttered out. She fidgeted with her hands. Looking down, she peeked out from under her lashes, biting her lips "D-Do I look nice?" She looked down at the orange overalls that cut off at her thighs and the simple light orange shirt she wore.

Cheren's gaze softened "You look cute." He tilted his head and reached over and fixed the flower clip in her hair "There, that's better..." He looked at Mei and then Bianca "You have the same clips?"

Bianca blushed and smiled shyly "Thanks."

"I am so awesome that I predicted we would go on our first dates months ago and bought them. And would you look at that, today we are all going on dates!" Mei huffed, her chest out proudly as she raised her head in the air, cockily.

N looked over her shoulder toward the stairs. He turned to look at the girls "Where is Touko?"

Bianca and Mei smirked "No need to thank us for the gift your eyes about to see N, but if I could get those strawberry funnel cakes, I'll consider you in a favourable position from now on."

"Oh and a cute plushie for me!" Bianca added as she clapped her hands together in happiness.

He blinked "Excuse me?"

Mei turned as she heard movement from upstairs "Remember the cakes, N! Remember the cakes."

"Wh-" His eyes widened as Touko descend down the stairs.

"Oh my-" Hyuu openly gaped.

Touko awkwardly stood at the bottom of the stairs. In. A. Dress. She fidgeted with the hem of the dress; she told them she didn't want to do this! She slowly lifted her gaze to look at them, and frowned at the looks she was getting. Bianca and Mei were practically purring with satisfaction, Hyuu was gaping, and Cheren...well all she got was a raised eye brow. But N was, well, staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth open a tiny fraction. She looked down at her dress self-consciously; did she really look that bad?

N closed his mouth and took sight of her. Touko had changed the position of her usual ponytail so it was on the side of her head rather than the back. He let his eyes drift down to the light blue dress she wore, although it was simple, it was looked beautiful on her. The dark blue straps matched the colour of the ribbon that was tied under her chest. The dress itself ended a little above her knees and he frowned as he noticed the way Touko kept plucking at the hem of the dress.

Mei frowned "You didn't wear the clip I bought."

Touko opened her palm and held out the clip, not meeting anyone's gaze "I couldn't get it in properly" she said quietly.

Mei smiled and reached out "I'll help-" N quickly moved forward and took the clip "Or N can do it." She said in amusement.

N tipped Touko's head up and gently brushed the hair out of her face and placed the clip into her hair. He smiled softly "You look beautiful."

Touko hesitantly smiled "Thank you."

"TOUKO IS WEARING A DRESS!"

N scowled and turned to Hyuu "Yes she is, you moron."

Hyuu gaped, his cheeks getting redder "B-But she doesn't wear dresses! Not that you don't look good, because you do, it's just that you don't wear dresses and it's weird."

N twitched "Hyuu, shut up!"

Cheren turned to Touko and snorted "Bianca and Mei, huh?"

"Yeah."

"They hid all of your other clothes, didn't they?"

Touko sighed dejectedly "Yeah."

Mei grinned triumphantly "TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU INTO A DRESS!"

Touko scowled "Shut up and go on your date."

Mei smiled and grabbed Hyuu's arm and pulled him out of the house "We're going. Have fun big sis!"

Cheren turned to Bianca "We should get going as well."

Bianca nodded and waved goodbye to N and Touko as they walked through the door.

Touko coughed "So..."

N smiled and held out his hand "Shall we get going?"

Touko threaded her hand through N's and nodded, blushing slightly "Yeah, let's get going."

-.-.-.-.-

Cheren adjusted his glasses "The Zoo contains Pokémon rare to the Unova region. It seems that they're separated by region. What do you want to see first? We could start at the Kanto exhibit and work our way down-" He paused as Bianca let out a screech that had his ears ringing.

"THEY HAVE A PETTING ZOO! CHEREN, THEY HAVE A PETTING ZOO!" He watched as Bianca ran straight for the small shack.

Bianca's eyes twinkled in glee as she saw the Pokémon. She squealed; they were so cute!

Cheren sighed, why had he even brought her anywhere near a petting zoo? But as he saw her smile and gently pet the Lillipup, he found he didn't really care as much. He settled himself down under the shade to wait, keeping an eye on Bianca the entire time.

Bianca turned to look at Cheren and blushed as she realized that she had just run off in the middle of their date. She slowly made her way over to him "S-Sorry."

Cheren smiled "Come on, let's go check the exhibitions."

Bianca nodded and followed after Cheren. As they walked through the zoo, Bianca had a hard time maintaining her balance as there was a sudden influx of people. She kept stumbling and tripping as she tried to move through the crowd.

Cheren reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him. He let his hand trail down until it was entangled with hers. He looked away, refusing to make eye contact while Bianca blushed brightly and bit her lips as she smiled.

They continued their day that way, never letting the other's hand slip from each other. They slowly made their way through all the exhibits, stopping as Cheren described the original habitat and Pokédex entry of all the ones they saw.

After a few hours, Cheren lead Bianca to a secluded bench and sat them down. Bianca looked around in confusion; what were they doing here? She turned to look at Cheren "What-" She let out a gasp as Cheren's lips chastely pressed against hers. He slowly withdrew, adjusted his glasses and looked off into the distance.

Bianca blinked, her mouth open in surprise. Her face quickly ignited once she realized that Cheren had just kissed her. She covered her cheeks "Oh."

Cheren grinned.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei glanced at the glass screen dividing the underwater life from them in astonishment. This place was beautiful! She pressed her nose against the panel and smiled. The rocks and coral were all brightly colored in hues of blue, pink, and purple as the sun penetrated through the waves. It only added to the beauty of the underwater world. She watched as various water types swam gracefully within their element, playing with each other, while some sunbathed on the rocks where the sun touched or merely swam. The inside of the tunnel itself barely had any lighting, solely relying on the light that pierced through the water, making it seem the world beyond the glass glowed with a radiance that didn't seem natural.

She quickly grasped Hyuu's hand and pulled him with her "Hyuu, you need to see all this!" Hyuu blushed as he stumbled to keep up with her. "Isn't it just amazing?"

Hyuu nodded and looked around silently as he took in the beauty around him. He turned as he felt Mei freeze beside him "Mei?" He turned to look at her at her confusion "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at the glass panel in front of them and choked.

On the other side of the glass there floated a Frillish who had decided to stick its tongue out. At Mei.

"Hyuu?"

Hyuu watched as the Pokémon made another face at Mei. Wow, he didn't know cheeks could be pulled like that "Yeah?"

"...That Pokémon is making fun of me, isn't it?" She twitched as the Frillish turned and wiggled its backside at her "Oh, that's it!" Mei banged on the glass and startled the Frillish. She quickly ran after the Frillish as it swam away.

"WAIT! MEI! YOU CAN'T GET IT! IT'S ON THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN'S FLOOR!" Hyuu swiftly ran after Mei, trying to get to her. Hyuu panted as he finally managed to get to Mei, he hunched over and placed his hands on his knees as he wheezed "G-Give me a m-minute."

Mei grimaced as she watched Hyuu try and catch his breath "Um let's go and get lunch! I hear there's a really great restaurant in Undella Town!"

Hyuu nodded "Great idea, let's get going." He slowly made his way over to Mei and extended his arm out and bowed "My lady?"

Mei laughed and linked their arms together. Together, linked arm in arm, they made their way through the tube, the soft glow of the water only adding to the soft atmosphere around the two of them.

They settled into the patio outside of the restaurant to enjoy the feeling of the warmth of the sunshine and the sound of the waves gently lapping the shores edge.

They ordered their food, exchanging soft smiles and their fingers touching each other's lightly. Once the food came they ate in silence, glancing up now and then to grin at each other. As they finished their food the waiter arrived with their check.

Hyuu smiled "Don't worry, I'll get it" he reached into his pocket and froze, his smile becoming strained. He reached into his other pocket and twitched. No. No way was this happening, not now!

"Hyuu?"

He quickly got up and patted himself down. He groaned and flopped back down into his chair "I don't have my wallet."

Mei smiled "It's okay, I'll pay."

"No! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THIS DATE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT BUT IT'S NOT!" Hyuu hid his head into his arms.

Mei laughed and kissed Hyuu's cheek "It's okay, you can pay next time. For now let's have some fun."

Hyuu blushed and reluctantly nodded his head, letting Mei pay from their meal. After the meal was paid for Mei dragged Hyuu down to the beach so they could play in the water. She laughed happily as she managed to dunk Hyuu into the water, only to screech a second later as Hyuu tackled her into the water.

They slowly made their way to the shore, both breathless from both playing and laughing. Hyuu stopped Mei at the edge of the shore and took a deep breath "I-I got you something" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small sealed container.

Mei frowned, taking the object into her hands, she opened it. She let out a gasp; cushioned in the box was a necklace that held a green gem; the color of her starter. As she looked closer at the necklace she noticed that inscribed on the gem was a Serperior poised for battle. She let her finger caress the gem "It's beautiful Hyuu, I've never seen anything like this." She looked up at Hyuu "Will you put it on me?"

He nodded; Mei turned her back to him and pulled her hair out of the way. He gently placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Mei looked down at it and touched it lightly, smiling. She turned around and met Hyuu's gaze "I love it." She stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Hyuu's lips.

Hyuu's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth, the tips of his ears turning a bright red.

Mei giggled and pressed kiss to Hyuu's cheek "You are so cute!"

-.-.-.-.-

N glanced around the brightly lit grounds, the sounds of obnoxious game music filling his ears. He cringed; was this considered entertainment? He looked at Touko. Touko, who smiled and glanced with unmasked glee, her eyes shining brightly with her joy, she bit her lips and trembled with her excitement. He let a small smile grace his lips; as long as Touko enjoyed herself, it was fine.

"What is that you want to do first?"

Touko paused to think "Games? Do you want to play some games and then ride a few rides? We can stop to eat as well!" She frowned "Have you ever gone to a fair, N?"

"Me? No I have not...this will be my first time actually."

"Ah. I figured as much, but don't worry, we'll have lots of fun!" Touko said as she nodded in resolve.

N chuckled quietly "Let us begin then."

Just as N began to move, a little child ran out in front and straight into N. Both teens froze, and looked down at N's shirt. They little boy looked up at N fearfully, his eyes welling up with tears. Touko immediately kneeled down "Hey it's okay. Look I'll buy you another ice-cream, okay? Don't cry, come on, I'll get you another one, alright?"

"Where are you?! Ian? Ian, where are you?"

Touko looked up as a woman ran through the crowd frantically; she turned to the boy "Is that your mom?" The boy mutely nodded, his bottom lip trembled. Touko smiled and extended her hand to the boy who clasped it tightly. She turned and waved to the woman and lead Ian back to his mother. Touko watched as the boy's mother ran towards them and scooped up the little boy in her arms in relief.

The mother turned to Touko, tears leaking her eyes "Thank you."

Touko smiled "No problem." She looked down at the little boy and smiled "Ian, right?" The boy nodded "I promised you more ice-cream, didn't I? So what flavour would you like?"

"C-Chocolate."

"Alright, chocolate it is!" Touko nodded and went to the ice-cream vendor and returned with four cones. She smiled at both the mother and child and handed each a cone. The mother looked startled as she received her cone "I thought you'd like one as well, I'm sure you ran yourself ragged looking from him.

The mother smiled "Thank you."

Touko nodded and turned to Ian "Next time don't go running off without your mommy, okay?"

Ian smiled and nodded "Promise I won't! And thank you for the ice-cream!"

"Good." Touko waved goodbye to them and turned to look at N and cringed at the dark, stormy look he held. "It's okay N! Look, I'll clean you up and here, I bought you ice-cream!"

N twitched, took a deep breath and gently took the cone offered to him "Thank you."

Touko nodded and licked her own "Come, the restrooms are over there and you can clean up, alright?"

She absently licked her ice-cream and held N's as she waited for N to finish cleaning himself up "Touko?"

Touko quickly turned around, frowning "Touya?"

Touya grinned brightly "Hey."

She smiled in response "Hi. Are you here with family?"

He shrugged "Nah, I came with Kyouhei and Tetsu but Tetsu's fan girls are..." he cringed "Crazy."

Touko bit her lips to stop her giggles from escaping at the look of pure horror on Touya's face "So you saved yourself?"

Touya laughed "Pretty much. I left Kyouhei to fend for himself... Are you here with anyone?" He questioned, looking around Touko for anyone familiar "Because if you aren't, we could hang out together."

"Actually-"

"She is on a date with me."

Touya and Touko both jumped at the sudden voice. Touko looked behind her shoulder and smiled at N "Told you it wouldn't stain."

N smiled and turned to look at Touya, his gaze hardening "I suggest you find the ones you came with. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going." N tugged Touko along with him, scowling. How that brown haired annoyance managed to locate her was beyond him, but if he so much as came within Touko's sight, he would make it so he wouldn't be able to appear before her again.

"N!"

N slowed down and turned to look at Touko "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

Touko narrowed her eyes at N and nodded "Alright, here, your ice-cream."

N took what was offered to him and turned to look at Touko. He smirked and leaned down and took a bite out of Touko's ice-cream. He licked his lips "Your obsession with chocolate is predictable."

Touko's mouth fell open, her cheeks taking on a light pink tone "Y-You!"

N grinned "Hmm?"

She glared, leaned over and took a bite of N's ice-cream. She smiled "Now we're even."

N silently laughed and shook his head, he licked his ice-cream "What do you wish to do now?"

"Let's finish our ice-cream and walk around for now." Touko reached over and grasped N's free hand and pulled him so they were shoulder to shoulder. Together they walked around in silence, enjoying each other's company as they finished their treats.

Touko looked around the fairground for something to do. She grinned as she spotted the ring toss "Oh! Come on N, we'll do the ring toss!" She pulled him towards the game booth. Touko grinned "I'd like to play!"

The man behind the booth smiled "Sure young miss. That'll be five dollars!"

"Okay." Touko reached for her purse but turned as N placed his hands on top of hers, stopping her from moving.

"Here." N smiled down at Touko as he handed the man the money "Let me see what you can do."

"Little miss, if you manage to get five out of five during the toss you can chose what you want from the top shelf, anything else you get the bottom shelf. You ready?"

Touko nodded and took the five rings the man offered her. She tossed the first one without success and the rest of the four followed much the same in succession. Touko deflated, her eyes drifted up to the giant Samurott plushie.

"Sorry little miss. Would you like to go again?"

"No, thank you. It's alright."

"I would like to try."

Touko turned to N, startled "...You want to try?"

N shrugged and handed the man a five "It does not seem much too difficult to try." He grabbed the rings and smiled "I am sure I can at least try and get one."

Touko turned to watch, her eyes widening as N managed to with toss ring after ring with success. N smirked as the last ring landed perfectly. He turned to the man behind the booth "I would like the giant Samurott." N turned once the plushie was given to him and gently placed it in Touko's hands. "This is the one you liked, correct?"

She nodded and squeezed the plushie tightly. Touko bit her lips and leaned forward to give N a soft kiss on the cheek "Thanks."

N lightly touched his cheek in astonishment. He smiled and leaned down to give Touko a peck on her cheek. He grasped her hand "I want to ride some of the rides. Shall we go and try them?"

Touko nodded and let N pull her along.

They each tried a few more games and rode various rides, laughing at each other when one couldn't handle a ride. It turned out that N did not take well to the rides that spun past a certain speed, he'd end up getting off wobbling in a drunken manner for the better part of ten minutes.

N paused in front of the ferris wheel "Let us go on that one next."

"Do you really want to?"

N frowned "Yes. Is there any problem with that?"

"No. Of course not, let's get on." Touko looked up at the ferris wheel.

N frowned "Shall we proceed?"

"Yeah."

"...Proceeding requires movement."

"Shut up N, I'm going."

Touko took slow, hesitant steps onto the carriage. N watched in amusement "You resemble a newborn Deerling take its first steps."

She scowled and quickly took the seat opposite of N, gripping the seat tightly as the wheel began to move.

N frowned as he watched Touko's grip tighten till the point that her hands turned white "Is something wrong?"

"I...may have a tiny, minuscule, insignificant, diminutive fear of heights" Touko clenched out through her teeth.

His eyes widened "Then why did you agree to come to this ride?"

"Because you wanted to go on it. No other reason. This might come as a surprise to you, but you rarely ask for things N." She gave him a small smile "But you're getting better at asking these days."

His brow furrowed "You did this all for me?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

Touko blandly stared at N "You're an idiot" she rolled her eyes "It's for the same reason you brought me here. I want you to be happy just as much as you want me to happy. Relationships aren't give and take nor are they one-side, but given the fact this is my first relationship, it may just be what I feel a relationship should be. Unless I have more, that is the way I feel about relationships."

N frowned "You will not have any more relationships. I will be your first as well as your last."

Touko's eyebrow rose "Very confident, aren't you?"

N met Touko's gaze seriously "I want to be your first relationship as well as your last. The same applies to me. You are the only person I have ever felt this way about and I'm sure I will never feel the same about anyone else."

Touko opened her mouth to respond but let out a startled breath as the wheel rattled and stopped moving. She wildly looked around "D-Did it just stop?!" Touko quickly got up and looked outside the wheel and let out a gasp; looking down was not her best idea.

N quickly pulled Touko down into his lap and tightened his grip around her waist. He leaned down to her ear as he spoke "Calm down Touko."

She took a few deep breaths and pressed the back of her head into N's neck. She closed her eyes and let her heart rate slow down "I know you don't like crowds but thank you for doing this for me."

Touko felt the rumble of N's voice through her as he spoke, leaving her with a tingle "Relationships are not a give or take sort of bond."

She smiled "Don't throw my words back at me N."

N grinned into her hair and huffed out a small laugh "Regardless of my initial thoughts I enjoyed being able to be the one to give you joy, to be the one to witness all of your expressions. To be the one that caused them to form has caused me much happiness and satisfaction." His eyes softened and he slowly leaned down until his lips hovered over Touko's "I'm happy to be able to witness all of it." He pressed his lips against hers in an innocent and chaste kiss. He felt Touko grin into the kiss and couldn't help but mirror the action.

They both turned as they heard a loud boom. Touko settled down in N's lap to watch the fireworks. As the fireworks lighted the sky, they illuminated the cherry blossoms around the park in an ethereal glow. It seemed as if the petals were not that of a flower but that of snow, with the soft pink glow they seemed to emit.

N tightened his grip on Touko and buried his face into her hair, and let out a soft sigh. He felt content and at peace, a feeling he would never let go of nor the one who had given it to him. It was a silent vow that he intended to keep.

-.-.-.-.-

Everyone awkwardly blinked at each other as they all stood around the entrance of the Manor. N sighed and handed Bianca the small Joltik plushie and Mei the container in his hands "Your funnel cakes and plushie."

Mei let out a squeal and turned to look at her sister seriously "You are so keeping him."

Touko snorted "I don't get a choice?"

Mei took a pause from smelling her food "Nope. Plus look at what he got you! That Samurott is bigger than you!"

Touko shook her head and opened the door "Mei, you-" Touko stiffened quickly, turned and grabbed something and threw it over her shoulder.

"Sis!"

Touko growled and placed her foot on the intruder "Turn on the lights!"

Bianca quickly went to do as she was told, everyone waited for their vision to adjust to the change in the lighting.

Mei and Touko looked down at the person on the floor. Mei face palmed as Touko sighed and rolled her eyes "Really?"

Benga grinned and lazily waved "Hello cousin! I see you're just as lethal as I remember! It's good that I can sleep peacefully at night knowing that you can take down grown men and bring them to their knees...or backs. Would you get off of me? The floor isn't really comfortable."


End file.
